


Viktuuri

by VicLovesFeet



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: 1950's AU, 5+1, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Assassin AU, Birthday Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Yuuri, Character Death, Chubby Yuuri, Confident Yuuri, Cop Yuuri, Eating out, Existing Relationship, Hair Pulling, Hand Jobs, Imaginary Friend, Implied Drug Use, M/M, Mafia Viktor, Make up sex, OC characters, Older Yuuri, Parents Yuuri and Viktor, Reconciliation, Sex Toys, Student Yuuri, Trans Yurio, Victor with a K, Violence, Violinist Yuuri, Wicked AU, Witch Katsuki Yuuri, actor yuuri, alcohol use, band au, bottom viktor, break ups + makes up, cam boy Viktor, chef viktor, cis girl Viktor(ia), cis girl Yuuri, classmates - Freeform, coffee shop AU, cross dressing, death parade au, delinquent yuuri, ghost viktor, mentions of drunk sex, praise kink (maybe), smell kink, super Eros Yuuri, super hero AU, teacher viktor, toddler viktor and yuuri, vaginas!, vet yuuri, voluntary violence anyway, writer Viktor, yakuza mari
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-01-10 18:35:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 99
Words: 132,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12305193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VicLovesFeet/pseuds/VicLovesFeet
Summary: One Shots and other ideas!





	1. My Teacher

Viktor is my anatomy and physiology teacher, he insists that we call him Viktor because this isn’t high school and this isn’t college and we’re all just a bunch of adults trying to get through this two year program. Our first day meeting Viktor, he gave us a goofy smile, half hiding behind his hand and giving us an apology, “I broke my tooth and I’m embarrassed,” he had admitted and still several weeks in he gives us this kind of lame smile. He’s really silly and really clumsy but he’s a good teacher and we all seem to be learning just fine. Plenty of my peers find him extremely good looking of course, half a tooth be damned.

Viktor tries to stay conscious of his smile but whenever the program administrator’s assistant comes into the room to give us news or give us the handouts he made copies of, Viktor loses the battle of his carefulness and breaks out into a beaming smile.

“Oh, Yuuri!” He’d coo at the other man. Viktor would come up with any reason to see Yuuri, he’d complain something bogus about the font not being correct and leave the room to ask Yuuri to make more copies of this new and _improved_ worksheet. He’d call down to Yuuri’s office to ask the man if he could help him with the smartboard because Viktor was utterly useless.

Today is no different, the door clicks open and Viktor stumbles in soaking wet, clutching drenched papers and a soggy shoulder bag. His face is hung low and water drips from the tip of his silver fringe, “shit,” Louis whispers from my right and I look over at him, he may as well be drooling. Yeah, I can admit a sopping wet Viktor is even better than a dry one; his white shirt clung to his skin and his dark pants hugged him favorably. Jessie sits in the front row and she sprung up to help him with his things.

“Viktor, lemme take that for you.”

“Oh, thank you Jessie. Sorry guys, I know I’m a little late, I took a fall in the parking lot and nearly lost everything,” his said meekly. He let Jessie take all the papers in his hand and she walked over to lay them out one by one atop the desk to let them dry, thankfully it didn’t look like a lot of papers. Viktor dropped his shoulder bag next to the chair and slumped into his seat like a rag doll. “Anna, could you bring this sheet to Yuuri and ask him to make 30 copies for me?” He gave a pathetic kind of smile and I stood up to grab the paper from him.

“Yeah, sure,” I chirped.

I walked down the hall and turned left down to Yuuri’s office, it was a small room and as usual the door was open. I could hear the clicking of the keyboard, “Yuuri? Viktor asked me to ask if you could make 30 copies of this? Please.”

“Oh!” Yuuri sat up straighter and reached for the paper, “of course, that’s no problem at all.” I could tell they work Yuuri to the bone in here, he has papers scattered everywhere and emails pulled up on his computer in front of several word documents.

“Thank you,” I offered a smile and he returned it with a gentle smile of his own.

I made my way back to the room to see Viktor standing over the heater with his shirt untucked, letting the air blow up into it. It puffed up into a bubble, some were gaping and some were giggling at the sight but Viktor looked nonchalant.

When Yuuri made his way in with the copies Viktor had given up and was talking to us about the lecture. He was leaning against his desk, looking more disheveled then I’d ever seen him, shirt half untucked, still wet and very wrinkled where it was dried, hair pushed out of his face, clinging around his ears, but he got on with business as usual.

“Ohmygosh, Viktor! You’re completely soaked,” Yuuri rushed over to Viktor and placed the sheets on the desk. His hands pinched at the shirt and pulled it away from Viktor’s skin. A blush painted Viktor’s cheeks and Yuuri grabbed for his hand, “come with me, you can’t stay like this, you’ll catch a cold.”

Actually, I recall Viktor telling us in the first week of school that it’s a myth that being cold will actually result in sickness… But Viktor followed Yuuri dutifully out, letting himself be dragged with a smitten smile spread across his face, not even acknowledging us.

Once they were out of the room, the class erupted, “I cannot believe him!” Sarah whisper shouted to Tara, “Viktor is so into him, he doesn’t hide it at all!”

Rob jumped in, “Oh my god, and Yuuri is so oblivious! He doesn’t even notice how Viktor would bend over backwards for him.”

“Probably bend over literally even…”

“Sherish! Have some shame!”

Viktor came back in the room with his nose buried in a new dark blue sweater, a dream like smile could be assumed from the way his eyes looked, and his hair all mussed like it’d been dried with a towel. It must’ve been Yuuri’s sweater because the sleeves were just a tad short and the rest hung baggy on Viktor, which would’ve fit Yuuri’s chubby stomach better.

Viktor rolled up the sleeves, “now I suppose we should really get started with our lecture.”

“Viktor, when are you gonna ask Yuuri out?” Tara asked, daringly.

“What!” Bright pink spread across Viktor’s cheeks, “I- I don’t know what you’re talking about! That’s-“

“Ah, Viktor, it’s so obvious.”

“It is?!” He asked with a worried look, “well,” now his face sort of fell, “we’re both already married.” As he said this he brought his right hand up and pointed at the ring on his fourth finger with his left hand, this time smiling brightly.

The class started murmuring, “ah, his poor spouse, Viktor’s married but totally head over heels for Yuuri.” I had to agree, it was definitely sad for all parties. I had seen that ring before but because it’s on his right hand I thought it was a class ring or something, now that he brought attention to it I could see that it was just a plain gold band.

The discussion was dropped there, everyone felt a little awkward about it now, some of them seemed more disappointed for themselves to hear Viktor was already taken and class went on as usual.

Lunch hour came and most students milled out of the room but because of the rain I decided to stay in the classroom and eat here for today. I had pulled out my book to read while I ate but I found myself more interested in what was about to unfold when Yuuri walked into the classroom with his lunch.

“You dropped your lunch this morning, right? Share with me, Viktor.”

“Yuuri! Thank you!” Crinkled eyes and the typical heart shaped smile spread itself across Viktor’s face, chipped front tooth for all to see.

Yuuri opened up what seemed to be a bento and two sets of throwaway chopsticks, he broke one set in half and handed them to Viktor before breaking the other in half for himself. Viktor managed himself with the chopsticks artfully and the way they ate together looked relaxed and natural.

“Vkusno! As usual, Yuuri.” A blush spread on Yuuri’s cheeks, and for the first time I noticed a ring on Yuuri’s right hand as well, the same gold. Well that makes sense, I’ve heard in Japan and in Russia they’ll wear the wedding ring on the right hand.

When the other students started to filter back in Yuuri stood up and took the empty bento, wrapping it back together. Viktor threw out the chopsticks and other garbage, offering Yuuri a thank you. Yuuri pressed up onto his toes and planted a light kiss onto Viktor’s cheek, “you’re welcome.” He turned to leave then but the class was so stunned quiet that Yuuri ended up turning to look at them instead of the door. “Oh…” he said lamely before turning a shade of red I don’t think I’ve ever seen before.

“Don’t you think since you’re both married that’s a little inappropriate?” One of the brattier students asked, Michele.

Viktor laughed but that sent Yuuri standing more straight with his eyebrows pointed down. “Wha- what?”

“Sorry, I told Yuuri we didn’t have to hide it anymore…” Viktor rubbed at the back of his neck looking a little uncomfortable, “since you guys brought it up, but if it makes you uncomfortable…”

“So, you are having an affair?” Rob said brazenly.

“An affair?!” Yuuri squeaked out, arms locking at his sides.

“Rob, mind your business,” I muttered.

Now Viktor really laughed, cracked tooth be damned, “affair?”

“Vitya, you said you told them we were married, what exactly did you say instead?!”

“You’re married to each other?!” And I’m not even sure who said that because it sounded like half the class had.

The other half of us sputtered out, “Vitya?!”

Yuuri’s soft eyes all touched by worry suddenly grew wide and incredulous before squinting shut to match the large smile spreading across his face. ”Pft,” he blurt out, laughing and wrapping his arms around his sides.

“I- I told them!” He defended himself whipping his head back and forth between Yuuri’s crumpled figure and us, “I said, ‘we’re both married.’”

“Yeah, you made it sound like you were both married to two different people!” Sarah shouted.

“We felt bad for you! Take responsibility,” Rob yelled out.

“Why did you look so sad when you were telling us then?” I managed to ask when there was a lull of noise.

Everyone looked at Viktor expectantly than, even Yuuri who finally stopped laughing. “Ah, I just meant,” he pulled Yuuri into a tight side hug, “I wish I could marry Yuuri all over again!”

Yuuri groaned, “Vitya~”

The atmosphere was incredible, the classroom was seriously out of control and by the time all the conversation died down Yuuri had left the classroom to “do a semblance of work,” and Viktor complained that he had run out of teaching time.

After that day Viktor didn’t need to find excuses to make Yuuri visit the room, he would come with coffee, he would come to eat lunch with Viktor, I would see them holding hands on the way to their car after a long day, I would see them kiss before entering the building in the morning.

One morning I heard them chatting during a break, “I should really get my tooth fixed, it’s making me smile funny in front of the students, my face is gonna get stuck like that!” Viktor had complained.

“Oh, I had completely forgotten about that,” he placed his hand on Viktor’s cheek, “your smile is beautiful no matter what,” Yuuri said with a fond smile.

“Oh, Yuuri~” Viktor coo’d and that typical heart shape smile spread across his face, chipped tooth and all.


	2. A Flood

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oop it gets a little sad for only the second day.. x.x sorry not sorry

Viktor adjusted his shirt, tugging at his belt and tucking the light blue button up further into his pants before he sat down at the table. He gave the man across from him a warm smile and apologized with a “I hope I didn’t keep you waiting long,” Yuuri merely shook his head. This was their sixth date, not that Viktor was eagerly keeping count, it’s just that things hardly ever work out with his dates and he really feels something different with Yuuri.

They have simple conversation over bread and water; Viktor talks about his dog and Yuuri talks about his sou chef, Viktor talks about his new project at work and Yuuri shares a story about his niece, Viktor askes about Yuuri’s interest in that new sci-fi movie coming out next week and Yuuri askes Viktor if he’s ever in any danger while working on a new building. Yuuri tells Viktor he’s very interested in going to the new movie _with Viktor_ and Viktor tells Yuuri the only danger to his wellbeing is his sleep while he’s designing the blueprint.

Finally, the men pick up their menu’s and once they decide on what they want, they put the menu’s down and a waiter finally approaches them. It’s when the entree’s arrive and they’ve both taken a couple bites between laughter and more chatting that Yuuri’s phone goes off, “ah, I’m so sorry Viktor, let me just turn this o-“ he’s pulled it out of his pocket and looked at the screen. “Oh… it’s my mother,” he looks up at Viktor with apologetic eyes, “she’s usually sleeping at this hour. It must be important do you mind if I take this.”

“Please do,” Viktor says wiping at his mouth with the cloth napkin, placing it back on the table as he watches Yuuri stand from the table and walk towards the exit. Viktor stared until Yuuri left his vision of sight and then he stared for another minute or so. He finally picked his fork back up but as he was chewing Yuuri’s feet entered the picture. Viktor looked up and swallowed hard, thick tears spilled down Yuuri’s face, Viktor’s brows shot down immediately and he stood up quickly, knocking the chair back and tipping over. Yuuri’s face was scrunched up small, his brown eyes shining from the tears, his teeth gnawing at his bottom lip, and his arms scrunched up at his sides, clutching his phone. Viktor’s hands brought themselves up to Yuuri’s shoulders for any semblance of comfort, “Yuuri…”

Viktor pulled out his wallet and dropped two large bills on the table before grabbing Yuuri’s jacket off his chair slinging it over his shoulders and guiding him into the humid air of the city. The noise of cars overwhelmed them immediately, Viktor pulled him into a hard hug but let go just as fast. Stepping out onto the curb Viktor hailed for a cab which quickly responded. He guided Yuuri into the cab and asked, “where are we going?”

“St. Mercy Hospital on 10th, please,” Yuuri gasped out through the tears.

“Oh, god Yuuri, what- what happened?”

Thick sobs got louder, but he managed to choke out, “Mari…she got… in an acci…dent!”

It felt like the fastest drive in the world, everything happened so fast, Yuuri was in his arms leaving splotching marks on Viktor’s shirt, his hands clutching the sides leaving deep wrinkles. Then they were at the emergency doors of the hospital and Viktor was ushering Yuuri out, throwing a couple twenties to the driver and a quick “thank you,” before he followed Yuuri out of the cab.

“Yuuri, what should I do for you, do you want me to lea-“  
“Stay! Please, stay…” They both took a deep breath and Viktor took Yuuri’s hand in his own.

“Ready?”

Yuuri nodded his head and Viktor marched them in and up to the nurse at the counter.

Viktor looked over at Yuuri who was looking at this floor, when he realized Yuuri wasn’t going to start the inquiries Viktor began, “we’re looking for Katsuki, we just got word she was brought here, he’s her family, Katsuki Mari.”

“Only family can go back into the ER, I’m sorry, you’ll have to stay out here…” she gave a sorrowful look and then looked over her shoulder when Viktor nodded, Yuuri just squeezed at his arm, “Lisa, can you bring this young man back to Katsuki, you’ll see the parents milling outside of room 23.”

“Viktor, please come with me.”

“I want to, but I’ll be out here waiting, I promise. It’s better this way, I’ll just get in the way.”

Lisa came over and Yuuri reluctantly let go of Viktor before being lead through the door into the ER.

Viktor brushed the hair out of his face before walking over to take a seat in one of the chairs. He couldn’t stop his knee from tapping against the floor and he was getting plenty of agitated looks from other people.

It wasn’t long before a nurse came over to find Viktor, he stood up abrupt, her fingers were interlocked and she looked at him sadly, “the doctors are done with Ms. Katsuki, I can bring you back there now.”

 _Why does she look like she’s giving me bad news?_ Viktor couldn’t help but think as he nodded and followed the nurse back. Yuuri must’ve seen Viktor first because by the time Viktor saw him, Yuuri was already half way in his arms, still sobbing but it was rougher now, tired.

Viktor looked around at the scene, the curtain to mari’s room was closed, there were bloody footprints on the floor near the entrance of the room, and - who Viktor assumed were - Yuuri’s parents, were huddled together by the nurse’s counter crying themselves out as well.

“Oh…” Viktor let out, finally realizing why the doctors were done with her.

They stood outside that room for several hours that night, just grieving and crying and holding each other. Sometimes Viktor held Yuuri, sometimes he stood to the side while Yuuri held his mother or both of his parents. It was a sad night, Viktor cried, not because he knew Mari but because he was watching her family miserable and desperate, and it broke his heart.

They left the hospital by one in the morning, the city still lively around them no matter what had just transpired. They all went back to the Katsuki’s hotel and Yuuri’s childhood home, they were greeted on the street in front of the door by a tall woman with dark hair and a shorter woman with lighter hair, both of them shared the same look, red eyes and deep lines in their foreheads. The tall woman grabbed around both of Yuuri’s parents and the shorter woman wrapped herself around Yuuri, Yuuri didn’t let go of Viktor’s hands but he reached up with his other arm to hug her back.

Chorus’ around them of “I’m so sorry, I’m so sorry.” They stood in front of the hotel for a while, people shuffled around them unbothered.

They shuffled inside eventually, the tall woman muttered out, “Kiyoko’s asleep, Takashi is up there with her and the triplets.” No one responded, they moved through the hotel and into the back where it transformed into their home.

There was no reason for formalities, Yuuri’s parents walked straight into their bedroom without looking back, the short girl went over to her waiting husband and they disappeared into another bedroom, the taller woman whispered over to Yuuri, “I’ll be in your room,” and Yuuri turned around to look at Viktor.

He was no longer crying but he looked like he might as well be, “I’m-“

“You should get some rest Yuuri, I’ll…” he looked around and down at the couch, “Ill stay out here tonight if that’s okay and I’ll be here in the morning for you.” Yuuri didn’t respond with words, but he reached up towards Viktor and placed a gentle kiss on Viktor’s cheeks, Viktor felt tears slipping down Yuuri’s cheeks and touching his own chin. When Yuuri pulled away Viktor reached up with both hands to cup Yuuri’s face, leaning in and planting a light kiss on each of Yuuri’s eye lids. When he pulled back they started at each other and once Viktor let go, Yuuri’s arms fell slack and they took a step apart from each other. Yuuri gave a soft, insincere smile before turning around and disappearing into his parents room. Viktor fell onto the couch, tilting his head back and taking a few deep breaths, this was so unreal for him, but he kept breathing. Eventually unbuttoning a few buttons of his shirt and slipping out of his shoes and laying himself across the cushions, wrapping his arms around a pillow and slipping into sleep.

When Viktor woke up, he ached, his shoulder was screaming and his lower back was unhappy, but someone had placed a blanket over him and placed a glass of water on the table in front of him. Groaning he felt little hands tugging at his feet and so he sat up, noticing Yuuri’s family sitting at the table across the room, talking amongst themselves. Viktor looked over to where his feet were resting on the couch and was surprised to see a tiny girl giggling to herself. Nope scratch that, two more heads popped up from behind the arm of the chair, all three girls laughing at him. They ran away and disappeared into the room the man and woman had went into last night. Viktor stared after them, before shaking his head and wiping at his groggy eyes. When he looked up again Yuuri was making his way over to him.

He sat down next to Viktor with barely any space between them, Yuuri was quiet for a while and Viktor was scared to initiate contact. Last night at been different, Yuuri’s had a night and Viktor didn’t know where they stood now.

When Yuuri finally spoke he lifted his face up to stare into Viktor’s eyes, unwavering. “I’m sorry, I was such a bad host last night, I’m-“

“Yuuri, of course, please don’t apologize to me.”

“I’m…” he took a deep breath, briefly looking away but coming back, “it’s been agreed I’d take Kiyoko.”

“Ki-“ _his neice._ Viktor froze, what did that mean?

Yuuri must’ve noticed his hesitation because he was quick to continue, “my parents are too old to take care of a young kid, Yuuko’s already got her three kids! And Minako, ha,” his laugh was forced and his face was stressed, “I’ve got a good job I can handle another mouth, I…”

Viktor reached for Yuuri now, placing a hand over Yuuri’s, and Yuuri looked up at him again, “you’ll be a great father, Yuuri.”

It may have been selfish but all Viktor could think about when he left that morning was, _what does this mean for Yuuri and I?_


	3. Smells

Yuuri’s found himself attracted to plenty of men and women, he’s let them pursue him and he’s let himself be woo’d. Sometimes he’ll go to bed with them, but sometimes he’ll find, as soon as they get close enough to him, that they…smell. Everyone has a certain smell, cologne and perfume can’t hide a persons smell and deodorant can only cover a person’s smell for so long.

And maybe Yuuri’s just a little ashamed of the way he gets turned on by his own smell, drunk on the smells that come off himself. Sure, it might not be in best practice to avoid deodorant, but in the heat of the summer Yuuri can’t find himself caring if other people are offended.

Viktor’s not sure what to make of Yuuri’s _smell_ kink, Yuuri never said anything but it was pretty obvious, the way he’d tug at Viktor’s pants and boxer briefs to bury his nose into Viktor’s dark hairs. Thick inhales and the something hard growing in Yuuri’s own pants against Viktor’s leg were a pretty good giveaway.

When Yuuri sleeps in the crook of Viktor’s body, he’ll wait until he hears the soft utterances of Viktor’s Russian dreams escaping his thin lips and he’ll pull himself higher on the pillow to push his face against his hair, letting silver strands tickle his nose.

When Yuuri pulls the shirt over Viktor’s head and lets it fall inside out, Viktor moves back in to kiss against Yuuri’s lips once more but instead Yuuri pulls the shirt to his nose and breaths deep, “you should avoid deodorants more often, Vitya.”

“Yuuri~” and Viktor pouts here, leave it to Viktor to be jealous of his own shirt.

He chuckles and drops the shirt onto a chair, moving into Viktor’s body. His nose is pressed into Viktor’s neck and his lips leave kisses on his beating pulse. Viktor looks up to the ceiling, letting his neck pull long to give more room for Yuuri to explore with his tongue. He feels kisses move south over his clavicle and a tongue swipe across his nipple but he keeps looking up, letting feel become his most powerful sense. Hands gripping flesh above his hip bones, dig deep – not deep enough to bruise but deep enough to match a little pain with the pleasure of his tongue.

Viktor knows Yuuri is saving the best for last when he won’t go below his naval, but instead moves to his hips, his grip moves to grab at hard thighs instead. Yuuri’s cheek brushes against Viktor’s half hard cock as he moves from one thigh to the other with his mouth. Then finally moving to the center to push his nose into Viktor’s dark hairs, the kisses have stopped now and the grip on his thighs could probably leave bruises now. Viktor feels Yuuri’s cock growing on his own leg and that alone makes Viktor grow harder himself, Yuuri’s hand comes up to pump Viktor’s cock. Viktor relishes in the fact that he knows it’s hard for Yuuri to pull away from the sensitive area and finally looks down at Yuuri to watch the man pull away from the tangle of hair to press his lips against Viktor’s cock head. Dark eyes burn, meeting icy blue eyes, but there was no bite in the blue, just yearning.

Yuuri’s mouth opened in a perfect o and though Viktor was tempted to push in to the inviting warmth he held himself back.

“Fuck, you’re beautiful like this, Yura, let me see that pretty tongue.”

And Yuuri obliged, sticking his tongue out flat, a few seconds later that tongue pressed firm to the base of Viktor’s cock and ran itself up to the tip, his lips wrapped around the head and his tongue swirled around it, pressing into the slit.

Viktor moaned at the gentleness of it and Yuuri continued to work with his hand and mouth in sync, moving up and down, each time his mouth came up he went down an extra centimeter. His ministrations were slow and tortuous, his hand finally fell away and his mouth inched closer to Viktor’s body. Once Yuuri was able to deep throat Viktor he let his nose press into the hairs that tangled above his cock and groaned so completely that it vibrated off his throat and around Viktor’s cock.

Viktor moaned out now too, and Yuuri could taste the pre-come. Yuuri pulled off with a pop and with an innocent expression that practically begged Viktor to take control, Yuuri whispered up at him in a dangerously lewd voice, “will you fuck my mouth, Vitya?”

“Блядь,“ Yuuri was enthralling and he probably knew it too, when their positions were like this, at least.Viktor wasted no time, he let his fingers tangle into dark strands, and when Yuuri opened his mouth again and nodded he tightened his hold and jolted his hips forward. Yuuri had a hand wrapped around his own cock, pulling at the same rhythm as Viktor fucked, he moaned deep and let his eyes close, tears prickling the corners of his eyes. Yuuri came painting white across Viktor’s bare feet with a long sigh.Viktor spoke in between pants, “I’m there, baby, I’m gonna come. Can you swallow it for me, Yura?” Yuuri opened his eyes, which pleaded _yes_ , and Viktor suddenly stopped thrusting and spilled into Yuuri’s mouth. Yuuri brought up a hand to help him through the end, Viktor pulled away, and without looking away from blue eyes Yuuri swallowed. With his thumb, he swiped at some leftover on his bottom lip, only to lick it off with a quick tongue.

  
Viktor grabbed Yuuri’s hands and pulled him up in an ungraceful manner as he fell back onto the bed behind them. Yuuri followed falling on top of Viktor and they both laughed. Viktor leaned up and stole a kiss from a crinkle eyed Yuuri, halting all laughter from the latter.They stayed like that for minutes, maybe longer eventually settling into a lull where Yuuri rested his head against Victor’s chest. Yuuri dug his nose into Viktor’s armpit, then quickly pulled himself out, “Viktor…you smell.”Viktor gasped at that but Yuuri smiled enthusiastically before sticking his nose back where it was a taking a deep breath.“You’re a little weird,” Viktor grumbled but lifted up his arm a bit so Yuuri could still breath.


	4. Delinquent

Katsuki Yuuri is a delinquent, there’s no other way to describe is. Everyone in school knows it, since he moved to this shitty town, since he came to this high school two years ago.

Why did we all think this? Simple,

  1. He would miss days at a time from school
  2. He would get dropped off at school by different women all the time, some days an older girl with piercings all over and hair dyed and some days by a woman much older – just not old enough to be his mother – in her big black truck and professional clothing.
  3. He would never look teachers in the eyes
  4. And who could forget his first week at school.



Sure, let me explain. Yuuri’s first week of school was also everyone else in our grades first week of high school. Word got around quick that a kid who had just moved here from Japan was starting trouble with some of the seniors. Don’t worry, I got the whole story from a good source… So, Chris tells me that Joey Iazucchi and his goons surrounded Phichit Chulanont by the snack shack out on the football field and were throwing around racist comments and smacking the boy around. When Katsuki steps in, knocking Joey’s head against the brick wall, breaking his nose and giving a black eye to Frankie with a hard punch. This was enough to scare the boys off and with that Katsuki told Phichit the only way to repay him was to follow him around and tell everyone he was a good person.

Of course, there are other versions of the story, definitely less reliable, Tasha Spooner once said that she’s convinced Katsuki is forcing Phichit to do _unsavory_ favors – yeah that’s the way she put it, ‘unsavory.’ Sara Releman tried to tell everyone she was there cleaning out the snack shack and that Katsuki made Joey get on his knees and beg for his life. Ramon Lopez swears up and down that Frankie told him first hand, Katsuki pulled his shirt over his head before he punched him and when he did Frankie saw tattoo’s covering every inch from his bicep, across his chest, and down to his waist line.

Why am I telling you all this about a guy I’ve never talked to? Well, Katsuki and I have something in common, we’re very removed from everyone in the school. While Katsuki is removed because everyone is scared of him, I’m removed because everyone idolizes me too much. Yeah, I know I sound a little pompous, but it’s unfortunately true.

But it’s the start of our senior year and I swear, I’m gonna change how everyone looks at me. My backpack bumps against my back, slung over one shoulder and I clamber up the stairs to the front entrance of Stammi Vicino High, “Viktor!”

The voice behind me is Mila, as I’m turning to her, she stops her run short inches from slamming into me. “Ah, Mila, how was your summer?”

“It was _wonderful_ ,” her head tilted on the ‘ful’ as she sang the word, “Sara and I went on romantic dates to the beach, to the movies, to the clubs-“

“Clubs? What clubs let you in?” Viktor scoffed but Mila didn’t pay him any mind.

Continuing, “-we went camping, to the planetarium, we took long runs…away from Michele…” she stared off into the distance longingly.

Viktor waved a hand in front of her face, “Mila, miiiiiiila, hello…”

She finally snapped back to attention but only because her peripherals must’ve caught sight of a certain dark-haired male was striding past us.

I couldn’t stop my chin from jutting in his direction, following him until I had turned 180 degrees, back in the direction I was going before Mila found me.

The air that chased after him was cold, and “oomph,” I stumbled forward as a hard body rammed into my back. I straightened and turned to see the offender. I had to look very much down to see the top of a blonde head, “excu-“ green eyes whipped up to glare up at me with venom.

“Get the fuck out of my way,” the kid spit before marching around me. My hands had come up defensively in an attempt to keep control, but I had lost it, and just like that he was gone, following Katsuki, just as cold as the air.

“Stop following me,” Katsuki said without looking back at the blonde boy. I stared after the two boys, if I didn’t know Katsuki was a delinquent I would think his voice almost sounded found… Well maybe he found a young apprentice and who’s to say, he could like someone under his delinquent tutelage.

“Jeez, looks like we have another Yuuri Katsuki this year.”

I just hummed in confirmation, Mila and I walked over to the science wing together, we both had science but I had it with Dr. Marten and she had it with Mr. Jankins.

We said our goodbyes at my classroom and I walked in to find a seat at one of the side tables. The classroom filled and Dr. Marten followed the last few students in, placing her bag on the desk, “good morning and welcome back to school,” her smile was friendly. As she pulled some papers out of her bag Phichit Chulanont walked in and surveyed the room. His eyes landed on me and a smile stretched across his face - kind of creepy like – before he walked over and plopped into the empty seat next to me.

Dr. Marten ignored the little interruption and started passing out her syllabus, she spoke as she walked, telling us what would be expected, and I imagine she also said something along the lines of: you’ll have partners all year, whoever you have the misfortune of sitting next to right now will be this semesters partner. But I didn’t hear anything she said because Phichit was staring at me with his big creepy smile and I was roused into responding to it, “what’s up, man.”

His face seemed to fall into something that screamed, ‘yeesh,’ but just as quick as it fell into that, he picked it back up into a light smile. “Nothing,” he responded and I tried to exit the situation quickly, turning back to the teacher, but it seems I won’t be allowed.

“Viktor Nikiforov,” and he sounded kind of thoughtful, his hand was on his chin to match the tone of his voice.”

“Yes?”

“Nothing, I just recall hearing about you recently.”

“Hearing about me? From whom?”

“Ah, just a good friend of mine. Oh, but _everyone_ talks about you, so maybe I’m confused,” then his voice turned high pitched like he was mocking, “ _oh, Viktor Nikiforov, he’s soooo dreamy. Did you hear he started the club for fundraising last year and has already successfully raised and donated to a hundred organizations such as…_ ”

I know my face became expressionless because he stopped then.

“HA! Sorry, I am making fun of you, but only because you’re the talk of the town. Though really, we think it’s great what you’ve done, gotta help the little guys. It took a little convincing but I think I finally got him to agree, so we’ll definitely be joining your little club this year. Even if I have to drag him there.”

“We? Him? Who-“

“Viktor, Phichit, do you have something to share with the class?” Dr. Marten spoke, looking down at us, how did I not see her walk over here.”

“Sorry Dr. Marten,” I said straightening up quickly, at the same time as Phichit’s “Nothing, Ma’am!”

“Pay attention,” she said and rolled her eyes. “Now, if you’ve talked to any of my seniors before you know there’s a project,” groans, “yes and its due next Tuesday, that’s seven days, no exception. It’s easy I promise. Both you and your partner will make a little science project, like you would in elementary school for the fair. Yaaay, see it’ll be fun,” she ignored the fact that she was talking to a deadpanned audience. “You may spend the rest of class deciding what you’ll do for the project.”

 

Phichit and I decided to meet up after school Friday afternoon and we’d go to ‘the coolest place ever’ to put the project together, we’re going to make a lava lamp. Yeah, don’t ask me, it’s supposed to be an _elementary_ school level project and Phichit insisted it would be ‘sick as shit,’ he looked excited and who am I to steal a man’s dreams.

 

Three days later and I’m nervously walking over to meet Phichit at his locker, aaaaand Katsuki is standing there, okay. This is fine, I might be lying to myself.

“Hi,” I offered.

He didn’t even look up, am I surprised? No. My eyes instantly roll when I hear a, “hi,” in response and my head whips back to look at Katsuki. Why did he sound so unsure? Through his black hair I could see pink grace his cheeks.

I’m about to respond but a boisterous voice enters the scene from right, “Yuuri! Viktor! Are you making nice?”

“Wha- I…”

Phichit interrupts the other boy, but I think I’m already gaping at him, “don’t let him fool you Viktor, he may be threatening but this young man here is as soft as a poodle.”

“Phichit,” Yuuri has straightened up and although his cheeks are colored deeper now he says the boy’s name in a serious tone.

Though this doesn’t deter Phichit and I’m impressed, “oh Yuuri, don’t be modest, everyone at school knows you can pop a volley ball in between your thighs.”

I hadn’t heard that one, (mental note: ask more about that later). Katsuki puts a hand on his forehead and shakes his head, without saying another word he just walks away. Phichit yells after the retreating back, “see you in a bit.”

My eyes go back and forth between Phichit and Katsuki until the former turns to me, “you can drive, right.” And it wasn’t a question, he starts skipping to the exit towards the student parking lot and I follow.

He directs me to a small inn right outside of the main town called Yu-Topia, I’ve never heard of it, but it looks cozy enough and I can understand why this is ‘the coolest place ever.’

“Good afternoon,” we’re greeted by a small round woman, whose hands come out in a welcoming gesture, “Phichit, dear, I put some tea on the table in the corner for you already.”

“Thanks, okaa-san!” Phichit chirped and walked over to the aforementioned table, I followed, taking a look at my surroundings, the place is very Japanese inside, why have I never heard of this place before it’s nice…

“So, that’s your mom?” I asked as we’re folding our legs into a sitting position onto the floor.

Phichit gave a questioning look, “I’m thai,” he states simply.

“o-oh, sorry?” I know this already. I must look just as confused but he brushes it off with a shrug and pulls some paper out of his backpack.

“Anyway, before we get started, it’s my obligation to tell you. That. Yuuri. Is a great guy.”

“Haha,” I offered a dry laugh, “yeah, yeah man, I’ve heard the stories. I know you have to say that, I’m sure he’s great.”

“No, that’s false information,” he argues firmly.

“Okay, I get it, I get it. So, about this lava-“

“Viktor, I’d really like you to understand though, so please don’t brush it aside. You’re the one person that he’d want to know. So yeah, Yuuri’s not a bad guy.”

My eyebrows arch down, “alright Phichit…”

A waitress comes over, “know wha’ cha want?” And when I look up, I’m met with the face of someone fairly familiar, not only was she apart of Katsuki Yuuri’s rumors but I’d _witnessed_ him getting out of her car before. A cigarette was slotted behind her ear and she had a sort of scowl on her face.

“Uh.”

“The usual for me, and for Viktor…”

But instead of answering with what I’d like to eat I spit out an, “aren’t you Katsuki’s girlfriend?”

The woman’s eyes went wide and then her eyebrows scrunched together, narrowing her eyes, “wha-“

Phichit’s energetic laughter exploded into the air and when I turned to look at him he was crunching in on himself holding his sides, tears slipping down his cheeks, “oh, my. God!”

The woman started to walk towards the kitchen, “Yuuri what the fuck are you telling your friends?”

A boy stepped out through the curtain leading to the kitchen, hair pushed back with a headband, blue framed glasses sitting on his nose. The boy was around his age, wearing black leggings and a red cropped sweater, whoa those are abs. Wait, did she say Yuuri? Viktor looked at the boy’s face again, “Kats-“

“Yuuri, come over here!” Phichit waves at the boy and although he looks to the side at first, he turns back to us and walks over. On the way over his face seems to have come to some resolve and he does look like he’s fidgeting anymore.

“Can I get you something Phichit?”

“Sit,” the thai boy says patting the cushion next to him and Yuuri obeys, standing over the cushion and practically falling into a pretzel style seat.

I try to speak but my tongue feels heavy in my mouth, fuck, he looks really cute. I guess I knew he had to be strong to win in all those fights but damn… He always wears baggy clothes to school, big sweaters and ill-fitting jeans.

“What’s up?” I finally manage, and it’s too bad because I’m met with a look of disgust from Katsuki and the same look from before from Phichit.

“Ah, Yuuri doesn’t like that question. It’s so up in the air, like what are you asking, how should he answer; should he say good or should he say nothing.”

“O-oh,” I say a little shocked, at the same time Yuuri’s saying, “Phichit!”

And when I look over at him, he looks timid, and he continues, “it’s just a pet peeve, sorry. How are you?”

“That’s it?” Slips past my lips, whoops.

“What?”

“Viktor here, thinks you’re a delinquent,” Phichit says with a cheeky smile.

“Oh.” Katsuki says, and that’s it, just ‘oh,’ and he looks rejected and seems to shrink in on himself.

“Well, I- It’s just, I’ve heard the stories and we’ve never really talked,” and suddenly I’m trying to defend myself so that his feelings aren’t hurt, and what?! What’s happening?

“See, Yuuri! Explain to him,” and when Yuuri just looks to the side, Phichit rolls his eyes, “fine I will! Yuuri is a very nice boy, raised in a very small town called Hasestu – as you can see, this place is mirrored after the inn they had there.”

Phichit just looked at me expectantly, so I obliged, “okay, so…” I look at Yuuri, “you’re not a delinquent?”

“No!” Phichit’s voice has raised an octave, “go ahead ask us anything and we’ll clear it up!”

“Okay…” I give it a minute, gather my thoughts before I offer, “what about that fight with Joey and Frankie and those other guys the first week of school?”

“Well, I mean…what story did you hear?” Phichit inquired.

“You,” I point a finger in Phichit’s direction, “being bullied and him,“ my finger moves to Yuuri, “stepping in and kicking ass. Punching Frankie and slamming Joey into the wall.” A pause, “also that you made Joey beg for forgiveness.”

Yuuri swiveled to look at me full on now, face aghast. But Phichit’s laughing and when he stops he says, “oh man, I hadn’t heard one like that yet! That’s gold. Anyway, yes, I was being bombarded by imbeciles. Yes, Yuuri came to my aid but he didn’t get physical…on purpose. Okay, picture this: opening scene; Phichit has just been pushed over and landed on his butt, Joey and Frankie stand blocking the door to the snack shack. Yuuri comes in scene left and with his back to Joey he helps poor Phichit to his feet. As the young man pulls the other man to his feet, he overestimates the strength needed and ends up coming up to hard. One elbow hits Joey square in the nose and the other flies into Frankie’s eye. And Scene.” Phichit offers a bow to his stunned audience (me) and then continues, “Yuuri turned around to apologize but Joey was gushing blood and ran away, and I guess with that Frankie was too scared and ran off as well.”

Yuuri’s chewing at his bottom lip and looking at me with some sort of hopeful expression. Can’t ignore a cute expression like that…did I just call Katsuki Yuuri cute? Well…maybe he is different than I thought.

“That’s completely different from what’s been going around the school!” I shake my head in disbelief, “what about that waitress over there? Your older girlfriend? Older girlfri _ends_!” I clarify.

“She’s my sister,” Yuuri practically shrieks, he covers his face with his hands, “oh my god,” finally looking back up to me, “that’s Mari, she’s my older sister.”

“Sister,” I try the word on my tongue, “oh.”

“And the other woman is Yuuri’s ballet teacher, Minako!”

“Phichit!”

I involuntarily lean into the table more, “ballet?”

“Let’s move on,” Yuuri pushes, (mental note: ask more about _that_ later).

“Okay, okay. What about when Billy Sanders came out of the boy’s bathroom gushing blood from his nose and cradling his arm because you dislocated his shoulder? That couldn’t have been an accident.”

Yuuri looked to me with a malicious look but as his mouth opened to say something, Phichit practically shouted, “Billy Sanders is a piece of shit!”

My eyes went wide, “I mean, yeah I know, but-“

“Billy,” Yuuri spit his name out, “couldn’t take no for an answer and then put his hands on me, of course I was going to retaliate,” he huffed, “maybe I took it a little too far-“

“No, Yuuri, you did great,” Phichit said firmly.

“Yeah, I figured most of the rumors surrounding Billy were true.”

The anger left Yuuri’s eyes once I said that. “Yuuri,” and he turned expectantly red at the way I use his given name, I hadn’t even realized I switched to it. “I’m sorry I ever thought you were a delinquent. I don’t like the way people look at me and here I am judging you just like everyone else, I’m so sorry.”

Yuuri gave me a soft smile, “thanks Viktor.”

“Now…tell me more about this ballet and can you seriously pop a volleyball in between your thighs,” I ask eagerly.

“I’ll go get a volleyball,” Phichit exclaimed and shot up to run into the back room.

“Phichit, no!” Yuuri shot up to follow him.

I guess we’ll make our lava lamp another day…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I heard a rumor that Yuuri once picked someone up into a carry lift for tormenting a dog outside of the school?
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	5. Stood Up

Seven. They agreed to meet here at seven o’clock. Yuuri picked up his phone to double check the text message for the nth time, yup, that’s what it said.

He places his phone back on the table and sips at his water, looking at the window. It’s not completely dark out, but the sun has started to set and the colors mix in the sky like cotton candy.

Yuuri plays with his fork and knife set on the table, an overwhelming feeling of disappointment wells up in him. “I’m such a loser,” he huffs under his breath.

He’d been living in St. Petersburg for a couple weeks now, his job made him travel quite a bit and he had been able to pick up languages fairly easily. This wasn’t his first time in Russia so he was already comfortable with the heavy language. He didn’t go out with men and women with the intention for it to lead to a marriage but it still was nice to have someone to talk with and share the experience with. He supposes he can’t blame Misha, they had only gone out once before and then Yuuri told him that he’d be leaving in a couple months, it only makes sense he’d scare off another one.

Phichit had been one of the only people to keep contact with Yuuri once he moved on from a country, Bangkok had been fun and he plans to visit again when he has time.

A yellow and pink drink in a tall clear glass is placed on the table, Yuuri follows the arm up that holds the glass and is met with the face of the waiter who brought him his water. “Someone told the bartender to make this for you,” he said with a soft smile.

Yuuri’s eyebrows scrunched down, “who?” He subtly looked around, not willing to look to desperate to see the familiar face. He didn’t see it.

“Er… me.” Yuuri’s gaze whipped back up to the man, his silver fringe hung over one eye, he was biting into his bottom lip.

“Th- thank you.” Yuuri moved the glass closer to him and sipped it, “ah, it’s delicious.” Then his gaze went back to the window. To the parking lot.

“Um,” Yuuri looked to him, blue eyes shining, and he licked his lips, “I was wondering if I could sit with you for my break,” then quicker, “I don’t mean to say your date isn’t going to show up but it has been an hour and I was hoping to make it a little worth your while,” his speech came to a halt and he let out a breathy laugh, “or the bar’s full and there’s nowhere else to sit? Maybe, if that excuse works better?”

Yuuri couldn’t help himself, he giggled at the man who was kind of bent over his table. “Oh, you’ll make it worth my while, huh”

“Oh! I just meant-“

“You can sit here with me…” a light blush painted over his cheeks, “I mean…I’d like that.”

The man flashed a brilliant smile, “Okay, I’ll just be a second” he whipped away from Yuuri and started untying his apron as he walked through the doors into the kitchen.

Just as soon as the double doors had settled to a close the man slammed through them again jostling them. He had rolled up the sleeves to his white button up and he easily slid into the seat across from Yuuri.

“I’m Viktor,” he offered his hand across the table.

“Yuuri,” and he accepted it in his own, the pale hand was warm and soft, Viktor held on to Yuuri’s hand like it was something delicate.

In deep concentration, he chanted his name to no one, “Yuri, Yuri, Yuri.” His eyebrows rose, “Yuri, that’s my brother’s name!”

“Oh! But I use two U’s in my name"

He looked thoughtful, “interesting.” Yuuri was scared the conversation would die there but to his quiet delight Viktor continued, “so, where are you from in Japan?”

“Hasetsu, it’s on the south part of Japan in Kyushu.”

“Hasetsu,” he tapped a finger against the table, “Hasetsu,” another one, “Hasetsu,” his thumb like he was counting. “That sounds lovely, you’ll have to show me some photos. Me? I’m born and raised here in St. Petersburg, living with my poodle, Makkachin! She’s perfect, here,” his hand left the table and he reached into his pocket retrieving a cell phone. A few seconds later the phone was presented to Yuuri and on the display, was a chocolate colored dog with his tongue hanging out of his mouth.

“Oh! He’s so cute!”

“She,” he corrected, pulling his phone back.

“Sorry, she’s so cute! I have a poodle back home, Vicchan, he’s staying with my parents while I’m away.”

“Vicchan, Vicchan, Vicchan. That’s like my name!”

“Yeah,” Yuuri smiled at him, “I guess it is.”

Another waiter came over to their table and set down two plates of food, Yuuri looked up at the blonde man, “oh, I never ordered anything.” He shrugged and walked away, “Wai-“

“Ah, I just picked something out for you, I hope that’s okay, pumpkin ravioli, people love it this time of year.”  
Yuuri hates ravioli but he smiles wide and thanks Viktor, “I’m starving, this is great,” plucking a ravioli off his plate and taking a bite out of the large square, Viktor gives a big heart shaped smile and digs in to his own food.

They talk quietly in between bites, Yuuri is surprisingly enjoying it. And when the hours up and Viktor stands. Placing his napkin down on the table from his lap, “thanks for putting up with me, Yuuri.” And when he says his name his lips curl up and Yuuri vibrates at the sweet voice.

“No, no, thank you for putting up with me, I know you were just being nice, I probably looked pathetic.”

“No,” Viktor says, maybe too quickly, “actually,” and he looks down, “I was hoping I could ask one more request of you. He meets Yuuri’s eyes, waiting for a reply before he continues.  
Yuuri gives him one, “of course…”

“Just. Could you wait a little longer?”

“Wha-,” Yuuri looks down at Viktors twisting hands, “I don’t think he’s gonna show up.” He’s flush.

“I just was hoping, maybe, you could wait for my shift to end in another hour?” He shuffles nervously, it doesn’t seem to suit him at all.

“I would love to,” Yuuri breaths out.

The heart shaped smile returns to Viktor’s face, “great! I’ll bring you more things to try,” and without a second in between he skips back into the kitchen.

“Oh-“

And Yuuri hears a whoop from the kitchen, “He said yes!”

And Yuuri’s laughing. He pulls put his phone and deletes old messages and useless numbers, hopefully there will be a new number in his phone at the end of the night.


	6. Rules to Raising a Child

The happiest day of Viktor’s life was the day he exchanged vows with Yuuri on the alter, but before that the happiest day of his life had been the day Yuuri proposed to him on the steps of the Barcelona cathedral. Now, the happiest day of Viktor’s life is today, the day he and Yuuri get to pick up their new daughter, Chiyuki. She’s four years old and she’s been looking for a new home for a long time, too long in fact. Now, Yuuri and Viktor get to be the ones to provide her with one.

Hands clasped together, they walk up to the café where they’re set to meet the little girl, she’s with a woman they’ve met a couple times before, Viktor sees Tasha’s dark hair, high in a ponytail, through the window, she’s sitting in a booth. She look’s alone, but he knows a small human is sitting next to her, waiting. Probably nervous, he’s nervous as well, and he’s sure Yuuri’s also nervous. Though, of all times, Yuuri look’s perfectly clear headed for once.

“Wait,” Viktor stops in his tracks and coaxes Yuuri to turn to face him, when Yuuri does his perfect façade drops an inch and he tilts his head to the side. “How do I look?”

“Ho-“ Yuuri shakes his head in disbelief, “how do you look? Fine, Viktor!? As usual, you are the image of beauty and grace?”

“No, seriously Yuuri. I don’t want to scare her!”

Yuuri closes his eyes with a light blink and a soft smile graces his lips, “you look… like a man whose life is about to change for the better.” He reaches out, releasing Viktor’s hand, and adjusts the taller man’s tie, then pats it down flat against his chest, “You look ready.”

Viktor lets out a heavy breath and grabs both of Yuuri’s hands, “okay.” He drops them both and they walk in one after another. Viktor tries to keep a light-hearted smile on his face but it just ends up looking strained and Yuuri laughs at him when he looks back.

They walk over to the table the two are sitting at and slide into the booth, Chiyuki slides closer to Tasha and grabs hold of her arm, though Tasha doesn’t regard the action.

“Hi,” Viktor offers with a soft expression.

Yuuri gives a soothing smile, “hello Chi,” he always had a gentler atmosphere and no doubt would be more calming to her. “My name is Yuuri and this is my husband Viktor, we were hoping we could take you home and take care of you?”

When the girl didn’t respond Tasha turned to her, “Chiyuki, these men want to take care of you, aren’t you excited?”

“Ye-yes,” the soft voice finally responded, “are…are you sure you want me?” She sounded unsure and Viktor could only coo at her.

“O-of course!” Yuuri almost raised his voice here, but settled down quickly enough, “we would love that more than anything.”

“We would be honored to love you, Chiyuki. If you’d give _us_ a chance?”

Viktor turned to look at Yuuri, who met his blue eyes full on, they both had the same optimistic look.

“Then!” Chiyuki jumped up for her seat and stood on the seat, “please take care of me from now on,” and she fell flat into a bow, her dark hair descending off her shoulders to cover the profile of her face completely from Viktor’s side of the table.

“Y-yes!” And Yuuri jumped up as well, his body pushing the table into Tasha and startling Viktor, and he attempted a short bow as well but his body was half crunched in by the table. Viktor saw the faint blush on Yuuri’s cheeks but the man kept his head down, whether in embarrassment or in respect Viktor was unsure. “Please take care of us as well,” he sat back down, quietly apologizing to Tasha and pulling the table back towards himself and Viktor.

Viktor placed his hand on Yuuri’s thigh, reassuring, and Yuuri placed his hand on top of his in return.

Chiyuki clamored over Tasha’s lap, “h-hey, wait-“ and moved around the table quickly, _kids are quick_ , standing up on the bench Viktor and Yuuri were on now, she was eye level with him and stared him straight in the eye with a determined look, Viktor sort of folded back a bit but wouldn’t flinch away.

Chiyuki took a deep breath and threw her arms around Viktor’s neck. Her small arms made it all the way around and gripped on tight, Viktor couldn’t help it, tears formed at corners of his eyes and slipped down his cheeks, a heart shaped smile broke across his face and he let his arms wrap around her as well, with a soft hold. She pulled back a bit and Viktor prepared to release her but she didn’t let go herself, only moving enough to reach his ear, “can I call you papa?”

“Please do!” He practically yelled and the girl gave a soft squeak.

When Chiyuki finally moved away, Viktor saw that Yuuri had both hands cupping the lower half of his face, tears staining his cheeks as well, his eyes wrinkled at the creases in happiness. She jumped over Viktor’s lap and chirped “daddy,” throwing herself into Yuuri’s already open arms.

“Why do you get to be daddy?” Viktor whispered to Yuuri.

Yuuri laughed, “cause you’re kinda creepy,” he whispered back. Viktor brought a hand up to his chest and gasped in mock offense.

“Al-righty,” Tasha stood up from the table then, “looks like I’m no longer needed here, goodbye Chiyuki,” she said with a fond smile down at the girl.

Chiyuki let go of Yuuri and dashed back over to Tasha, “bye Ms. Tasha, thank you for everything.”

“Honey, if you ever need anything, you can call me,” handing her a card and placing a kiss on the girl’s forehead, she straightened up and walked out the cafes door.

Chiyuki looked back to Viktor and Yuuri, they both moved to get up. Viktor bent down to get on his knees, “Chi, if it’s okay with you, we’d like to take you home and show you _your_ new home?”

She nodded her head eagerly and Yuuri added, “can we buy you a drink or a snack before we go?”

And now her head moved even faster, up and down.

Once they bought her a snack and a chocolate milk they all climbed into Viktor’s convertible, buckling Chiyuki up into her car seat and they drove off.

As they drove through town, Yuuri pointed out parks they could play at, the school she would go to, the rink they would teach her at, and shared little facts about this corner and that store. She giggled along with the two men and shared her excitement about learning to skate and start school.

They finally pulled into the driveway to their home, “we’re home, Chiyuki, Yuuri said happily, while Viktor sang, “welcome to your new home, Chi!”

Then they both looked back to her and:

“Whoa”

“Oh my.”

The girl’s hair was a whirlwind, knotted and sitting on her head like a birds nest from the ride in the convertible. The girl used both hands to push back the hair, revealing a huge smile and big eyes, “wow!” she shouted.

The two men laughed until tears spilled from their eyes once again.

 

_Rule Number one to Raising a Child: Always, Always have a hair tie on hand._


	7. Fight Club

An elbow to his chin knocking it upwards, I grip his shoulders and pull him down just as I pull my knee up into his abdomen. The man tried not to let himself double over but fails, he spits out blood and straightens up. Throwing a left hook, I fall back just a bit to dodge but he catches my cheek, scratching across it. I come back harder with my dominant hand, throwing a punch into his temple and he falls over like a plank of wood.

Finally, the surrounding sounds enter back in and I can hear everyone cheering around me. This is what I do to unwind, I’m a professional ice skater, I’ve won dozens of gold medals in my senior career and two Olympic gold, not to mention the dozens from my junior career. I stumbled upon this underground fight club a couple months back and I haven’t been able to stop coming since.

At first, I told myself I would just watch for a bit, but on day one they said I could fight or I could leave. So, I fought and I got my ass handed to me. At first all I had going for me was my ability to dodge gracefully but even that could only get me so far. Some of the club members were “kind enough” to avoid my “pretty face,” destroying my abdomen and arms. I’ve left here several times with a dead arm, one morning after a rough night with a certain fighter Yakov had to call someone in to pop my shoulder back into place.

Yakov gets in my face a lot about this shit, this morning is no different. “Vitya, what happened to your face,” yeah, no one cares about my “pretty face” anymore.

“Nothing make up can’t cover up Yakov, no need to worry.”

He grumbles at me, Yuri threatens me, saying “I know you’re up to something sketchy, you better clue me in.”

Mila just gives me a sympathetic look, “Viktor, if you’re in trouble you can always come to us for help you know.”

They don’t get it. I’m not in trouble, I’m having fun, it’s fun. It’s a release and I need it. It’s inspiration.

If I’m being honest the reason I joined this little underground club was because of one Katsuki Yuuri, you might recognize the name, he’s Hollywood’s darling, Oscar winning actor. I stumbled upon it at some upper-class club after an event in New York, I was shit faced and was looking for some quiet. What I found instead wasn’t quiet but it was way more interesting than what was going on upstairs in the thumping club so I invited myself over to the ring of people to watch, two men – one I would later recognize as Katsuki Yuuri and the other I would later meet as Luis – going at each other’s throats.

Yakov doesn’t get it, but these people do. Mila and Yuri will never understand, but I can count on Yuuri, Luis, Samuel, Tessa, all of them, to let me kick the shit out of them to release some steam, and to kick the shit out of me to release their own steam. We drop our titles when we enter the cold basement with the hard concrete and red brick walls, I’m no longer Viktor Nikiforov, Olympian. Katsuki Yuuri is no longer award-winning actor. Joey is no longer your accountant, Meg is no longer your nurse, Connor is no longer your schoolmate. We’re just people, do not throw any expectations at us, except to fuck you up.

 

This morning’s practice is long, but it’s an unusual day because I have a visitor. A man shows up at the rink and settles against the wall, he blends in unnaturally well, no one notices him. I only see him because I’ve gotten a bit paranoid. He’s dressed in a long coat and has a black beanie on his head, a surgical mask covers his mouth and nose, he has his hands in his jacket pockets. I pretend not to see him and just continue running through my routine.

I skate over to him after five or so minutes, once I finish my routine. I can’t help but feel on edge as I make my way over. Yakov finally notices the man and marches over just as I arrive, “hey, who are you? This is a private practice!”

That’s when I notice his eyes, and recognition hits me, but the man answers before I can, “it’s fine, I’m just here to see a friend.”

“That would be me,” I cut in quick before Yakov can go off, “can you give us a minute, Yakov.” I don’t look him in the eyes, I can’t bring myself to stop looking in dark chocolate.

I can tell he smiles under the mask because I’ve seen the way those eyes crinkle at the corners when he has a good laugh, after he’s gotten a particularly good hit in or dodged a great kick.

Yuuri pulls his mask down and the smile I had guessed was there, sits complacent, a scab on his bottom lip, “hey Vitya.”

“Huh?” Yakov practically chokes on his words, Viktor hears skates coming up behind him.

“Who’ve we got here?” Georgi’s voice.

Then another voice, “How the fuck do you know Katsuki Yuuri.”

Yuuri laughs, “mutual hobbies,” he winks at me. “I only need a minute of your time Vitya.”

“Vitya? You two sure are familiar,” Georgi teases, but Viktor’s already walking through the barrier.

Yeah, you could call us familiar, most of the time we fight each other. Yuuri practices ballet and fights in a similar way to me, he says he enjoys it most with me because it feels like a dance and he “wouldn’t mind dancing with [me] forever,” I feel the same, though my stamina is not as good.

He meets me at the rink entrance, offering his hand for balance while I slip the skate guards on, I don’t need help with balance but I accept anyway.

“Yakov, we’re going to the coffee shop across the street!”

“He said he only needs a minute!” Yakov argues.

“Do you think I would only offer a minute of my time to world famous Katsuki Yuuri.”

Yuuri rolls his eyes, but smiles nonetheless. I sit, unlace my skates with deft finger work and slip on my sneakers before standing and taking Yuuri by the hand to lead him out of the ice rink.

We both order a drink, me: an espresso and Yuuri a black tea, and take seats at a high-top table by the window.

I start, “I never see you outside of the basement…we should do this more.”

Yuuri’s eyes sparkle at that, “okay,” he says simply.

Then he says more, in between sips of his drink, “I actually came to tell you we’re moving location and I would be disappointed to never fight you again if you didn’t get ahold of the information.”

“As would I,” I feel a smile on my lips.

Yuuri slides a business card across the table, it says

      **Katsuki Yuuri**

**XXX XXX XXXX**

with nothing else on it. “Yuuri are you giving me your number?”

And the man smiles bright, “no,” he laughs and flips the card over. And there’s an address, “meet there tonight. Burn this card before you go back into your rink.”

I can’t help feeling a little disappointment, I may have even pouted because Yuuri laughs even more now and says, “if you do it quick, I wouldn’t be opposed to you saving that phone number into your phone.”

A second passes and I’ve already pulled my phone from my pocket, tapping the digits into a new contact section. Once I get the last number in Yuuri reaches over and swipes it from my hand, tapping something in before handing it back to me. My eyes are glued to him as he stands up, “I’ll see you tonight Vitya.” And he leaves.

I watch him walk out before finally looking down at my phone, _Yuuri_ , he had put in with a heart emoji next to it.

I down the rest of my espresso and walk back across the street before I enter the rink I pull out a book of matches, light one and hold the flame under the business card. I watch it burn away most of the card before dropping it on the floor and stomping out the last of the flame.


	8. Un-Break Up with Me

Yuuri shouldn’t be doing this. He shouldn’t have accepted an invitation from his ex to meet up for coffee at nine o’clock at night. What could possibly be going on after nine o’clock that required caffeine. His mother used to say, “nothing good happens after nine.” Okay, the real saying was “after two am,” but Yuuri’s an old man now (the ripe age of twenty-four) and he likes to be in bed by ten.

So how is it that he’s being led to Viktor Nikiforov’s apartment at eleven at night, after drinking a cup of coffee? Viktor reaches for Yuuri’s hand but he pulls it closer to his body nonchalantly, Viktor pretends he doesn’t notice the obvious dismissal, he knows he’s winning right now with Yuuri half way to his home, anyway.

They walk in silence, well Yuuri does anyway, ignoring Viktor murmuring about the stars and that romantic crap. This isn’t romance. This is just going to be sex, Yuuri tells himself. _Oh God, this better be sex,_ Yuuri can’t help but think he’s misinterpreted things, he bites down on his lip, chewing frantically when they come to a stop. Yuuri turns to face Viktor, still chewing his lip but also with furrowed brows now. Viktor’s thumb swipes over Yuuri’s bottom lip gently, and Yuuri realizes, _oh,_ and these are Viktor’s bedroom eyes and Yuuri didn’t misinterpret anything.

His teeth stop gnawing and Viktor pulls a couple keys out of his pocket, flipping through the key ring until he finds the one he’s looking for.

He steps up on the porch, Yuuri hangs back until Viktor has the key in the hole, the lock clicking in place, and the door creaking open, then he moves up and allows Viktor to hold the door open for him.

He steps into the familiar foyer, taking it all in. Nothing’s changed, the honey wood floors, the grey walls, a coat rack left empty for summer, and a couple photo frames on the desk against the staircase. A breath in and it’s the same warm smells from before and suddenly he’s overwhelmed by the familiar smell of _Viktor_ and Viktor’s cozy home. A home Yuuri considered a second home all through college and up until their break up after Christmas.

Viktor says something and Yuuri snaps out of his reverie, “what?”

“I said, coffee. Do you want some?”

“Uh, no, I think I’ve had enough of that stuff this evening, thanks…” he ended in a mumble.

Viktor just hums his acknowledgment and goes about making himself a cup.

Yuuri doesn’t ask for any consent, he doesn’t care for any at least, and begins to roam around Viktor’s home.

He’s in the living room with the large brown sectional and the television that takes up almost the entire wall, picking a dead flower out of the vase that sits on the table and puts it to his nose, nothing. He places it on the table and a dead petal flakes off.

“Where’s Makka?” He says, moving into the dining room.

It’s a small, four-person table, but half of it is covered in mail that needs to be looked at and Yuuri knows only one seat is used anyway.

“She’s at Yuri’s, having a sleep over.”

And Viktor only does that for one reason, “oh, so you knew you’d be bringing someone home?”

Viktor stuck his head through the arch from the kitchen, “what was that?”

“Nothing,” Yuuri grumbled. “What am I doing here, Viktor,” it was hardly a question, more like an accusation. Yuuri was regretting coming here more and more.

Now Viktor walks into the room with a cup of coffee in his hand, he takes a sip and places it down on a coaster on the table. “Because I asked you to come?”

“Ah, you knew I couldn’t say no.”

“I didn’t know,” and he looks down, he pulls a chair out from the table and flops into it gracelessly. “I miss you, Yuuri.”

“Cut the crap,” but his voice isn’t as harsh as he had wanted it to be.

Yuuri slinks into a seat next to him because they’ve fought enough and he didn’t agree to come here for that. He pushes the mail out of his space at the table and rests his arms, Viktor’s eyes followed Yuuri’s hands. Yuuri’s jaw is clenching against his will and his knuckles are white.

And some sort of resolve flashes across Viktor’s face, pursed lips spill, “I won’t let you leave until I say what I have to.”

Yuuri’s lip curled up, Viktor knows Yuuri well enough to know that talking like that won’t get Yuuri in his favor. Yuuri pushes back from the table and stands up sharp, “I only agreed to come for one reason, and since it doesn’t look like that’s going to happen, I’m leaving. Goodbye, Viktor.”

But Viktor was standing up then too, and stepping in front of Yuuri before he could move towards the door, “I want that too.”

“Then stop wasting my time.”

And Viktor’s moving forward now, his hand coming up and gripping the nape of Yuuri’s neck hard, his lips are on Yuuri’s. They’re soft but his teeth dig into Yuuri’s bottom lip without a second to think, then Yuuri is responding, his hands are clutching at the back of Viktor’s shirt, wrinkling it at the shoulder blades.

Viktor moves to kiss just below Yuuri’s ear, then he’s placing kisses at his neck. Yuuri pulls his shirt up and over his head, discarding it on the floor and inviting Viktor to keep kissing, more, more, lower, yes there. Viktor’s tongue flicks over Yuuri’s nipple and he shudders. He moves lower still and Yuuri arches back with grace, holding himself balanced with his legs, his back perfectly parallel with the table, his head hovering just above it. Viktor’s body folds down to kiss his abdomen, his hand rests on Yuuri’s lower back. Then Viktor stops kissing, just at the belt line and he comes back up, grabbing Yuuri by the bicep and tugging him up, throwing him into the wall.

Yuuri hits it hard, _Viktor’s mad too,_ but he doesn’t know whether it’s because Yuuri won’t let him talk tonight or if it’s because Yuuri didn’t let him talk the night they broke up either, just up and left. But Yuuri doesn’t want to talk because he knows he’ll cry.

Viktor’s on his knees and he tugs at the button and zipper on Yuuri’s pants, a look of determination. Yuuri’s hands roam through silver hair, gently, remembering the way it used to tickle his face and wake him up in the mornings. Once his pants are loose Viktor tugs them down along with his boxers until Yuuri can step out of them and he does, their eyes glued together. Yuuri is half hard and Viktor makes sure to ignore his cock altogether, kissing at his thighs, his hands move around back, spreading Yuuri’s cheeks and inching in closer.

Yuuri’s grip tightened, he yanked the silver strands until Viktor was up and eye to eye with Yuuri. Viktor grunted out but didn’t pull away, because Yuuri was giving _that look_ , the look that said _no, I’m going to come inside of you tonight_ and Viktor couldn’t help but shudder at the look.

“Take off your pants,” surprising himself along with Viktor at the command. Yuuri releases Viktor’s head and stalks over to the couch, he crawls onto his knees and sits back on his heels, beckoning Viktor over. The man undoes his pants quickly and almost stumbles trying to slip out of them while walking over to the couch. Viktor makes to sit next to Yuuri on the couch but before he can even land on it, Yuuri’s climbing on top of him, pushing him back so he’s on top of him. Kissing him again, his hand sneaks down and grasps both cocks in his one hand, stroking them both, slowly. Agonizing.

Then Yuuri’s lips are off of his and while his hand keeps stroking, Yuuri brings his other hand up to Viktor’s lips. Poking a finger at the entrance as if asking for permission to enter. Viktor opens his mouth and sticks his wet, pink tongue out and Yuuri puts two fingers in for Viktor to suck and coat with saliva. Viktor actually gets into it, his eyes close and he sucks with gusto, so Yuuri sticks another finger in and Viktor moans around the digits.

Yuuri can’t help but tease, “enjoying your meal?” Before he removes his fingers from Viktor’s warm mouth, and the man whimpers. But it’s only for a second because Yuuri does one better, reaching under Viktor and circling a wet finger around Viktor’s pink hole. Yuuri’s let go of their cocks and has his weight resting against the hand now. Viktor’s hole twitches at the sudden intrusion as Yuuri pushes in and Viktor’s nose scrunches. Yuuri moves for a minute then puts another finger in and when that gives no resistance he puts in a third, scissoring his fingers in the heat. And Yuuri knows he hits that spot when Viktor’s head whips back and his back arches up. A smirk grows on Yuuri and he abuses the spot, this spot that makes Viktor’s eyebrows shrink down, and his mouth crank open, drool dripping from the corner of his pink lips.

“Aaah, Yuuri, please,” Viktor speaks through moans.

“Please what, Viktor,” and he can’t wait either, his cock straining.

“Fuck me. Please,” he gasps.

Yuuri pulls his fingers out and Viktor’s body tries to follow them, mourning the loss. Yuuri hikes Viktor’s legs up and onto his shoulders. He shoves a pillow under Viktor’s hips and lines his cock up with Viktor, slowly pushing in.

“Yuuri, you’ve done enough, please, just _fuck_ me.”

Yuuri thrusts in hard, and Viktor groans, “ooooh-”

“Fuck, Vitya, you’re so tight,” and Yuuri’s accidentally slipped back into an old habit. His hands grip just above Viktor’s hips, digging in deep, his fingertips are white against indented skin and Viktor is clawing down Yuuri’s back. Where deep purple bruises will surface on Viktor tomorrow at the same time deep red lines will streak Yuuri.

Yuuri’s pushing into Viktor harder and harder, trying to express a sort of pain he couldn’t express before. He wants Viktor to know he’s never stopped loving him and that he’s mad. So mad. He’s pushing deep into Viktor and his throat feels tight and then the bright light from the television flicks on and an over excited sports announcer is screaming excitedly about someone or something running home. And Yuuri scrambles in surprise, stumbling off the couch and landing on his butt. Viktor whips up and grabs the remote his body had pressed against, he clicks the power button silencing the damn thing. Then he looks at Yuuri stunned, before he _laughs,_ and he laughs. Yuuri looks at him astonished, trying to hold back his own laugh, but his lips betray him, quivering before barking out. They both sit there laughing like crazy, until Viktor reaches over and turns a lamp on to brighten up the dark room. He moves from where he is, positioning himself on the couch in a kneeling position with half his body hanging over the back of the couch.

And now that they’re both done laughing Viktor turns to look over his shoulder at Yuuri. Yuuri clambers up and climbs back on the couch, situating himself behind Viktor. He rests his hand’s on Viktor’s hips again, “okay?”

“Okay,” Viktor replies, letting his chin fall to his chest.

Yuuri rubs at himself to get a little harder again before he pushes into Viktor, they rock slow like that. It picks up and Yuuri wraps his hand around Viktor’s waste grabbing around his cock, pulling it in sync with his thrusts. Until they’re both comming, Yuuri inside Viktor and Viktor on the nice suede of the coach.

They fall to their sides into a spooning position and catch their breaths. It’s a while before either of them speaks but then Viktor does.

“Yuuri, please, un-break up with me.”


	9. Un-break Up with Me (part II)

Viktor’s playing with Yuuri’s fingers, “Yuuri, please, un-break up with me.” Yuuri pulls out of Viktor’s grip and sits up. Viktor follows suit, “For once, please. Though it makes you uncomfortable, listen to what I have to say.”

“I’m not sure I’m willing to have this conversation,” and Yuuri swung his legs over the couch’s edge.

“Am I worth anything to you, Yuuri?” Viktor’s voice was pleading.

Yuuri whips his head around, not even a second to breathe, “you’re worth everything to me, that’s why… that’s why I’m so frustrated. Even now.” It was practically a yell, definitely not the voice used for midnight on a quiet street. And Yuuri was surprised at Viktor’s sigh of relief, “what’s with that?” he asked in a calmer tone.

Instead of answering Viktor says instead, “Yuuri, you left that day and barely let me have a word in,” he knew if he didn’t just start the conversation Yuuri would never let him. “I know you better than you think, I’m not some stranger you’re making me out to be-“

“I could never think that,” Yuuri spit out harshly. He didn’t want to sound like this but all over again he was feeling defensive and misunderstood. He couldn’t control his harsh reactions when he felt he was backed into a corner like this.

“Okay, alright, I’m sorry.” He looked at Yuuri as if to ask if he could continue.

Yuuri let out a heavy breathe, he has always known he’s hard to deal with, especially when he was unable to express himself. “Viktor, I just don’t know if we’ll work out,” but he nodded to Viktor to speak his peace.

“I know I’ve never been good enough for you,” and Yuuri scoffs, “I’ve been going to a therapist.”

Yuuri’s head shook as if he’d misheard him, “you? What?”

“You were right, at first I didn’t want to listen to you, I always knew my parent’s relationship was toxic but I didn’t want to believe it had actually affected me in the way it was. The week you left I stayed home, I thought you’d come back, and I-“ a faint blush shows on Viktor’s cheeks, “I had broken my phone… and I didn’t want to miss you coming by or something so I stayed home and waited.”

Yuuri’s biting the inside of his cheek, he hadn’t even attempted to call Viktor, he thought about it several times but he was too scared that Viktor realized the break up was a good thing so he didn’t do anything, but try to move on. _Try._

“That second week I called around and made an appointment with a woman who sounded like she helped the kind of problems you said I had. She’s good, Yuuri, she had me admitting that was I just there for someone else in one session and in another two weeks she had me realizing I did have relationship issues.”

Viktor let his head fall, “oh,” Yuuri spoke. He hadn’t known Viktor would actually do something about his complaints. Though they dated for most of Yuuri’s adult life he still wasn’t used to a partner who was willing to work on himself to make the relationship stronger.

“So… that- that’s what I wanted to tell you. That I’m working on it, that I hope you’ll give me another chance to show you that I _can_ commit. You’ve always been the one I thought I’d…” He cut himself off there, unwilling to scare Yuuri off.

 _What am I doing? What am I doing? What am I doing?_ Yuuri thought to himself, trying to hold back from throwing himself into Viktor’s arms. People always made promises they couldn’t keep and Yuuri would just end up getting hurt like always. He never got over Viktor but the pain finally dulled after months and he was finally _used_ to it, now he was peeling the scab off and letting blood spill everywhere.

But, this is Viktor and when he says he’ll do something, he does it. Involuntarily, Yuuri’s body slumped into Viktor’s. Viktor was shocked but his arms wrapped around Yuuri quickly unwilling to give up this chance. Then Yuuri was crying, thick tears dripping off the bottom of his chin and staining Viktor’s pale skin with streaks, but he waited patiently for Yuuri to speak.

And he finally did, “I’m sorry, Vitya,” he choked out.

Viktor physically sagged, his grip around Yuuri becoming lackluster and then he felt like he could cry too. Yuuri was saying no, any promises he made weren’t good enough, any progress he had made this year was never going to be what Yuuri needed.

He released Yuuri and pulled into himself, hands coming up with push his hair out of his eyes and then he was crying. Wet spilled off the tips of his eyelashes and he hated himself suddenly, “ _fuck,_ ” he wiped a hand across his dripping nose, “okay, I understand Yuuri.” He closed his eyes to try to keep the tears at bay but it just squeezed them out faster.

A hand touched his chin and tipped it up, encouraging Viktor to open his eyes again and when he did he found a confused Yuuri, who quickly corrected, “I didn’t mean that as a no, Viktor.”

Viktor’s eyes opened wipe and he sprang up straight in his seat, Yuuri continued, “I meant I’m sorry I underestimated you, underestimated us. I put all these expectations on you and didn’t even acknowledge the things you _did_ do for me.” His thumb swiped the last of the tears from Viktor’s cheeks and said, “I’m an idiot.”

“No! Shush,” Viktor said quickly, “Yuuri…” he took Yuuri’s hands in his own and rested them in his lap, “Yuuri. Please, will you give _us_ another chance?” And his eyes were pleading.

“I would love nothing more.”

Viktor released their hands throwing his arms around Yuuri’s shoulders, “oh Yuuri!” He pulled back a bit and placed kisses all over Yuuri’s face, the corner of his eye, his cheek, his other cheek, his nose, his jaw, and finally his lips. Yuuri giggled into the kiss but tugged Viktor closer still, pulling him until they fell back on the couch.

They kissed and kissed. And in between kisses they caught each other up on their year. And they both communicated a lot better from then on.


	10. Last Dance

“Attention, attention.”

“Vitya, get down,” growled Yakov out of the side of his mouth, up at an inebriated Viktor Nikiforov, who was currently standing up on a table clinking a spoon against his full champagne flute.

Viktor ignored the man, his drink sloshing out of the flute onto his shiny black shoes, “I have an announcement to make.”

Somewhere in the crowd of people, you could hear a drunk Swiss man whooping.

“Viktor, there are sponsors here, get down,” and Yakov was practically pleading.

“Now that my Yuuri has won gold, we will get married immediately. Tomorrow in fact,” his speech was sloppy and he slipped into Russian when he said, “you can all come, you’re all invited!”

Yuuri slinked over and grabbed onto Viktor’s calf, nuzzling against it with his cheek, “Viktor, do you mean it?” He hiccupped champagne bubbles, his lips were in a sloppy smile and his eyebrows pulled up in true carefree glee.

“Oh, Yuuri! Yes, a thousand times yes!” He looked down at Yuuri with adoration, crouching into a squat he pulled Yuuri by the tie into a sweet kiss and then immediately bolted back up on his stage. “Now! The announcement.”

“That wasn’t it?” Yakov groused.

Viktor continued cheerfully, “I know everyone is in love with my Yuuri and I’ll make a deal with you. As long as Yuuri’s okay with it, you can dance with Yuuri for this one night only. But at the end of the night he will dance with me and then none of you can ever touch Yuuri again.”

The smile never left his lips and Yuuri was laughing below him, “Vitya, no one wants to dance with me.”

But the whole room looked nervous, through everyone’s thoughts: _this is my last chance._

“I’m serious,” he decided to brush off Yuuri downplaying himself, once again, “I’m looking at you Mr. Morimoto. All of you with your Eros filled looks at my fiancé. One final night.” And he hopped down from the table with a, “don’t say I never did anything for you,” spilling the rest of his drink completely onto the floor.

“Vitya you’re being ridiculous~ no one’s interested-“ but he was cut off by a crowd swarming.

Though someone was already there, “come Yuuri, dance with me first, give the crowd a chance to collect themselves.”

“Yakov, not you too~”

“No, not me, boy, but we can’t have a mob here. I’ll be first.”

And as Yakov pulled him by the wrist onto the practically empty dance floor Yuuri whispered, “I’ll be in your care than.”

They walked through the crowd and Yakov held him at an arms distance, they swayed.

On Viktor’s end, there was a crowd of complaints.

“Okay, okay, form a line here. One song each.”

The first in line was one Yuri Plisetsky, “don’t look at me like that,” he grumbled.

Viktor’s smile was broad, “I’m not looking at you any way Yura,” but his tone indicated differently.

“I should be selling tickets for this,” Viktor pondered to no one in particular.

Yakov’s song seemed to last forever to the others in line and just as it was about to end Yuri pushed past Viktor up to the two men and demanded Yakov “take a break, old man.”

The line moved through and once they got their dance, each person moved back to regular party activities. Chris was next in line now while Sala danced with Yuuri – Michele quietly seething not two feet away.

“You’re really okay with this,” he asked Viktor.

“Nope,” he said with a big smile unwilling to look away from Yuuri, “but I’m drunk and I’ll never let anyone touch him with improper motive again.”

“Well it’s not like we’re having naughty thoughts _every time_ we look at Yuuri,” Chris winked, “but I understand… most of the time-“

“Stop right there, or you’ll lose your turn, Christophe,” Viktor threatened with a sour expression.

“Kidding, kidding,” he said throwing his hands up in mock surrender.

Then the song ended and Chris moved to dance with Yuuri. Then Mila, JJ, Phichit – because he gets a turn and he “still is allowed to touch Yuuri after this night,” he had said, sticking out his tongue. After Phichit was Morooka, and Emil. And though it felt like it took the entire night, the line finally died off and Viktor moved in to steal Yuuri for the last song.

“Alright, alright, that’s enough, hands off.” Emil stepped back and Victor grabbed hold of Yuuri’s waist pulling him close until they were pressed flush together.

“Vitya, I’m tired now,” Yuuri moaned.

“One more dance, Yuuri, please?”

“Well since you asked so nicely.” And they moved together, steps perfectly in sync, Yuuri hummed to the tune and Viktor got lost in his eyes. Their drunks were both long gone and they just enjoyed each other’s warm touch.

After the song, Viktor pulled out a chair for Yuuri to sit at their table and fetched him some water and dessert. They talked quietly amongst themselves while Yuuri chewed on his snack, “you know, all of that was unnecessary, Viktor.”

“Unnecessary? Does that mean you’re going to allow them to touch you despite my warnings to them?!” Viktor asked shocked.

Yuuri laughed, “no, no, I just know I’m not an interest to anybody.” A blush painted his cheeks.

“Yuuri, you crazy, beautiful, oblivious man. As much as I’d like to let you think I’m your only option for a romantic partner, I cannot allow you to begrudge yourself in such ways. Everyone here wishes they could marry you, but HA, I am the only man lucky enough on this entire planet!”

“You’re ridiculous,” Yuuri giggled into his hand, Yuuri finished his water and stood up, “lets dance!”

“I thought you were tired!”

“I’ve still got more in me, besides I barely got to touch my _fiancé_ all night,” and he gave a look towards Viktor that always worked in Yuuri’s own favor and had anyone it was directed at mush in his hands.

So Viktor went and they danced.


	11. Wrong Drink

“Yuuri took a sip of his vanilla latte and “ _uck,”_ he sputtered out, “ugh, this isn’t my order.” He looked down at his watch, 08:47, he still has time to run back in and correct his order. He turned around sharply and walked with a quick pace back to the café he had just exited. The line wasn’t long, just one patron so he hopped back on line, unwilling to cut in front of anybody just for a mistake.

“Goodmo- oh you were just here,” the cheerful blonde said at the register, “what’s the problem?”

“Oh, it’s not a big deal,” Yuuri blushed at being recognized, though it shouldn’t be a shock since he was here literally two minutes ago. “It’s just… I ordered a caramel iced coffee, not a… vanilla latte.”

“Oh, my! We’ll fix that for you right away,” and the blonde winked taking his cup, “Viktor, looks like you gave someone the wrong drink?”

“Oh?” A voice said from the back room, then a silver head stuck his head through the doorway, when he saw Yuuri a giant smile spread across his face, “I’m very~ sorry about that,” he said in a voice that didn’t sound sorry at all. The man stepped through into the brewing area and said, “caramel iced coffee, right?”

 _So, he_ does _know what I ordered,_ Yuuri nodded and the man- Viktor got to work on the drink. Yuuri left one minute later with the correct drink, rechecking his watch, 08:52 and he just made it to work on time that morning.

\-        -         -

Viktor couldn’t help himself when a cute Japanese man had made his way into the café that morning. Ignoring the fact that the man definitely needed to get to work - assumed by the thin black slacks and white button up he wore - Viktor wanted the man to stay.

“And the name for your drink?” Viktor heard Chris say as he steamed the milk for the order made first, now his listened intently for the:

“Yuri.”

_Yuri, cute._

While the man fiddled with his cell phone Viktor purposefully started pumping vanilla into the iced drink, so it would be noticeably the wrong drink.

And low and behold not two minutes later the cutie was back. Viktor listened to the whole exchange between Yuri and Chris, sticking his head out when he heard Chris address him.

“Oh?” He was unable to stop his own shit-eating grin, _it worked,_ “I’m very~ sorry about that,” Viktor’s usually able to sound more apologetic than that, though this time he’s not sorry at all. “Caramel iced coffee, right?”

With a nod in confirmation Viktor made the correct drink for the man and when he handed it over to him he gave his prize-winning smile and a wink. The man nodded thanks and rushed through the door once again.  _Hum, that usually works better._

  

The second time Yuri came in Viktor was working the cash register, it was the following Monday so Yuri was in his work clothes again, the same black pants and another button down, this one was gray and it looked _tight._ The top of the shirt hugged Yuri’s shoulders and it came down to cling to his small hips before tucking into the pants.

Yuri was next in line and Viktor half ignored the patron who was currently ordering to watch Yuri delicately unbutton his cuff and slowly roll the sleeve up twice before moving to the next one. Thankfully Yuri was looking at the menu and didn’t notice Viktor leering, unfortunately the woman he was serving did.

She had turned around to look at what Viktor was staring at, he licked his lips unaware of her incredulous face.

“Excuse me?” She tapped the counter impatiently.

He snapped out of it, “s- sorry.” And tried again, taking her order and passing it off to Guang-Hong to make. As she walked off to the pick-up area Yuri walked up to the counter and Viktor gave his best smile, not just his usual customer service smile.

“Good morning, what can I get for you?” _Maybe my number or a nice dinner?_

“I’ll have a hot coffee with caramel and room for milk,” no hesitation. Viktor had to wonder why he was even looking at the menu.

“Okay, what’s the name for the order?”

“Yuuri.”

“Yuri, I like that” he hummed as he went to write it on the cup, Y-U-R-I.

“Oh, it’s Yuuri with two U’s,” he stumbled to say.

“Whoopsie,” Viktor tossed the cup behind him and started new, _Yuuri_ couldn’t have a messy cup. Viktor contemplated writing his number as well but thought against it, not willing to scare the cute man away.

“How much is it?”

“Wow! Look at this, you’re our one millionth customer ever! This drink is free!” Viktor pretended to read a crumpled receipt back to Yuuri.

“Wha- what?” From his neck came a deep red and spread all the way up to his forehead, “oh that- that’s nice. Thank you.” He put his wallet away and walked over to the pick-up window.

When he left, Guang-Hong gave him a knowing look and said, “we definitely don’t keep track of our customers and we definitely don’t have a free drink for the millionth one.”

Viktor just sighed and took his own wallet out, “I know,” he fished out the four dollars and put them in the register.

\-        -         -

Yuuri had a little more time this morning to get his coffee, when he walked in he saw the guy who had served him his drink last time and he got a little nervous. _Ugh, what am I nervous about?_

He got on line behind an older woman who’s heels clicked against the floor as she made her way to the register for her turn. As she rambled off her order, Yuuri could see out of the corner of his eye that _Viktor_ wasn’t paying attention to her but staring at him. He wiped at his cheeks, conscious that his breakfast must have stained his face. Pretending to look at the menu for a distraction hardly worked, _is it hot in here,_ he starts to roll up his sleeves and then he hears the tap tap tap of long nails on the counter and he whips to look at it. So does Viktor, who finally stops looking at him.

Yuuri lets out a breath of relief and pulls out his phone to look at his face in the camera, nothing, _must’ve been my imagination._

He finally moves up and places his order, Viktor had this huge smile spread on his face and Yuuri is nervous.

Once Yuuri got his order out Viktor asked, “Okay, what’s the name for the order?”

“Yuuri.”

“Yuri, I like that” The man hummed as he started writing and Yuuri noticed too late.

“Oh, it’s Yuuri with two U’s,” he fumbled, why did it matter? People spell his name wrong all the time but for some reason he felt the compulsion to correct Viktor.

“Whoopsie,” he said carefree, flinging the cup over his shoulder just as indifferent.

“How much is it?” He wanted to get away from here before he could combust.

“Wow! Look at this, you’re our one millionth customer ever! This drink is free!” He had picked a crumpled piece of paper off the counter and read off.

“Wha- what?” He felt the heat rise from his neck and stain his face, “oh that- that’s nice. Thank you.”

Putting his wallet back in his pocket he moved over to where the younger boy was making his drink. He wanted to bang his head against the wall but held fast, getting his drink and practically running out the door.

 

The next time Viktor saw Yuuri was several days later, but this time it was a Saturday so Yuuri wore black joggers and a thin white t-shirt in favor of his suit. This look really suited Yuuri, the white shirt hanging loose and showing off his collar bones. Viktor was into it.

Yuuri ordered in to stay, so Viktor pulled out a warm mug from the dishwasher to brew his drink in. Again, a hot coffee with caramel added in, so Viktor pumped some pumpkin into the hot drink before offering it over to Yuuri.

Yuuri took it with a soft smile and his thanks, Viktor liked it when Yuuri offered a smile over the nod, it sent a warm feeling through him.

Viktor watched wistfully as Yuuri went to sit on one of the couches by the window. As soon as his butt touched the cushion and the man sipped his drink, he stood back up quite quickly and walked back over to Chris at the register.

His face had turned red and Viktor stared at him while leaning against his palm, elbow on the espresso machine. “Erm,” he said quietly, “I’m sorry, but I actually…”

“Oh my goodness,” Viktor moved in, “did I make you the wrong drink again!?”

“Again- oh you remember that?” Yuuri shuffled a bit, probably uncomfortable pointing out that someone made a mistake while doing their job. Though Viktor definitely did it on purpose _._

“I’m sorry I’m so bad at this. Please let me fix it, go have a seat, I’ll bring it over to you.” Yuuri nodded and moved over to the couch pulling a binder out of his backpack and setting it up on the table in front of himself.

“You making a mistake? Unlikely. Two times in a row and with the same customer, definitely not a coincidence.” Chris teased quietly.

Viktor raised his eyebrows to say _who, me? Never,_ and made Yuuri’s drink correctly. He took it over to Yuuri and placed it on the table next to his binder, then instead of walking back to his post behind the counter he sat on the couch opposite of Yuuri, wiping his hands on his apron.

When Yuuri looked up at him from his notes, confusion painted his features, but Viktor just offered a close-lipped smile.

“Th-thanks for bringing this over.”

“Of course. Try it!”

So Yuuri did, he placed his papers back on top of the other ones and lifted the mug to his lips, just before it reached he noticed the foam and said, “oh! This looks like my dog, how’d you know?” he was a bit taken aback.

Viktor laughed, “I didn’t, it’s supposed to look like _my_ dog. His name is Makkachin, he’s a poodle.”

“Vicchan is a poodle too.” He closed his eyes when he sipped it and let out a “mmm,” after a swallow, “it’s very good,” he said pleased.

Viktor beamed, “great!” Viktor wanted to keep talking with him so he said the only thing he could to segue the conversation in his favor, “Vicchan… that sounds like my name. I’m Viktor.”

”Guess you’re my puppy than,” and quick as the words came out he was a sputtering mess and he was _red,_ “oh my god! I can’t believe I just said that! That was a bad joke, it wasn’t even...”

Viktor wanted to tease the man a little more, he loved the red that would color his face, “I can be your puppy,” he purred.

Yuuri’s sputtering came to halt, “wha- oh... oh.” He just looked down at his drink, the red from his cheeks unwilling to subside, his hands rubbed at his knees.

 _Well, now or never,_  Viktor reaches over to Yuuri’s Notebook and rips a corner off a page - important document be damned - and pulled the pen from his ear. He scribbled his number onto it and when Yuuri looked over at him, Viktor lifted the piece to his lips and kissed it before sliding it across the table back to Yuuri.

”See you later, Yuuri,” Viktor stood from the table and made sure his hips swayed as he walked back to the counter, he looked over his shoulder to make sure Yuuri was watching. He was. Yuuri gulped and turned away and when Viktor got back to his post he saw Yuuri pull his phone out quickly tapping in what Viktor hoped was his number.

Two seconds later Viktor felt his phone vibrate, he pulled it out of his pocket a bit to peak at the screen:

_Unknown Number_

_Hi, please save my number as well_

_\- Katsuki Yuuri_

Just as quick as Yuuri, maybe quicker, Viktor saved the number and texted a reply. Earning a smile from across the room. Viktor smiles the rest of the day too.


	12. First Time

Yuuri remembers every second of the day he first realized he loved Viktor. His parents were out of town, Mari went with them and Yuuri was left to watch the house.

Yuuri chopped up the vegetables for the stir fry he was making, the lights in the kitchen dim with the setting sun, Vicchan loitering around his feet, waiting for any scraps to fall. Viktor had cleaned and cut up the meat and had now thrown it into a pan on the stove, he hummed a quiet tune and made his way towards Yuuri.

Viktor gripped Yuuri’s waist softly, and leaned down to rest his chin on the shorter man’s shoulder. Yuuri put the knife down and turned around to fit himself properly against Viktor’s body. The humming continued and with Yuuri’s hands placed on Viktor’s shoulders now, they rocked. Chest to chest, thigh to thigh.

Quietly, Viktor leant down and pressed his lips to Yuuri’s, the latter reciprocated the kiss, as he pulled away he let his nose rub across Viktor’s nose and let the memories of his mother’s own Eskimo kisses warm him as Viktor moved back to the stove. Viktor plucked a tooth pick from the cabinet and stabbed a piece of meat on the stove through, he took a bite and chewed thoughtfully before stabbing another one and offering it to Yuuri. He moved back over to the man who had resumed his choppings and presenting the meat in front of his face before saying, “ah.”

Yuuri obliged, “aah…” Viktor placed the meat on Yuuri’s tongue, white teeth closed around the tooth pick and he pulled it out so Yuuri could chew, “delicious,” he complimented sweetly, voice low.

Yuuri leaned into Viktor again, this time his hands cupped around Viktor’s face and he looked into blue eyes, _I love this man,_ he thinks but doesn’t voice. Instead he says, “kiss me, again.”

When Viktor does, Yuuri nods his head in agreement to nothing in particular, “also delicious,” and Viktor laughs because sometimes Yuuri is terribly funny without trying to be.

 

It’s a cool April night and the air outside is perfectly chilly, they crawl into bed and let the darkness swallow them, the only light is from the moon. The window is open at the top of the mattress, making the tops of the heads cool to touch, they huddle together for the warmth and let the blankets enclose them in heat. Knees interlocked, hands clasped, forehead to forehead, they lay like that until they’re tired and mumble to each other about this and that. Yuuri can’t help thinking, _tell him, say it. I love you._ But he can’t manage it, and he doesn’t say it.

When Viktor tells Yuuri it’s time for him to go they slowly rise from the bed and Yuuri tried to discourage Viktor’s departure with simple words, “I wish you’d stay,” and these words have worked before.

But tonight Viktor, only says, “tomorrow I will stay, but I have work in the morning.”

They stand there for a couple moments longer, Yuuri is standing on the last step of the stair case and his height is equal with Viktor’s for once.

Pink stains Viktor’s cheeks and he looks down at his shoes, it only lasts a second though because then Viktor’s blue eyes are back on brown, it’s a steely resolve that melts into adoring. As if he’s read Yuuri’s mind he whispers, “I love you,” and though it was just a quiet as the rest of the evening it was the loudest thing Yuuri’s ever heard.

His breath catches in his throat and he leans in towards Viktor’s body, fingers gripping hard biceps to make sure this is real.

“I love you, too.” He finally voices.


	13. A Flood (part II)

Viktor used a finger to tug his tie away from his throat and with a soft touch he pulled the knot free from the silk tie, unbuttoned his black dress shirt and pulled it out of his slacks. Unfastening his belt and letting it slip out of the pants loop, he let it fall to the floor, and sat down on his bed. His head had fallen into his hands and he let out a deep sigh, his throat felt tight.

That first day Viktor hadn’t given himself any time to be selfish, any time to think, he knows that if he thinks he’ll run away and he doesn’t want to run away from Yuuri, he _likes_ Yuuri. He went to the wake and he went to the funeral, he offered his grievances to Hiroko and Toshiro, hugging them, he knelt down for little Kiyoko and kissed the top of her head telling her he was so very sorry, even though he knew she might not really understand what was going on, just that her mama wasn’t gonna come back again. Then he got to Yuuri and he just placed his hand on his cheek and didn’t know what to say, all he managed to get out was a “Yuuri,” and he felt like crying because he could see Yuuri had been crying. Viktor had sat in the back during the wake and he had stood in the back during the funeral, not wanting to impose he didn’t follow them back to the Katsuki’s inn this afternoon.

Now he was sitting on his bed and he couldn’t hide his thoughts away any longer. Yuuri was going to adopt Kiyoko and that’s incredible, _incredible,_ he’ll be nothing short of a perfect father. Though, Yuuri and Viktor had only been dating for a couple of months, it’s not that he wouldn’t date someone who had a child but this was a whole different thing. Unwilling to intrude on this sensitive time in Yuuri’s life but unwilling to just back away, Viktor wants to stay with Yuuri. Even if it means sacrificing going out for a nice dinner and staying in to cook a meal for Yuuri and Kiyoko.

Some resolve swept into Viktor, _hell, I’ve always wanted to be a father_ , he stood up abruptly with some new inspiration, “I may be getting a bit ahead of myself,” he realized and slipped back onto the bed.

He pulled out his phone and tapped a contact, the only father he can really confide in, and listened to the dial tone for several rings until:

“Здравствуйте“

“привет Yakov.”

“Vitya, why are you calling, you know I’m working.”

“Right to the chase, okay, I get it. Yakov, do you think I’m ready to be a father?”

Viktor could hear the strain in Yakov’s breathing through the phone, “what did you do Viktor?! You had told me you were a homosexual? What happened to that?!”

“Nothing, nothing, I am. A homosexual. The _man_ I’m dating, you know Yuuri, lovely Yuuri, he has just acquired a child.”

“Acquired? Sounds like this guy’s a deadbeat,”

“No, Yakov it’s more complicated-“

“Viktor, you are still a child yourself, now I have to get back to work.”

And with that a click and a dead line, “that Yakov, he barely knows what he’s talking about half the time,” Viktor grumbled to himself.

Viktor tried another number, this time someone younger, someone who could perhaps see Viktor as a father figure.

“что“

“Ever the lovely greeting Yuri.”

“Viktor, whenever you call, it’s just to bother me about this or that. Get on with it,” the younger man growled.

“Everyone is in a rush to get off the phone today, is it me?”

Just as Yuri rudely confirms that, “yes, it is you,” Viktor’s already answering his own question, “no that can’t be,” ignoring Yuri’s answer.

And continues, “well, seems you’re busy, so I’ll just ask straight out. Do you think I’m a good father to you Yuri?”

“Pft, what!” And Yuri’s laughing into the phone, “you? A father to me? You’re crazy old man, have you gone off the deep end! You could never be a father.”

The last thing Viktor heard before the line went dead was Yuri’s manic laughing.

“Huh, everyone’s hanging up on me today.”

 

The next morning Viktor wasted no time, after he took care of Makkachin he pulled on some clothes - not just any clothes though, he’s not a disaster – and grabbed a jacket off his bed post and ran out the door.

A quick cab ride dropped him off in front of Yuuri’s apartment building and maybe Viktor was a little nervous as the wind whipped through his hair, because he couldn’t make his feet move towards the door.

 _Is this okay?_ Viktor’s only come to Yuuri’s with an invitation and now he’s just showing up at his door with no warning.

He let the gush of the wind push him towards the door and into the building, he let himself pretend the wind was still pushing him towards the elevator too and soon he was outside of Yuuri’s apartment door. RM 44. He might have stared at it for hours or it might have been seconds.

He used his fingernails to rap on the door in the quietest manner, _tap tap tap_. Only a minute went by before he heard shuffling on the other side of the door and a groggy, “one second,” the voice struck him. He’s never seen Yuuri this early, even the one night they spent together Viktor had went home that same night. What does Yuuri wear to sleep, what does Yuuri eat for breakfast, what does Yuuri do first thing in the morning, for the first time he’s hearing Yuuri’s morning voice, and it sounds _good._ Now he wants answers to the rest of the questions and any doubts he’s had the last few days about continuing this relationship seem silly.

He feels like an idiot for even waiting _this_ long, what if Yuuri has already decided that this won’t work out? No time to think, the door swings open and Viktor’s stuttering out some sort of excuse, his eyes are pointed up and he’s trying to recite what he practiced on the way over in the cab.

“-so I just want you to know-“

“Viktor,” Yuuri whispers, his hands coming up to steady Viktor, gripping his biceps. Viktor meets Yuuri’s eyes and stops rambling, Yuuri shushing him with his finger to his lips.

“Wha-“ Viktor finally looks at Yuuri, taking in exactly how he looks when he wakes up. Messy messy dark hair hanging loose and going wherever it wants, glasses sit low on his nose and the blue of the frame parallel with his dark eyebrows. Yuuri’s lips are chapped from sleep and even though his tongue licks out to moisten them they stay cracked. His pale throat long, pink marks still working to fade away from a good night they shared, a dark blue shirt hanging off his shoulders ending at his naval, leaving his belly out. Black boxer briefs work harder than the shirt to cover Yuuri up and Viktor gets lost in those thighs.

He’s having trouble tearing his eyes away from them as Yuuri ushers him inside and sits him at the island in the kitchen.

“Kiyoko’s still sleeping, so we just have to be quiet. What are you doing here…” He looks at the clock on the oven, bright green flashes 07:22, “so early?”

“Sorry, I-“ And Yuuri’s yawning, his arms stretch above his head and is it possible to get so distracted by somebody.

His arms flop back to his side, “what’s that? Sorry, I’m not really a morning person. Tea?” He moves over to the stove and flicks on the flame below the kettle, “so what’s up?”

Viktor swallowed something thick down and steeled himself, “yes. Please. To the tea, yes. Uhm, I. Okay, I’m here because I. Straight to the point,”

“Ah, Viktor, it’s too early. Please slow down.”

And everyone’s been rushing Viktor lately he doesn’t remember how to slow down, “oh, okay,” but he tries, “I don’t want to give us up, I would like to keep dating you and as long as you’re willing to try to continue this relationship then I think that’d be great. Really great, in fact. Really, really-“

“Viktor,” Yuuri cuts him off, hand in his face. The kettle on the stove starts to sing, and Yuuri moves to shut the flame off. The whistle comes down quietly and Yuuri makes to set up the cups, placing a tea bag in each cup and gently pouring the water to the brim of the mug, he leaves it to steep and turns back to Viktor.

“I’m glad you came over,” he promises with a smile, “I’d _really_ think it’d be great to keep dating too, really really.” His face turns a light shade of pink, but his eyes are bright and it makes Viktor warm up.

“That’s- that’s great, Yuuri. I’m excited.”

“Pft, exci- I’m excited too.”

Viktor can’t look away from the bright light that is Katsuki Yuuri, his eyes have crinkled closed and he laughs loudly. Viktor laughs now too and they only stop, seconds later, when the door to Kiyoko’s room creaks open and the little girl shuffles out, the sucking noise of her binky making them zip their lips shut.

Yuuri rushes over and falls to his knees, “Kiyoko, sweetie, I’m sorry, did I wake you?” She rubs at her eyes and then puts her arms up, asking to be picked up, Yuuri complies and picks her up, putting all her weight on his right arm and walks back over to Viktor, leaning his arm on the counter.

“Kiyoko, this is Viktor, he’s my boyfriend.”

And Viktor perked up immediately, “boyfriend?!”

“It’s just… easiest to have a title for her. Sorry if its presumptuous… we’ve only been together a couple weeks and-“ He’s flushed and looks nervous at the title he just gave them but Viktor’s happy.

Putting his fears to ease quickly, he says, “perfect, hi Kiyoko, it’s nice to meet you for real, I’m your uncle’s _boyfriend_ ,” and he stresses the word because he loves the word.

She spits out the binky and it plops off the counter and falls to the floor, “okay, so… Uncle Yuuri and Uncle Viktor,” and she smiles and it’s so bright, and she looks just like Yuuri.

“O-oh, you don’t have to- Well just ‘Viktor’ is fine…”

“Just Viktor?” She questions and shes too cute for her own good, her head tilts to the side and she pouts a bit, “no, Uncle Viktor.” She whips her head back to looking at Yuuri now, done with the conversation, “I’m hungry, I want pasta.”

“Pasta? That’s not breakfast food,” Yuuri pokes her belly, “what about waffles?”

“No, pasta,” and that was that. Yuuri rolled his lips into his mouth and turned away, pulling a pot down and filled it with water before turning back to the stove and turning the flame on once again.

“Pasta it is, would you like bow ties or penne.”

“Pasta, pasta, pasta,” she starts chanting tapping his little fists on the counter top.

“Bow ties!” Viktor chimes in excitedly.

Yuuri laughs, “okay, bow ties it is.”


	14. Can't Help Falling (Asleep) for You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> title kind of taken from Landon Pigg's "Can't help falling for you"

A lamp was the only light on in Viktor’s apartment, outside his window was the dark sky of St. Petersberg. The city lights and the moon are nothing compared to the bright white snow that lightens up the night. Yuuri’s on his way from the airport and Viktor’s barely able to keep himself awake, curled up on the couch with Makkachin, though the lamp is right in his face so he has no way to peacefully fall into a nice slumber.

His eyes still fight the battle and slink closed only to slam open at the twitch of his foot, “ugh,” Viktor rolls out of himself and rubs his eyes until he feels a little bit awake. His hands feel around the couch for the familiar shape of the remote and once he has it in his hands he flicks the on button. The television is bright and Viktor clicks until he finds the weather channel, squinting out of one eye.

Snow throughout the weekend and there’s supposed to be a storm come Monday, well such is St. Petersberg. He lets the television play quietly, lighting up the room with a soft white glow, in favor of the yellow lamp that burns too hot. Makkachin peaks an eye open as Viktor pushes himself to his feet from the couch and moves to the stove to start some tea water, Yuuri should be here any second and even if he isn’t Viktor could use a pick me up.

He doesn’t move around like he usually would while the water boils, instead he stands in front of the stove and waits, hands on his hips and almost nodding off. He jerks back awake to the soft whistle, “ugh,” how long had he stood there unconscious? Long enough to let the water boil, he turns off the water and pulls out two cups, pouring the water in and then placing a tea bag in each cup of water. He walks back over to the couch and lets them steep.

Only three minutes later Viktor hears the sounds of something thumping outside the apartment door, he mutes the television and sits up straighter, he can hear the cylinders turn in the door knob. He lets his head flop back over the couch and watches an upside down Yuuri enter the apartment.

“Mm, Yuuri, finally,” he grumbles with a smile, pushing himself from the couch once again.

“Hi Vitya,” is the equally tired reply, both of their voices are hushed and low with a yearning for sleep.

As Viktor makes his way over to Yuuri he sees the sleepy eyes and the lazy smile plastered on his husband’s face. He moves his hands inside the big coat the swallows Yuuri up and pushes it off his shoulders, catching it as it falls and hangs it over the chair closest to them. He unbuttons the large sweater that is snug around Yuuri and places it over the coat, then he bends down and unties his heavy boots, tapping his ankles to encourage him to lift his foot to pull the boots off one by one. Yuuri complies and soon he’s just in his thick winter socks, his travel leggings and a thick t-shirt.

“I made us some tea.”

“Thanks, babe,” and it’s practically a slur.

Viktor tucks his face low to reach Yuuri, placing a gently kiss on his lips. Yuuri reaches up and wraps his arms around Viktor’s shoulders, keeping him close and they continue to kiss. Sweet, lazy kisses, Yuuri’s on his toes because Viktor has pulled himself back up, mostly because he loves when Yuuri reaches for him. But also, because he believes if he leans over too long, he’ll fall asleep and slink to the ground.

They stand by the door for too long, biting at each other’s lips like midnight snacks and licking into each other’s mouths longingly. It’s been fourteen days since they’ve seen one another, Viktor’s hands wander under the thick t-shirt and pinch at the cold skin, it responses by turning pink and Yuuri slaps his hands away.

“Let’s forget about the tea, I want to touch you more,” Yuuri solicits before coming back in for another kiss.

“Mmm, sounds good to me,” Viktor agreed against his lips.

They make their way to the bedroom on memorization alone, bodies still clung together and bump into the closed door, “oomph.”

“Ow.”

Whoops. Viktor turns the knob that has just dug itself into his back and pushes the door open, they step over to the bed with long assured steps and fall back onto the bed.

“I missed you,” Viktor says, now that he’s given a minute to breathe.

“I missed _you_ ,” Yuuri responds and pulls his shirt up over his head before crawling over to the pillows and tucking himself into the blankets, patting next to him as an invitation.

Viktor follows suit and tucks himself against Yuuri’s body. Yuuri presses back and grinds into Viktor’s lap and Viktor kisses at his exposed neck, now Yuuri’s skin is warm.

“That feels good,” Viktor whispers into his ear before biting at his lobe.

“Aaah,” Yuuri lets out a long sigh.

Viktor’s hand comes around Yuuri’s body to pinch at his nipple and he gets a soft moan in response. Yuuri has stopped grinding against Viktor, but Viktor’s hips keep rubbing against Yuuri’s ass enjoying the friction.

“I didn’t touch myself at all while you were gone, Yuuri. What about you?” Viktor asked, a smirk on his lips.

But he didn’t get an answer, “Yuuri?” He sat up to look at the smaller man and…

“You’re asleep…” Viktor flops back into the bed, “ugh, now I’m awake, selfish man.”

Yuuri’s soft snores cut through Viktor’s complaint though and so Viktor fit himself back against Yuuri and willed himself asleep.


	15. Can't Help Falling (Asleep) For You (Part II)

Viktor nosed into Yuuri’s neck, his erection had died down before he could fall asleep last night but now he’s awake again and it’s at a full force between Yuuri’s cheeks. Yuuri unconsciously grinds back on Viktor and they’re both moaning through their teeth, of course Yuuri’s still asleep leaving Viktor tortured and untouched further.

He licks at the tip of Yuuri’s ear and whispers, “Yuuri… wake up, babe,” he’s breathing heavy in his ear and rubbing himself into Yuuri’s ass, “Yuuri~”

He only gets a low groan in response.

“Hmph,” Viktor grumbles and decides on his own that this is not where this ends. He flips the blankets up and folds himself under them completely, crawling through them like a child and wraps himself until he’s face to face – more like face to groin – with Yuuri’s, well, crotch. He kisses at hipbones that jut out Yuuri’s skin and tugs at the elastic of Yuuri’s leggings and let’s his morning erection spring free, curling up to his stomach.

“Yuuri, I’m gonna go ahead and eat breakfast without you.”

“Mmm,” and Viktor’s tongue is flat against Yuuri’s cock and licking towards the tip slowly. His hands are kneading into Yuuri’s ass and his mouth wraps around his cock, Yuuri involuntarily rocks his hips into the warmth until Viktor stops him. He moves his mouth slow at first, trying to will Yuuri awake, a hand comes up to play with the weight of Yuuri’s balls, which are already tight.

Now his ministrations became quicker and Yuuri was writhing underneath him, “Vitya,” came a deep voice above him and a hand came to the crown of his head, tugging on his silver locks.

Soon Yuuri was spilling into Viktor’s mouth and he swallowed dutifully letting out a happy hum, slipping out of the suffocating covers to kiss Yuuri who was…

“You’re falling back asleep! No! I can’t let this happen.”

“Hmm, but Viktor, I feel so good,” and he flipped onto his stomach grinding down into the bed, pleased.

Viktor through the blankets off of them both, “Yuuri’s a meanie, I haven’t even touched myself yet, I’ve been waiting for you.”

“Mmm, Viktor, I want you to fuck me,” he said into the pillow, eyes closed and with an enticing smile.

Viktor’s own cock had already been straining against his boxer briefs and he couldn’t help the moan that rolled out of his mouth. Without a second of waiting he moved down to Yuuri’s ass again, he pulled his cheeks apart and licked at the pink hole.

“Oh!” Yuuri’s back arched and finally it seemed he was willing to wake up. He pushed his ass back into Viktor’s face asking for more and curled his fingers tight around his pillow. Viktor obliged, using his tongue to soften Yuuri up and get him ready, soon he introduced his thumb to the hole and it tightened around the tip, Viktor gently fucked his hole with his thumb and licked in at the same time, listening to the rhythmic “mmm’s” and “ah’s” spilling from Yuuri’s mouth.

He traded his thumb and tongue for his forefinger and middle finger, “is this okay?”

“More,” Yuuri pleaded.

And who was Viktor to refuse his sweet husband, he added another finger and reached over to the side table for the lube that was in the drawer. He almost toppled over, unwilling to stop fingering Yuuri and risk interrupting the sweet melody that tumbled from the equally sweet man’s lips.

Leaning down and biting the thick butt, Yuuri bucked back into Viktor’s face, “oh, that feels nice,” Viktor teased and Yuuri grumbled into the pillow.

“Don’t waste any more time, Vitya, I want to _feel_ you.”

Viktor pulled his boxers down, rolling onto his back so he could pull them off completely, it wasn’t entirely graceful. He sat back up, positioning himself above Yuuri and let the lube pour out directly onto Yuuri’s hole and some onto his own cock, slicking it over himself with a few tugs, a guttural moan escaped his lips and he hardly wanted to release himself. Looking down at the beautifully unmarked skin encouraged him though, he pulled a pillow from his side of the bed and instructed, “up,” before shoving it under Yuuri’s hips. It looked like Yuuri wasn’t going to be doing any work, so he lined himself up with Yuuri’s hole and slowly pushed in.

It was _tight_ and they both groaned in agreement, he rocked against Yuuri slowly until he was sure he was comfortable, it was agonizing and Viktor’s cock throbbed.

With his weight heavy across Yuuri’s body the man took in deep breaths and let out heavy sighs, “move faster, Vitya.”

Viktor pushed his weight onto his elbows and slammed into Yuuri, “ooooh, yes. Fu- fuck.”

“Mm, Yuuri you feel so good around me,” Viktor whispered into his ear, slamming in again and again. The bed rocked into the wall with a bang and Yuuri’s hand shot out and grabbed onto the metal headboard, knuckles white. His hips pushed back into Viktor to match his rhythm now, the slapping sound of skin encouraged them to move faster, harder, and then they were kissing rough. Teeth clashing against teeth and soft lips getting caught in the crossfire, Yuuri’s nose was bent against the pillow and he was practically being smothered, he pushed Viktor off to catch his breath, but he kept fucking into him.

“Raise your hips Yuuri, let me touch you.”

“No… no need. I want to come just from this,” he insisted.

“Oh, солнышко, you don’t know what you do to me.” His hand went over Yuuri’s on the metal headboard – their rings clink together – and used it to pull himself into Yuuri harder. A couple seconds later he was coming inside of Yuuri with low moans and a soft, “fuck.”

Yuuri followed right after, ruining the bed sheets. Viktor let out a sigh and rolled off of Yuuri back onto his pillow-less side of the bed and thumped against the mattress.

“I _really_ fucking missed you,” he breathed out.

Yuuri laughed lightly, pushing himself from the bed, he leaned over Viktor and kissed him on the tip of his nose, “and I, you.” Then his voice went back low, but this time it was sultry, “I really missed your thick cock pushing inside of me, making me lose all sense and reason,” his finger circled around Viktor’s nipple and his eyes were dark with lust.

“Ugh, you’re incredible,” he grabbed at dark hair and pulled him in for a kiss, “I’ll show you what else this _cock_ can do…”

A couple hours later and the blankets had been kicked to the floor, pillows thrown across the room and a neglected Makkachin was at the door. Today was the latest Viktor stayed in bed in two weeks.


	16. Love and Life and Food

Viktor got a lot of flak for opening a Russian restaurant in the middle of a nobody town in Kyushu, Japan.

“No one is interested in your Russian ‘Cuisine’ here Viktor, just give it up and come home,” Yuri among others encouraged, Yuri a little harsher than the rest.

But Viktor had no desire to go back home to St. Petersburg, sure many town folks here didn’t need to come eat at his small restaurant, especially since the fish here was to die for and Viktor only offered a total of five dishes and they were all unrecognizable Russian dishes to the Japanese people of Hasetsu.

 _But_ , one customer who frequented often made it all worth it, one Katsuki Yuuri. Yuuri would come every Wednesday evening and Saturday afternoon and order a glass of морс, ordering one of the five items on the menu. Yuuri’s tried all five items and has shared his delighted opinion of all of them, now he switches between each of them whenever he comes in, sometimes he asks Viktor to surprise him and Viktor will make something that isn’t on the menu for Yuuri.

Yuuri’s face says it all, whenever he’s eating he lights up; his eyes crinkle closed like he wants taste to be the hardest working sense, he chews with a wide close-lipped smile and shrugs up his shoulders in satisfaction. He’ll dig into his food with relish and plump red cheeks, sometimes ordering more.

Viktor loves cooking for Yuuri, he’ll always go out and greet Yuuri, taking his order from him personally and promising to give his all to the meal.

 

“Добрый день. こんにちは!” Viktor greeted, throwing his arms open as he came out of the kitchen to see Yuuri at his table.

“こんにちは Viktor, how are you fairing on this rainy day? It’s busy as usual,” and even though there was no one in here aside from Yuuri and Viktor’s one worker, Otabek, he knew Yuuri wasn’t making fun of him.

“You’re all the customer I need, Yuuri,” he watched the pink swell on the other man’s cheeks and asked, “what can I get for you my мой маленький поросенок.”

In return for the endearment Yuuri snorted his cute piggy snort. When Viktor had told Yuri about his favorite customer and his little snort laugh the boy practically screamed the nickname into the phone and Yuuri had overheard, he asked what it meant of course and Viktor had told him shyly. Luckily, Yuuri didn’t take it as a jab at his weight - he isn’t ashamed of his weight anyway - and laughed at the nickname, saying it was cute. Since then it’s stuck, among other nicknames, Viktor doesn’t use them all in front of him though…

“I’ll have~” he tapped at his chin, “hmm, surprise me?”

Viktor couldn’t help the large heart shaped smile that took over his face, he already knew he was going to make Пельмени, “anything for you. And to drink?”

“Mmm, морс, as usual.”

Viktor gave a thumbs up and turned around back into the kitchen, thunder boomed outside and quickly following, lightning flashed across the entire sky. Viktor was just as fast as the lightning and brought Yuuri his drink and a little plate of Лосось'-kартофельный cалат swiftly before going back into the kitchen to make Yuuri’s dumplings.

Viktor watched Yuuri through the durchreiche, his eyes closed and basking in the foods flavors made Viktor incredibly happy. He’s always enjoyed cooking for people, his entire life, but something about watching Yuuri eat was much more rewarding, Viktor didn’t know what it was but he wasn’t gonna get go of Yuuri, ever.

 

He brought Yuuri out his food, presenting it with just a title, “Пельмени,” and placed it down.

“Perumany?” Yuuri tried to say.

“Pel-mee-nee.”

“Pel-mee-nee?”

“Right!” He clapped and put his hand on the chair across from Yuuri, “may I?” He asked and Yuuri nodded.

“Sure, I’d love to enjoy your company.”

Viktor couldn’t help the bright smile he shined at Yuuri, “I love to watch you enjoy my food. Please, tell me you like them?”

A soft smile. Yuuri dug his fork into the dumpling and pulled the food to his lips, closing his eyes on the way, “mmm,” he chewed slowly, letting the food warm his mouth and the flavors stain his tongue, once he swallowed he opened his eyes again, “it’s incredible, Viktor.”

Viktor’s cheek rested in his hand with a gratified smile across his features, “I’m so glad you like it. It was my father’s famous dish at home.”

“He taught you how to cook?”

“Yes,” Viktor thinks back on all those cold days standing around the hot stove with his papa, he snapped out of his memory to the shrill ring of his phone going off.

He looked to Yuuri apologetically, “sorry.”

“Oh, don’t mind me, you can answer that,” he encouraged, digging another bite off his plate.

“Здравствуй,” Viktor sang into his phone.

“Ah you must be sitting with that pig if you’re in such a good mood.”

“Yuri, you know me so well!” He looked over at the man in question, eyes shut, chewing peacefully.

Yuri switched to English now and Viktor knew it was on purpose, “did you proposition him yet, with your ‘oh if only Yuuri would become my bride so I could cook for him every day,’” his voice got higher at the end there in a mock.

Out of the corner of his eye Viktor could see Yuuri’s eyes shoot open and Viktor’s own cheeks turned a harsh pink, “I- I didn’t…” and he was defending himself in English now too so Yuuri could hear his pathetic attempt at a repair to the situation, but he gave up quick, because he _had_ said that and he had no excuses. “Wha- what did you actually call for besides to make fun of me,” he tried to steer towards another topic and hid his face behind his hand.

Yuri, uncaring, switched back to Russian, he had made his point, “my grandfather asked about you and when I told him where you were he insisted I mail you some of his recipes. That is, after he scolded me for not telling him sooner you were gone. I’m not even going to bother telling him the postal service is obsolete so I will _email_ them to you. That is all. Goodbye.”

He let the phone fall from his ear and bit into his bottom lip before turning to face Yuuri again, “erm…”

“I would love to be your bride!” Yuuri practically shouted across the table and now there was no hesitation Viktor met Yuuri’s eyes, bright red was on the man’s face. He quickly spoke again, “I mean… sorry, I didn’t mean that.” And Viktor almost sulked, until, “it’s too soon for marriage but maybe. Maybe a date?”

“Yes,” Viktor stumbled to his feet, untying the knot on his apron while saying, “I’ll get my things and close up! Finish those dumplings… or don’t!”

“Wa- right now?” Yuuri asked incredulously.

“Not a minute to waste!”

“What about the restaurant?”

Viktor looked around and Yuuri followed suit, …empty.

“I don’t think we’ll have to worry about it,” Viktor promised with a smile, laying the folded apron on the table.

“O- okay,” he took another quick bite of his dumplings and stood up, he looked back at his food with woe, “can I have a to-go container.”

“Of course, золотце.”

Viktor whipped around to go into the kitchen and shut everything down, “zo- zoloste? What’s that.” He turned red but avoided turning around. _Crap, that was a nickname for my ears only._

“Oh nothing!” He sang and ran into the kitchen.

He turned everything off and ran out the kitchen doors with a container, quickly packing up Yuuri’s food and handing it to him with a plastic fork and a big smile. He grabbed Yuuri gently by the hand and pulled him towards the door, “come on, take me on that date!”

So he did.


	17. Backup Dancers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wanted to try something new

**Dance Girl** @dancegirl321

just saw #LionKing on #Broadway and I am shook, just beautiful.

10 likes 

 

 **Dance Girl** @dancegirl321

Replying to @dancegirl321

btw, saw the most gorgeous dancers in the back. Just completely in their own world while they held each other [heart eyes emoji]

3 likes

 

 **Dance Girl** @dancegirl321

Replyig to @dancegirl321

found a video on YouTube, find me the names of the #hyenasinlove yutu.be/V1Fi9QuurwO

6,384 likes 2,097 retweets

 

 **Phichit Chulanont** @phichitchu

Replying to @dancegirl321

ohmygosh, #hyenasinlove trending?! I know that mop of brown hair!!

13,582 likes 22,489 retweets

 

**Broadway’s The Lion King is Definitely a Romance**

And we don’t mean Simba and Nala or Mufasa and Sarabi, a love story between two dancers playing the parts of hyenas. They’re mostly in the background, though some fans - and when I say ‘some’ I mean hundreds of fans - picked apart a grainy video of these two dancing like they’re in their own world.

If you take a look at the video (here: yutu.be/V1Fi9QuurwO) you can watch the two hyenas.

Social Media’s best friend Phichit Chulanont (@Phichitchu) was good enough to hint that his best friend is a hyena, one Katsuki Yuuri and through a bit of digging we found the silver haired man in a long list of background dancers names, Viktor Nikiforov. 

Now, are these two together? Absol-fuckin-lutely, they _have_ to be. The only real question is, did they meet before this show or did they just meet during rehearsal and hit it off?

If you watched the video linked above you’ll see the chemistry plain as day, Viktor purposefully crossing the stage to be Yuuri’s partner, Yuuri’s hand lingering on Viktor’s cheek too long, the sweet smiles that don’t fit the tune of Be Prepared with John Bickery’s deep voice. Who could blame either of these parties for falling for the other, I’m not ashamed to admit that I’ve been absorbing video after video of the two dancing (not together) and they are just incredible.

Broadway’s The Lion King is truly beautiful, if you won’t see it for the astounding main cast and orchestra, see it for Katsuki Yuuri’s butt and Viktor Nikiforov staring at Katsuki Yuuri’s butt.

 

 **Chris Giacometti** @Christophe

@viktor_nikiforov people are ignoring my gorgeous ASSets for @katsudonyuuri & honestly, Im feeling so attacked right now Bzzfed.com/27GHyui

 

 **Viktor Nikiforov** @viktor_nikiforov

Replying to @Christophe

admit it, @katsudonyuuri has the best ass #hyenasinlove

 

 **Liz Samsung** @fujoshi69

Replying to @Christophe

@viktor_nikiforov @katsudonyuuri it’s official! It’s been brought up by the party itself! #hyenasinlove

 

**Pulling the Backups into the Spotlight**

~~~~We had Mr. Katsuki Yuuri And Mr. Viktor Nikiforov to talk about a love that sprouted backstage on Broadway. Don’t worry, we also talked about the play they’re in.

_So, you two have become pretty popular in the last couple weeks?_

_Y: I don't really get it..._

_V: Yes! It's amazing! Yuuri getting the attention he deserves._

_Y: De-deserves? No!_

_He's right, you two are very impressive dancers. You went to Julliard, correct?_

_Y: Well, yes... if anyone deserves recognition, it's my ballet teacher Okukawa Minako._

_Oh my, that name is very familiar! And you? Who taught a young Viktor?_

_V: Well, originally I was going to ice skate but when I decided to dance instead my coach introduced me to his wife, Lilia Baranovskaya, and she was just always incredible._

_Wow, you both were taught by such huge influences in the ballet world. Now, tell me, because everyone's dying to know, did you meet at rehearsals or have the two of you known each other?_

_[Yuuri blushes quite a bit here]_

_V: Haha! Yuuri and I have been destined to dance together since the very beginning, but this is the first production we've actually gotten to perform in together. We've met plenty of times though. [a wink]_

_Y: Well! I wouldn't say we're destined to dance together Viktor, you had just ignored the direction that first day and sauntered over to my space for the paired dance._

_V: Destined._

_Are you two an item?_

_Y: I mean-_

_V: Yes! Absolutely._

_Y: ...seems to be that way._

_Yuuri, a lot of people want to know... do you have a special work out for your butt?_

_Y: My butt?! Uhm, well. I suppose._

_V: Please share it with us Yuuri, every detail._

_Y: Vi- Viktor!_

_Yes, please do share._

_Y: I- well I... [he's not willing to look at either of us here] Booty Bootcamp..._

_V: What... what's that?_

_Y: [intense blush] IT'S ... a great workout video, okay._

_Oh my goodness._

_Y: Wait... just cut that bit out, i have a better answer. I do a lot of squats, I do ballet, I walk up a lot of stairs, anything. Any of those answers. Just not the first thing I said._

_V: Too late Yuuri, that's incredible. [Viktor's pulled out his phone and started to type something, he dodges Yuuri, unwilling to let him see]_

_Y: Please ask us something about the production..._

_-          -             -_

 

 **Viktor Nikiforov** @Viktor_Nikiforov (Now)

read our interview with @JonBelv on walk1024.co/radio_3 talking about #loveandlife, me and @katsudonyuuri

100K likes 87K retweets

 **Viktor Nikiforov** @Viktor_Nikiforov (3 hrs ago)

If you want an amazing booty like @katsudonyuuri order your package of Booty Bootcamp Now!

15.3K likes 323K retweets


	18. Telefono

“Pronto?... Si... Come va a Hollywood?” Viktor’s smile stuttered right off his face, “Oh, you’re staying a little longer?... Well, I thought you’d be done by September,” and it wasn’t a question, it was the sound of upset.

Viktor hung up the phone on the person speaking on the other side. He regretted it immediately, but the other person wouldn’t let him get away with an exit so easily; his phone rang, this time a FaceTime call. Viktor clicked the accept button with the pad of his thumb and swiped his fringe out of his face with the other hand.

Yuuri’s beautiful chocolate eyes the focal point on his large phone, “Vitya, please, I don’t appreciate that,” Viktor already knew that.

“I’m sorry,” and he was, he always acted too impulsively with Yuuri and then regretted it, “I just can’t live, I need you too much.”

Yuuri always got exasperated with Viktor, especially when he was like this, needy. But he would never roll his eyes, scoff, get angry, hang up on him, he was always so patient, even now.

“It’s two in the morning here,” Viktor whispered.

“I could never forget how much time separates us, Vitya.”

“I wish you decided to stay… we’re too far away,” he was sulking, that’s what two in the morning did to a person.

Yuuri’s face through the screen was dim compared to the sunlight bright behind him, his features shadowed. A contrast to what Yuuri was like in person, in person Yuuri _is_ the sun, he is the light for Viktor and Viktor is the one cast in shadow. Though Yuuri argues the opposite.

“Viktor,” oh no, his serious tone, “you need to live life, even when I’m gone. You need to sleep and eat, take care of yourself and live, babe. Vivere.”

“Guarda intorno a te,” maybe Viktor just wanted to argue, sometimes it was the only way to keep Yuuri on the phone for longer than three minutes. Sometimes Viktor was just desperate to feel something besides loneliness. “How can I sleep when you’re wide awake? I want to eat frutti di mare with you, I want you right beside me, I want to watch the ocean with you.”

“Innamorato, I know you’re agitated…”

“Will I be able to watch your movie debut with you,” as soon as the question escaped his lips, he wanted to take it back, he already knew the answer. He tried to cover it up quickly, “I painted the house.”

Yuuri caught the slip up, but he let it go unnoticed because he too was saddened by the answer, “oh? What color?”

“I bought the sheets that you liked on that trip when we went to Rome,” he ignored Yuuri’s question, “and I got a motorboat for the summer.” Yuuri hummed, “In case you’re done early or if you plan to visit.”

Viktor’s tone had chirped up as he listed the things he _had_ managed to do without Yuuri, only to die back down with a sickened realization flashed through him, “but wait… do you plan to visit?”

“Vitya!” Yuuri scolded, “please don’t speak as if I don’t _want_ to visit, I want to see you so badly. Non posso vivere, troppo bisogno di te, but my job…” Yuuri looked away from the screen, desperation crossing his features, “I wish I decided to stay, we’re too far away.”

“No… I’m sorry Yuuri, I didn’t call to stress you out. I’m just calling to say: how can I sleep when you’re wide awake…”

Yuuri’s eyes squinted and his lips trembled, “I want to eat frutti di mare with you, I want you right beside me, I want to watch the ocean with you.”

“Agitato!” Viktor exclaimed, “Yuuri, tell me, tell me you miss me.”

“I do, Vitya, I do miss you.”

“I wish you’d call from set, I wish I didn’t get upset. Who’s that guy you hang out with - I’ve seen the tabloids – is he a lead or just an extra?”

“That’s just- that’s Phichit! He’s just a friend!”

“Instead of calling, please ritorna a me! I can’t sleep with you wide awake, I can’t live, I need you too much,” Viktor’s shaking, tears spill from the corners of his eyes and his voice is desperate. “I might lose you to some executive and I’m here solo in Passoscura…”

All Yuuri could answer with was, “soon, darling,” dejected, “try to get some sleep, I have to go, my telefono is ringing. I love you.”

Viktor hiccupped, “I love you, too.”

The screen froze for a second on a saddened Yuuri before it showed a full screen of Viktor’s disheveled appearance, tear stains down his cheeks.

He curled up into his bed and tried to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pronto - Ready  
> Come va a Hollywood - how is hollywood  
> vivere - live  
> Guarda intorno a te - look around you  
> frutti di mare - sea food  
> Innamorato - lover  
> Non posso vivere - i can't live  
> troppo bisogno di te - i need you too much  
> agitato - agitated  
> ritorna a me - return to me  
> Passoscura - city in Italy


	19. Advice Column

“Oomph,” Yuuri bumped into something solid, he’d think it was a wall or something but that solid _thing_ fell forward on impact, also he was on line for coffee so it was super unlikely that it was actually a wall.

Yuuri looked up from his phone to see that it was in fact a human, and they were catching themselves on the counter in front of them. “I’m! I’m so sorry!”

The hand plastered on the counter comes up and pushes silver locks out of his face, the man spins around, a bright smile and bright blues eyes meet Yuuri, “oh, it’s no problem.” Once he got a good look at Yuuri his eyebrows rose, _probably because I’m so disheveled looking._ The man’s smile softened a bit but the brightness in his eyes never faded, he ducked his head and turned back around towards the barista to order his drink.

Once Yuuri got his, he went over to the window table and pulled the laptop out of his bag, before he could get to writing the report for school though, he decided to take a look at his favorite blogger.

Viktor Niki has been blogging for a couple years but only the last year has he sort of become like an advice column and Yuuri somehow has become extremely invested in the asks and his answers alike.

The page loads and it looks like this week’s advice has been posted, Yuuri clicks the link that brings him straight to the post itself and starts reading. It’s typical things, Viktor gets a lot of questions regarding coming out and embracing the LGBTQ+ community, and _a lot_ of questions regarding sex. He handles all the questions with ease and grace, his writing is incredible and super enjoyable to read. Yuuri finds a lot of the advice helps him too.

**_Dear Viktor,_ **

**_I’m a 28-year-old woman who would like to have kids and a life-partner, not anytime soon, but eventually. At the same time, I don’t believe we are made for only one partner, I won’t even pretend that sex with one partner for the rest of my life is appealing at all. All the decent partners I’ve had either couldn’t deal with the idea of polygamy or liked the idea of an open relationship but didn’t stick around long enough to actually subscribe to the relationship bit. I feel like the only thing I can do when I finally find a partner would be to 1. Cheat (completely unethical and a headache just waiting to happen) 2. Waiting for this so called “soulmate” who will magically make me attracted to them and only them, or 3. Give up and prepare to wither away as I give up everything I believe in._ **

**_\- A Slut_ **

_Dear Slut,_

_You’re in luck, those aren’t your only options, you are not the only one who believes in polyamorist relationships. With any relationship, there is a sort of give and take, if they want to live in the suburbs and you want to live in the hustling city it only makes sense that you take turns at each other’s place. The same can apply to this, experiment with monogamy, many are prone to jealousy early on in a relationship, you can try this out as long as they promise to different arrangements in the future. Or perhaps some excitements are more acceptable than others? Such as groupsex, affairs that only happen out of town, no exes. If so, are you open to these conditions?_

_Make sure to pay attention to the tone of the conversation, do not let them make your desires out to be immoral or greedy. If these talks incite hope, then good! If not, then you know you should move on to the next one._

_There are men and women out there who want exactly what you want and maybe you just need to look in the right place, look into your local poly and open-love groups and see how that works. If you set up a profile on a dating site you should include that you are looking for an open relationship, with one “primary” partner, and you have to be clear with the “no hook-ups,” I know that’s a hard one for sluts, but we can’t let them take advantage here._

_I’d say you should start an Engels reading group, that could reel them in, but we all know: Radicals can be conservative in their personal lives._

_-Viktor_

**_Dear Viktor,_ **

**_I used to be the sub in a BDSM relationship, it was wonderful and my partner, the dom, was very supportive of me inside the bedroom and outside. No matter the act we partook in the bedroom, my consent was a necessity, so in actuality I was the one with all the power. I consider myself a feminist, however I’ve recently started to wonder if being the submissive in this sort of relationship means I’m not a true advocate for women. Shouldn’t choking and slapping be a deal breaker for a feminist, on the other hand, I really do enjoy it. What are your thoughts?_ **

**_-Submissive in South Dakota_ **

_Dear Submissive,_

_That sounds hot! I’ve always found female dominance exciting. I do understand your concerns, I too used to think female submissiveness – like male dominance – was erotically and politically tasteless, women are to submit to men in so many areas under patriarchy, I rationed, why copy that in the bedroom. After having witnessed a variety of kinky relationships I realized I was wrong. If anything, your sexual submissiveness shows how much of a feminist you truly are in daily life, since kinky sex often gets its charge from changing up from the norm._

_Obviously the most important part is that your partner respects and supports you and your ambitions. This should be a requirement in any relationship, it’s definitely important when letting a man come on your face. You said it, your submissiveness requires your absolute consent, so it’s up to you to decide what you want. Society does a good enough job of obscuring what women desire for themselves, welcome the thought process. From a feminist perspective, any relationship or arrangement that is based on consent, respect, and a woman’s desires is a solid model for any and all relationships. Enjoy!_

_-Viktor_

Viktor answered a couple more, Yuuri read through them and then got to work on his paper.  


The next day came and Yuuri still have another fourteen pages to write, yesterday worked out well at the coffee shop so he slung his laptop bag over his shoulder and trudged over to the corner shop. It was still early in the morning, it was quiet and Yuuri had his pick of where he wanted to sit, so today he went a little wild and…sat by the window again.

He took a small taste of his mocha and pulled his laptop out, along with the thick textbook full of reference essays.

Before he knew it, an hour had passed and he was four more pages done, he looked up from his computer and noticed the coffee shop had filled out with plenty of people. He reached his arms above his head and stretched out his fingers, when he brought his hand down it hit the edge of the table and his pen rolled off with the jolt. He moved to pick it up but slender fingers reached it first.

When Yuuri looked up at the perpetrator he was met with the crown of a familiar head of light hair, “is this yours?”

It was. He reached for it and accepted the featherweight of the item being dropped into his palm. The man leaned back into his seat, his table not too far away from Yuuri’s. He had his own laptop out, it looked like he had a document page open and an email, Yuuri looked away quickly as to not pry.

“What are you working on here every day?” Suppose the man didn’t care about prying as much as Yuuri had.

“I… I’m just writing a paper for class. It’s boring – a political piece.”

The man put a finger to his chin and hummed, “that doesn’t sound boring to me. That sounds a lot like my job.”

“Oh jeez, sorry! I didn’t mean to offend,” Yuuri quickly said, his hands raising in defense, “ _I_ think it’s interesting of course, or I wouldn’t have taken the course, I just thought-“

“You just thought what? With my gorgeous looks I couldn’t be interested in any of that smart stuff,” the man teased.

“Well… yes.” Yuuri looked down ashamed, “sorry.”

“Ah-ha! So you agree!”

“Wha- n-“

“That I’m gorgeous.”

“Oh,” he let out a sigh of relief, and then just as quickly red rose from his neck to his ears, “I. I mean. Well… yes, you are but…”

“I’m Viktor,” he offered his hand and Yuuri accepted, _after_ he wiped his sweaty palms on his jeans. The hand shake was quick and they both dropped their hands to their laps unceremoniously.

That’s when Yuuri realized he hadn’t said his own name, “Y-Yuuri!” He stuttered out quickly.

Viktor laughed at that, a full laugh, “it looks like it’s getting pretty busy in here and I don’t plan on leaving any time soon, it doesn’t look like _you_ plan on leaving any time soon… How about we sit together,” Viktor propositioned.

Yuuri nodded in consent and moved his bag away from the other side of the table, motioning for Viktor to take a seat. Viktor was already moving and had his laptop juggled on one arm with his coffee mug in his other hand.

 

Another day passed and Yuuri used his paper as an excuse to go see Viktor, erm, to sit at the coffee shop again. Day and day, he went to the coffee shop and day after day Viktor would be there, both of them working away on their computers. It’s been a week now and Yuuri decided maybe it was time to look to his favorite advice column and ask for a little help of his own.

He typed up an email that was only titled _contactus@advice.com_ , wrote in the subject line: advice commission and sent it off right away.

He received an email back just an hour later saying his email has been delivered and will be read and answered within a week.

Though it wasn’t a week, just two days later Yuuri realized the new article he was reading featured his question. He was back in the coffee shop when he opened the page:

**_Dear Viktor,_ **

**_I find myself interested in a man who I often bump into at the coffee shop, now I don’t usually fancy a stranger so quickly I’m considering asking him out. The thing is, these days it’s so hard to come right out and ask a man out, as another man. Is he gay? Is he single? Does he find me attractive? What do you think, should I take the plunge?_ **

**_-Lovesick_ **

_Dear Lovesick,_

_I wanted to answer this ask right away because I was hoping the words would help me as well, I’m in a similar situation, you see, falling for a stranger in a coffee shop. Asking a man out can be a really stressful experience. Many will suggest you ignore your anxiety and power through it and maybe that’s just complete bullshit, but realistically we are in a new age and you can’t just wait around to be asked out, you have to act. Come up with an idea of a place to go and be ready to come up with a plan, maybe with that you will feel more comfortable and you won’t choke on your words._

_I am always on the side of love, I think you should give it a shot and if you’re more comfortable without words, hey, just write your number on a napkin and slide it over to him._

_-Viktor_

It was shorter than most other answers he gives, he had said he was dealing with something similar, maybe Yuuri had actually stumped the man. The man who was supposed to know all, Yuuri kind of felt lost, maybe he shouldn’t do anything. Well, he wasn’t sure Viktor helped… but it would be wrong to ignore the advice of a man he’s looked up to for so long.

Yuuri’s fingers rested on the keypad, though his mind was elsewhere, trying to come up with a plan for Viktor… maybe he should just give him his number. He could write a quick note on the napkin, like _let’s grab dinner,_ no, that won’t do.

He pulled a pen from his bag, tapping it on the table. Tap tap tap, he pulled a napkin over, tap tap tap. He flipped the pen over, pushing the cap off with his thumb and wrote his number in block font and large. He put the cap back on and dropped it down to the table, tap tap with his finger. He crumbled in the napkin in his hand, he was sweating, _what am I thinking._ _I should get out of here,_ he stood and the chair jolted back, his body hit the table and his pen tumbled to the floor.

He had resolved to just leave it, shoving his laptop into his bag and slinging it over his shoulder, but when he turned back towards the exit a body blocked him.

“Leaving so early?” The voice asked, Viktor asked. Yuuri nodded and Viktor bent down to grab his pen, “is this yours?”

He reached for it, but instead of giving it back the man grabbed the extended hand, pulled the cap off with his teeth and started to scribble on the top of Yuuri’s hand. When he was done he turned his hand over, placed the cap back on, and placed it in Yuuri’s hand. Yuuri curled his fingers around the pen but never took his eyes off of Viktor’s face.

“What?”

Viktor’s hand went to the back of his neck, “I’ve been wanting to… ask you out for a while.”

“Oh.” Yuuri’s face blank, “wait, what?” His nose scrunched in confusion, “me? Why?”

“Why?” Viktor’s face mimicked Yuuri’s, “I… Well I like you, Yuuri.”

“Okay,” Yuuri’s hand clumsily stretched out to Viktor and he handed him the crumbled napkin, “same…” He said lamely.

Viktor took the napkin from him and unwrinkled it, once he saw what was on it his eyes sparkled, “oh.”

“Yeah… oh.”


	20. Clinomania

Yuuri abuses a quiet morning, Viktor’s used to it and he lets Yuuri sleep, whether it be to ten or twelve, or two o’clock. Viktor always gets up though, takes care of Makkachin, brushes his teeth, makes coffee or breakfast or both.

Today was different, Viktor did get up to take care of Makkachin, he let her out and fed her and gave her sweet smiles and gentle kisses. Then he crawled back into bed with Yuuri and this was a mistake… well it was a _good_ mistake, because Yuuri was intoxicating but things still needed to get done around the house.

Viktor only went into the bedroom to grab his phone off the charge but the gentle breeze trickling in from the window encouraged him to take up warmth back in the bed, so he crawled in. He pressed himself against Yuuri’s warm body and situated his nose into Yuuri’s neck. Yuuri stirred a bit and Viktor saw his left eye blink open.

“Mmm, morning Viktor,” he said through thin lips; Yuuri hated morning breath.

“Good morning, babe.”

“What time is it?”

“Only nine o’clock,” except it was hardly an ‘only,’ but Viktor liked to indulge him.

“’ve still gotta couple’ve hours than…” he muttered.

“Yes, yes, I’m just here to steal your warmth.”

“Okay,” he said simply, pressing his body back into Viktor’s.

The two men hardly had a day off with Viktor coaching _and_ skating this season, and Yuuri skating and trying to choreograph one of his own programs. They had plenty of moments alone, on the ice, but never at home, they sleep together at night and they attempt breakfast or dinner or one of the two, but they never make it for both. Always just missing each other.

Yuuri wants to sleep in in the mornings and Viktor’s not going to take that away from him, so if cuddling with a sleeping Yuuri is the only thing he can do to get some peaceful, quiet, moments with Yuuri, then he will take it. And he will enjoy every second.

There was some light scratching on the door, then a brown furry head stuck itself in the crack and pushed into the room. Makkachin bounded onto the bed and after ruffling the covers a bit settled into Viktor’s back, leaving him squished against Yuuri completely. He didn’t mind but now it was starting to get hot, Viktor let his head fall back and breathed in some cool air.

The minutes ticked by, they lay together, Viktor shoved his hand inside Yuuri’s shirt to brush his fingertips against skin. Eventually, Viktor fell back asleep, ankles wrapped with Yuuri’s, his toes curled under, his nose buried in dark hair, and stuffed between Yuuri and Makka.

Yuuri stirred again, his body moved away from Viktor’s, this action disturbed Viktor’s sleep and he was struck by cold against his front, he reached towards Yuuri’s body which was now stretching up and even _further_ away from Viktor.

“Should we start the day? It’s twelve o’clock,” Yuuri sounded awake this time.

“Hmm, no~” He leaned over towards Yuuri and grabbed his arms around the man’s waste pulling him back into the bed, “just a little longer.”

“Hey~” Yuuri giggled, tumbling back against Viktor, “that’s my line.”

But he hummed and settled back against Viktor, he reached around Viktor and pet Makkachin before closing his eyes again.


	21. The Witch on Lake Street

The man who lives at 34 Lake street is a witch, all the kids in the neighborhood knew it and all the kids in the neighborhood avoided the house. I'm no exception I avoid the house too. My older brother, Steve, told me to stay away so thats what I do. We've all heard the rumors, moaning and banging from the upstairs of his home at night, a beautiful man with long silver hair who visits him frequently - how suspicious is that - and all the mothers who easily fall under his spell of seduction. That's right, all the mothers in the neighborhood love to talk about his beautiful dancing and the way he is so... what was the word? Eros. Steve says that he heard the man chanting in some weird tongue once, that it definitely wasn't english, he insisted that it was latin and that the man was performing some sort of ritual.

My best friend since kingergarten, Robbie MacDowell lives across the street from 34 Lake street and he says it’s terrifying, he says that he’ll see the silhouette of a man moving back and forth in the dim light of his upstairs room. His body twirling and his arms splayed above his head, a leg kicking back, “What is he always moving around like that for!?” He’ll ask me, but I don’t have an answer, just sounds weird to me.

But today... today is the first time I have ever seen the man, I know he must leave his home because sometimes his car is gone, but I've never seen him come or go before today. His dark hair is ruffled, there are big purple bruises under his eyes, he looks like a zombie, groaning under the early sun and scratching at his purple spotted neck.

I head up Robbie's driveway backwards, unable to turn away from the man, he's...actually very nice to look at, just a little disheveled. The house looks perfectly normal, the man opens the door with a key and steps into pitch black, I try to see what's inside but I can't make anything out. The door slams shut and I give up, turning around. I knock on Robbie's door and take a seat on the stair's of the porch, when Robbie comes out he joins me on the step and we get to planning our candy route for Halloween tomorrow.

"No, no, we can't start over on P street, that needs to be our circle back area, we'll start over on W ave with Mr. Sander's, he gives out the big candy bars."

"Okay, fine... Yeah, and Rebecca lives next door to him and her mom gives out lollipops," he offers excitedly.

The screeching of breaks on a bicycle echo from the street, I look up to see... oh great, Lisa Burke.

"Hey losers," she yelled over.

"Shut up, Lisa!" Robbie yelled back. She kicked a leg over her bike and hopped from the seat, letting it fall to the pavement and walked over to us.

"Are you guys in for tonight?"

"In," I said at the same time as Robbie's: "what's tonight?"

She looked back and forth between the two of us, "you two, me, Rebecca, and Joey are gonna sneak into the witch's backyard and try to catch him mutilating a cat or some shit."

"What!

"Come on, you know he's gonna be doing  _something_ weird, it's the night before halloween."

"I am  _not_ doing that," I rejected.

"Oh, don't be a little bitch."

"Oh my god Lisa-" I started but Robbie cut me off.

"Fine, we'll be there."

"Great," and she was walking back to her bike, she added over her shoulder, "meet at the corner of E street and D ave." She hops on her bike and peddles off, we just watch her go.

Then I say, "what the hell man, I don't wanna snoop around someones yard, especially his!"

"It... it'll be fine, man," that didn't sound like a confident tone.

 

That night I made the mistake of giving in to peer pressure, the kind every adult warns us about, and I met Lisa, Robbie, Rebecca, and Joey on E street and D ave. We all wore black, I put electric tape over the tips of my converse - terrified we'd be seen with even a hint of something white.

We used flashlights as we walked down the street but once we got onto Lake street we clicked them off and made our way over in silence. When we got to the house we just stood and looked at it from the edge, I was terrified and it seemed like everyone else was too. Lisa stepped onto the lawn and Joey gasped, she looked back at him with sharp eyes and kept moving forward to the fence, we all followed.

The fence gate creaked open and we slipped through the small opening we made, unwilling to open the gate any further and risk more noise. "There it is," Lisa pointed to the back door of the house, it was dark inside except for the warm light of candles. We moved close, two of us crouched on one side of the sliding door and peered in, the other three crouched on the other side of the door to look in. It took my eyes a minute to adjust but when they did I could tell I was looking in the witch's kitchen.

A dark figure entered the kitchen, the witch, he was wearing a long purple robe and he started flipping though a book on the counter. I looked down and noticed a black cat staring up at us from the other side of the door.

"Uh, oh, better get outta there kitty, or you're gonna be made for stew," Lisa joked.

"That's not what witch's eat," Rebecca laughed.

"Shh," I said through teeth.

The cat looked away and jumped on the counter, Yuuri pet her and then he reached for something from his side, the cat walked in front of him and he pushed the book away with his other hand. What he had reached for shone in the light of the candles... a knife. He raised the knife above his head and brought it down hard, guts splattered onto the counter next to him and the next thing I know,

"Aaaah," all of us screaming at the top of our lungs and running home as fast as possible.

-          -           -

Yuuri whipped around to the sound of shrill screams at his back door, "what the?" He put the knife down on the counter and walked over the the back door, watching the backs of retreating children.

"Oh jeez," he said. He wiped the orange pumpkin gunk off his face and shook his head. Yuuri had heard the rumors about himself from the parents in the neighborhood, they had no shame in admitting that they won't tell their kids the truth about him.

"What's going on," Viktor came out from the bedroom,

"The kids in the neighborhood are scared of me," Yuuri whispered.

Viktor laughed at him though, "who could be scared of a cute man like you!"

"Well they think I'm a witch."

Viktor looked around at the plants, the candles, the crystals, and the black leather bound books on the kitchen counter, "...but you are a witch?"

"Yeeeees, I know, but they think I'm a witch with like a pointy black hat and pentagrams and cauldrons... okay I do have a cauldron, but that's not my point. They think I'm gonna eat them up."

"Maybe you should," he offered pulling his hair back into a ponytail and leaning in to kiss Yuuri's cheek. Yuuri groaned, but then relented and shifted his head to kiss Viktor full on the lips, "mmm," he pulled back a bit, "or maybe you could eat me up."

And maybe from outside the witch's home, the children could hear something they've never heard from inside before, the sound of sweet laughter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hmm maybe i shouldn't have done first person, but... sometimes it's kinda fun!


	22. Woke up with Wonder Woman

Yuuri’s subconscious is used to the shrill ring of his alarm clock and he can sleep right through it no matter the urgency. That’s what he’s doing today because his body is dehydrated and his back aches in all kinds of ways. What his subconscious is _not_ used to is the heavy weight shifting in bed behind him, grumbling “turn it off~”

Yuuri sits up so fast, looking straight ahead, scared to turn over to his left to see who or what just said that. The alarm is still ringing as his eyes strain in the peripherals of his eyes and he makes out dark strands splayed across the pillow. His head whips, it would’ve hurt his neck too if he wasn’t panic stricken, naked shoulders peak out from the covers and hair covers her entire face.

“Oh no, what did I do?! I’m _so_  gay... so why is there a woman in my bed. Fuck. I fucked up.” He’s whispering to himself in a desperate tone.

“Ugh, please,” the body next to him stirs, her voice deep with sleep. She raises her body up, her neck is still slumped down and she scratches the back of her neck before grabbing a chunk of her dark locks and tugging, "turn off the alarm."

....her hair spills into her lap. What the... oh. A wig. Yuuri turns around and slams a hand down onto the alarm clock shutting it off. Or putting it on snooze for the next ten minutes at least.

Yuuri stares into bright blue eyes, ~~she~~ he — he? “Oh thank god,”

The man smiles, “oh happy to see me,”

“Uh... not really,” _just that you’re a_ _man_ goes unsaid, “Who are you?“

His smile doesn't fall from his face but his lips become tight, "Viktor, nice to meet you," he sticks out his hand and Yuuri shakes it. "Actually... I don't remember much of last night...what's your-"

"Yuuri," he answered quickly before he could feel the shame of having a stranger - who doesn't know his name - in his bed. He released Viktor's hand and kicked his legs out from under the covers and over the edge. Yuuri could hardly think of anything over the throbbing in his head, he didn't notice his bare legs and stood up, the rest of his covers falling away from his skin.

A low whistle, "well at least I have good taste, even when drunk," Viktor said from behind him. Now Yuuri realized what was going on and turned bright red, without turning around he reached back for the covers and pulled them up around his waist. He turned to face Viktor and unfortunately his previous action had completely uncovered Viktor, _oh_ , maybe not so unfortunate? Yuuri got a nice eyeful of why his lower back was hurting so much. His eye's went wide and his jaw almost fell slack but he could control himself, he stepped away from the beds, unwilling to drop the blankets. Then in one fluid motion he jolted towards the bathroom door right behind him, slamming the door and slinking to the floor with a thump and a deep breath.

There was a pair of boxer briefs on the floor, he scrambled to grab them and pulled them on... a little loose. "Ew," he said realizing they were definitely Viktor's. Shaking his head, he picked up the sheets off the floor, pulled the door open once more, stepped into the room and threw the covers on Viktor who was now sitting crosslegged, and grabbed his phone before shutting himself back in the bathroom.

He unlocked the phone and clicked into his contact list, the first name was the one he was looking for, he clicked the name: AaPhichit (it also had plenty of emoji's) and hit the call button. He put it on speaker and placed it on the counter, grabbing a paper cup and filling it with water, he took a long sip, filled it again, drank it down, and filled it again when Phichit finally picked up on the 4th ring.

"He~llo," his voice way too chipper for the morning.

"Phichit," Yuuri said through his teeth, not wasting a moment, "what happened last night? Why is there a strange man in my bed, why are we naked? And why do you sound so happy?" That last question was asked with resentment.

"Ho-oh, well Yuuri, when two people are attracted to each other-"

"This isn't funny."

"Okay, sorry Yuuri, sorry. I'm at the cafe on 3rd - you know the one we like - with Christophe, why don't you and Viktor come meet us and we can... fill you in?"

"Who's Christophe?"

"We met him last night at the party, he's a friend of Viktor's. Just come. Come."

"...Okay, give me twenty minutes."

The call ends, Yuuri pulls the Tylenol from his drawer and throws two in his mouth before gulping down that last cup of water. He looks at himself in the mirror, a purple bruise has risen on his neck, his hair is a mess, he splashes water into his face. Then he looks down at himself, the boxers he wears are a little loose on his waist and he can see bite marks on his thighs, fingerprint bruises litter his hips and he groans.

Finally he works up the courage to exit the bathroom and Viktor is still sitting there, though he pulled on some pants.

"Hello," he purred, eyeing Yuuri up and down.

Yuuri handed him a cup of water and walked over to his dresser, as his pulled a white shirt on he eyed Viktor as well, noticing that he marked Viktor up just as bad as Viktor did he. Scratch marks down his arms and purple spotting his chest and neck.

"Sorry... about that," he waved his hand in the direction of Viktor's chest.

"Oh, well thats fine..." a smile curled on his lips, "I'm sure I enjoyed it immensely."

Yuuri pulled a pair of boxers from his drawer, and went to tug down the ones he had on, he turned his head over his head over his shoulder and saw Viktor staring at his ass, "can you look away," he asked.

"Hmph, okay."

Viktor did turn his head but Yuuri didn't notice he was still looking out of the corner of his eyes. Yuuri pulled the boxers off and pulled on a clean pair, then he realized, "um," as he turned Viktor whipped his head away,  _caught_ , Yuuri shook his head, "I think these are yours." He bent down to pick up the pair he just took off.

"Oh," was all Viktor offered.

"So, what are you wearing under those pants?"

"Nothing."

"...Oh. We-well here." He threw them to Viktor who stood up and tucked them into his pocket. "I just called my friend Phichit," Viktor hummed, "and he said he's with your...friend? Christophe? They want us to come meet them for breakfast?"

"Oh! Excellent!" He clapped his hands.

"They said they'd explain what happened last night..."

"I already know I had a happy ending...but maybe we can do this again someti-"

"Alright, so let's get going before we're late." Yuuri turned away rejecting the notion of what Viktor was saying and marched out of the room, grabbing his sweatshirt off the couch and waiting by the door. His foot was tapping as Viktor exited the room, Yuuri looked at him and "those clothes look a bit small on you?" Is that what he was wearing last night? Yuuri doesn't even know what happened to his Steve Trevor costume, must be around here somewhere.

He was looking around when Viktor answered him, "hum, well. Actually these are your clothes," Yuuri looked to him with his eyebrows scrunched down, "I mean I could put on my costume from last night but it's a little cold out." He let his arm come forward and Yuuri looked at what was in his hand, a shiny red, blue, and gold one piece.

"Wonder woman, huh. Fine." He marched back into his room and grabbed a pair of socks and some sandals, before returning to Viktor, "here," he dumped the sandals on the floor unceremoniously and handed Viktor the socks, "I don't think you wanna go in big red boots nor barefoot."

Viktor nodded his head, pink tinted his cheeks. He pulled on the socks while standing and slipped into the sandals, "thanks."

"Ah, so you're not wearing any underwear with my pants, huh?" Yuuri already knew the answer though.

"Uh-"

"That's okay, I suppose we did much worse last night."

The man laughed behind him, "yeah, I guess so."

Yuuri opened the door with a click and they walked out in the cold wind. They walked next to each other quietly, Viktor seemed to turn quite a few heads, whether it be because he looked a mess in small clothes or because he was gorgeous, Yuuri would assume the latter because no matter what the man was wearing, he didn't think it would distract from his face.

They took a turn onto 3rd Ave and quickly found themselves at the door to the cafe him and Phichit frequent. The bell chimed as they walked in to the warm cafe and with a look around they saw Phichit and someone who must've been Christophe in the corner booth. They made their way over and slumped into the seats next to the two men.

"Hey," Yuuri grumpled.

"Good morning Christophe," Viktor said in a nicer tune.

"I'm sure it was for you," Christophe said eyeing Yuuri with a smirk.

Yuuri rolled is eyes but Viktor answered, "oh i know, right?"

Phichit chimed in than, "seems you two were so drunk you don't remember what happened, but it sounds like the results are good ones."

"Drunk sex is hardly a good result," Yuuri groused, "neither of us could  _actually_ consent _."_

"Yeah. That's not great," Viktor hummed putting a finger to his lips.

"But look at yourselves, and look at each other, wouldn't you still do it?" Christophe asked, seems like he's quite the gentleman.

"We-well I-" Yuuri turned red, stumbling on his words.

"Yes," Viktor answered without a moments hesitation.

"Uh...can you just tell us what happened?"

A waitress came over and poured coffee for the two men and handed them menu's before walking away.

Phichit started first, "well..."

-         -          -

Yuuri hardly goes out with Phichit, so he has to take full advantage of the holiday. Phichit is going to the halloween party dressed as Charlize Theron in Atomic Blonde, he fixes his blonde wig and marches into Yuuri's room, "are you ready?"

"I look ridiculous," he says coming out of the bathroom.

"No! You look good and you said you wanted to be warm, so perfect." Phichit didn't push with the compliments, he already knew Yuuri was hot, Yuuri just never wanted to believe him.

Yuuri looked especially antsy tonight and Phichit didn't want Yuuri to try to duck out of their plans last minute so as soon as he pulled his boots on he pulled Yuuri out the door and into the windy night. They walked to Mila's apartment, it wasn't too far and they both had jackets. From outside they could hear the base bumping through the walls, through the windows they could see purple, orange string lights bordered the windows, they didn't bother knocking and just walked right in.

There was a large crowd here already, Yuuri fiddled with his hands and looked down. Phichit grabbed one hand and led them straight to the kitchen so they could get a drink, once they both had some spiked punch in an orange cup they went to find Mila. Yuuri spotted her first, "who's that next to her?"

Phichit looked at Yuuri first and saw the blush on his cheeks, then looked over to whomever he was talking about, a man with a black wig on and a Wonder Woman costume stood talking to Mila. Wow, he really pulled off the look, "Oh, Steve, I think that's your Wonder Woman," he teased.

"Hmm," Yuuri didn't even regard the comment, Phichit's jaw almost dropped open, Yuuri  _always_ fell for one of his jabs. Yuuri moved towards Mila and Wonder Woman, taking a long swig of his drink. Phichit followed. The two seemed to spot their approach and turned to face them, Yuuri spoke up, "hi, Mila, thanks for inviting us."

For a second Phichit thought Yuuri was being irregularly chipper, but then Yuuri quieted down and looked to Phichit to take over, stepping back. Phichit stepped forward, Mila shouted over the music, "Yuuri, Phichit! You guys made it!" She wrapped Phichit in a big hug and then stepped back.

"Hey Mila! and Mila's friend...s" at the last second his noticed another man next to Wonder Woman, this man has a long blonde wig and a Super Girl costume on.

Super Girl stepped up first, "Christophe," he purred, taking Phichit's hand and kissing it. Phichit laughed and offered his own name.

"And this is Yuuri..." he turned around and Yuuri was gone. Uh oh.

Wonder Woman's eyebrows came down, "Viktor," he reached out to shake Phichit's hand, "I think your friend - Er, Yuuri? went into the kitchen? Probably finished his drink." He shrugged and took a sip of his drink.

"I'm gonna go get another drink too," Christophe said, "anyone need a refill?"

"Yes, please," Mila overstated, handing him he orange cup before turning back to Phichit. Christophe walked off.

Chris never came back though, so ten minutes later Viktor wandered into the kitchen to see what was the hold up. He came back with a bottle of Stoli and three shot glasses saying, "he wasn't in there. I don't know where they went?" He placed the shot glasses on the table and poured them each some of the vodka, "we'll just drink this. Mila, you and I have unfinished business anyway."

Mila's eyes held determination, she fell to her knees and grabbed a glass, throwing it back.

"Hey, no cheating!" Viktor fell grabbed his glass and took the shot, pouring two more. They looked up at Phichit expectantly, they could definitely smell his fear but he took the shot. And he took two more with them before he couldn't any longer, then he went into the living room where it was starting to get rowdy, Mila and Viktor continued the shots. And what he saw in the living room was truly incredible.

-        -        -

"That was the last time we had a coherent conversation with each other last night," Phichit smiled as if he gave him any information at all.

Yuuri groaned, "uuuugh."

"Yeah but that's where I come in," Christophe chirped up, "I went into the kitchen and found you, naughty boy."

"N-naughty boy?!" Yuuri flushed.

Just in time for the waitress to come over, she raised an eyebrow at Yuuri and pull out her notebook, "do you boys know what cha want?"

Yuuri shrunk down in his seat, they all gave their order and she walked away.

"So, what next Chris?" Viktor asked.

"I went into the kitchen..."

-          -         -

"Oh look at you!" Chris slapped his two empty cups onto the counter and walked around it to Yuuri was was sitting on a bar stool sipping out of a straw that was dipped in the giant bowl of punch. "Naughty Boy!"

Yuuri's cheeks were already starting to warm up it seemed, he must've been sipping quickly, Chris laughed at the situation and sat down next to him. Yuuri didn't answer, he just bit the straw and looked up at Chris with a small smile and squinted eyes.

Chris reached back over the counter, grabbing his own cup and dipped it in the punch bowl, he downed the whole cup and dipped it in again. 

"Yuuri, tell me... how do you know Mila?"

"He flicked his head up, the straw still between his teeth, splashing the punch on the wall, "Mila? We dance together!"

"Dance? That's amazing! I dance too you know."

"We dance hip hop, ballet, pole dance-" he was counting on his fingers.

Chris placed his hand over Yuuri's stopping the counting, "pole dancing?" his eyes sparkled, "I know Mila has a folding pole for the living room... why don't you show me some of the moves you guys practice together?"

"Sure," he stood up abruptly and spit the straw out, he took Chris's cup and tipped it back, finishing what was left. Chris didn't mind, they moved into the living room and as they made their way there Yuuri stripped off pieces of his costume, the jacket and the other jacket and the scarf, he let them fall to the floor uncaring.

Chris pulled the folding pole out from under the couch while Yuuri ushered people out of the surrounding area, with promises of "something  _sexy,"_ Chris laughed but he knew thats exactly what it would be.

He set the pole up and thanked his past self for avoiding the lotion for tonight, he looked Yuuri in the eye, gave a wink and swung himself onto the pole. Yuuri whistled and clapped, then it was his turn and he hopped on the pole only to slide completely to the floor.

"Boo," Yuuri said pointedly to his pants. He stood up quickly and started to unfasten the pants, pulling them down and kicking them off to the side. Then he hopped back up on the pole and got to showing off his moves. 

A crowd started to form around them on the pole, they were glistening with sweat but they kept dancing, doing moves together and then separately. Yuuri looked out at the people watching them and then waved with his one free arm, "Phichit! Hey!" he exclaimed, "hey Phichit, go get Wonder Woman, tell him I have something to show him."

Phichit was waving back at Yuuri then he turned around and went back into the dining room where Mila and Viktor were still. Oops, forgot to bring Mila her drink... oh well.

Phichit came back with one Wonder Woman in tow, Viktor's cheeks were stained red and his eyes were drooped half closed, Mila looked okay though, Viktor was definitely wasted. And it had only been twenty minutes since Yuuri and him had disappeared over here. Phichit pushed through the crowd to the front and when they got up there Yuuri spun around in a music box move and then hopped down, sauntering over to Viktor.

"Hey, won'tchu be my Wonder Woman?" He was shorter than Viktor (especially in those red boots) but he had his finger under Viktor's chin.

Viktor's eyes widened and he seemed to wake up a bit, "absolutely," was all he said.

"Don't take your eyes off of me," he commanded.

"Don't think I ever could."

Yuuri hopped back up on the pole and danced up there for another ten minutes, ending with an inside leg hang. Once he hopped down he walked back over to Viktor and kissed him. Hard. There was a lot of tongue and it was super messy, it was safe to say most of the attention in the room diverted back to their original conversations. Yuuri pulled back with a heavy breath and Viktor fell to his knees, wrapped Yuuri's legs into a hug.

"These legs! They are perfect and wonderful."

-         -          -

"Phichit and I took that moment to sneak off as well," Christophe giggled.

" _Very_ perfect legs," Viktor recollected.

"Ugh," Yuuri groaned  _again_.

"And then the next time we saw you two, you were stumbling out the door into the freezing night, Yuuri had left his pants and one of his jackets behind, only bothering to throw on the long one. But seems like you two made it home alright," Phichit said assuredly.

"Better than alright," Christophe added

"Yeah...thanks," Yuuri grumbled.

The waitress came over dropping off the food for the four of them, sunny-side up eggs for Phichit, an egg white omelet for Christophe, some toast for Viktor, and just a refill on the coffee for Yuuri.

"Yuri saw you two before you left, if you're wondering what happened in between the pole dance and the exit, though I think it's pretty clear what happened 'Wonder Woman.'"

Yuuri blushed again, "Yuri?"

"My cousin," Viktor said.

"Mm, okay. Well, maybe we can give him a call?"

"Probably not the  _best_ idea, he's a fierce kitten. I don't think we'd get any information from him," Christophe explained.

"Awe, but I miss Yuri, let's call him," Viktor pulled out his phone and tapped through his contacts.

"Alright, but he's just gonna scream at you."

He clicked on the contact name 'Yuratchka' with the cat emoji and put it on speaker.

_Brrrr ... brrrr ..._

" _You_ would have the fucking nerve to call me?" Yuri answered the phone holding nothing back, a string of expletives coming through the speaker and Viktor held his finger over the microphone until the noise died down.

"Hi to you too Yuri."

Yuri tsk'd and said, "what do you want, baldy."

"I'm not bald!"

"Yuri, it's me Chris, I'm here with Viktor and his  _friend_ Yuuri, do you remember meeting him last night?"

"Katsudon, yeah."

And at the same time, Viktor and Yuuri both said,

"Katsudon?! How do you know about that?"  
"Kat-soo-done? What's that?"

They looked at each other and then back at the phone. "Never mind that, what do you want from me?"

"Sorry to bother you Yuri, we just were wondering if you could fill us in on what happened before Viktor and I left the party last night?"

"You think for one goddamned second that I want to recall the shit show of last night!? You think I want to remember how me and Otabek were having a  _nice_ conversation and you two morons stumbled over to me, clinging to each other like drunk'n fools, arms slung around each others shoulders, making out like a bunch of slobs, and tripping over your own feet. I'm not gonna fill you in on anything, not even how you bumped into us and finally stopped kissing just to say, 'I'm reconsidering Katsudon as my favorite food, I think Wonder Woman's ass is gonna taste even better,' you think I'm going to say those words? No way in hell, you two are disgusting, don't call here again."

The screen lit up to show the call had ended and Yuri was gone. Yuuri was beet red, only the edges of his face showing through his hands.

"Hooo, so now you know," Phichit teased with a smirk, tugging at Yuuri's fingers.

"I might have been better off not knowing," Yuuri complained.

"Hmm, well I guess we have to go on a proper date now... I don't even have the simple pleasure of a memory with you Yuuri," Viktor whined, "let's do it again!" He reached over the table and grabbed at Yuuri's elbow, "pleeeeease," he mewled.

Phichit laughed, Christophe egged him on, and Yuuri just groaned. Yuuri would tell Viktor 'yes' later when they're alone with the check though.


	23. Dinner

Viktor isn’t ready for what’s waiting him on the other side of his apartment door, he’s just had a long day of training and just expects to relax with Yuuri. He puts the key in the lock and turns it, hesitating when he hears a pot clank on the stove and shuffling just beyond the door. He lets out a heavy breath and finishes unlocking the door, as he pulls the key out and reaches for the knob it’s already turning and it swings in to reveal one Yuuri.

Viktor smiles something easy at the comforting face until he realizes what it is exactly he’s looking at. Yuuri wears a confident smile and that’s pretty much all he’s wearing, besides a _very_ small apron and black heels. Viktor gapes at Yuuri’s skin goes nicely with the pink apron that only reaches the top of his thighs, he’s having a hard time swallowing.

“Okaeri.”

“Ta-tadaima…” Viktor hardly ever felt tongue tied but it seemed there was always an exception.

“Come over to the dinner table and eat your meal,” Yuuri grabbed for Viktor’s hand and motioned for him to follow him, when he turned his back Viktor got full view of an almost bare Yuuri, the only thing being a sheer pair of black panties. He took a chance letting his gaze leave Yuuri and peaked at the table. Empty, no food, no plates, no chopsticks. Nothing.

“Yuuri,” his voice caught on the U’s a little too long, “what’s for dinner?” Anything to show some semblance of steadiness.

He dropped Viktor’s hand and put both of his hands firmly on the table, bending over into the center of it, he looked over his shoulder at Viktor now, “hmm… me,” he said simple enough. He took a step out to the side, opening his legs wide.

 _Cliché…_ Yet it didn’t seem like Viktor was going to voice any complaints, his body was moving before his brain even comprehended. He dropped his bag, shrugged out of his jacket, letting it fall to the floor, and put his own hands on the table encircling Yuuri’s body.

“Mmm, is that so?” He said through a deep breath in Yuuri’s neck. He smelled like cinnamon and shampoo, Yuuri hummed at the contact. Viktor leaned back then, his body separating but his groin still pressed against the black panties. Viktor’s fingers came up and traced down Yuuri’s spine and the latter let his head hang low, vibrating at the teasing fingers. His fingers climbed up his back and dove into black locks, he gripped them at the base and lightly tugged back to elongate Yuuri’s neck completely.

“Itadakimasu,” he mumbled leaning in and planting his teeth into Yuuri’s shoulder, he bit down until Yuuri grimaced and then he licked at the indented skin. His one hand kept a firm grip on Yuuri’s hair and the other slid up his side, tickling skin until his fingers reached Yuuri’s nipples. His tongue moved up the thick muscle on the side of Yuuri’s neck and he nibbled on his ear lobe.

“This is the most delicious meal I’ve had in a while,” Viktor remarked. Yuuri shivered.

“That’s right, eat me up.”

Viktor released his grip on Yuuri and turned him around, he licked at Yuuri’s lips and Yuuri opened them for him. Their tongues rubbed together sloppy, Yuuri bit at his upper lip and pulled it, letting it go before any actual pain. Their noses bumped and their hands fumbled over each other. Yuuri’s deft fingers moved to unbutton Viktor’s shirt, one by one, he pulled away from Viktor’s lips and instead kissed down his chest as each button flicked open. He tugged the tails of the shirt from his pants and kissed at the hip bones jutting out from his pants, he pulled at the belt, unbuckling it and then sliding it out from the pant loops.

Yuuri was sitting in a deep squat and his apron fell between his legs, but there was an undeniable tent pushing up at the fabric of the apron, Viktor licked his lips and instinctually bucked forward.

“Whoa boy…” Yuuri steadied his hips, “just one moment please,” he teased.

Yuuri unbuttoned Viktor’s pants and tugged them down to his ankles, his cock bobbed out and raised itself up, Viktor gently stepped out of them while Yuuri held them at the bottom and then he stood up. In the heel’s he was as tall as Viktor and his calves looked amazing.

“Untie this for me,” Yuuri whispered, turning around with his hand on his neck.

Viktor pulled the strings of the apron at the waist and then the strings at the neck and he watched it fall and pool at Yuuri’s feet. Yuuri turned back around and pressed himself flat against Viktor. He started walking backwards pulling Viktor with him and sat on the table, he opened his legs and Viktor fit right between them.

“May I?” Viktor asked.

Yuuri nodded and leaned back on his elbows while Viktor pulled Yuuri’s straining cock free from the panties and rubbed both of their cock’s together. Yuuri’s head lolled back and they both groaned in sync, “mmm, Yuuri.” Viktor fell onto the table, catching himself with his free hand and he hung over Yuuri, his hair tickling Yuuri’s chest. He moved rhythmically, moans spilling from both of their lips, making music.

Yuuri’s legs wrapped around the back of Viktor’s thighs pulling him closer still, his hand digging into the silvery hair at the nape of his neck.

“Are you gonna come all over me, Vitya?” Yuuri roused and Viktor grunted.

“If that’s what you want, I’ll paint that pretty skin.”

Yuuri’s hand came from the back of the neck and his thumb experimentally pushed against one side of Viktor’s neck into the carotid artery. Viktor gulped down a deep breath, hard against the offending finger, but he purred at the obstruction and was the first to come. Spurts painting up Yuuri’s chest, up to his neck. Viktor almost stumbled to a stop but he rubbed himself thoroughly through his orgasm and then finished Yuuri off.

Yuuri came with a moaned “Vitya, mmm.”

The come mixed together on Yuuri’s stomach and he fell back off of his elbow, back against cold wood. Shallow breaths.

Viktor hung there for a second over Yuuri taking breaths in sync with Yuuri. Until his sweaty palm slipped from his spot on the table and he face planted into Yuuri’s stomach.

“Oomph,” Yuuri groaned at the same time as Viktor’s:

“E-ugh…” he pulled himself up and white decorated the side of his face. He stood there in mock disgust for all of two seconds, then his tongue jutted out and lick at some on his lip, “mmm not bad.”

Yuuri burst into laughter curling into himself. Viktor walked over to the counter and grabbed a towel, cleaning up Yuuri before cleaning his face off. He kissed the man, “thank you солнышко,” and he kissed him again. Then again and one more time. The timer on the oven went off then.

Yuuri giggled and pulled away, he picked his apron off the floor and tied it back around his neck and waist, “ready for dinner?”

“Hmm, I’m pretty stuffed though…”

“Vitya~”


	24. Oniisan

Entering a new school in the middle of the year isn’t new for Viktor, his parent’s move him around a lot, mama is important and gets sent around to different countries whenever her superiors ask her. It’s not his first time in Japan, but it is his first time in such a secluded town, Hasetsu is nice and right on the water. And it is the first time he’s starting school at the beginning of the year though, he left school in Switzerland in the middle of the year but Japan is different and he actually had to wait a month to start a new year.

His first day came and he was excited to make friends; it’s always been relatively easy for him to make friends even if it hurts to know he’ll have to leave them. The day went smoothly, he texted with the only person who bothered to keep contact with him since he’s left Switzerland, he told Chris about the beautiful buildings and the cold ocean, he talked about how hard it was to get back into Japanese for the first time in six years, and he talked about how Makkachin adjusted to the new town.

Everyone had stared at the tall foreigner but nobody dared talk to him - that was until split gym with class 2-2. The sensei had called off the lists, read name by name:

“Kuwahara.”

“Present.”

“Maeda.”

“Here.”

“Matsubara.”

“Here.”

“Ni- Nikifurovu?”

“Here!” He sang waving his hand in the air.

It went on like that smoothly until he was halfway through the next classes list, “Katsuki? Katsuki? Are they not here?” Everyone looked around, Viktor did as well even though he couldn’t even assume who was the owner of the name, “Katsuki Mari?”

“Here, I’m here.” She spoke up without a bit of urgency from the back of the crowd, probably just walked up.

 

Katsuki- _chan_ would end up becoming Viktor’s best friend during his time in Hasetsu and she hated it when he called her that, “just call me Mari,” she had said and when he said, “okay, Mari-chan,” she took it back and insisted on ‘Katsuki’ instead.

How did they end up becoming friends? Viktor found her behind a dumpster off the track field smoking a cigarette, after threatening him with kyosei (Viktor didn’t know what that word meant until he asked around later) she offered him one and he took it. Why? Because it seemed like that was the only way she’d trust him and he wouldn’t end up getting ‘kyosei.’

 He had stuck it between his teeth and she reached over to light it for him, but once he attempted to inhale he coughed, his throat burning. He coughed until his eyes watered and from then on, he declined any of her offerings.

 

Mari invited him over plenty of times (okaasan’s food is to _die_ for) but today was especially special because her older brother was visiting from Detroit, Viktor didn’t ask why her brother lived in Detroit, just assumed it was for work. When they got to the inn it was completely dressed up with streamers and very large posters of a man with dark hair ice skating – actually one of the posters was the same man posing with blue lipstick on and puckered lips but the rest were of him skating. And he was gorgeous, Viktor could practically hear the music through the paper the way his body looked so graceful.

“Tadaima,” Mari said quietly.

“Who is that?” Viktor asked Mari as she was shrugging out of her coat and slipping into her slippers. Viktor followed suit, he had his own pair of slippers here now, upgrading from guest slippers long ago. “He’s hot,” stated matter-of-fact.

“You’re funny, Vicchan.” His face scrunched in confusion but she was already walking away, “Kaasan?” She yelled out into the kitchen.

Her mother came out all red cheeks and smiles, “Okaeri, Mari dear, how was school? Oh, Vicchan! Quickly come in, come in away from the door, there’s a chill tonight.”

“Okaasan,” Viktor said familiarly moving in to kiss her cheek, she’s gotten used to his weird foreign ways and just relents.

“It was good, where’s oniichan?”

“Yuchan’s in the onsen,” Mari just nodded and grabbed Viktor’s wrist to lead him to the onsen. They walked through the bathing stations where two men were scrubbing up – one of them froze completely with the sense of ‘there’s a woman in here’ and the other covered himself with his washcloth quickly – and into the steam coming from the hot spring.

“Oniichan?” She called into the steam, Viktor felt a pink blush paint his cheeks a little embarrassed about being dragged through a room of naked men into a bath of … more naked men. Namely her brother.

Who answered by standing up from his spot in the spring, “Mari-chan,” and Viktor wants to mock but his tongue is hanging out of his mouth and his eyes are glued to rock hard abs and thick thighs and a beautiful face, “who’ve ya got there with you?”

“Dick-tor,” is the idiocy that slips out of Viktor’s mouth, he shakes his head and straightens up, quickly trying to correct himself, “Vik- Viktor!” It’s a screech, really. Mari is staring at him dumbstruck.

The man laughs and sits back down in his seat and Viktor gravitates towards him, he gets down on his knees once he’s next to the man, his hands are in his lap and he asks, “what can I call you?”

Half lidden eyes turn to stare at Viktor, they drift down his body and back up to his face, “hmm, well my name is Yuuri,” his finger came up under Viktor’s chin, “but you can call me _oniichan,_ if you want,” the smirk nearly kills Viktor but he stays strong.

“Oniichan, don’t tease him, he’ll fall in love with you easily.”

Yuuri laughed that bell like sound and Viktor's nodding in agreement with Mari, _I’m already in love,_ he thinks. “Oh! You’re the man on the posters!” Viktor realizes, almost reeling back.

And then Yuuri blushes, _oh~ nice look,_ “oh those…” he composed himself, “those are no big deal,” and it sounded like a promise but Viktor didn’t want to believe him.

“Will you show me the real thing then?”

Yuuri’s leaning farther and farther out of the bath towards Viktor, “Yea-“

“I come in here to say hello to my oniichan and this is what I get? Two nerds awkwardly flirty.”

“Awkwardly?!” Yuuri objects at the same time as Viktor’s:

“Nerds?!” But no one quested the ‘flirting’ part.

They look at each other and then look at Mari scandalized.

“Hmph,” she puffs out her cheeks and Viktor’s never seen her look so petulant, so _young._ And now she looks like a little sister.

“I’m going to have a cigarette,” she turns to walk out.

“Mari-chan you shouldn’t keep smoking, it’s not good for your pretty skin and your healthy lungs,” Yuuri admonishes.

“Whatever, are you coming Viktor?” She asks over her shoulder.

“Yes, yes,” he pulls himself up and follows after her.

Once they’re out of the bathing station he hooks his arm in hers and whispers close to her ear, “he is _dreeeamy~_ ” and Mari scoffs.


	25. Not soulmates

This isn't a story about soulmates, but it could be perceived that way. There’s been this phenomenon for years and years, going back a couple thousand... at least that’s what’s documented. It's said that when you touch the person you'll fall in love with you get a vision of the exact moment you will fall in love with them. It won't necessarily only happen once in your life, and that’s where the soulmate idea gets dropped. People have recorded having multiple visions, one girl saw her first vision when she was fourteen and picked up a pencil for the girl seated next to her, their hands brushed and that was that. Then again when she was twenty-two and again when she was forty-seven.

It’s an incredible thing and kids are raised in a sort of excitement towards this sort of thing.  We have heard of cases where someone has seen the vision but it never came true, in the end we still get to choose who we love, huh?

Yuuri is no exception to this gift the universe has bestowed for human kind, no matter how much he would like to think he is. Twenty-three year old Katsuki Yuuri has had people lie to him about him being the object of their visions, his boyfriend from high school promised that he'd seen something but wouldn’t share further, when they broke up he had spit out the nasty truth.

Yuuri saw his first vision when he was eight years old and he made a complete loop around the ice rink without falling, Yuuko had skated over and hugged him, as soon as her fingertips brushed across his shoulders to wrap around him he saw a vision of Yuuko skating for him – dancing moves he didn’t know the names of yet – and he knew he would fall in love with her. The moment in his vision would happen when he was twelve and he would never pursue anything with Yuuko and soon she would get married and have kids without Yuuri. And he was okay with that.

The first time he touched Viktor Nikiforov he was wasted, he remembers stumbling to the floor catching himself in a vision and maybe the whole room knew what was happening to him, Viktor looked just as red as Yuuri must’ve been. But the next morning he doesn’t remember having the vision at all, and he’ll never know what he saw that night.

Lucky for Yuuri fate granted him one more chance and one winter day just returning to Japan for the first time in five years, the one and only Viktor Nikiforov – naked and all – grabbed onto a surprised Katsuki Yuuri and threw him into a vision.

The wind whipped through Viktor’s silver hair, they were in a car and Viktor was driving, his arm half out the window and a small smile on his face, his pink lips thin but curled up beautifully and his blue eyes sparking brightly. Band of Horses played on the stereo, the sun was just rising behind them, and Viktor turned to look at him instead of the road, “you look beautiful,” he had said. He _will_ say. They were driving over a bridge, the city’s skyline on the other side, he looked down and there was a map in his lap, a route drawn out and a couple cities they must’ve already passed through crossed out. The city in front of them: Seoul. Yuuri wasn’t sure about himself but _Viktor_ sure looked beautiful.

When Yuuri snapped out of it, of course he could believe he’d fall in love with Viktor, who wouldn’t. But his vision was unbelievable with the fact that Viktor had called him beautiful. He brushed the whole thing aside, he completely forgot about the vision, even when Viktor and he started dating, he forgot until one day Viktor asked him to take a road trip with him and showed him a map with a route drawn out and Seoul being a stop.

 

 

 

Viktor Nikiforov was patient, he had never had a vision – never brushed hands with someone who would show him a vision of the love he so badly wanted. Instead he focused on his career, by the time he was twenty-two he gave up believing it would never happen for him.

Until he met Yuuri. The first time he touched Yuuri, they were dancing at the banquet, Viktor saw a year into the future where he was sitting beside the sea with Yuuri and Makkachin, the clouds painted the sky of a chilly day.

They day came but Viktor had already fallen in love with Yuuri plenty of weeks earlier, he hadn’t told Yuuri yet but he planned to.

It was a shock to Viktor when he had another vision though. He ran out to kiss Yuuri after his performance at the Cup of China, he almost didn’t cover the back of Yuuri’s head as they fell to the ice because he had slipped into the future.

He was driving, the cold air pressing into his face, the sky was dark, he looked over at the passenger seat. Yuuri was curled up in the seat with a map on his lap, the routes next destination circled around Seoul, the pink lights from the roadway lightened up his features and he looked so peaceful.

When Viktor pulled himself from the ice he was confused but he didn’t let it show, lest to ruin the mood from the kiss. He consulted Chris later who said something along the lines of, “sounds like you’re gonna be falling in love with Yuuri for the rest of your life.”

Viktor had laughed at that, but another year later it happened again. Practicing at their ne shared rink in St. Petersburg Viktor saw another incredible future with Yuuri after placing his hands on his hips to show him a move. A future where they lived together comfortably.

Yuuri in the living room, it’s the afternoon and a breeze is seen when the curtains move. He’s by the window with both feet up on the couch, where he sat and he read and Viktor watched him. From the office, the sunlight frames his silhouette, it looks like fireworks, Viktor’s reminded of Yuuri’s pirouettes. Viktor looks down at his desk where he sits and there’s a pen and paper, he must be writing down his observations, there’s already some words:

‘You with a book propped on your knees,

a breeze seen in your coffee steam.’

What are the rules of poetry again? Fourteen lines, the last two rhymes, what does pentameter mean?

‘You in the living room,

legs bent at forty-five degrees.’

Trying to find Yuuri’s rhyme scheme, which objects on this desk sculpt his image best, if Viktor could paint it, what would he name it “Man (Reading)?” “Boy (at rest)?”

When Viktor comes out of the vision he remembers it so well, watching him shift his weight, turning his page, he can see it all still.

 

Viktor looked forward to living out these moments for the rest of his life and he enjoyed every vision as well.


	26. Dog Whisperer

Kuro barked at Yuuri, Kuro barked at the tea kettle, Kuro barked at the closed door, and Kuro barked at the ficus in the living room. Kuro never stops barking. Yuuri’s new puppy was barely a puppy any longer but he still acted as such, barking at everything and never listening to anything Yuuri asked of him.

“You need a dog whisperer,” Phichit told him matter-of-factly.

“A dog whisperer?! Those aren’t real,” he objected back but Phichit was already scrolling through his phone and calling the top-rated dog whisperer in town.

“Hi, yes, my name is Katsuki Yuuri and I would like to rent a session with you…”

“Phichit!”

Phichit just shushed him with a finger to his lips, “yes… yes… okay that works… yes! The sooner the better… 167 Levington Avenue, Padsworth… Katsuki Yuuri, mhm. Kay, see you tomorrow at 1 o’clock,” he clicked the end button and smiled up at a gaping Yuuri.

“Phichit~” The man repeated but this time it was more like a moan, “I can’t believe you just invited a stranger over my house! Now I need to tidy up.”

“Yeah, that’s what you should worry about,” Phichit rolled his eyes.

Yuuri spend the brunt of the next 20 hours cleaning his home and requesting that Kuro behave – though if he actually _did_ that would make the entire thing pointless.

Come 1 o‘clock the following day and the apartment was clean in the manner of: dusted, vacuumed, and dishes put away. But Kuro made a mess of his own, having ripped up the toilet paper and a book Yuuri was unable to identify at the moment. Right on the dot the door-bell chimed through his apartment and Yuuri tripped on the rug rushing to the door, he pulled the door open harshly and on the other side was who he assumed was his dog whisperer.

Brown eyes locked with blue, “oh,” the man said.

Yuuri’s eyebrows scrunched down, “oh?” he repeated, sweeping the hair off his face and pushed it back, it fell back where it was.

“O-oh… looks like I’m at the right place,” he held his finger up and they listened to the sound of a dog barking from the other room, and then it was closer and closer and then Kuro was at the door.

Everything moved in slow motion, his front paws were off the floor and his hind legs bent down to spring up onto the man in Yuuri’s doorway, Yuuri’s arms reached out to stop Kuro but he wasn’t going to make it. The man made a simple motion with his hand and a whispered shush from his lips and Kuro was back on all four legs and _sittings._

Yuuri gawked at the picture, his body still frozen in a move to stop Kuro from jumping, “oh my god. Come in, come in,” he ushered the man in and the man laughed, allowing himself to be led in.

“I’m Viktor Nikiforov, your dog whisperer,” he said when the front door was closed.

“Yu- Katsuki Yuuri,” he took the proffered hand, “that was incredible, how’d you get Kuro to calm down like that?”

“Well, that’s easy enough,” Viktor flashed him a brilliant smile and Yuuri felt like _he_ was being made to follow Viktor’s every command. “First, I’ve got some questions for you, Yuuri, and then we can get started,” and the way the U’s rolled off Viktor’s tongue when he said Yuuri’s name was _dreamy_.

“Okay,” he took a seat on the couch and invited Viktor to sit next to him, the love seat across the room was just _too far_ away, Yuuri had reasoned.

Viktor went through some questions about Kuro, how he’s been raised, what does he need improvement on, has he always acted this way, and so on. Yuuri answered all, a little embarrassed about his lack of control over the pup, Viktor had put his hand on his knee to reassure him that its completely normal and Yuuri just stuttered out whatever he could muster – it wasn’t much.

“Alright, let’s go for a walk!” Viktor said, clapping his hands to his knees and standing up quickly.

“A walk? Right now?”

“Sure, it’s always a good time for a walk, right Kuro?”

The puppy yipped in excitement and still this was the quietest he’d _ever_ been.

Throughout the walk Viktor switched between talking to Kuro and talking with Yuuri and throughout the next couple weeks Viktor would come over and teach Kuro and Yuuri how to get along better.

“I think my time here is done, Yuuri,” Viktor smiled brightly, “oh, what’s that boy?”

Viktor leaned down putting his ear to Kuro’s and all Yuuri see’s is him receive a big slobbery kiss in his ear, but Viktor stays serious while Yuuri giggles at the sight, and Viktor nods his head and “mhm’s,” before standing up again.

“Well, what did he say?” Yuuri asks still laughing at the silly display.

“He said, that I shouldn’t hold back any longer, he said I should ask you out to dinner,” Viktor shares a hopeful smile and Yuuri’s eyes widen, his mouth snapping shut.

Yuuri swallowed, “he said that?”

“Yeah,” Viktor nods with promise, “he said, he’d watch the house.”

And Yuuri can’t hold back from laughing again, his head tipping back and at the sight, Viktor’s smile stretches bigger too and they both laugh together.

“Alright then,” Yuuri says once he catches his breath, “how could I say no to the man who’s so good with words.”


	27. Massage

"Yuuri, солнышко let's take a deep breath, okay," Viktor said imitating a big exhale.

"A deep breath?" Yuuri asked, his voice raising, "that's the same as saying 'calm down,' and you know just as well as anybody how stupid it is to tell someone to calm down, don't you?"

Viktor can admit he thinks Yuuri should calm down in this moment but he won't voice anything else in fear of retribution. He takes one experimental step towards Yuuri's slouched body on the bed and when Yuuri doesn't flinch away he takes another and another, until he can climb behind Yuuri and start rubbing at his shoulders.

Yuuri's shoulders are unwilling to mold with Viktor's fingers, but eventually Yuuri let out a deep sigh and with it Viktor's fingers were able to aptly find the knots they were looking for. "Lie on your stomach, let me help you feel good. Get undressed for me first, please."

Yuuri stood up obediently and pulled his shirt over his head, he unbuttoned his pants quietly and stepped in close to the sitting Viktor so he could pull Yuuri's pants down with his briefs. Yuuri stepped out of the pants and fell flat onto the bed, he dragged himself up and situated himself face down with his hands under his head.

"Good boy," Viktor praised before swinging his legs over Yuuri's body and sitting on his tight bum, he'd be lying if he said he didn't grind a bit into Yuuri's ass as he moved to rub his back, Yuuri's neck flushed a deep red but his face expressed nothing.

Viktor pulled the lotion from the nightstand and squeezed out a large amount across his back, he started kneading into Yuuri shoulder blades, working out the tight knots, then slowly moved down the sides of his vertebrae with tight knuckles pushing into warm skin, Yuuri groaned at the pain and moaned at the release. Viktor's thumbs dug into Yuuri's flank until Yuuri's entire back was warmed up, then Viktor crawled off Yuuri's body and sidled up to his right side and pulled Yuuri's arm out from under his head. When Viktor had removed himself from Yuuri, the man sighed out appreciatively.

Viktor started at his bicep, hard rubbing around the muscle, only digging in with his thumb where he had some give. Then the forearm and then his hand, pulling each finger and pressing into his palm, Yuuri gasped at the deep pressure on the muscles of his thumb. Viktor switched to the other arms and then he moved to the legs.

Viktor was quick with the hamstrings and calves, he would enjoy Yuuri's legs later - when he could look him in the eyes. Viktor dug into Yuuri's ass then, sometimes his fingers moved too close to the center but Yuuri only flinched when Viktor pressed too hard into his gluteus muscles. He finished the back of Yuuri with a bite to his cheek and then instructed him to flip over.

Yuuri pushed off the bed into an upward facing dog, he stretched out his lower back and then pushed himself to the side, letting his body roll onto his back and presenting Viktor with... his cock at half mast. Viktor wanted to laugh, he wanted to poke it but Yuuri's eyes were smothering and Viktor felt his cheeks go warm and his groin burn with want. So instead of laughing or prodding at Yuuri he ignored it completely,  _we'll get to that,_ he thought. Viktor moved behind Yuuri's head into the small space that was left and rubbed into Yuuri's collarbone, digging under them. His eyes were unable to move away from Yuuri's cock, he watched it twitch and licked at his lips. Yuuri's hips dug into the bed while Viktor massaged at his trapezius muscle, so Viktor pushed harder eliciting a moan from Yuuri. Yuuri's eyes closed and his cock rose higher.

"Viktor, please."?

"Please what, моя любовь?"

"Touch me," it came out as a plead and Viktor relished in it.

A smirk across his lips as he said, "I  _am_ touching you."

"Viktor~" He grumbled and it was  _adorable._

"Okay, okay..." Viktor moved to the bottom on the bed now and rubbed at Yuuri's feet, he knew Yuuri was asking for something else but he also knew Yuuri wouldn't object to this and besides, he wanted to tease him more. He brushed over the purples with his thumb gently and dug into the underside that showed unmarred causing Yuuri's body to arch off the bed.

"Mmm," spilled from Yuuri's lips and once Viktor loosened up Yuuri's feet and calves he moved to his entrée: Yuuri's thighs. Yuuri's legs spread in invitation as Viktor moved up the bed on all fours situating himself between his glorious, thick thighs, he licked up one from the knee just to the top of thigh, he rubbed at the tense muscles with both hands on one leg, then the other. Meanwhile, Yuuri had reached a full erection, his cock straining against his stomach and Viktor knew Yuuri wanted to touch himself, but if he did he wouldn't get rewarded.

Yuuri's hands clutched at the sheets on either side of himself and he groaned, "Viktor," his breathing was heavy and Viktor grinned because this was Yuuri at his best, he was resplendent and Viktor took it all in - frozen in the moment, Yuuri breathing into the pillow, his eyes tightly shut, knuckles white against black sheets, and knees pulled up. Yuuri cracked an eye open and looked down at Viktor, he frowned, "Vitya, what are you doing? Do  _something,_ " he begged.

So Viktor did, he gripped Yuuri's hips and pulled himself up to kiss Yuuri's lips, Viktor's greedy mouth met Yuuri's pink pout while his hand settled around Yuuri's cock and gave an experimental tug. Yuuri bucked up into him moaning into Viktor's mouth, his breath hot and Viktor swallowed it and bit at his bottom lip. His thumb circled the head of Yuuri's cock, spreading the pre-come around.

Viktor let his weight fall to the side of Yuuri so he could use his other hands to play with Yuuri's balls instead of holding himself up. "Vitya, Vitya," fell from Yuuri's lips like a prayer and Viktor soaked it in, letting the words move him like music.

"Yuuri, you're such a good boy for me, you deserve this, I want to give you everything, the world." Viktor's own cock had grown just from touching Yuuri and he pressed into Yuuri's thigh, the friction warmed him up and his breathing became thick in Yuuri's ear. "Yuuri," Viktor started.

Yuuri ignored him, his head rolled back and mouth hung open.

"Yuuri," Viktor said again, pulling faster.

"Wh-what?" He managed to get out, not even opening one eye.

"Tell me when you're ready to come... I want to swallow you."

Yuuri whimpered and his hips bucked up again, Viktor held him down with his free hand and kissed at Yuuri's neck leaving red splotches from his ear to his clavicle. "Vik- Vitya... I'm gonna- I'm gonna come."

Viktor's hand did falter on Yuuri's cock but he pushed himself down to level himself out, Yuuri leaned up on his elbows to get a good view of Viktor who put his mouth to the tip of Yuuri's cock lapping up what had already leaked out. Viktor rubbed himself through his pants and stared up into brown eyes, Yuuri's dark hair was plastered to his forehead with sweat and his cheeks were red like he was drunk, Viktor loved that he had this effect on Yuuri.

Yuuri reached down with a hand to brush his fingers to Viktor's hair, pushing it behind his ear, then his hand dropped and his head rolled back. Yuuri's breath hitched and he was coming, Viktor moved his mouth to completely cover the tip of his cock and swallowed down everything he was given, Viktor moaned around the head of his cock, but he continued to rub Yuuri through his orgasm and when a long moan escaped Yuuri's lips he slumped back down and Viktor pulled off with a pop. He wiped his lips with the back of his hand and fell back down next to Yuuri, both had huge silly grins on their faces.

Yuuri leaned in to kiss him and moved to go into Viktor's pants, Viktor accepted the kiss but grabbed Yuuri's wrist before he could get to the zipper. Yuuri's eyebrows scrunched down, "what about you?" If Viktor's cheeks weren't already red from warmth he'd definitely turn red from embarrassment.

"I uh... already finished."

Yuuri's eyes went wide, but he didn't laugh at Viktor, his hand came to Viktor's cheek and he brushed his thumb along his bottom lip. "Jeez, I love you... thank you for helping me calm down."

Viktor didn't say 'i knew it,' he just smiled into Yuuri's hand and whispered back, "I'm glad to, I love you as well, солнышко."


	28. Band Mate

“Alright!” Viktor slammed through the door into Olympic Kitty’s rented jam room with a flourish.

Georgi and Mila just looked at him confused and Yuri looked annoyed, “what’s going on?” the boy asked skeptically.

“I had Kettle Records send out word that we need a new guitarist and they’re gonna let everyone know! We should have a new guitarist by tomorrow.”

“Wow, you’re optimistic,” Mila jabbed, she ran her fingers through the buzzed hair underneath.

“That’s because~” Viktor grabbed the mike stand and swung it around, twirling himself, he brought the mike to his lips, “who wouldn’t want to be in our band!?” It wasn’t plugged into the amp so his voice came out normal, he tapped the mike with his finger, looking at it cross, “we’re at the top of the charts right now!”

And Viktor was right, Olympic Kitty was at the top of all the charts and had been for the past year. They’re getting ready to make a new album but Georgi had managed to scare off their guitarist Anya by dedicating a ten-minute piano solo to her…right in the middle of band practice.

Viktor’s optimism was proved appropriate because after their jam he got a call from their manager with a bunch of prospects. Yakov ran through a list of names but Viktor stopped him when he got half way through, “wait wait wait, Jean-Jacques Leroy from King JJ and the Taxpayers! …I don’t recognize that name, but! Their lyricist is incredible and the guitar riffs they spill out, tell me he’s the singer-guitarist!?”

“His name is all over the music so I’m gonna say yes, Vitya.”

“We’ll have him-“

“Wha- slow down-“

“-tell him to come in tomorrow at six o’clock,” and with that Viktor hung up.

 

The next day he gathered the crew up to tell them about their one and only prospect, “I mean, there were a bunch of people interested but you guys are gonna love this guy! He’s the song writer and guitarist of King JJ and the Taxpayers.”

“Oh, I’ve heard them, they’re great,” Georgi provided.

Mila added in, “oh my god, yes! They have the cutest thai boy on drums. Oh… and I can agree the music is good.”

“Good?” Yuri scoffed, “more like, incredible, groundbreaker, _fucking_ awesome.”

“Awe, Yura’s a fan,” Viktor coo’d.

“Shut up,” he snapped, “the name of their band is shit and even the bass could be better but the lyrics they spew are _poetry_ ,” he spits out and he sounded angry about the whole thing. When everyone just stared at him with sparkling eyes, he cursed and stormed out of the room.

Six rolled around and Viktor sat on one end of the couch, head leaning on entwined fingers, Yuri next to him with his arms crossed and hood up, Mila next to him twirling her hair around her finger, and Georgi designated to the floor because he hadn’t showered in two days.

Yuri’s leg tapped the floor in impatience and Mila looked at her watch, tick tick. The door swung open, “King JJ brightening your evening, here I aaaam~” He sang out, the door slammed closed behind him, “your new guitarist!” His fist shot up in the air like a victory punch and Yuri gaped.

“No fucking way,” he grumped under his breath, but Viktor ignored his band mate’s curt comment, Yuri was always like this anyway.

Viktor stood up, “it’s great to have you Jean-Jacques, please pick any guitar, we’d like to see what you’ve got,” he motioned to the row of guitars lining the walls.

Jean-Jacques pursed his lips then picked out a dark green one on the end, Viktor handed him sheet music and he took a seat again. Jean-Jacques pulled a pick from his sock and strummed the guitar experimentally, he tuned it to G and then read over the music carefully, then he played the song. And it was incredible, he played it just as well as Anya, the band sitting on the couch nodded their heads along at the end gave their appreciations with a clap or whistle.

Jean-Jacques ended it with a: “it’s JJ style!”

No one knew what that meant but they didn’t question it. Yuri surrendered the attitude and Viktor stood up to pull the guitar from Jean-Jacques, “that was really great…” he put the guitar back against the wall, “now, it’s pretty much a given but if we could just ask you some questions?”

“Oh! Sure, sure!”

“So, I think what’s on all our minds is, how do you do it? You write such beautiful music, the guitar pieces and the lyrics – we all agree – are fantastic, what’s your process?”

“My…” Jean-Jacques’ eyebrows scrunched down, “mm, I’m the singer and guitarist but I don’t actually write lyrics or the music… I just play.” He looked down and it was kind of uncomfortable making a man like Jean-Jacques feel awkward.

“What!” Yuri practically screamed, his head whipped to Viktor, “what are we even doing here, what a waste of time.”

“Now Yura,” Georgi started, “don’t be a dick.”

“Shut the fuck up Georgi.”

“Be nice Yuri,” Mila said in a sweeter tone.

“Sorry,” Yuri grumbled looking away from the two of them.

Viktor hadn’t said anything yet and everyone in the room looked to him, he had a contemplative face on, “hmm,” they all leaned in, “well then… who _does_ write the lyrics and music? Their name isn’t anywhere… just yours?”

“Yu- Katsuki Yuuri.”

Now Viktor looked a little peeved, “why doesn’t he get the credit he deserves?”

Jean-Jacques flinched back throwing his hands up in defense, “he doesn’t want it! He- he refuses to put his name on anything. I swear!”

“Mmm, okay.” Viktor shot up, “Alright guys, we’ve got our new guitarist,” and Jean-Jacques’ smile grew, but only for a second because then Viktor said, “one Katsuki Yuuri.”

Jean-Jacques slumped in his seat and Mila reached over to put her hand on his shoulder, “sorry, man.”

“We’ve just got to find him,” Viktor contemplated, “but you’ll help with that, right Jean-Jacques?!”

And Viktor Nikiforov was a bright light in a dim hall and all Jean-Jacques could do was nod.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry JJ!!!  
> Yuuri will appear next time, I promise!


	29. Band Mate (part II)

A knock at the door and with Viktor's cheery voice inviting them in, Jean-Jacques opened the door with one hand while the other dragged along one very unforgiving Katsuki Yuuri. "Here he is," Jean-Jacques released him unceremoniously, Yuuri slumped a bit but pulled himself up straight grunting.

"JJ, where have you dragged me," he shot Viktor a look but settled an unsatisfied stare at Jean-Jacques, or... JJ.

He looked sympathetic but just shrugged, "sorry Yuuri, it looks like for better or worse you're joining a new band."

"Wha- You're kicking me out of the band?"

"We don't  _want_ t-"

"Yuuri, Yuuri, Yuuri," Viktor stood up, cutting JJ off, "you're not being kicked out of your band. However," he moved to the wall and plucked a navy blue Gibson off the rack, slinging it over his shoulder and giving it a test strum. "I was hoping you'd consider my offer to join my band... Olympic Kitty," Viktor's smile was confident as he pulled the guitar off himself and offered it to Yuuri.

Yuuri's eyebrows shrunk down and he pursed his lips in distaste, "no," he murmured. And Viktor's arm slumped, his smile slipping, "n- no thank you."

"No?" Viktor repeated, unable to fathom the rejection, "maybe you didn't hear me correctly," he offered with the shake of his head and a laugh, "I said-"

"I heard you..." the man was quiet now, "I'm just not interested in the spot light."

Viktor looked dumbfounded, he looked to JJ as if to say, 'explain.'

"I told you, man," JJ shrugs.

"Okay," Viktor says into his fist, he leans the guitar against the couch and, "I'm just gonna..." he ushers JJ to the door and out it, "let's just talk, okay?" The door slams in JJ's face with a light push from Viktor. He motions for Yuuri to sit on the couch, and sits down himself with a huff without waiting.

Yuuri doesn't follow at first, just twiddles his fingers but when Viktor just raises his eyebrows at him, he lets out a sigh and sits next to the imposing man. "What did you wanna talk about?" He asked and each second he seemed to shrink into himself more and more.

"Yuuri, I'm gonna be honest... can I call you Yuuri?" With a nod, Viktor continues, "we  _need_ you, Yuuri." Viktor's hand settles on Yuuri's knee and maybe it's too familiar but Yuuri doesn't brush it off, his face scrunches up though encouraging Viktor to get to the point... _any point_ "we, of Olympic Kitty, need a new guitarist, but not just anyone will do. Do you understand?"

Yuuri nodded again, he looked confused but Viktor believed that he understood and continued, "You are the person to fill this position!" A big flourish envisioned, Viktor's arms sprung above his head like a big finish.

Yuuri let out an "ah" through a deep sign before standing up, "I mean it's all very nice Viktor but," he looked to the side, shuffling his feet. Viktor couldn't help but think this means he didn't  _want_ to say no to the offer, he jumped to his feet too, picking up the Gibson and once again offering it to Yuuri, this time he reluctantly accepted.

He took his place back on the couch and let his fingers fall against the strings, Viktor decided to push his luck and handed Yuuri a piece of music, Yuuri stared at him like 'really?' but took it and placed it in front of himself.

Yuuri started the piece easily enough but right away he branched off into an extended intro that had never been written and Viktor blanched, jaw falling slack. Yuuri effortlessly moved back into the second verse, by the bridge he had completely made the song his own and was getting lost in the music, the crinkle between his eyes finally evaporating and he absolutely glowed.

When he finished Viktor clapped enthusiastically, "Yuuri, you are doing the world a disservice! By not allowing people to experience your music first hand,  _from you_!" Viktor plucked the guitar from Yuuri and placed it to the side, sitting down next to Yuuri again, this time without any inches between them.

Viktor placed his hands over Yuuri's and moved in close, almost pressing their foreheads together, "Yuuri, please. Join me... join us in Olympic Kitty?"

And Yuuri must've still been feeling the music because he hadn't stopped smiling and his fingers tapped under Viktor's on his knee and he said, "okay... okay, yes."


	30. Band Mate (part III)

“Mila,” striking blue eyes stared across the table, “Georgi,” his chin rested on a fisted hand, “Yuri…” his eyebrows arched down. His hostile demeanor broke quickly into bright eyes and a huge grin as he gestured to the quiet Asian boy beside him, the only one standing and shuffling on his feet scared to look anyone in the eyes, “this! Is Katsuki Yuuri, our new member!”

Everyone’s intimidation broke, Mila and Georgi cheered, she even got up to give him a hug – it only looked half unwanted – and Yuri just grumbled under his breath, “okay, this guy I believe more than the last guy.”

“Oh!” Everyone’s focus was back on Viktor now, “Yuri and Yuuri huh… gonna get confusing… You’ll be Yurio!” His long finger pointed out to Yuri, “you’re the youngest after all.”

“What?! That’s bullshit,” he spit venom, “no.”

“Yes.”

And Yuri _o_ knew not to argue further, but he definitely pouted his lips out.

“Let’s jam! I wanna see this shit in action,” Mila blurted out before running over to her drum kit, she plopped onto the stool and started tapping her foot on the pedal, encouraging everyone to join her.

Yurio pushed from the table without uncrossing his arms and grabbed the bass from The Wall and Georgi took a seat at his keyboard pretending to flip out the tails of a tuxedo.

“O-okay, just-“ Yuuri held up one finger before slipping out of the room and quickly coming back in, this time holding a guitar case. He placed it on the couch gently and clicked open the case, it was the same type of Gibson he had used just this morning, but this one was black. Well, everyone pretty much knew by now Yuuri wasn’t the flashy type.

Viktor grabbed a guitar as well, the body was well worn in but the neck of it looked like it had been replaced, one string was missing, must’ve been a favorite.

While Yurio muttered in the background - about “what could we possibly play as a group right now, we have no music with him?!” (Mila answered, “it’s just jammin’ Yurio, chiiiill~”) – Viktor was caught off guard by Yuuri.

“I have some extra strings… if you’d like you can have one. She looks precious to you, wouldn’t want her not… at her best,” he shrugged, unsure of himself.

“Oh,” Viktor’s eyes lit up, “that’d be great Yuuri, I just snapped the string yesterday. It’ll take me a while, so after this sesh.”

“Mm, I can do it now quick, if you’d like, I’m pretty fast,” he bit into his bottom lip, and you can’t blame Viktor if maybe he stared a little too long at Yuuri’s pink lip being perforated.

“Hum…” he replied before realizing it wasn’t a reply and his eyes shot back up to meet brown, “that… okay! Yes, please.” Viktor swapped guitars with Yuuri and let Yuuri’s sit in his lap while Yuuri pulled some string and a little screwdriver from his case.

Before anyone even knew about Viktor and Yuuri’s conversation, Yuuri was done. It took less than a minute for him to restring it and tune it, Viktor’s jaw hung but he shook it back into place when Mila spoke up, “we doin’ this or what.”

“Ye- yeah.” Viktor said while exchanging guitars once again with Yuuri.

Mila started them off with a nice beat, Yurio joined in first, deep and quick paced, then Viktor jumped in and he was just a flurry of notes – but that was Viktor’s style through and through – and then Georgi’s fingers were flying across the keyboard, and you wouldn’t think it fit with Yurio or Mila or Viktor’s music but it _did_ and Yuuri sat and watched.

Yuuri’s fingers ghosted along the strings but he didn’t play yet, instead he watched the others, Mila’s head banging, Viktor’s silver fringe covering his face as his looked down, Yurio itching to jump around, his foot tapping madly and against the music, and Georgi swaying back and forth on his bench.

When Yuuri joined in all his insecurities melted away, his eyes closed and his fingers made notes that would change Olympic Kitty forever. When people heard Yuuri play for the first time, they usually stopped whatever they were doing, struck by the music that flowed out, but this crew didn’t stop, they built off of it, they grew louder and more aggressive. Mila was tapping out faster than ever, Yurio’s strings matched the belligerent stomping of his feet, Georgi’s hands were crisscrossing over each other, and Viktor had stood up, practically leaning over his guitar. Viktor gravitated towards the mike and they had lyrics to match the instruments, the words raw, unpracticed and though he knew they might not make sense they weren’t unsure.

They stayed like that for an hour, maybe two. Georgi had slumped off his bench first, muttering something to no one. Then Mila, she raised her arms and dropped her sticks with a scream, then promptly flomped back onto the couch. Yurio had to sit down but he kept up with the two a little longer before he started stretching out his fingers and flicked the pick away.

Another half an hour and Mila said, “let’s go get something to drink.” And the three of them left for a drink.

Not long after Viktor fell onto the couch, he guitar bouncing off his chest. He let Yuuri play for a bit longer before interrupting with a, “Yuuri, that stamina! You have too much power!”

Yuuri’s fingers stopped plucking cords enough for him to look up and laughed, the two of them had rings of sweat around the collar of their shirts.

“Mmm, if you’ll let me play a bit more, I’d like to show you something,” there was a deep red in Yuuri’s cheeks, it could’ve been the heat, though.

“Okay, I’d like that,” Viktor said, finally pulling the guitar off of himself and placing it next to him.

Yuuri was definitely loosened up now, all hesitance gone – at least for this moment – and he admitted to Viktor: “Well, I’ve always admired you guys. Olympic Kitty. Admired… you. Uhm, anyway, I think you’re just… an inspiration. So, uh…” he drops his words and decides to show Viktor with his guitar.

The song starts off slow, Viktor leans forward in his seat and soon he recognizes the song. It was a song he wrote and had only played back in his first band, Untouched Gold, he hadn’t heard or played it in nearly ten years. And honestly the song was shit, no one talked about it, but it had meant a great deal to Viktor and the loneliness he was facing back then; no one talked about it -no one understood it.

But Yuuri. Yuuri understood it and had made it _so much better,_ he sang softly with the guitar and Viktor’s eyes stung. When he played the last note, Viktor didn’t even realize the warmth running down his cheeks. Yuuri looked up to gauge his reaction and was immediately scared he had messed up.

“Oh, jeez,” his hands waved frantically before he pulled the guitar off himself, “I’m sorry Viktor, I didn’t mean to ruin your song I just- it meant so much to me when I was younger,” he was rambling and he stood to move towards Viktor, “and you’re the reason I took my music further then where it was at and-“

Viktor jumped from the couch and grabbed onto Yuuri, he moved too quick and instead of the kiss he had intended his teeth grinded into Yuuri’s. Yuuri grunted but didn’t pull away, their lips matched together but Viktor was still urgent, kissing hard.

He pulled back, unwilling to release Yuuri from his grasp, “that was _beautiful_ Yuuri! I’m so touched.” He moved to kiss Yuuri again, this time the man met him half way and it involved less teeth. It was soft, Yuuri kissed at Viktor’s pouty bottom lip again and again, Viktor let his nose swipe across Yuuri’s while his fingers danced along Yuuri’s neck. They both mmm’d into each other’s mouths.

Finally, they pulled away to breath and Yuuri whispered, “I’ve always wanted to do that.”

The other man laughed, “I’m glad.” They stood there for a minute quietly before Viktor gasped and Yuuri’s eyes went wide. He pulled away from Yuuri and ran to the door, he whipped it open and yelled out into the hall before running off and leaving a stunned Yuuri: “You guys! You’ve got to hear what Yuuri just played me! We’re in love!”


	31. Visitor from Out of Town

Viktor Nikiforov blew in like a storm, coincidentally Hasetsu was due for a snow storm that same week. December third had the inn emptying out from the last of their Niinamesai guests and would enter the yearly lull right before the Christmas guests came. Just as promised, it was quiet with the only occupants being the Katsuki’s, a couple people here only for some sake and warmth, and two guests in the rooms down the hall.

The door to the inn swings open and Yuuri gets whipped by the cold air, small flurries fall in the dim sky, the usual purples of dawn were hidden by the dreary color that painted the sky instead. In steps a man with two big suitcases - he doesn’t close the door right away to everyone’s aggravation – and a big dog bounds in after him. Said dog runs straight past the man and tries to jump into Yuuri’s arms, Yuuri drops the broom and instead they go tumbling to the ground.

Yuuri hears a slam and knows the doors finally been closed, when he can get the dog to stop slobbering all over his face enough to open his eyes the first thing he sees are bright blue eyes staring down at him.

“Are you alright? Makkachin, relax please!” The dog clambered off of him and he managed to sit up. The blue eyes belonged to the man who just walked in, a foreigner obviously, the stranger stood up and put his hand out for Yuuri to grab onto.

As he tugged Yuuri to his feet he finally answered, “ah, I’m fine, thanks.”

The man smiled something sweet and his arm moved to remove his hat, when the hat slid off his head unbelievable long silver locks gracefully fell out across his shoulders and Yuuri was shocked at the gorgeous color. He felt enraptured and almost moved towards the man, he wanted to brush his fingers through it, comb out the strands, braid the hair, anything.

But he stopped himself, blinking hard, and as he reached to pick the broom up – and pat the happy Makkachin – he asked, “are you looking for a room?”

The man perked up, “yes! I need a room for two months, please.”

“O- Okay… Mari,” he called to the girl behind the counter, “we have a guest,” then he gestured for the man to go over there.

He swept up his ruined pile once more and listened to the conversation at the counter, more interested then he’d care to admit, he heard the man’s name, “Viktor Nikiforov, um a V at the end there, yeah,” and he heard Mari exclaim, “Russia?! What are you doing here for eight weeks,” Yuuri was interested so he moved closer to sweep right next to them (yes, very inconspicuous).

“Oh!” ~~The man~~ Viktor responded, “I needed a break! I smashed my phone to little pieces and told my boss I’d be back by his birthday.”

“Alright, well I can put you in any room for now but come the week of Christmas I’ll unfortunately have to designate you to the old banquet room because we’re booked up… after that you can have another room. Sorry, that’s the way it is,” she chewed on her unlit cigarette and her fingers were stagnate on the keyboard while she waited for his response.

“Anything works, I know I just kinda barged in, it was a surprise trip.”

“Yuuri, will you help Mr. Nikiforov to his room, put him in the one next to the old banquet room so when it’s time to move it’s an easy transition.”

“hai hai,” he puts the broom to the side and picks up both of Viktor’s suitcases with practiced ease.

“Wow!” Viktor admires, following Yuuri down the hall and maybe he blushes at the praise, he keeps talking all the way to the room, “you’re very strong, Yuri – was it?”

“Yuuri,” he elongates the U, “and I- I do ballet,” his only hesitance is due to the mixed reviews he gets for his choice of sport.

“Ballet!” Viktor is clearly not n the negative side of things, “that’s incredible! Where do you dance? Are you a professional, oh my gosh, do you travel the world?!”  
“Oh well I- yes,” he finishes quickly, places Viktor’s bags down in the room, “here you are,” and rushes off.

“Bye, Yuuri!” He yells down the hall and Yuuri shuddered at the way the other man said his name, his skipped off quicker now.

 

Yuuri managed to evade the cheerful man for one whole week, but that’s it because on day eight there was a knock on Yuuri’s bedroom door.

“Yes?” He said as he swung open the door and was met with a beautiful heart shaped smile. His hands flew up to cover his nipples and his cheeks flushed red.

Viktor eyed him up and down as he spoke, “Hiroko mama said you’d take me around and show me some sights,” when he managed to pull his eyes away from Yuuri’s thighs he pulled a map out from behind his back and displayed it for Yuuri to take a look at. “I’d like to go here and here and here,” his finger moved all across the map and Yuuri had to hold back a sigh.

“Of course,” he slammed the door in Viktor’s face, forcing the man to stumble back a bit to avoid a smack from the door. Yuuri grabbed some jeans and shimmied into them, then a t-shirt, he slipped on some sneakers and before opening the door he grabbed a sweatshirt off his chair.

“Okay,” he said pulling the sweatshirt on, and he was inches from Viktor because Viktor didn’t back up any more, “we’ll go here first,” and he pointed at nothing, mimicking the map that had previously been thrust into his face. Then he was walking down the hall and Viktor was following, Yuuri was blushing something hard because of his presentation and he blew up through his mouth as a way to force himself to cool down.

Yuuri was out the door when he realized Viktor was no longer behind him, he walked back in to find Viktor attaching a leash to one bouncy Makkachin. Makkachin must’ve known the familiar click because as soon as it was on, she was running around the door Yuuri held open pulling Viktor along.

It was definitely odd seeing the man who always looked so perfect being pulled around so violently, Yuuri chased out to them, laughing at them unwillingly. Viktor laughed too.

Yuuri showed them around everywhere he could think, Minako’s ballet studio, Ice Castle, Hasetsu Castle (“Really? Ninjas?”), the beach, and the best ramen stand in town.

As Viktor slurped up the last of his ramen he said to Yuuri, “thanks for the amazing date, Yuuri!”

“Date? N- not quite!” Yuuri flushed at the comment.

Viktor paid no mind and kept on chewing.

 

Week three and Yuuri was no longer avoiding the man, Viktor actively seeks out Yuuri and finds him with no problem. It seems, he didn’t even mind looking in the baths, because he burst right in, just a little white towel covering what needs to be covered.

Yuuri grew up bathing with older men (and when he was young young he’d go in with the old women), naked skin is practically the same as clothes to Yuuri, _but_ , he’s never seen a chest quite like this before.

“Yuuri I found you!” Viktor whipped the towel off himself and climbed into the bath and seated himself next to Yuuri.

“Where… you looking for me?” Yuuri has to force himself not to shuffle away.  
“Yes! I wanted you to take me on another date,” and Yuuri sighed because Viktor called all their little outings ‘dates.’

“What did you want to do this time?”

“I wanna take the train up to Fukuoka and see the city! The temples, the parks, the Reclining Buddha!”

“The Reclining Buddha?!” Yuuri asked incredulously, “you love the tourist spots, huh?”

Viktor’s reply was a fast-paced nod.

“Okay, okay, tomorrow,” Yuuri promised.

“Yay!” Viktor cheered, his hands came together in a pray of thanks.

“Okay well…” Yuuri stood up while gently stepping back, he pulled his towel from the ledge and covered himself up holding the towel in both hands between finger and thumb like a wet painting. “I’m just gonna…” another step back, “I’m done in here so enjoy yourself,” he pulled himself from the bath and walked quickly to the exit. And if Viktor took advantage of every second he got to look at that ass, that’s no one’s business.

 

The next day Viktor and Yuuri took the earliest train up to Fukuoka and went to all the places on Viktor’s list as well as a couple places Yuuri dubbed ‘worth seeing,’ at the end of the day they sat at a sushi bar and sipped on sake, while Viktor chatted away.

“Yuuri, will you go on a date with me?” It was out of the blue but Yuuri was used to it.

“We’re on a ‘date’ right now,” he shoved a full roll into his mouth after his answer.

Viktor turned in his seat to watch Yuuri, “no, well I mean a real date, like a couple or boyfriends or husbands or-“

“Mmph!” Yuuri tried to shriek - tried to do anything to stop Viktor from talking - without opening his mouth while he chewed. Viktor did stop talking and looked at Yuuri expectantly.

Yuuri swallowed hard, almost choking, he took a long swig of his beer, “You. And Me?” He finally choked out, “you wanna go on a date with me?”

“Yuuri, you.” He put his hand on Yuuri’s knee, Yuuri’s eyes shot to the hand then back up to blue eyes, eyebrows scrunched in, “you’re the cutest man in _the world._ ”

“What?” Yuuri’s laughing now, “the world? Don’t be ridiculous, you’re crazy.”

Viktor’s hand tapped on Yuuri’s knee as if to get his attention, “Yuuri, go out with me?”

Yuuri let out a small whimper, he turned away from Viktor and dug at his food, shoveling roll after roll into his mouth, chewing, thinking, drinking. Viktor had removed his hand and turned back to his food too, giving Yuuri his space, he knew it wasn’t a rejection just a moment to collect himself.

One beer later and Yuuri spoke into his food, unable to look at Viktor, “yes,” he speaks so he can be heard. Yuuri only looks over at Viktor when he didn’t get the exuberant cheer that he usually gives, he’s met with a face he rarely sees from Viktor: the sweetest smile.

Viktor turns to look at Yuuri as well, he bites into his bottom lip, “I’m looking forward to it.”


	32. Visitor from Out of Town (part II)

Week four was different because now they were going on a date- a real date.

“What are you gonna wear?” Mari asked from Yuuri’s doorway, chewing on a cigarette.

“I don’t know, the usual?” It didn’t really hit Yuuri quite yet that this would be different than all his other ‘dates’ with Viktor, after all he didn’t know where Viktor was taking him tonight.

“Tsk tsk Yuuri, that won’t do. Wear the ripped jeans, those make your butt look great.”

“Maaari~”

She pushes off the frame and picks up the jeans she mentioned from a pile in the floor, chucking them at Yuuri. The legs wrap around Yuuri’s head and she’s digging through his other clothes for a shirt that will work. “Ah, this’ll work,” she threw it to him and he caught it this time.

“Mari,” Yuuri deadpanned, “this is a work out shirt,” it was black and had a sheer back, a deep scoop neck and was cropped.

“It’s perfect, put it on, come on.”

“Jeez, okay Vogue.”

She scoffed at him but the smile was real, he tugged the pants on and only got stuck in a hole once, then pulled off his shirt and replaced it with the one offered. Mari clapped, “great, perfect even, my work here is done,” and then she’s walking out of the room.

“Thanks,” he calls after her, he looks in the mirror and admires his backside, “she is right,” he says to himself.

Yuuri pulls on some shoes and puts some gel in his hair – if he’s doing himself up he’s going _all_ out – and goes to meet Viktor in the dining area. Viktor is sipping on a clear drink when Yuuri finds him, he clears his throat and Viktor is immediately jumping to his feet.

“Yuuri, you look great! Ready to go?” He asks as he leans over the table for his glass, he goes to take one final sip.

“Yup,” and Yuuri’s walking away and now Viktor’s seeing the back of Yuuri’s outfit and Viktor’s choking on his drink.

Yuuri whips around to a bent over Viktor, he’s putting his glass down and gripping his chest with his other hand, Yuuri closes the distance between them and put a hand on Viktor’s shoulder, the other hand lingers in front of the man like a safety net.

“I’m… fine…” he manages between a deep breath and a thick cough, his face is red from coughing but he manages to catch his breath, “fine-“ he raises his head and he’s centimeters from Yuuri’s face. Blue and brown stare into each other, if they were under the stars or sharing a picnic or walking in the snow, this would be a perfect romantic moment, but-

Viktor coughs again, just barely managing to cover his mouth, “alright, let’s get you some fresh air?” Yuuri’s guiding him to the exit, he grabbed both their coats, putting them on with hats and gloves.

 

Viktor lead them in a walk up to Ice Castle, Yuuri realized where they were going half way there, but didn’t say anything. Viktor was taking him ice skating, the though made him giddy. When they got there, it was cold but definitely not as cold as outside so they easily lost their gloves and hats.

“Oh, Yuuri, let me lace those up for you,” and he was already on his knees for Yuuri crossing and pulling the laces. Yuuri leaned back on his hands and watched the man at work, his silver fringe hanging in his face, _beautiful_.

He reached forward and poked at the cowlick on his head, realizing what he was doing he quickly pulled his hand away, face turning pink.

Viktor’s eyes shot up to meet Yuuri’s flushed face, Viktor’s face was one of aghast, “Yuuri~ how could you!”

“I’m so sorry! I’ll keep my hands to myse-“

“I know my hairs thinning, please don’t point it out,” and the grown man was pouting, on his knees, with his hand on his head like he’d been struck.

Yuuri’s laughing and Viktor’s pout deepens, “So- sorry Viktor, but?! Your hair is perfect, just like everything about you,” he says through fits of giggles.

Yuuri doesn’t notice Viktor’s pout disappear and the man stand, he _does_ stop laughing in time to notice the smirk grow on his face though, “perfect you say? Ever the charmer, come on,” he heaves Yuuri up and practically drags him to the ice.

They skate in loops for a bit, seeing who can go faster, Yuuri only falls twice, Viktor falls once, and then they’re holding hands and seeing how long they can spin in a circle.

They’ve warmed up and Yuuri takes off his jacket revealing his outfit once more for Viktor to finally appreciate. The outfit Yuuri wore _for him_ , and he really hopes it was worn for him.

Yuuri skates ahead of Viktor again and this time Viktor lets him. Yuuri’s slender shoulders show through the back, just like his shoulder blades, and the soft line going down his spine, then the shirt ends and Viktor can see Yuuri’s back dimples poking out just above the waist line of the pants. And _those pants,_ starting low and hugging tight on wide hips, his ass looked incredible. Viktor’s seen Yuuri naked but _this_ was different.

“Ugh,” Viktor sighed heavily.

“Hm, is something wrong Viktor?” Yuuri turned around when he asked, but he continued to move, skating backwards.

“N- nothing, sorry, just talking to myself,” Viktor catches up to Yuuri. “Y’know Yuuri, I _really_ like your outfit.”

“Oh?” The man blushes at the compliment, “Mari helped me pick it out, so, maybe you should thank her.”

“I will,” he mumbles under his breath, and then to Yuuri, “show me one of your dances?”

Yuuri looked a little sheepish at first, but then he nodded his head. He skated to the wall and grabbed his phone of the ledge, he scrolled through for a minute before handing the phone to Viktor, “press play when I say, okay?”

He nods and Yuuri skates off towards the middle of the rink, “won’t you need to be able to hear it?” Viktor asks, unwilling to believe he could possibly hear an iphones speaker from over there.

“I don’t need the music, it’s just for you, so you can picture it better.” And there was another thing Viktor was unwilling to believe: that he wouldn’t be able to picture it with just Yuuri’s body.

Yuuri stands in the center of the rink, he looks down and his eyes are closed, his arms hang down at his body, “okay, now.”

Viktor presses play and the soft sound of piano comes out, Yuuri must’ve at least heard that because he knew to move. Yuuri was able to move smoothly on the ice even though this was designed for ballet flats, his movements are desperate and lonely, he looks like he’s pulling for something. The next part becomes tighter, the dance moves stiffer with less flow and more strict movement, he still manages to make it look beautifully enticing. The stiff movements subside and Yuuri throws out his arms, it looks like realization, like comfort and happiness. There’s impatience in the dance and Viktor finds himself gravitating towards Yuuri, the music comes to a close and Yuuri lands back in the center, one hand on his chest, the other extended out towards Viktor.

“That was great!” Viktor skated over and bound into Yuuri, gripping him tight in a hug

“Oomph,” a breath comes out of Yuuri at the impact but he hugs back, laughing.

“Incredible, stunning, beautiful!”

Yuuri flushed, his fingers tightening in Viktor’s shirt, “thanks,” he mumbled, his mouth pressed into Viktor’s collarbone.

Viktor spouted out more and more words, that seemed to express inspiration and awe and then he said, “Yuuri,” and he pulled back to look at Yuuri’s face, “allow me to take you home tonight?”

“Yes,” Yuuri answered immediately, then he realizes and “wait, we’re staying at the same place?”

“Ah, yes…” a faint pink dusts across Viktor’s cheeks, “I know, that’s just what people say… when they want the date to continue though. That’s what I’ve heard anyway.”

“Oh,” Yuuri looks down, it feels like a while but then he gains some resolve and looks back up at Viktor. He lets his hands drop and Viktor follows suit, going to move away from Yuuri. Instead, Yuuri reaches out for Viktor’s hand and tugs him to the exit of the rink. They quietly put back on their sneakers and then Yuuri stands expectantly, “Viktor, will you take me home?”

Viktor stands up quickly, “yes,” he breathes out.


	33. Visitor from Out of Town (part III)

Week five and it was New Years, Viktor insisted Yuuri take him to the shrine where the festivities were, Yuuri did. He showed him what they did in Japan, offering New Year’s prayer, blessing papers, and he bought him a omikuji. Viktor forgot his gloves, so they each took one and held hands with the glove-less ones. A bell tolled at midnight and there were fireworks in the distance, they made their way over to the water and watched the lights reflecting off the water. When they made it back to the inn they cozied up under the kotatsu and fell asleep there til morning.

Viktor and Yuuri were eating breakfast together every day, Yuuri was always up to meet Minako and Viktor apparently has always woken up at this hour to get a morning run in. Viktor started drinking tea around week three, but he asked for the obscenest things to add sweetness to the leaves (“Come on Yuuri, just try it,” he had pushed and Yuuri tried to run away, but in the end, he tried it, and if he ended up thinking it tasted good, you’d never hear _him_ admitting it).

 

Week six, Viktor asked him out on another date. And two days later he asked Yuuri to come out again with him. He took him to the “ninja building” and forced Yuuri to climb to the top with him so they could paint constellations into figures in the sky.

It was time for Yuuri to evaluate his feelings for Viktor, he wanted to see the man more, _longer._ There was something about the time spent with Viktor, the only expectations being that he gave all his time to Viktor and nothing else. His skin felt warm when Viktor brushed his fingers across it, his fingers twitched to do something – anything – when Viktor was near, his toes curled in his slippers when Viktor laughed. Yuuri would absentmindedly stroke a finger across the shadow on Viktor’s cheeks, he would pull loose strands of hair off Viktor’s sweaters, he would offer Viktor a piece of candy and let him bite it right from his fingers. And he would only remember to blush afterwards.

 

Week seven and this time Yuuri asked Viktor out on the date, he took Viktor over to the koi pond at Mrs. Sato’s. She had given him permission years ago to come and go as he pleases but Yuuri had Viktor crouch down, telling him they were breaking in to a grumpy old woman’s house. Viktor exclaimed “this is crazy!” but followed Yuuri nonetheless and realized the truth when he got to the pond because “no one could raise fish to be this big and beautiful with a bad attitude.” Yuuri had laughed and as punishment Viktor had Yuuri play with his hair, “it’s comforting, and I’m very shaken up,” (it didn’t feel like a punishment). Yuuri had brushed through the silver strands, pulling the falling snow out with his thin fingers, Viktor had purred and Yuuri couldn’t stop the lazy smile that was plastered across his face the entire night.

Viktor must’ve evaluated his feelings as well, and he had decided to share them, “you never demand anything of me,” … “I love spending time with you,” … “I wish it would last forever.”

“Sounds like a marriage proposal,” Yuuri had teased.

And Viktor only hummed in return.

 

Week eight and it was time for Viktor to go, but…

“Where’s your luggage?”

“I’m staying.”

“You’re staying? For how long?” Yuuri wanted to feel relief but was too scared to.

“Indefinitely.”

“Indefinitely? Well, I mean I guess that’s nice,” he shrugged, absolutely unwilling to feel relief _now_.

Viktor took up Yuuri’s hands in his own, they just lie there though supported by Viktor’s completely, “what I mean is… I’m not going to leave until…”

Yuuri involuntarily leaned forward, “until?”

“Until you’ll say yes.”

Yuuri’s never had to work so hard for a straight answer in his life, but he kept going, “say yes to what, Viktor?”

“I won’t leave until I know you’ll say yes to moving to Russia with me.”

“Oh.” _Oh? Is that all I can manage?_ Yuuri straightened, he tried again, “oh…” seems like that’s all he could get out.

Viktor swallowed visibly and his grip on Yuuri’s hands tightened marginally, like he was scared he’d drop them and never be able to hold them again.

“Unless-“

“No!” Something other than ‘oh,’ finally came out, “I thought you told Yakov you’d be home by his birthday?”

Viktor laughed and he looked delicate, “you remember that? Haaa, well that’s just a saying between my coworkers because no one actually knows Yakov’s birthday… I was pretty much saying, I’ll be back whenever.”

“Oh,” _there’s that word again,_ “well that- that’s fine, you can stay as long as you like,” a blush spread across Yuuri’s cheeks and he felt the loss when Viktor released his hands but it was quickly replaced when Viktor pulled the other man into a heavy hug.

Yuuri let out an, “oomph,” but quickly settled into Viktor’s chest.

“Get a room,” Mari shouted from the counter.

Viktor only pulled back to say “yes! Please, I’ll take a room!” And Mari only rolled her eyes but Yuuri pushed back into Viktor’s chest, laughing into the soft shirt.


	34. Fundraiser

Yuuri looked out the window at the falling snow, his classmates bustled around him, they loved school activates that included _not_ school work. They were throwing a fund raiser and everyone was talking around him but all Yuuri heard was mumbling, Yuuko’s sweet voice lead the room in the discussion but Yuuri couldn’t find himself interested, he would do whatever she told him to do and not make a fuss, it couldn’t be that bad, right?

Phichit reached over and tickled at his sides from the seat behind him, “eep,” Yuuri jumped up from his seat, face turning pink and he gripped at his sides looking offended, “what the heck, Phichit?” He whispered just as Yuuko said:

“Yuuri! That’s great! I’m surprised you wanna do this, but perfect. You’re perfect.”

“I thought he’d only agree to skating or something,” Takashi teased from Yuuko’s side, she gently slapped at his upper arm.

“Ah, yes,” Yuuri offered as he took his seat again, “sure of course, anything to help out,” not knowing what he just volunteered for. Well, it couldn’t be _that_ bad.

 

“A kissing booth?!” His hand fell from where he was letting snow drop into his palm as Phichit let him in on the little secret that was his role in the fundraiser, “I’m _not_ doing that.”

“Hmm,” Phichit’s smile fell, “I would _never_ push you into something you didn’t wanna do, Yuuri. Guess you’ll just have to tell Yuuko, let the whoooole class down – that will definitely be our biggest profit – but I’m sure everyone will understand-“

“Okay, okay, I get it. You know I’d be more nervous about backing out of the whole thing, you devious bastard.”

Phichit pumped his arm down in victory, “nice! Just think of it this way, I’m sure some senior will come by, and _pay_ to kiss _you!_ A junior!”

“Unlikely,” Yuuri scoffed. They exited the school grounds and made way for home.

“Oh, please, I know you’ve got your eyes on a senior, perhaps a certain cheerleader?”

“Phi- Phichit,” Yuuri attempted a reprimanding voice but his throat got stuck around the other boy’s name and his cheeks flushed red at the very accurate statement said boy had made. “They’ve never even looked my way, they’re not interested and a kissing booth isn’t going to change that. Just wait,” Phichit was already rolling his eyes at the words, “no one is gonna show up for the kissing booth.

“Debatable.”

 

Not up for debate, actually. Yuuri was completely wrong, though, you wouldn’t hear him say it. On the day of the fundraiser Yuuko introduced Yuuri to his ‘booth’ and there was already a pretty hefty line down the hallway.

“What the…?” Yuuri eyed Yuuko suspiciously, “alright, Yuuko, who did you tell these people would be here?”

“What? No, I didn’t do anything of the sort,” she ushered him into the pink, fur lined seat with a smile, “these people are here for you,” she insisted.

He couldn’t help thinking, _yeah right._

“You’re first customer looks ready,” Yuuri looked over to the head of the line and it seems Yuuko is correct. The boy, Yuuri recognized as a freshman, was literally vibrating on his toes, his blonde and red hair bouncing on his head, his fingers tight around a bill.

Yuuri nodded at Yuuko’s bright smile, “you’re gonna do great,” she brushed the loose hair out of his face and back into its gel hold, leaned down and kissed his cheek.

“Hey, that’s three dollars,” he joked with a cheeky smile. She laughed and gently slapped his open palm away before strutting off to her other business.

“Alright, Yuuri, you practiced this,” she slapped his cheeks, “time for Eros… ugh,” he spun around in his furred chair and the tight clothes Sala Crispino squeezed him into, insisting they were necessary. “Okay, who’s first,” Yuuri said through his eye lashes, his finger inviting his prey over.

The freshman jumped in his spot and hurried over, Yuuri tapped the hard seat next to him and the freshman clambered into it, “hi, um,” he offered the three dollars with both hands and a slight bow and not another word.

Yuuri tipped the boys chin up and leaned in, brushing his lips against the boy’s cheek; as he did so, he slipped the bills out of the boy’s hand and put it in the jar on his table, before pulling back with a sultry smile.

The boy looks dumbstruck, his hand comes up to his cheek just barely, too afraid to touch it and wipe it off, “next,” Yuuri shocks the boy out of his reverie. He jumped from the seat and ran away quick, calling after another freshman.

Yuuri let out a sigh - _this is already exhausting -_ as another student sat across from him.

“You look really~ nice, Yuuri.”

“Phichit!” Yuuri’s surprise shocked him out of his desired ‘look,’ but he quickly readjusted himself, “what are you doing here, how’d you get second in line? How long were you _waiting?_ ”

“Alright, alright, enough questions, I’m here for my kiss,” he hands Yuuri the three dollars and Yuuri pecks him on the cheek, his other hand squeezing Phichit’s arm, “aaaand,” he continues when Yuuri pulled back and accepted the bills, “I wanted to let you know. I saw a couple seniors and I think they’re definitely gonna make their way over here.”

“What makes you think that,” Yuuri said, unbelieving.

“Well, I may have made sure of it in fact, but,” and he stood up now.

“Wait, what?” Yuuri tried to stop him but he was already skipping off.

“You’re busy, we’ll talk later!”

Yuuri fell back into his seat with a thump, “next.”

 

Half way through, a lot of people came and went, some paid the three dollars for a cheek kiss, _plenty_ forked over the five-dollar bill for a kiss on the lips, and a couple threw a dollar in the jar for a hug and the chance to help. Barely any seniors and definitely no senior cheerleaders, Yuuri had accidentally raised his hopes and now they were crashing down.

Speaking of seniors, JJ walked over put his ten-dollar bill in the jar with a clang and practically bumped the poor sophomore out of her seat. He held up two fingers like a peace sign, “I’ll take my two kisses, cause that’s JJ style,” and now he’s throwing finger guns.

Yuuri offered the best smile he could muster, he moved in a kissed JJ on the cheek, when he pulled back he tapped against his other cheek and said, “thanks for the seven dollar donation in addition to your kiss money.”

JJ looked struck but didn’t move, “daaaaaaaaamn,” a voice came from behind Yuuri, “he _got_ you JJ.”

Yuuri turned around and, _the senior cheerleaders_ , there in the flesh was Christophe Giacometti, Mila Babichiva, Ketty Abelashvili, and _Viktor Nikiforov_. Yuuri’s mouth almost fell open, if not for the strong Eros he was presenting.

“Bullshit,” JJ spit before storming off. Yuuri couldn’t pull his eyes away from Viktor, and the other boy noticed.

Finally, he was spared by Chris’ voice pulling him back to reality, “what are you doing Yuuri,”

he stepped up to read the sign.

“N- nothing,” he rushed to discourage the boy from inquiring further, but it was too late.

“A kissing booth? I want a kiss!” He pulled out his wallet and started digging through.

“Oh, you don’t have to do that, I’ve…” he blushed at his next words and shifted his focus elsewhere, “already had plenty of people.”

“It would be my pleasure,” Chris purred, sliding into the seat next to Yuuri and dumping five singles into the jar. He waited expectantly and Yuuri looked between the other cheerleaders nervously.

Ketty shrugged and Mila perked up, “damn, is this what you’ve made this morning?” She picked up the large jar on the table which held over six hundred dollars.

“Y- yes.”

“Oh, Yuuri,” Chris called from his seat, his lips puckered. Yuuri leaned in to kiss him and suddenly he was gone. Pushed to the floor by…

“Viktor, that was cruel.”

“Sorry,” the boy said, cheeks pink and not looking sorry at all as he took a seat where Chris’ butt previously sat. “Sorry,” he said again, “that you have to pay for my kiss but you know you can’t have it.” Yuuri was blinking fast like something was stuck in his eye, _what’s going on?_

“Ah, yes, I’m so very sorry your majesty,” Chris scoffed, stood up and brushed himself off. He quickly moved in, pulling Yuuri by the jaw and captured him on the lips, Yuuri’s eyes opened wide. When Chris released him, he shot Viktor a look and “hmph.”

Yuuri’s eyes looked to Viktor, who just looked away from Chris, crossing his arms. The blonde walked back to the girls who were just enjoying the entertainment.

“Sorry,” Viktor was speaking to Yuuri now, _is this real?_ “cheerleaders, you know,” and he forced out a short laugh, “they can be real brats.”

“Bitches,” Chris’ voice overlay with Viktor’s.

Yuuri was ignoring everything behind him but Viktor gave Chris a look before meeting Yuuri’s eyes again.

“Oh,” the silver hair boy perked up now, his smile grew to a large heart, “I’m cutting the line,” he looked out the freshman who stood there waiting, “oh, Yuri, you’re here. I’m surprised you’ve been so patient.”

Yuuri looked over to the next patron, his eyebrows pulled together, the boy had blonde hair to his shoulder and a hoodie too big for him on, he growled out his words: “I’m not willing to ruin the mood, or I would’ve kicked your ass three minutes ago. Can’t you see I’ve been waiting here for an hour.”

“Wow!” Viktor turned back to Yuuri and ignored the “hey” directed at him from the small boy. “So, where were we?”

Yuuri wanted to just grab him by his collar and kiss him but he had a thing going, he shrugged back into his kissing booth attitude, eyes falling half mast, shoulders falling and making his posture look more innocent and seductive. He eyed Viktor through the dark hair that had fallen out of its hold and licked at his bottom lip, painted red by Sala’s hand, “well you have to pay up first.”

Viktor visibly gulped and pulled out his wallet fast, he pulled out all the bills in there and Yuuri had to force himself not to pull back. He tapped the money out onto the table, ten singles, a ten-dollar bill and a twenty.

“What will this get me?” His face was serious and Yuuri bit at the inside of his cheek. Someone whistled from behind him.

“Shhh, Ketty, don’t ruin it,” Mila laughed.

“Hmm,” Yuuri tapped at his chin and gave a disapproving look. Viktor sulked back into his seat but Yuuri didn’t let him get too upset, he reached over for the bills – _all_ the bills - and put them in the jar.

Viktor brightened and the smile was back on his face, he pulled at his chair so he was closer to Yuuri, knee to knee.

_Not gonna waste this opportunity, this is what he wants right?_

Yuuri leans forward and pulls Viktor into him by the back of the neck at the same time. Their lips meet, Viktor’s lips are sweet and so soft to press into, Yuuri relishes in it, then. _Then_ his tongue slides against Viktor’s bottom lip asking for access and Viktor opens his mouth, the tongues play in each other’s mouths and their noses brush.

When Viktor starts to rush around Yuuri puts his hand on the others knee to calm him and it works. Viktor’s hands come up to card through Yuuri’s hair and he bites at the red stained lips, probably getting lip stick all over his white teeth, but it’ll be worth it.

And then Yuuri’s gone and Viktor’s fingers are falling from the dark locks, he falls back into his pink chair with a huff.

Viktor’s eyes are dilated and Yuuri’s catching his breath, around them is silence, some blushing faces and a few impressed ones. Yuuri grabs a pen from the table and holds his palm out for Viktor to give him something. Anything? A limb?

Viktor leans forward again offering his arm, Yuuri takes it and starts to write on it with the thick black ink, “you can also have this for the last of your donation.” And when Viktor gets his arm back he reads the ink on the inside of his wrist, (xxx) xxx-xxxx. A phone number… Yuuri’s phone number.

Viktor jumps up, “thank you for everything,” he says to a wide eyed Yuuri. “I’ll… talk to you soon,” and then he rushed off.

The cheerleaders followed him and they were definitely laughing at him. Yuri came forward and plopped into his seat, “no more waiting,” he offered Yuuri his three dollars and stuck out his cheek.

Yuuri pulled himself together and got back to work.

He’d have to thank Phichit later, or whatever deity had helped him this day.


	35. Assassin

It was Viktor’s last hit under the watchful eye of Yakov Feltsman, after today he’d be going solo. His target? Katsuki Mari, twenty-one years old, born in Hatsetsu, Japan, currently residing in Fukuoka, Japan. Lives alone, single since her girlfriend of three years, Takeda Momoko, broke up with her seven weeks ago and took their pet cat, Rocco.

Viktor isn’t paid to know _why_ he’s killing someone, he just does it, that’s why he wasn’t told the reason for Katsuki’s death, he is aware of her participation with the yakuza though, a certain Okukawa group.

He’s been watching Katsuki for a week and tonight, he would strike. Home invasion on a gang member? There would be no need for a clean-up crew tonight. It was finally his chance to get away from Yakov’s ever watchful eye, he wouldn’t make any mistakes.

 

-         -          -

 

Yuuri wasn’t allowed to spend time with his older sister often, as of this morning though, his parents had no choice and sent him up on the afternoon train to Fukuoka. He would be spending the weekend with her while his mother and father tended to grandma's illness.

When he arrived, Mari wasn’t even there to pick him up, she had sent some guy Yuuri had met once, Takashi or something, he was big and he smelled. Takashi had scowled at Yuuri and spit on the ground next to him, with his hands shoved in his pockets the older boy barked for Yuuri to follow. He dropped Yuuri off in front of a building and without so much as a ‘see you later’ he left.

Yuuri had stared at the door for a while before he worked up the courage to ring the bell, when he finally did his sisters grainy voice came through the speaker, “I don’t want any of your shit.”

Yuuri was shaking in his shoes but he leaned up on his toes to speak through the speaker, “nee-san it’s me,” it was almost a whisper but she must’ve heard because he heard the door click unlocked and she answered back “room six.”

He ran out of the cold and climbed the steps to her apartment, she had already swung the door open but he knocked before walking in anyway.

She was sitting on the couch, feet up on the coffee table, a cigarette lit between her lips and her hair pushed back with a headband, “ah Yuuri, good to see you little brother.”

And it had sounded like she meant it, though her eyes didn’t linger and she didn’t offer to stand or come for a hug. Yuuri walked over the couch, backpack and shoes still on, he stood in front of her with wide eyes and she finally looked at him, “what, isn’t it your bedtime already?” Yuuri looked at the clock: four o’clock, he wanted to shake his head but he didn’t, “you can sleep in the room on the left down the hall. You just have to make the bed. Goodnight,” and then she looked away again, back out the window, where the sun was still out.

Yuuri went into the bedroom, he finally put his backpack down, he shook out the sheet that was left there for him and crawled under the fleece blanket also left, shoes on still. His stomach growled but he stayed curled up in the bed. Mari had people over that night, he heard all the voices and smelled the smoke, he put the pillow over his head and finally fell asleep.

Then he woke to a bang, it wasn’t like anything he’d ever heard, it was earth shattering but at the same time he already knew what it was – he’d seen enough movies. A gun shot. No reason not to go look, he scrambled from the bed and opened the door a crack, his eyes adjusted to the dark and he saw two figures moving about quietly by the couch where he had seen Mari that afternoon.

“Пистолет, действительно?” What sounded like an older, exasperated, voice mumbled, it was a foreign language.

“Она якудза, должна воспользоваться. Это то, что ты всегда говоришь мне!” A younger, louder voice said. Two people, both men, neither Mari. He closed the door quick and flinched at the slam it produced. The two men didn’t make another sound, Yuuri was too afraid, he stepped back from the door, but that was it. Then the door opened and there was a barrel of a gun shoved in his face. Or there would be if he was eight inches taller, it was aimed right above his head before the man realized his mistake and dropped the gun to accommodate Yuuri’s height.

“Oh,” the younger man said as his eyes locked with Yuuri’s over the ridge of the pistol, and they were a cold _cold_ blue, like ice.

“Здесь не должно было быть никого, не говоря уже о ребенке.”

Yuuri started to shiver just thinking about the cold weather, the man pulled off his black hat.

“Aria,” the older man’s voice was stern, disapproving. But this Aria, he dropped the gun and all Yuuri saw was long silver hair, snow to match icy eyes.

“I don’t kill kids,” he said it to the older man but he said it in English just so Yuuri could understand him and he wasn’t looking away from the small boy.

"Pa! You're still a boy," but he looked away as he said it.

“Where’s Mari nee-san?” Yuuri finally spoke up now, joining in on the English.

“I killed her,” plainly stated.

Yuuri swallowed hard and stepped back, Aria stepped with him, unwilling to let Yuuri have his space. Yuuri looked around the looming figure and saw what he didn’t see earlier, his sisters body on the floor between his room and the couch, something dark and wet spilling from her head, “you-  you’re not gonna get away with this!” He practically shouted, all in desperation. He didn’t know Mari, but she was his sister, as tears spilled from his eyes Aria laughed, feathery light.

“Aah, well you’re wrong, but if you wanna get me back when you’re older…” all the laughter fell from his face, “you’ll find me by the name of Aria.” He pushed Yuuri with his palm and he fell back against the bed and slip to the floor, Aria turned on his heel and walked out of the room, the older man grumbling but followed.

“Сегодня я хорошо сделал, верно? вы можете перестать следовать за мной сейчас,’ a door slam.

And then Yuuri was alone.

He didn’t know how long he sat there watching her blood slip into the cracks in the floor boards, it looked like it was coming towards him but it never reached and eventually he got up to call 119.

 

Yuuri wasn’t allowed to spend time alone with his sister for a reason, now his parents were sure of it. The cops closed the case stating it was inner gang violence. His parents cried. They had a funeral, it was closed casket.

Only Yuuri knew the truth and he would face this Aria again one day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh my, i've killed mari twice now o___o


	36. The Myth that Follows the Fog

As a child Viktor loved hearing about myths and legends, the Baba Yaga and the Wurdulak. His father would take him camping on the warmest July night of the year – and still it would be cold – they’d set up a tent on the beach and watch the tide rise and fall. Papa would tell him that the water carried Koschei the Deathless’ soul and at any time he would come to collect more souls to fill his void.

Papa told Viktor about the time, when he was a child, that he saw the Leshenka, she was pale as the moon, naked as a new born, she had crawled out of the murky waters in the forest next to him home town. At first, he thought she was a normal woman, but then he saw the clotted blood and black hole in the center of her back. And she turned around and was plodding towards him until she was running, then he was running.

 

Viktor grew up surrounded by myths, by the time he was a teenager he was seeking out more, sucking in information from all over the world, Nana Buluku, Romaozinho, Chasa Bonpuri, but one myth that rang through Viktor’s brain was a Japanese one.

He encountered this myth before he actually knew what it was; Viktor had his own Leshenka experience, except it wasn’t in a forest and it wasn’t as terrifying as all the other stories he’s dedicated his youth too. It was a foggy morning after a stormy night, the roads were empty besides stray branches and debris, Viktor walked with beloved dog, Makkachin when a figure emerged from the fog, a Japanese man and in his youth, he looked ethereal. Dark hair contrasted the white of the smoky sky but matched the long sheer gown he wore. Viktor was immediately enamored with the man, he walked by Viktor completely ignoring the gaping idiot, when he was close enough Viktor noticed the almost pitch-black eyes, golden rings surrounded his dark irises and he was crying, where his tears landed on the ground were snowflakes.

“Wait,” Viktor had called out to the back of the crying man, the figure stopped in his tracts, finally noticing Viktor’s presence, “why are you crying?”

He was silent and after a minute or two Viktor figured he would never answer, but he still couldn’t turn away, couldn’t walk away from the man, and surprisingly Makkachin was waiting patiently.

He was about to give up after another couple minutes, but “I’m sad,” the man finally answered.

Viktor didn’t say anything immediately, he didn’t know what to say, he couldn’t get over the thought that a kiss would be the only suitable answer.

“Why are you sad?” He settled on and the man finally turned around to face him.

His face looks skeptical, “why are you speaking with me?” His dark brows arched down, pink lips frowning down.

“Well… you looked just as lonely as me,” Viktor flinched at his honesty.

The suspicion disappeared from the man’s face, “everyone I meet says I’ve ruined their lives,” he admits, looking away shyly.

His slender arms hug his chest, the sheer of the gown clinging to show off his one thigh and coming to a close at his hip, Viktor had trouble tearing away from the white that painted across his eyelids, _I can only think of one way this man has ruined lives,_ “you’re beautiful.”

The man scoffed, “yeah,” and he didn’t look happy. Then he turned around to leave.

“What’s your name?”

“I’m not so sure anymore,” his back was to Viktor and he started walking back into the fog, uncaring for the direction in which he went, before he disappeared completely he looked over his shoulder and whispered something Viktor almost missed, “it used to be Yuuri.”

 

“Yuuri” was a name Viktor would say for many years after. He told his father about Yuuri, he linked Yuuri’s name to the emotions he felt from music, and he found himself looking for Yuuri in what he knew best: myths and legends.

He finally came across something that seemed to fit the man’s description, though one thing was off.

The story of Eros, a myth that started in Japan thousands of years ago, but has made its way around the world, people all over claim to have met with this Eros. If you’re unlucky enough to meet Eros you will fall out of love and never be able to fall in love again, with the looks of a Japanese man, dark hair and golden eyes, he wears a gown and a crown of thorns, he walks barefoot and follows the fog.

People claim that they didn’t love their wives and husbands anymore, that they had never been in love before and thirty years later have still not found love, that they couldn’t feel the same connection to friends and family. Love had just vanished from their lives, Eros took all their love into the fog.

 

Yuri told him he was crazy, it was obviously a dream and he must’ve just repurposed the boy’s name (“no, it was more like Yoo-ree”), and that he needed to stop talking about this weird man who apparently walks around in dresses.

Chris told him that this substitute for a relationship isn’t healthy, “whether this man is real or not, you need to move on, you’ll never seen him again. Your expectations for a partner are too high now.”

Viktor knew a bit of the myth was true, he’d never be able to find love, but that’s because he already had.

He was going to find the fog again, he wanted to follow the fog too.

Viktor dedicated the next few years of his adult life to Eros, the December of Viktor’s twenty-seventh year of myths and he arrives in Barcelona during the worst snow storm they’ve seen since 1992. Viktor woke up on Christmas morning to fifty centimeters of snow at his window and no power or heat in his hotel, “happy birthday to me.”

The morning was early and quiet, almost dreary even and Viktor felt like he was in a daydream when he stepped out into the freezing air. A fog covered the thick roads and not a person was in sight, Viktor decided to walk through the fog, this is exactly what he’s been looking for.

He walked around for almost an hour, the sky was completely white and still no people had come outside, no plows, no animals, no nothing.

In front of the Barcelona Cathedral there was a lone figure, black against the white, Viktor busted into a run and suddenly as he got close to the figure he could hear the singing of a hundred voices, but still no one was around. The voices were quiet but they sang a beautiful hymn.

He stops a few inches from the man, “Yuuri,” he whispers.

The man turns around slowly, his gown dragging around his feet, his toes peek out and they’re red, kissed from the cold.

“I’ve been looking for you,” Viktor’s hand juts out to reach for Yuuri but he quickly catches himself and his hand drops. Yuuri looks as young as he had four years ago.

“Oh,” Yuuri’s face falls to dejection, “I’m sorry.” He started to move away from Viktor but this time Viktor couldn’t stop his hand from reaching out a grabbing hold of Yuuri.

“Don’t be sorry,” his hand held tight to Yuuri’s wrist, but it didn’t feel like a solid body, it tingled in his grasp and it was cold, suddenly his hand was empty and Yuuri was holding his wrist close to his body.

“I shouldn’t be sorry?”

“No,” he answered quickly, “I’ve been wanting to see you, I want to talk with you more.” Viktor only just realized how impossible that might actually be, “can… can you even linger around long enough for that?” His hopeful look had fallen.

“I come and go however I please,” Yuuri answered stepping closer to Viktor and it looked like his reservations were disappearing, “are you still lonely?”

“You remember me?”

“Yes,” a small smile that reaches his golden eyes, and somehow, he looked even more beautiful, “wow….” He shakes his head to bring him back from his reverie, “I- no. I haven’t felt lonely since the day I met you. Since the day I realized you existed on this planet with me.”

Yuuri’s eyes opened wide and it didn’t seem like a look that normally graced his features, “o-oh. Tell me more." Viktor laughed at that, he felt lighter than he had since he was a child, "walk with me," Yuuri whispered as he took Viktor's hand in his and lead him away from the cathedral.

They walked through the snow, admiring the stained glass windows of the cathedral, the snow covered cars, and the quiet city surrounding them. Yuuri's cold, star-like grip make Viktor's palm tingle and he held tight, scared Yuuri would vanish again.

"Who are you?" Viktor asks, looking over at the man.

"Now I am sure again, I am... Yuuri," and he smiles and it makes Viktor swell, knowing he had given Yuuri back his identity.

"My... my name is Viktor," he finally remembered to say.  _Please don't ever forget me,_ he didn't voice.

"Viktor," and it sounded like blades on ice coming off his tongue, sharp, "I could never forget you, my lonely man."

They walked through the town and no one ever came out into the snow, morning was coming to its end but still the town stayed quiet. Viktor didn't question it, but he knew it wasn't right even for a stormy day.

"Viktor, it's time for me to go."

"Where will you go?"

"Where ever the fog takes me."

"Oh," Viktor is crestfallen.

"Will you find me again?" And Yuuri looks hopeful.

Viktor answer's immediately, "for the rest of my life," Yuuri's star-like hand comes up and brushes against Viktor's cheek. He stands on his tip toes and his lips touch Viktor's, a sweet kiss and for the first time Yuuri feels warm against Viktor's skin. When Yuuri pulled away Viktor was instantly colder then he had been all morning, and Yuuri was disappearing into the fog before Viktor could catch his breath.

After that moment with Yuuri it was like something was implanted in Viktor, he always knew where the fog was going to be and more often than ever it was showing up in towns surrounding St. Petersburg. Viktor followed the man that followed the fog for the rest of his life just like he promised.


	37. The Man at the Park

Today was a bad day, he woke up twenty minutes late which meant he couldn’t eat breakfast and couldn’t enjoy a cup of tea at his kitchen table while he let the morning light shine in through the window and wake him up. What this actually meant was that he had to make his tea in a to-go cup and rush out the door like a mad man, calling to his neighbor to take care of Vicchan, a quick text was sent: “Phichit, I’m so sorry to ask this of you again, but could you please walk Vicchan for me.”

Today was a bad day because he spilled his tea all over himself after a particularly bad pot hole in the road made the cup jump out of his hands. He climbed out of the taxi – he’d usually prefer the subway but of course today the J track isn’t running between 0600 and 1030 for construction and the M track has been closed since May – and ran into his building only just making it on time to work. Albeit stained and destined for a day of bad news and bad luck.

Immediately he had been bombarded with interns asking for help with this and that, Yuuko in a tizzy at her desk because she’d been there since 0515 when there was a breach in the system and she’s “been calling you for hours, Yuuri, why haven’t you been answering.” He looked at his phone for the first time that morning to see a black screen that promised a dead battery.

After work, he decided to walk home, it wasn’t that far and he really needed the fresh air to calm down. It was a valiant attempt but even though he stopped at his favorite bakery, Momofuku’s, and chewed on the biggest, chewiest cookie this city had to offer, today was a bad day because the rain fell down like never before and _now_ he was unable to hail a taxi. He shoved the rest of his desert into his bag and ran home splashing muddy water at his heels. Thunder echoed through the sky and a flash of lightning struck across the white day and he ran.

He let out a huge sigh as he entered his apartment building, leaning against the door catching his breath, in and out, in and out. “Yuuri, finally,” a voice of anguish ripped him from his moment of revitalization.

He opened his eyes to two hands grabbing at his shoulders and a dark eyed man flushed with desperation, “Phichit,” his eyebrows fell down hard, “what’s wrong?” He straightened off the wall.

“It’s Vicchan! I’m so sorry, I took him out, cause I heard it was supposed to rain,” he motioned out to the pouring rain, “and I didn’t want you to have to walk him in the wet,” he explained quickly.

“Phichit, where is Vicchan?”

“That’s what I’m trying to say! He ran away. The thunder scared him, he ran in the direction of Berkshire Park.”

“We never go that way, he doesn’t know his way around over there,” Yuuri dropped his bag and ran out the door again to find his best friend. One block over, two blocks over, to Berkshire Park, “Vicchan!” He yelled through the streets, quiet except for the pounding of rain. Thankfully no cars drive over in this area too much and if Vicchan was running around the streets he _should_ be okay.

Yuuri is also unfamiliar with this park and in his haste, he almost ate dirt when he crashed into a bench at the edge of the park, today was a bad day. “Vicchan,” he pleaded with anyone or thing that was listening. Then he saw him, it looked like he was playing… by himself, but as Yuuri made his way closer, “Vicchan, thank god,” the form of a man appeared, almost as if from thin air. Yuuri fell to his knees as he got within the man and the dogs space, “Vicchan,” he said again and this time the dog bounded over to him, the man looked up at him, Yuuri gave the pets and hugs to the dog that demanded them, “you had me so worried,” but then he looked back at the man, he looked worse for wear just like Yuuri. As would anyone out in the rain.

White hair pushed from his face and held behind his ear with the rain, muddy knees and forearms, a gash across his cheek and a deep purple bruise right under the gash across his jaw, he looked tired too with purple underlining his light blue eyes.

“I’m so sorry if he’s caused you trouble, looks like he roughed you up a bit,” Yuuri bit at his lip, when the man didn’t answer right away and just stared Yuuri started again, “you- you look a bit…” he motioned to his face.

The man, still on his knees, gently reached for his face and winced at the contact.

“Do you have somewhere to go? Let’s get out of the rain,” Yuuri moved to the overhang next to the swing set, Vicchan followed loyally and the stranger also pulled himself up and walked after the two, they sit at a table under the overhang to wait out the rain.

“Your dog isn’t the reason for these cuts, I already had them,” the man finally spoke.

“O- oh. That’s good,” then he caught himself, “not good! I mean well… how did you get those? Oh, if I’m not imposing…”

“I don’t know…” he answered, ignoring Yuuri’s bother.

They sat their silently, Yuuri looked away after a second and never looked back up, through his peripherals he saw the man fold his fingers together and hang his head, silver hair cascading down. When the rain stopped Yuuri stood immediately and took a step away from the table they had occupied, “we- well thank you for finding my dog.”

And for the first time the man gave a small smile, it was weak hearted but Yuuri accepted it for what it was and he said, “I think he found me,” and turned to walk off before catching Yuuri’s incredulous look. Probably for the best.

Today was a … weird day. But, maybe not all bad.

 

The next day came and Yuuri woke up an hour early instead, he hooked the leash onto Vicchan and instead of walking around the block to Fretter Park, Yuuri found himself inching towards Berkshire again, “h-how about we mix things up a bit,” he asked Vicchan who’s answer was in the form of a lolling tongue and a pep in his step - which was the usual.

When they arrived, they found they were the only ones there, that is until they made a loop around, then the shape of a man appeared – seemingly from out of nowhere. A man with silver hair and blue eyes like a rushing ocean, he walked around the park aimlessly, his clothes the same as yesterday except this time there was no mud on it, this time he saw a huge stain from the neck of the sweater all the way to the bottom hem, a rusted red, Yuuri swallowed hard, he was unable to conclude what the stain could be, _why is he still in the same clothes, does he have no home?_ But he reasoned that couldn’t be the case because the man, though his hair was long, it was a silky texture with a gorgeous color and looked taken care off and he had no facial hair so he had to have access to facilities.

They were both looping around the park and Yuuri took in every detail he could get of the man, there was a five second interval each loop where Yuuri could get a clear shot of his face and he absorbed all the information he could, the man just looked down and walked; the gash and bruise were still there, same color purple and same bloody gash, not taken care of at all and Yuuri was beginning to worry, but he didn’t want to over step his boundaries.

When he got back to his apartment Phichit was awake and standing outside his door, an obvious nervous air surrounded him, when he noticed Yuuri he immediately marched over to him, “Yuuri, I am _so_ sorry about yesterday, I feel so absolutely horrible, I cannot believe I let that happen, if it was my hamsters I would-“

“Phichit, it’s okay, it’s okay. Vicchan’s fine and that’s all the matters."

Phichit crossed his arms and inspected Yuuri closely, “if you’re sure,” he said skeptically, “I just-“

“Seriously. It’s okay, thanks for taking care of him yesterday, he really loves you.” Yuuri entered his apartment leaving the troubled Phichit at his own door.

 

Another morning and Yuuri found himself at Berkshire again, the man was there again, this time he sat under the overhand where they had sat the other evening, his feet tapped and Yuuri noted the same outfit with the same deep stain, unwilling to ever dry and the gash on his cheek, still uncleaned and untreated and the bruise on his chin, still very purple and very fresh. And it all seemed so unnatural.

 

The next day too, this time Yuuri had left Vicchan home and made his way over to park again, his worry kept him up all night, _there has to be something wrong with him._

The man was making loops around the park again and as always it was empty save for the two of the them, Yuuri joined the loop and walked quickly as to catch up to the man.

“Erm, hi,” he said when he caught up. The man didn’t look up, nor did he stop or speed up so Yuuri took that as an invitation to continue, he knew in a city like this that was a huge presumption, “I just wanted to thank you for the other day… and I noticed.” He swallowed down something thick before continuing “I noticed your cut hasn’t been cleaned, can I take care of that for you.”

The man stopped then and looked up at Yuuri, his eyes sorrowful, but after a moment he nodded. Yuuri bit at his bottom lip and then he remembered what he was doing, he motioned for the overhand and they walked over slowly. Yuuri pulled the supplies he had brought out of the small backpack he had, some gauze and tape, alcohol wipes, and bacitracin. He hoped it was enough, his first moves towards the man were tentative, but he wiped at the gash with the alcohol wipes and the man hisses, flinching back, “sorry,” the man held himself steady while Yuuri wiped away the blood and cleaned the cut. He put some bacitracin onto the gauze directly and rubbed it into the cut before settling it in and taping it down with the medical tape.

“There,” he said. The man reached up and gently touched the gauze and he gave Yuuri a small smile. The same smile from that first day. “I’m Yuuri,” he offered to the man pulling his lips into his mouth. The man tilted his head to the side, _doesn’t talk much I suppose._

He let out a long sigh, “Yuuri,” he tried, and the way he said it, the way he let the U’s roll off his tongue it sounded like a song, “I’m Viktor.”

“Viktor, what happened to your shirt?” That was hardly the most important question, but Yuuri figured it was a good starting point.

Viktor looked down at the stained shirt and pulled it from his body examining it, his eyes returned to Yuuri and he said, “hmm, I think I’m dead.” And suddenly on the side of his head, his white hair started to turn a dark red with blood, Viktor turned to display a huge wound in his head gushing blood and his skin started to pale. The deep red on his sweater leaking out onto his jeans a dark red starting to pool on the bench around his seat, “I don’t know how, but I must be dead.”


	38. The Man at the Park (part ii)

Yuuri flinched away sharp, he stumbled off the bench and fell onto the concrete of the floor, “wha- what?! Oh my god, what the _fuck_.” The blood started to pool on the floor by Viktor’s feet. “But- but but but you’re right here, you’ve _been_ here, we’ve been talking!?”

“Yeah… I’ve been here, for like a week now. I can’t leave, I can’t sleep,” with both hands Viktor pulled his hair back into the start of a pony tail and when he let it go the large wound was gone and the blood stopped flowing.

“What the _fuck_ what the _fuck_ , I have to go… yeah, I’ve gotta,” and he finally managed to pull himself up and he practically ran from that park ignoring Viktor’s “wait!”

He ran the entire way home unwilling to look behind him, and when he got into his apartment he slammed the door and locked it twice, then he collapsed to the floor to catch his breath.

 

Yuuri didn’t go back to the park the next day, nor the next day.

 

He finally worked up the courage to go the next day though, he brought Vicchan with him and reasoned if the dog liked Viktor he must be a good ghost than.

Low and behold, Viktor was there, same sweater covered in _blood_ , same long silver hair, same forlorn expression, and same bruise across his chin, the only difference was the gauze Yuuri had put on his cheek. He let Vicchan off the leash and he ran for Viktor, jumping at his knees and Viktor looked over to Yuuri immediately, his eyes went wide, Yuuri bit the inside of his cheek but walked over.

“You’re still here…”

“…I told you-“

“Yeah, I know.”

It was silent, Viktor pet Vicchan and waited for Yuuri to speak again, but when he didn’t Viktor tried again, “you’re the only one who can see me.” Yuuri finally met his eyes. His blue blue eyes, like a rushing ocean.

And he let out a breath he hadn’t known he’d been holding.

“Well… if you are dead…” Viktor winced at those words like it was easier for him to say it but for someone else to actually say it made it more real, “then there has to be a reason why you’re stuck here… and if _I’m_ the only one who can see you,” and he may have grumbled a bit at that part, “then let’s figure something out for you?”

Viktor nodded vehemently in agreement. “So,” Yuuri continued, “let’s start out simple… what did you miss out on in life?”

“Hum, let me think… I never got to try that great Turkish place on 6th Ave, I never traveled to India nor Texas, I always wanted to learn more languages, I never got to explore my foot fetish furth-“

“Okay, stop stop stop, stop right there,” Yuuri waved his hands about in between them, “I meant more like experiences, you know actually _living_?”

“Oh! Well I was always so caught up in work, I guess I never got a chance to live. …I’ve never been in love, I don’t think I’ve ever _been_ loved. Oh, but Makkachin loves me. Yuuri!” Suddenly Viktor turned to Yuuri and gripped his shoulders and even though he was freezing he was solid unlike a ghost, Yuuri avoided flinching away, “my dog. I helped your dog, right? If it wouldn’t be too much trouble, could you go see if my baby girl is okay? That someone’s taking care of her? Please,” and how could he say no to eyes that pleaded in such a way.

“Mmm, just-“ he pulled a pen from his jacket and handed it to Viktor, “just write your address,” unwilling to say ‘your old address.’

Viktor immediately looked gleeful, he scribbled the address onto Yuuri’s forearm, capped the pen and returned it to him, Yuuri read the words, 16B Bryer Ave, that’s just around the corner from him. Yuuri clenched his jaw and swallowed hard, “Viktor?”

“Hmm?”

“Do you know… how you… y’know?”

“Died?”

“Y-yeah…”

“No,” his face fell, “I don’t remember anything.”

“Oh,” was all he managed. They sat in silence for a few moments, “I’ll go check on Makkachin, you think of some unfinished business, okay?” Viktor nodded and ‘if your apartment is even still _yours_ ,’ went unsaid.

 

He walked slow from the park, hands deep in his pockets to hide the ink that stained his skin, _this is really happening,_ ran through his head like a mantra, he looked over his shoulder - like he needed a constant reminder – and he watched Viktor’s figure disappear when his foot stepped off the curb of the Berkshire and onto the street.

He couldn’t make himself move any faster as he wandered the streets feeling as if _he_ was a ghost as well, people ignored him and it felt as if something was dragging him down. Like trying to run in a dream, never able to move fast enough, always falling falling falling.

And then suddenly, he was at the apartment complex scribbled on his wrist and he didn’t even remember the sights of what he’d seen on his way over. He shook off any apprehension with a literal shake of his body and then walked up to the door and let himself in. He took the elevator to the fourth floor and tentatively knocked on the door. Viktor had told him a neighbor had a key but Yuuri decided to see if anyone was here first, he heard the bark of a dog, which was a pretty good sign, but then he heard the grumbling of an unfamiliar language and he could feel the distaste in his words all the same.

“что за черт…” he got a look at Yuuri, “what the fuck do you want, свинка?”

Yuuri almost wanted to flinch back but he had had a weird day and nothing was going to deter him now, “hi,” he looked over the boy’s shoulder, the dog must’ve been locked in a bedroom to keep from trampling guests, the barking continued. “I’m a… friend of Viktor’s-“

A scoff, “Viktor doesn’t _have_ friends. What? He fucked you once and you think you have any business getting involved after the accident, I’ll tell you right now, you can just fuck off.” His words were resentful.

“That- that would be weird… probably impossible…well he was able to _touch_ me,” Yuuri mumbled to himself.

“Gross, what are you babbling about, свинка?!”

Yuuri snapped out of the mundane thoughts, “I just wanted to make sure Makkachin’s okay, I see you’re here though so she should be fine.”

“You know Makkachin,” and there was clear surprise on his face, well whomever Viktor did associate himself with, _friends_ or less, obviously didn’t get an invitation back to his home. Just then the door to the room Makkachin was closed in opened quick, slamming against the wall, and the dog barreled through the blond boy mauling Yuuri, paws on his chest as he fell over and being covered in kisses.

“Huh, guess you do know her, she’s not this friendly with just anyone,” Yuuri highly doubted that.

He managed to push her off gently and stand to his feet, just then he got an idea, “are you the one taking care of her?”

“Yeah,” his eyes slit in suspicion.

“Can I take her for a walk…around Berkshire park just around the corner?”

The blond boy looked over his shoulder at the empty flat and when he turned back to Yuuri he was biting his bottom lip in trepidation, but it quickly vanished and he snapped out “sure whatever,” he turned around sharply and pulled the leash and collar off the coat rack handing them to Yuuri and he clicked the collar around her fluffy neck.

He said a “thanks,” and turned to go but the boy stopped him, “hey wait, name and number,” he jutted a pad and pen into Yuuri’s free hand, “can’t have her disappearing on him.”

“Hmm,” Yuuri’s expression was puzzled but he accepted the notepad, scribbling out his name and number.

The boy accepted it back and scowled at the paper, “Yuuri,” he spit out, “ugh.” He slammed the door and Yuuri could hear the mumbling from behind it, “of course we’d have the same name, fucking perfect, ерунда.”

Shrugging his shoulders, he led Makkachin to the elevators, she led him with a chipper step, she knew exactly where they were going because she guided Yuuri the entire way, this is probably the park he takes her to afterall.

When they arrived, the park was near empty, save for a couple teenagers on the swing on the other side of the space. Makkachin stepped onto the grass and relieved herself, then they walked closer to the overhang where Yuuri had left Viktor.

“Oh my god,” as Viktor rose his figure formed from nothing, “my baby!” The next thing that happened was incredible, Makkachin whipped her head up in his direction, sniffed the ground and bolted for Viktor, pulling Yuuri with her, when she got to Viktor’s figure she started sniffing around at his feet, her tail thumping a hundred miles per hour.

Dogs truly are incredible, Viktor fell to his knees to grab hold of her and pet at her soft fur, “oh, my girl, I’m so glad to see you, I’m so sorry I’ve left you, you beautiful beautiful girl.” He coo’d at her and rubbed his face into her fur for however long and Yuuri just watched.

Then suddenly Viktor whips his head up, “does… does this mean she was alone?” His eyes big with worry.

“No! No no no, there was a boy there.”

“A boy?” The worry dissipated but his eyebrows arched down in confusion.”

“Ah, I didn’t get a name, ye high, blond hair, a little grumpy, oh! And speaking some weird language.”

“Yuri!”

“Hmm?” Yuuri looked to him with expectation.

“No, not you. His name is Yuri. He let you leave with Makkachin? That’s very unlike him.”

“Oh, well… I told him we were friends – I hope that’s okay – and then he said it seemed like Makkachin liked me, so he didn’t seem to have any concerns.”

“Mmm, Makkachin is a good judge of character.”

Yuuri laughed, “yeah, she gave god judgements to just about everyone we passed on our way here.”

 

Yuuri continued to visit Viktor every day, whenever he could get there, morning, afternoon, evening, he’d make time. Sometimes he brought Vicchan, sometimes Makkachin, sometimes both dogs – they got along great – and they just talked. Viktor couldn’t leave the park so even if they did have any semblance of any idea of what could be anchoring him to this world, they couldn’t exactly act on it.

Viktor couldn’t eat, but if there was something he wanted to try Yuuri would bring it to the park and try it for him, describing the textures and flavors as best he could. He would’ve mentioned his mother’s katsudon but that would’ve been impossible to get and wouldn’t help at all.

Yuuri would play movies on his phone, ones that _everyone_ had to see, he would show Viktor pictures of the countries he’d been, they simulated skiing on a mountain so Viktor could learn, they danced to whatever and shared words between themselves of their own languages, like natsukashii and kogarashi and сушняк and tоска.

One day they sat there and though it didn’t quite feel like they’d run out of words they sat in silence, Viktor leaned towards Yuuri, but quickly stopped. Yuuri asked if something was the matter and as the ‘-er’ came off his lips Viktor was on them.

He kissed hard and Yuuri almost reeled back but it was _sweet_ , tasting of strawberry jam, so he kissed back. When Yuuri’s tongue pressed into Viktor’s mouth he let it and he reciprocated, he licked into Yuuri’s mouth brushing along teeth and lips. It may have been an hour, it may have been two minutes, but they slowed down and eventually pulled apart, breathing heavy, at some point Viktor had put his hands on Yuuri’s waist and he didn’t remove them now.

“I-“ Yuuri started but quickly Viktor interrupted.

“Yuuri, this must be what love is!”

“Wha- what?”

“I know it sounds crazy, but I definitely love you.”

“Viktor, that’s crazy, you’re- you’re…”

“Don’t say it,” his hands fell and he looked down at his lap, “you’ve shown me the world, Yuuri, you’ve shown me what it’s like to live and I wish… I wish I could be alive to experience more with you, for the rest of your life.”

“Viktor…” he placed his hand on top of Viktor’s, biting at his lip and at a loss for words he let the man’s name hang in the air.

Viktor jolted back as if pushed, he looked up at Yuuri wildly, “what’s going on?” Viktor didn’t answer, it happened again, like a huge shock to his chest, “Viktor… Viktor!” Viktor’s hand reached for his and when Yuuri went to accept it he slipped right through it. They stared at each other in panic and then Viktor was gone.

He disappeared.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> one more part for this baby.
> 
> Тоска: roughly translates as emotional pain or melancholy
> 
> сушняк: "that really dry feeling you get in your throat when you wake up after a night of drinking."
> 
> Kogarashi: refers to the withering wind that comes at the start of winter and blows the last leaves off of the trees.
> 
> Natsukashii: This adjective is commonly used when something evokes a sense of nostalgia for the past or fond remembrance


	39. The Man at the Park (part iii)

Yuuri went back to the park the next day, but Viktor was still gone, he tried talking to him, _maybe he’s still here and can hear me,_ “Viktor if you’re here throw this stick,” but nothing would happen. And surprisingly to Yuuri, he cried that night, thick, wet tears spilling from his eyes. Like he’d actually lost a dear friend… or maybe someone worth more, but he couldn’t get himself to admit that out loud. _That_ would hurt.

He went back the next day again, with Vicchan, who bounced around expectantly. He didn’t get the pats he wanted.

Yuuri didn’t notice it at first but his emotions were suffocating and it grew on him each moment, _Yuuri missed Viktor,_ they had spent enough time together now, they were friends. Or they had been, Viktor told him he loved him, that had to mean something, right. Viktor was nothing but a ghost, he wasn’t there and he was cold, but despite that everything about him was hot: the warmth that emanated under Yuuri’s skin when Viktor’s hand rested on his arm, blue eyes that had gazed at him as if trying to permanently sear the person in front of him into his memory forever, his tongue pressing into Yuuri’s mouth. Maybe Yuuri loved him as well.

Yuuri didn’t go back to Berkshire park for three more days and then the next day he found himself wandering around Bryer Ave and then he was in front of a building with a huge 16B on it. And he was walking inside and riding the elevator to the fourth floor and then he was regretting everything and he stood in front of the elevator shaking. He paced in the open hallway working up the courage to move to the familiar dark red door he always met little Yuri and picked Makkachin up at.

Hands on his hips and foot tapping wildly he decided on his next move. His knuckles rapped against the door quick and he pulled the offending hand back tucking it into his other hand. He heard her barking.

The door swung open and Yuuri kept his face low anticipating the small figure of Yuri, but was instead met with… a taller man. Yuuri slowly raised his eyes up and saw long silver hair lying across a broad chest, higher and bewildered blue eyes. Yuuri was trampled by Makkachin but he quickly pulled himself up, he pat her head but otherwise brushed her off (he would apologize later).

“You’re real,” at the same time as:

“You’re alive?”

Yuuri stumbled forward gripping at biceps, “what’s going on?!”

“Hey, you gross adults,” snapped an emphatic voice, “close the damn door, what is this? A store?”

Viktor grabbed Yuuri by the waist and pulled him inside shutting the door quickly, they just stared at each other, ignoring the raging comments from Yuri. Then Yuuri started, “I don’t understand, you said you were dead, you couldn’t leave the park, you had blood _all over you_ , you said no one could see you-“

“Whoa whoa, wai-“

“-Was that all just a prank, that’s a shitty prank you know, you didn’t even know me and you would pull something like that-“

Yuuri stopped at the insistence of soft _warm_ lips on his, it was deep and quick (“ew,” from Yuri), and then Viktor was off him and Yuuri was sucking in a hard, very needed, breath.

“I’m so glad it wasn’t all a dream,” Viktor said looking elated, “I woke up in a hospital bed and when I told my doctor about it she told me it was impossible so I didn’t mention it again.”

“What are you blabbering about?” Yuri stepped closer to them tentatively, unsure whether they’d do some more ‘gross adult stuff.’

Yuuri looked to the boy but it was Viktor who answered first, “I’m just so happy to finally meet Yuuri.”

Yuri looked between the two of them suspiciously, “what do you mean ‘finally meet,’ he’s been coming here, talking with _me_ and taking Makkachin for walks, are you saying you didn’t even know him?”

A deep blush formed on Yuuri’s cheeks, “not-“

“We met while I was in the coma!”

“You were in a coma?” Yuuri looked back at Viktor, but Yuri just gaped.

“What the _fuck_ are you even saying, Viktor?”

“Okay, okay, let me just tell the whole story,” he waited until he received a nod from both parties, then he moved to the couch and when no one followed he motioned for them to sit, they finally moved.

“Ah, Yuuri this is excellent, I can’t wait to find out how you make your coffee, your favorite way to eat eggs, what route you walk Vicchan on-“

“Just get on with it, old man,” was the interruption he got and then “I like tea, actually,” was the meek answer he received.

Viktor let out a sigh, “I’m sorry I scared you Yuuri, that must’ve been traumatizing. The truth is, I was hit by a car and I guess what I thought was my death was just me stuck in a coma, my body's been at St. Lisa’s Memorial Hospital for the past month in an induced coma, but I guess some form of my consciousness was left behind at Berkshire park where you and Vicchan found me…” He looked between the two then continued, “Yuri here’s been taking care of Makkachin and his grandfather, Nikolai, was watching me at the hospital, while I recuperated. So that brings me to this,” he slaps his knees and looks to Yuri now who flinches back a little, “me and Yuuri met while I was in a coma. I guess some form of me was trapped in the park and Yuuri found me and hung out with me, we were trying to figure out was anchoring my I-guess-not-so-dead-body to the park. But…” his hand came to his chin in contemplation, and he looked back to Yuuri again, scooting closer and putting his hand over Yuuri’s, “what I said that day… I meant it.” Blue eyes, like the rushing ocean, stared into Yuuri like lava, once it cooled down he knew the dried lava would stay behind his eye lids.

“I…” Yuuri looked down, he couldn’t take it, but he admitted, “I’m glad,” a soft smile graced his lips and he turned his hand over under Viktor’s to grasp it tightly.

When he looked back up the hot stare had dissipated and a huge heart shaped smile took over his face instead.

“Gross.”

“Yuri, why don’t you get outta here, you don’t have to worry about me, besides, I want to kiss this man,” Yuuri blushed something fierce.

“You don’t have to tell me twice,” Yuri pushed himself off the couch quickly and grabbed his coat before marching out the door, “bye Makka, be a good girl,” he blew her a kiss and slammed the door hard.

They let the silence absorb them, finally though Viktor said, “now… now that I’m alive and I can try new foods and go to new places and _live_ … will you still continue to help me live, Yuuri?”

“Yes,” was the quick reply he got, Yuuri licked his lips, “I want to keep helping you, Viktor.”

And Viktor laughed and it was giddy, and Yuuri couldn’t keep his nose from wrinkling with the big smile that took over his features, “I told my job I was taking a leave,” he bit his bottom lips, “let’s go somewhere.”

Yuuri laughed lightly, “where would you like to go?”

Viktor leaned in for a soft kiss and Yuuri met him half way this time, when he pulled away it was only for a second and it was only to murmur, “anywhere, as long as it’s with you.”


	40. Death Parade

Yuuri looked over at Viktor, his short silver hair whipped around from the wind blowing overhead. The car sped around curve after curve, the beautiful scenery of the mountain side and the town below barely able to compare to his fiancé. Viktor’s palm warm, wrapped over Yuuri’s on his thigh and squeezed. Yuuri turned his hand over and squeezed back.

And then… nothing.

Black.

When Yuuri opened his eyes again he was standing in a small room, “ding,” scratch that, an elevator. The doors opened and Yuuri stepped out tentatively, into the hall, a red carpet greeted him and encouraged him to walk forward. His feet stayed glued to the floor, “ding,” Yuuri jerks his head to the side to see another elevator opening up as well, off steps… “Viktor,” Yuuri lets out a relieved sigh.

“Yuuri,” he turns to face him and rushes over, “thank god, where are we?”

They both look down the hallway where the long expansive carpet stretches around a curve and out of sight. Their hands come together and grip tight and they move to follow the red. They walk for what seems like hours but it could’ve just as well only been ten minutes, finally they make another turn and at the end of the carpet is a bar, a man stands behind the bar pouring two drinks, he’s dressed in a typically bar tenders outfit and his dark hair hangs in his face.

Yuuri looks at Viktor with a scrunched face but Viktor just looks around the room pensive. The man finishes pouring the second drink and looks up at that, “welcome,” his voice detached from any emotion.

They stop short, unwilling to venture closer to the bar, “where are we?” Viktor has the courage to ask.

The man’s disinterested voice carries over, “do you remember anything?”

“Yeah, we were driving…” Yuuri answers now, “driving on Wenders Pass,” he’s agitated, confused, and suddenly very unforgiving, “we finally had time for a vacation so we’re traveling a bit around this side of the country, enjoying Viktor’s little pink car, and now?” He looks around with his hands gesturing, “now, where are we?”

“Yuuri,” Viktor squeezes his hand and with his free hand, he guides Yuuri’s chin to face him, “it’s okay.” And something about Viktor’s demeanor makes Yuuri think for a second everything _is_ okay.

“’kay,” he whispers back, “sorry.”

When they look back to the man he’s inspecting his cuticles nonchalantly, he talks to them without looking up, “anyway… I can’t tell you where you are, instead. We’ll play a game, you get to choose of course, with this button,” he pulls a big red button out from underneath the counter and slams it onto the table, a checkered board appears behind him, “you can’t leave until you play-“

“What the _fuck,_ is this Saw?!”

“Yuuri…”

“Sorry, I tried to stay calm but this is fucked,” he marches off back towards the elevator, walking and walking and walking.

“Babe, it doesn’t look like you’re getting anywhere,” Yuuri turned around to see that he had made no progress at all. Scowling, he made his way towards another hall where there was a plentiful number of doors. Behind one door was a just a bathroom, another door seemed to be storage, at the end of this hall was a big banquet area, completely empty.

Viktor stayed by the bar, he picked up the drink that was poured for him and swirled it around, he sniffed at it but didn’t drink it, instead putting it back down and exploring the room he was currently in.

“You don’t seem like you want to hurt us…” Viktor said, hand on chin as he inspected a painting on the wall, depicting hundreds of dead bodies hanged.

“I don’t,” was the simple reply he received.

“Hmm, what’s your name?”

“Seung-Gil.”

Viktor straightened up and called down the hall Yuuri had disappeared down, “Yuuri! This seems interesting, let’s play.”

Yuuri slid into view, “huh? He grumbled, “you want to play? Of course you do,” he shook his head knowing he had lost an unfought battle and moved to join Viktor back at the bar.

Viktor pointed to the button with a questioning look and Seung-Gil nodded, Viktor looked to Yuuri, “together?”

Yuuri let out a heavy sigh and placed his hand on the button, Viktor followed suit and they pushed down, the checkered board behind the man started flickering until it formed one full picture. A dartboard.

On the other side of the room, two huge columns appeared from the ground, they whipped their heads to look, two dartboards were hung on the pillars. Viktor’s eyes were wide and he walked over, tugging Yuuri along.

“The rules are simple,” Seung-Gil said behind him, “you each have seven darts, whoever has the most points when you run out of these darts is the winner. The bullseye is worth twenty-five points, the double is worth fifty,” suddenly the colors on the dart board morphed into pictures of body parts, a picture of an eye under the four, a picture of a leg under the ten, a picture of a heart on the bullseye.

Yuuri gaped, Seung-Gil continued, “the targets have regions of the body on them, each is linked to your opponent’s nerves.”

“What did you just say? Viktor,” he grabbed at Viktor’s arm, insisting he look at him, “I’m not doing this.”

Finally, Viktor looked despairing, “Yuuri… I don’t think we have a choice.” He picked up a dart, “so if we through this dart it will cause pain for whatever body part it lands on?”

“Yes, let’s begin.”

Yuuri’s fingernails scratched at his neck and Viktor twirled the dart around his fingers,” this can’t be real anyway,” he mused and threw the dart. It soared through the air and when it stuck to the board it landed under six points, striking the arm.

“Agh,” Yuuri gripped at his shoulder.

“Yuuri?! What happened,” he rushed to his side and put his hand on his back for support.

“I- I don’t know… it must just all be in my head,” he brushed it off, “I’m fine now.” He straightened up and Viktor took a step back.

“O-okay… You’re turn.”

Yuuri nodded sharp, he picked up a dart and threw it at the board, it landed under eighteen points, right on the eye.

“Fuck,” Viktor’s hand came up to cover his eye. “It’s real,” He turned to Seung-Gil quick and marched over, “this is crazy!” And finally, he was angry, “you can’t expect me to keep doing this, I _won’t_ hurt Yuuri.”

Seung-Gil just shrugged, “this is a game with your lives at stake,” was all he offered. Viktor scoffed and returned to the board.

He picked up a dart and threw it above the board, nothing happened, “there. We can just miss and then the game will end.”

Yuuri’s eyebrows dipped together and his lip quivered, but he picked up his dart and threw it, it hit above the dart board, “Viktor if we continue like this you’ll lose.”

Viktor shrugged, “I would rather lose than cause you any pain, солнышко,” he threw another dark, it thunked into the pillar belong the board.

Yuuri threw his next dart, missing again, “what happens to the loser?”

“I cannot answer that,” Seung-Gil drawled.

Yuuri bit the inside of his cheek and picked up his next dart, looking to Viktor. They took turns throwing the darts and missing them until they both had only one left.

“Viktor, I think…”

“Hmm?”

“Nevermind,” Yuuri sunk down and Viktor threw his last dart, missing. It was all but a promise that Viktor had lost now.

Yuuri picked up his last dart, he stared at it in his palm and then looked up at Viktor, the best thing to ever happen to him, and he pictured that painting in the bar with the hanging bodies, “Viktor, I love you so incredibly much. Think of me always,” and he threw the dart. As the dart left his hands, Yuuri saw back to him and Viktor in the car, his silver hair whipping through the wind, and then honking, and a large truck barreling towards them, and then they were swerving and driving off the side of the mountain. And black. Viktor’s eyes went wide, Yuuri’s dart soared over to Viktor’s board and landed under the thirteen, striking the intestine and giving Viktor six more points, he wins by one.

Yuuri let out a small shriek, fell to the floor and gripped across his stomach with one hand and his mouth with the other, Viktor was already at Yuuri on his knees as well, wrapping his arms around him, “no. No no no, Yuuri what have you done?!” Blood dripped through Yuuri’s fingers and stained his golden ring.

“It doesn’t matter anyway,” Yuuri coughed, wiping away the blood from his lip.

“Of course it matters, we’ve only just met! I’ve only gotten to spend a few years with you, you think I’ll happily go the rest of a lifetime without you?”

Tears filled Yuuri’s eyes, “it doesn’t matter cause we’re already dead, Viktor.”

“What…” Viktor’s eyes also went wet at the corners and warmth spilled down his cheeks.

“That’s correct,” Seung-Gil’s ever bored expression doesn’t falter, “when two people die at the same time they are sent here to decide where their souls will go for eternity.”

Viktor looked over to him, disbelieving. Then the memory flashed before his eyes as well, the truck, the blaring horn, the edge of the road, the blackness.

“Now what?” Yuuri pulled himself from the floor and Viktor followed suit.

“Now…” he gestured back to the bar, in the opening on the other side were the elevator doors, “you may leave.”

Just like that.

“I’m no longer angry, Vitya.”

Brown eyes stared into blue, and he responded, “me neither, wherever these elevators take us, I hope it brings us together again.”

Yuuri nodded and will a steely grip on Viktor’s hand, they walked to the doors which opened as soon as they got there. Before they stepped apart Viktor’s free hand went to Yuuri’s jaw, they met in the middle, soft lips press together and it’s agonizing. Their last kiss, their last moment together.

”I love you, Yura.”

”I love you, Vitya.”

They pull apart, that last thing touching is their finger tips, and they step into their individual elevator. The doors close.

Above both of their doors is the mask of Masukami.

They will both be resurrected. They will both meet again.


	41. Thanksgiving Dinner

Viktor entered the motel room early noon, Yuuri followed at his heels, quiet, as usual. And always following, the usual. He took a look around the empty room, thanksgiving was always empty, the only constant in his life was Yuuri. Two beds against the wall, he peeled back the tan and brown comforter to reveal a white pillow. Or, it should be white, but it was stained all across the left side, a rusted brown color. He clicked the lights on, nothing, there was a broken bulb screwed into the socket. Yuuri sat on the bed and Viktor walked into the bathroom, he pulled back the shower curtain and took note of the pin prick dots of red lining the top of the walls within the shower. Blood.

He walked back in the room and sat on the opposite bed of Yuuri, “aaah,” he let out a heavy sigh. Thanksgiving, what bullshit. Viktor thinks of his last thanksgiving with his family, his father wore a red button up, his mother wore a red sweater, the table cloth was red, very red. He was in charge of the mashed potatoes and he wasn’t going to let everyone down, he made sure he added enough milk, enough butter, and mashed it just right. His dog ran around his ankles, and it’s funny cause he remembers his dog wearing red too, weird huh. Yuuri was there because Yuuri’s always there. Yuuri wore a cream colored shirt.

“You look wound up,” Yuuri said breaking Viktor out of his reverie, Viktor felt the bed dip as Yuuri leaned over his supine form, “why don’t I help you relax.” He wasn’t asking for permission, he pressed his lips against Viktor, biting down right away, Viktor’s chin jutted out on instinct to the pain but Yuuri continued, “be a good boy, Viktor,” and so Viktor settled back against the bed. He let Yuuri lick into his mouth and pull at his ears, instead of wrapping his arms around Yuuri he moved his hand down to rub at the growing bulge in his pants.

Yuuri’s hands carded through his hair, tugging where they please, “touch yourself,” he demanded and Viktor unbuttoned his pants and pulls them down with his boxers, his cock bounces into his stomach. Yuuri never touched him, just told him what to do. “That’s right, good boy,” he praised as Viktor swiped a thumb spreading his pre-cum around the tip of his cock.

“Mmm,” he moaned into Yuuri’s mouth. His hand circled around his cock, and tugged up and down in quick movements. Yuuri stopped kissing Viktor and pulled back, he guided Viktor’s free hand up to his mouth and licked at the digits, sucking lavishly and Viktor groaned at the warmth of his mouth closing around his fingers and the hood to Yuuri’s eyes. Yuuri sighed and he pulled the fingers from his mouth with a pop, he stared down at Viktor, the man’s cheeks a deep flush and a small sweat forming on his forehead, his body jerked into his touch, Yuuri pushed his bangs off his face and instructed, “I want you to finger yourself.”

Viktor obeyed, his knees coming and his slick finger moved under his legs to gain access to his hole. He rubbed his soaked fingers around the hole to make it slick as well, then tested the waters by sticking ne finger in, it slid in easy, “Viktor, you look so good like this, skip the slow ministrations, three fingers now.”

Viktor wanted to ignore him, not because he didn’t want to feel the burn – Yuuri knew he loved the pain – but because it would make Yuuri angry and when Yuuri got annoyed he would get rougher. He bit at his lip in contemplation but decided to listen, he pulled out the single finger and pressed three in slowly up to the knuckle, “that’s good, fuck yourself for me.”

“Ng,” Viktor rocked into his hand and came back onto his fingers hard and then Yuuri’s body was gone, Viktor’s body rolled to the side looking for the warmth, but he was up and digging through Viktor’s bag. “Yuuri, what… are you… looking for?” He managed through gasps, but was disregarded.

“Ah, found it,” he pulled a long blue dildo out of one of the pockets.

Saliva slightly spilled from Viktor’s lips, “Yuuri… I’d rather feel you inside me.”

“That won’t work, Vitya,” he slid back on the bed and started slicking the toy up with lube, “you look about ready to burst, baby. Not yet, okay?”

“Mhm.”

Yuuri moved and situated himself between Viktor’s legs, he pulled his pants off completed and rested each calf over his thighs, Yuuri’s legs were in a deep vee and his knees hugged to each side of Viktor, he placed the toy at his crotch to imitate his own cock and pulled Viktor’s hand away from his soft pink hole, “you’ve done enough, you’re being so good for me today,” he took Viktor’s other hand off his cock and flicked it away.

“I’m ready Yuuri, please… put it in,” he begged with ragged breath.

Yuuri lined the tip up with his hole and lightly pushed in, he was met with resistance so he pushed harder until the bulbous tip was completely sheathed inside of Viktor, “ah!” he gasped at the welcomed intrusion, and Yuuri pushed in slower now, up to the hilt.

“It’s in all the way… I’m gonna move.”

“Please, please,” Viktor wiggled beneath him, his hands clutching at the bed sheets. With one hand Yuuri reached up and tugged at Viktor’s pink nipple, the other hand guided the toy in and out, in and out. Agonizingly slow, “Yuuri, faster please…”

“I’ll move faster when I want.”

“Ng… please.”

Yuuri shoved in all the way, his fingers left his nipple and his hand circled around Viktor’s throat, he moved the toy quicker now, pushing in and out, making Viktor bounce up towards the headboard. His hand squeezed around his neck lightly, getting tighter and tighter until Viktor was struggling to pull in a breath, the burn was welcomed in his throat. It quieted him down a bit, the only sounds the slick toy in Viktor’s ass and his breath gasping, whatever it could pull in. Faster than ever, Viktor came, white spurts painting his stomach, “ah, untouched, you’re so incredible Vitya,” Yuuri coo’d praise at Viktor whose back was arched off the bed. Yuuri’s fingers came off his throat and he slumped back onto the bed. His breath heavy.

“Come on, it’s time to go to dinner,” Yuuri climbed off the bed and walked out of the motel room. Groaning, Viktor reached around himself and removed the toy, he climbed from the bed and moved into the bathroom, dropping the toy into the sink he hopped in the shower for a quick wash down. Yuuri never helped with clean up, Yuuri never got dirty.

In the shower, he stared at the blood stained on the ceiling and he looked down at his chest, flashing back to his last thanksgiving with his family. He had stood in the shower in his own red button up, and he watched the red soak through from the water sticking to his chest, at his feet red water pooled around his bare feet. Oh, he didn’t wear a red shirt, it was blood. He wiped a hand over his face and felt dried blood peel off his skin like a scab. He’s back in his body again, water flowing down his bare skin, he cleans his ass thoroughly. Oh yeah, now he remembers, his mother wasn’t wearing red either, she had on a mustard yellow sweater. His father nor the tablecloth were in red either. Everyone had just been covered in blood, except Yuuri.

 

When Viktor went out to the car Yuuri was leaning on the hood, he unlocked the car from the driver’s side and climbed in, Yuuri promptly followed, climbing into the passenger side seat.

“Where are we going?” Viktor asked without reason, he already knew, they’ve done the same thing every year since his last thanksgiving with mom and dad and Makkachin.

He turned the engine over but kept it in park, thinking about the way Yuuri had snapped, had plunged a knife into Viktor’s fathers neck and when his mother screamed he shoved a huge spoon of the mashed potatoes – the ones Viktor had worked so hard on – into her mouth to shut her up while he used that same knife to slice open her neck, just as they had cut the turkey.

His father’s last words were along the lines of, “Viktor, why?” But Yuuri was the one that did it, right? Why does Viktor still allow Yuuri to hang around him and influence him then? Well, he doesn’t exactly have a choice, Yuuri’s been around since he was a child, Yuuri’s always been with Viktor, and he’d be quite lonely if Yuuri ever left.

He could understand his Yuuri snapping like that though, his parents constantly ignored Yuuri and maintained a belief that “Yuuri doesn’t exist, sweetheart,” no one wants to hear that on thanksgiving.

He finally took his foot off the break and they rolled forward on their way. They got on the interstate towards his hometown, when they passed exit 165N they were halfway there and Viktor finally spoke, “how did you stay so clean… all those years ago? Even Makkachin got blood all over him.”

“Hmm,” Yuuri looked up at him with brown eyes like the pecans on his thanksgiving dessert. He tilted his head to the side and pursed his lips, “I just stood back and watched, Vitya, you didn’t splash any blood on me.”

Exit 154, “you’re the one that did it,” Viktor accused, chewing on his bottom lip, unwilling to picture that day in his head any longer.

“No, I didn’t do anything.” Exit 149, “I’m not real, Vitya.”

“Of course you’re fucking real!” Viktor snapped, whipping his glaring eyes at Yuuri.

Exit 140, “okay.”

 

They pulled off the interstate and after a few side roads they passed into the next town, a quieter town. A long stretch of road led them to the dirt road that acted as his childhood homes driveway, they turned onto it and drove down the quarter mile in silence, neither of them had spoken since Viktor’s outburst.

The house had two cars parked outside of it, they had come late last night to scope out the home. A husband, wife, and their two kids. The husband had preparing the turkey before he went to bed last night and the wife should’ve cooked it up this morning with the rest of the food. Viktor knocked on the door, Yuuri had stayed in the car at least for the initial contact.

“Hello?” A man answered the door, Viktor responded with his nicest smile and a short wave.

“Happy thanksgiving sir! I don’t mean to bother you,” he pulled the knife with his free hand from behind his back and plunged it into the man’s neck, “but this is my childhood home you see, and I wanted to spend thanksgiving here with my family,” he nodded back towards the car where Yuuri was climbing out, the man responded with a gurgling attempt at a scream. He pulled the knife out and the man collapsed to the floor, blood already pooling around his body turning his blue shirt a deep reddish brown.

“Honey, who’s at the- oh my god?!” the woman rounding the corner from the kitchen screams. Viktor marches into the quick and promptly silences her with a slice to her throat. Both of her hands come up to grasp at her neck, blood pours through her fingers and she falls to her knees, choking and blood spits from her mouth splashing onto Viktor, “oh, my nice shirt,” he tsk’s attempting to wipe the blood off, just smearing it in the process.

Yuuri’s in the doorway, “you’ll just make it worse,” Viktor stops his undertaking and pouts his lips.

The timer goes off in the kitchen, “dinner’s ready,” he sings and skips off into the kitchen to pull the food from the oven.

“Finally,” he hears a voice echo from upstairs, then he hears feet patter on the stairs.

“Have a seat at the table kids,” they must mistake his voice for their fathers because they oblige and when he carries the turkey into the dining room they’re sitting there. Yuuri is too, at the head of the table where his mother would go.

The older one’s eyebrows scrunch down, “wh-who are you?” She looks frightened, and rightfully so. She tries to bolt up but Viktor has already put the turkey on the table and comes around to place his hands on her shoulders to hold her down.

Yuuri hums from his spot at the table, fiddling with his fork. Viktor makes a shushing sound and stabs the knife through her back piercing the young girls heart. The little girl on the other side of the table is shaking in her seat, he didn’t want to scare her too much she quickly stabbed through her heart as well, “sorry,” he mumbled.

He left their bodies in their spot and sat down across from Yuuri. The table was different, but this was exactly what he wanted, he hummed in content and placed some food on his plate. Yuuri followed suit, “should we pray.”

Yuuri laughed at that, which was rare and Viktor soaked in the noise.

It was a nice thanksgiving as always, with Yuuri. Because Yuuri was always here for him. No one else mattered.


	42. Thankful For

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i just really wanted to write yuuri in a tight skirt

"Viktor, thankful for Makkachin and a healthy body?" Chris asked exasperated, "this healthy body you speak of is begging for a man, I know it."

"What?" Viktor was used to his friends truthful outbursts but this was still unexpected.

"You need to find yourself a man," he stated matter of factly, looking at his cuticles.

"I'm just not sure I can do a relationship..."

"Just because it hasn't worked out before doesn't mean it's time to give up," he urged, "what about a one night stand?"

"I mean, I'm not opposed to it..."

"Great! Tonights perfect, it's Black Friday now," he jutted his watch out so Viktor could confirm that, yes, it was 12:30 AM now, "lets go get you a man on sale."

"I'm not paying-"

"No, no, I was just being cute," he said with a wink. Viktor could only sigh and roll his eyes.

With quite the literal shove from Chris, they made their way to the mall, since the stores had already been open for half an hour they were lucky to find a spot, they walked around the mall only looking at the shoppers and not much of anything else.

"What about him?" He pointed out a man on the sly, taller, younger, and with big chunky Timberland boots.

"Do you know my type at all?"

"That's my point, Viktor, I  _do not_ , but because you never bring men home."

He shrugged and they kept walking. Chris pointed out a few more, short with long red hair, stocky with bright green eyes, pointed chin with big nose. But none of those would do, until Viktor spotted a man waiting in line just inside M&H. He had dark hair slicked back, a sheer black shirt tucked into a tight leather skirt, and Viktor was almost tugged in by gravity when Chris caught his stare.

"Hmm, you found someone? ... _Oh_ , very nice." When Viktor didn't answer he continued, "well go get 'im big boy."

"Don't call me that," he said too quick, "what do I say."

Chris tapped his chin, then leaned in and whispered into Viktor's ear. He bit his lip and flushed a bit but nodded and marched into the storm and right up to the man.

He ignored Viktor's approach so Viktor just went for it, "if I could take you home I'd have something to be thankful for," he blurted out with no finesse at all. The man turned on his heel to stare at Viktor with high eyebrows, he didn't look amused but the man next to him was laughing enough for everyone in the store, "sorry, my friend made me say it," he mumbled looking away.

The man looked around Viktor to see this so called friend, when he looked back at Viktor he looked unimpressed, "so, you don't mean it?" He asked.

"Wha- I..."

"That you'd be thankful," he crossed his arms over his chest.

"No, no... I would be, but-"

"But what, don't lose your nerve now," the man in the tight skirt was suddenly very intimidating and Viktor felt like his throat could close up, he brushed the hair out of his face and let out a deep breath.

He spun around 360 degrees and stared the man in the eyes with more resolve, "My name is Viktor," he said cooly, "if I could take you home I'd have something to be thankful for." He flashed his best smile and held his breath.

The man looked at him contemplating, "hmm..." he licked at his bottom lip and Viktor almost lost his composure, the man handed his handful of clothes off to his friend, "I may allow you to take me home... but first. I'm starving." His hands were on his hips now and his foot tapped against the floor.

"Okay," Viktor's response was immediate, "yes, absolutely."


	43. Oniisan (part ii)

Viktor was seventeen when he met Yuuri for the first time. Too young for anything more than a crush. Yuuri was funny and Viktor felt comfortable around him, he always joked about his crush with Mari but at the end of the day it couldn’t amount to anything.

Viktor turned nineteen and Yuuri had moved home from America, he was closer than ever with the Katsuki’s, Yuuri included. He’d go over for holiday’s and be treated to a huge hug and a kiss on the cheek from Yuuri – it shows how many years he spent away, Yuuri always asked how school was going and joked with him. The three of them watched movies in Yuuri’s bed, Mari lay between them but Viktor’s imagination got the best of him, he let his eyes fall closed and pictured Yuuri pressing him into the bed with one hand while the other tugged on his hair. He pressed his face into Yuuri’s pillow slightly and took a small breath. It smelled like laundry detergent and unmistakable Yuuri’s thick smell, like autumn’s wind. He thought of Yuuri’s hands exploring his body and his soft pink lips kissing his hip bones. He willed away any bit of boner he started to form before the movie ended.

Viktor turned twenty and Yuuri brought home a girl for the first time, her name was Yuuko and apparently, she was a girl Yuuri had always had a crush on, since middle school, only she wouldn’t date him at first. Viktor wanted to hate her but she was so sweet and kind and perfect for Yuuri. He pouted and wanted to fight with Yuuri but instead he hugged Yuuko and kissed her on the cheek and welcomed her into the family just like he was… _is._ Yuuri announces that him and Yuuko are moving in together in the next town over.

Viktor is twenty-three and just arriving at the Katsuki’s for Yuuri’s birthday dinner, everyone sits at four tables pushed together and Mari’s mother jumps up from the table, “oh Viktor!” She talks to the part of the table that he doesn’t know him, saying, “this is my second son, Viktor,” he can’t help but blush.

He hears Yuuri talking to a woman next to Yuuko, “this is the extra Katsuki, he’s part of the family,” and he preens.

Viktor makes the rounds of hello’s, a hug for Mari’s father, Minako, Mari, Yuuko, and finally Yuuri. And Viktor’s taller than Yuuri now so he pulls him close and swallows the older man’s body in his arms, Yuuri indicates to his seat, “sit here,” it’s next to Yuuko and Yuuri moves to the open seat on the other side, putting Viktor between the two.

He obliges and sits, and they all chat around the table, Okaasan serves the dinner and everyone chows down, it’s Yuuri’s favorite so he’s more absorbed in the food than the conversation.

After dinner, they decide to play a game of Old Maid, Yuuri’s next to Viktor and though Viktor keeps his legs close to his seat, Yuuri’s legs are spread wide and press into Viktor’s. Thigh to thigh, it’s searing, and Viktor’s heart goes erratic. How could he help but think _is he doing this on purpose,_ he looked to Yuuko who wasn’t paying attention to them at all, _does she notice?_

He snuck a look at Yuuri but the man was focused on the game, Viktor soaked in the feeling, electricity ran through his body like a currant, he felt a little bold and pressed a bit into Yuuri’s leg and they stayed like that for a while, but then Yuuri’s leg was gone. And the warmth left with him.

He fought back and forth with himself, Yuuri was like a brother to him… or was he? Was that enough? Yuuri and Yuuko got a dog, his name is Akuma, but he’s the sweetest boy, Viktor wishes he could raise a dog with Yuuri, instead he looks at Yuuri’s phone, arms pressed together, to look at photos of Akuma. When he left that night, Yuuri came up to him last and kissed him on the cheek, Viktor held him a second too long and something flashed in Yuuri’s eyes, but it was gone as quick as it came.

Viktor’s twenty-five and Yuuri’s moved back home, him and Yuuko have broken up, she kept Akuma, at least for now, they’re not talking right now. This time Viktor doesn’t hug for too long, but Yuuri looks up at him and says, “you’ve probably had a long day, I was just about to get in the onsen, come soak.”

Viktor had agreed reluctantly, “okay…” he looked to Mari who just shrugged and went into the kitchen with Okaasan. He followed Yuuri and they chatted about this and that while scrubbing clean, when they climbed into the steaming water Yuuri brought up Yuuko first.

“Yuuko and I have ended things,” he didn’t sound like his usual self, a little sad but there was something else.

“Mari told me, I’m sorry to hear about that,” Viktor couldn’t make himself actually sound sorry about that, but he did love Yuuri enough to feel bad that Yuuri was sad, at least, so there was some semblance of an emotion other than triumph.

Unsure whether he should ask Yuuri to delve into the topic further, he prodded lightly, “what... happened?”

Yuuri leaned back on the smooth surface of the ground, he hummed, “I felt as though I loved her more when I was younger, and I don’t think I’ll ever love her as much as back then... that’s not fair to her.”

They stayed quiet for a long moment, “she threw a hairdryer at me,” he pulled off his back and reached for Viktor’s hand, guiding it to the back of his head where he could feel a large bump, Yuuri laughed, “she cried in apology afterwards. I deserved it, though.”

”No you didn’t,” and maybe Viktor spoke too quickly because Yuuri looked at him with wide eyes, realeasing his hand, “you deserve the best.”

”Hmm, and what _is_ the best?”

”Not what, _who_.”

Yuuri’s eyebrows raised just slightly and he scooched closer, his hand came to the back of Viktor’s neck. “I hope I’m reading this right,” he spoke into Viktor’s neck, his only response was the stretching of his throat as an invitation, and then Yuuri’s pink lips were kissing against the arteries that supply blood to his face.

Viktor quietly moaned in hopes that the vibration would tickle against Yuuri’s lips, he felt the man’s smile press into his skin. His fingers carded through his silver hair as he kissed upwards to his jaw, “I miss your long hair...”

”A-ahh, you remember that,” he said through stuttering heavy breaths.

”Mmm, you were so beautiful... still are,” he kissed the corner of Viktor’s lips and then pulled back in a question, Viktor nodded and Yuuri’s soft lips were pressing against his.

It wasn’t hard like he always imagined, he thought it would be all wanting, tongue and teeth, but this was sweet, his tongue licking across his bottom lip - tasting like chocolate - but not pressing in. Yuuri’s soft full lips kissed at Viktor’s bottom lip, pulling it back lightly and then kissing again, it felt like wrapping your lips around a ripe peach, it wasn’t fast and hard like he imagined but, “I’ve always wanted to do this.”

Whoops, was that out loud? Yuuri’s only notion of hearing it was the soft smile that seeped through their kiss.

They kissed until Viktor’s skin was red from the heat of the water. Yuuri pulled off of him, giving him space and said, “thanks for that.”

It was like a slap in the face, _was he just using me to feel better?_ His body hot from the water, but his cheeks flushed from Yuuri, his knees shake underwater suddenly and he blurts our in urgency, “I’ve always been in love with you!”

”I know,” Yuuri laughs, _laughs_ , Viktor feels crushed, but then Yuuri looks up at Viktor again and sees his panic stricken face, ”oh... Viktor, don’t look like that. I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean-“ and tears are spilling from Viktor’s eyes. Yuuri’s hands clasp on each side of Viktor’s head, his thumb wiping each tear before it can fall into the water, “Viktor, I didn’t mean it like that! I’m so sorry, I mean to say, I love you too! I wouldn’t have kissed you otherwise, I’m sorry I just confused you, I should’ve been more clear...”

”What?” Viktor freezes, his palm comes up to brush away at his eyes, “re-really?”

”...Yeah, oh my god, I’m an asshole,” he kissed the tip of Viktor’s eye, then the other, “sorry, sorry, I love you... Let’s get out of the bath, okay?” Viktor nods and they climb out - he ignores the slender fingers on his hip, though he wants to acknowledge them - towels wrapped round their waist, they make their way back to Yuuri’s room, only stopping to grab Viktor’s clothes.

Viktor pulls on his boxers and sweatpants, and sits on the bed. Yuuri sits next to him still wrapped in the towel, he puts a hand on Viktor’s knee and slowly rubs circles, he opens his mouth to speak but there’s a knock at the door.

Just as quick it swings open, “Yuuri, dinners ready...” Mari’s standing at the door, gaping, she looks between Viktor and Yuuri several times, “Yuuri! What did you do to my friend?” She sounds accusatory and she’s marching into the room.

Viktor instinctually covers his nipples with his fingers and Yuuri removes his hand from his knee immediately, “I- I- Nothing! We were just talking.”

Said at the same time as Viktor’s, “he was just showing me something.”

Mari, Yuuri, and Viktor all looked down at Yuuri’s empty hands and the two formers quickly looked back up at Viktor bewildered, Mari shouts, “that’s disgusting!” And storms out of the room.

”No, no, no,” Viktor stands up to chase after Mari, and Yuuri removes his towel to quickly get dressed for dinner. Only for Viktor to stick his head back in the door, he gives Yuuri’s body a quick once over and smiles, “we’ll get back to this later,” before running off again.

Yuuri’s laughter rings down the hallway and he pulls on a pair of sweatpants and a tshirt and heads to meet his family for dinner.


	44. The Five Stages of a Breakup

Viktor was currently chucking his now _ex_ boyfriends belongings through the window onto the busy street below, Andrei struggled around at the curbs edge picking up what he could and shoving it in his open car door.

“Viktor, please,” he yelled up to the second-floor window, “don’t do this, you’re embarrassing yourself!”

“No, I think…” emptying a box of blu-rays and ps4 games, they tumbled out one by one, “…I’m embarrassing you!”

“What the _fuck,_ ” Andrei spit falling to his knees to inspect his games and blu-rays, and Viktor laughed as he dropped the ps4 out the window next, he held it by the wire, it bounced a bit when it fell and snapped off the cord crashing to the ground, Andrei looked up with wide eyes, “ _no!”_

Viktor’s knuckles turned white as he clutched the window’s ledge, “fucking sleep in _my_ bed with another man?! Go _fuck_ yourself,” he bundled up the aforementioned bed sheets and dramatically set them on fire before flinging them out the window as well.

They barely caught fire, blowing out before it dropped even a foot of height, “what’s your problem?”

“How can you even ask that?!” And maybe his voice was raising to an octave higher than usual, but he didn’t let it deter him, “my _problem_ is that apparently, I _was_ dating a complete asshole!”

 

Yuuri was walking home from school when he noticed a bunch of things littering the street and a man kneeling before the items in complete distress. He was about to go over and offer his help but something seemed off and he stopped just in time to see a clump of sheets get flung from the window above, they fell down unceremoniously, a corner of the sheet burned black. Then a man with white white hair stuck his head out the window, and no one that beautiful should ever look so upset, he was screaming down at the man on the floor.

The words that flew from the man above indicated a lover’s spat and Yuuri contemplated crossing the street, he decided against is because that might make things more awkward, they bickered back and forth through the window and he scrunched in on himself, shuffling behind the man on the floor quickly to avoid being noticed.

“Now I need to get rid of your _stink,_ you and that other man… hey! You! Glasses,” and on some awful instinct Yuuri whipped his head up to look at the voice calling to him, he stopped in his tracks and the man waved at him, “why don’t you come up here and sleep with me. Come on, I need to get rid of this foul smell.”

Yuuri’s eyes were wide and blinking fast, he looked between the two men, the one next to him got angry quick, “what the fuck, Viktor, you can’t-“

“I can do whatever I want, I’m a _single_ man. You, come on,” he looked to Yuuri again expectantly.

“Oh… I… I couldn’t. I’m not-“ but the man above looked pissed and Yuuri was actually a little scared to say no, he took a step back, landing in the street.

“No, I _insist,_ ” the blond man yelled down, “I’ll buzz you up, yes, come to the door.”

Yuuri took one last look at the man on his knees and swallowed hard, he scrambled to the door quickly, there was an obnoxious buzzing sound and he pulled the door open, slipping in quick.

“Uh…” he said to himself, he looked out the door and noticed the man was standing now yelling at the window. Stomping echoed down the stairs and when Yuuri jerked around to see the offender, the blond man from above was taking his last step off the stairs.

“Come on,” he waved Yuuri to follow, so he did. As they walked up the stairs quietly, Yuuri shot Phichit a quick text of the situation and his location, just in case. They entered the man’s apartment and he began pacing back and forth, he had closed the window but Yuuri could still hear the muffled remarks of the man below.

“What a piece of shit,” he kicked at a water bowl on the floor and it spilled everywhere, “shit,” he grumbled but ignored the water anyway.

After a couple minutes of Yuuri standing there watching, his backpack grew heavy, “uh…” he sounded out quietly, the man turned to look at him, his hands coming up to his head in distress.

He finally stopped pacing, “I’m so sorry,” with a shake of his head.

“It’s fine-“

“It’s not… I’m sorry to drag you into things.” He slumped onto the couch by the window, “I just found him in my bed with another man…oh-“ he looked up at Yuuri now, “sorry, I don’t want to make you uncomfortable, being locked in here with a gay man.”

“What? No… no, not at all… After all, I’m gay…” maybe it was completely unnecessary to share this information, but the man’s shoulders lowered and he let out a heavy breath.

“Okay…” He leaned back into the couch and closed his eyes.

“Okay,” Yuuri walked over to the couch too, “may I?” the man cracked an eye open and nodded, so Yuuri put his backpack down and sat on the other side of the couch. “I’m Yuuri.”

The man made a noncommittal noise, then without opening his eyes he said, “Viktor.” And several moments later, “is he still out there?”

Yuuri had to lean over Viktor to look but he looked out sneaking, the yellow wagon was still against the curb, “yeah… I can stay up here til he goes… if you- y’know, need him to think we’re… doing that. What you said. Sleeping together.”

A laugh escaped Viktor’s lips, but it sounded forced, “thanks. I don’t know why I dragged you up here, I just wanted to piss him off… but… I don’t know.”

“Hmm,” Yuuri looked down at his hands clasped together, he thought for a moment, “it’s okay to not want to be alone after that…”

Finally, Viktor opened his eyes and looked over at Yuuri, his head lolling onto its side, a toothy smile suggested confidence, but blue eyes yelled insecure, “yeah…”

“Do you wanna talk about it?”

“Mm, well it just happened, my emotions are all over the place, I’m not sure I can form one coherent thought.”

“Okay, well you have to go through the five stages, right? It seems you’re already done with step two, raving like a lunatic…” he slapped a hand over his own mouth, “oh my god, I can’t believe I just said that, I just met you, I’m _so_ sorry,” but something incredible happened, Viktor was laughing and it was a real laugh.

He folded in on himself, eyes squeezed shut and in between stuttering laughs he said, “no, no, you’re right, I was acting like a lunatic. But it felt good.” He kept laughing and Yuuri had to chuckle, he settled back into the couch, “so, what’s next?”

“Hmm?”

“What’s after raving lunatic?”

“Oh well,” his face flushed, “’misery, affirmation, restart,’” he ticked off his fingers.

“Ah, you know quite a bit about this…”

“Mm, I-“ Yuuri isn’t sure he wants to share this with a stranger, he’s unable to finish his sentence, instead looking down at his hands. Viktor waits patiently and when Yuuri goes to open his mouth again Viktor cuts him off.

“I get it. So, what stage are you in?”

Yuuri’s gaze locks with his, “I…” he lets out a hard sigh, “I’ve been in the misery stage for a couple weeks…”

“Weeks?! That’s no good… how about we do this. I’ll skip my misery stage and together we’ll move on to stage four.”

“Wha- How are you gonna do that?” Yuuri looked up at him with hopeful eyes.

“I was never one for anguish and despair anyway. Let’s…” he tapped his finger to his chin in contemplation, “we can make dinner and compliment each other over wine and-“ Viktor looked out the window and let out a relieved sigh, “or… he’s gone, so if you wanted to leave…”

“Okay,” he answered too quickly, “that sounds nice, let’s cook,” he bit at his bottom lip and Viktor grinned triumphantly.

“Good,” he stood and Yuuri followed him into the kitchen, Yuuri texted an update to Phichit. They made an easy dinner some pasta and Viktor opened a bottle of red wine, they sipped at it while the noodles cooked and the sauce heated up.

They made easy conversation for two men who didn’t know each other – it helped that they were in the same situation.

On glass one, Yuuri shared his first breakup, “it was seventh grade and we were only dating for a week, I didn’t like him that much but I was exploring boys and the like, my best friend spread a rumor so that I could break up with him,” they both laughed in hysterics, “she told people that he cheated on me, it wasn’t a very nice lie but we were only in seventh grade, no big deal. So, I found him in his math class and I made eye contact through the window of the door, I was super dramatic  about it, y’know, everyone always gets a kick outta this part,” Yuuri wipes away the mirth at the corner of his eyes, “I waited until he saw me and then I pointed to him with the angriest face I could muster, I mouthed out ‘you and me are done,’ I pointed to myself and then I ran my hand across my throat like the universal dead symbol and he gave me a thumbs up, we never talked again.”

Viktor has fallen to his knees, gripping his sides, roaring with laughter, “that is so fucked up,” he chokes out.

“I know,” Yuuri’s laughing again, too.

 

On glass four, Viktor talks about his first ‘real’ break up, “all the others were like this: ‘I’m breaking up with you,’” he mimics his younger voice, and then the boy he was dating, “’okay…’ but Matthew, we were only in eighth grade and he said to me, ‘why?’ and I didn’t have an answer… it was like, just cause, you know.

“You didn’t date people for everlasting love in eighth grade, you just dated for company, for first kisses and a hand to hold in the hallway. But he asked me why I was breaking up with him, it was so surreal, a turning point in my dating career, I’ll tell you that much.”

 

Glass seven, Yuuri’s trying to make music with the rim of the glass and his finger, they’ve finished their pasta and their dirty dishes are cast aside on the coffee table.

“Ah, I wish Makkachin was here to cuddle,” Viktor sighed.

“Oh no,” Yuuri abandoned his glass and moved towards Viktor, “you can’t think about him _now,_ we’ve made god strides tonight!” And Viktor’s laughing, “hey! What’s funny… though that name for one thing… what kind of name is that for a man…”

“Oh… my…. God,” he has to put his glass down because he’s shaking, “no…” he finally manages to calm down, “whew, no, Makkachin is my dog, but he’s with my little brother at the moment.”

“Oh,” Yuuri slouches, “that’s good… I have a dog too! Back home in japan, let me see pictures of your puppy!”

 

Glass nine is a glass of water, once Yuuri finishes it he goes to clean up his dish, “I should get going, I have school in the morning.”

Viktor sprung up from his seat on the couch, “let me give you my number, I had more fun than I could’ve imagined three hours ago,” he put out his hand in request for Yuuri’s phone and Yuuri happily obliged. Why Viktor took his time navigating the phone and putting his number in, Yuuri washed his bowl and glass, when he turned around to accept his phone it was an open message to _Viktor Nikiforov – status: single,_ Yuuri laughed at that, Viktor had texted himself ‘save this number for a good time.’

“Okay, okay, that’s good,” Yuuri said through a toothy smile and Viktor preened at his genius.

“I hope we can do this again… or something similar.”

“Yeah…” Yuuri’s eyes were still a little hooded, still feeling the alcohol, “and fuck Makkachin,” he tried as his departing words.

“Nooooooo~” Viktor laughed, shaking his head, “do not desecrate my puppies name, she’s an innocent bystander!” Yuuri laughed too, “his name is Andrei, fuck Andrei!”

“Fuck Andrei!” he chorused, he opened the door to leave and turned back to Viktor, Viktor took the door and held it open for him over his shoulder, “good night, Viktor. I hope you have sweet dreams,” Yuuri smiled sweetly.

He dipped his head and ducked out of the apartment, “goodnight Yuuri,” he heard behind him.

 

He made his way home and when he opened the door it was dark, a lamp flicked on from over by the couch and Yuuri could barely make out the lines of his roommate’s face.

“Phichit,” he breathed.

“Yuuri, Yuuri, Yuuri…” he tsk’d.

“How long have you been wanting to do that?” He laughed now.

But Phichit stayed serious, “a long time. But you never go out, so…” A break… and silence, Yuuri flicked on the overhead lights, dimming them quickly, but not quickly enough, “ahh! My eyes, you bitch.” Phichit rubbed at his eyes fervently and through squinted eyes he asked, “what have you been up to!? You text me with a location and say, ‘if I don’t return home, this is the home of the man who kidnapped me,’ and then twenty minutes later you say you’re fine and gonna stay at this stranger’s house?! Now you’re home and what…” he sniffs the air, “drunk?! What happened, who was this man?”

“Ah, he was a nice guy… a walked in on his break up and he wanted to… talk, yeah.”

“’talk’ you say…” Phichit’s façade dropped and a huge smile spread across his face, “Yuuri, you dirty boy, did you sleep with some rando after he broke up with his partner? You’re sick!”

“No! I mean… that’s why he called me up to his apartment,” the sound that came out of Phichit was like a meep, Yuuri ignored it, “but we just talked, really…”

“Yeah okay-“

“Now, I’m going to bed.”

Phichit shot off finger pistols at him and Yuuri rolled his eyes, entering his bedroom quickly. That night he couldn’t stop thinking about Viktor.


	45. Prank War

A blood curdling scream and then “Yuuri! Come quick, please!”

Yuuri dropped the bowl of guacamole he was mixing and ran to the sound of Viktor’s voice, “what’s the matter?!” As he made his way down the hallway the floor suddenly became very slick, he slipped down the long hallway, arms flailing. His feet slipped out from under his just as Viktor swung open the door at the end of the hall, and he flew into a pile of stuffed animals.

Viktor was cackling like a mad man and Yuri came out of the guest bedroom – avoiding the slicked ground – with his phone pointed at Yuuri, “got it,” he exclaimed triumphantly.

“Ugh,” Yuuri groaned, he sat up, “you could’ve killed me!” But then he was laughing, “show me that.”

“No, you can see it after I post it online!”

 

Yuri entered the bathroom at five in the morning, unwilling to turn the light on and blind himself he fumbled around on instinct alone, grabbing his white toothbrush and his blue tube of toothpaste. He brushed his teeth and then spit into the sink, as he rinsed his mouth with water the light flicked on blinding him and the shower curtain ripped open. Viktor screamed, “good morning,” from the doorway and Yuuri was standing in the tub with a phone pointed at Yuri.

“Smile for the camera, Yuri.”

“Huh?!” he whipped his head to look in the mirror, his curled lip showed off his black teeth, “what the fuck?!”

“Got you!” Viktor shouted, Yuuri gripped his side, laughing.

“You better not post that,” Yuri growled out.

“You know I will,” Yuuri sang, finally straightening up.

 

“This will be some nice fan service too,” Yuuri promised, standing at the bathroom door.

“Whatever, I’m not going in there with you,” Yuri grumbled.

Yuuri just shrugged, “suit yourself.”

He opened the bathroom door quietly after clicking the record button, “hey babe,” he ripped the shower curtain open to a broad back of gorgeous muscles, Viktor was washing the shampoo out of his hair.

He turned around, exposing his naked chest to the camera, “oh, hello,” he winked for the video. The water cascaded down his shoulders and the soap was gone, showing off Viktor’s new lilac colored hair. Yuuri attempted to hide his snickering by covering his mouth with his hand but failed. Viktor noticed and his smile dropped, “what?”

His eyes widened in realization, “what did you do?” He jumped out of the shower, knocking Yuuri back, to look in the mirror. Yuuri tumbled to the floor and the camera was graced with a whole lot more than just a bare chest. “Oh my god,” Yuuri stood up and Viktor turned to Yuuri with both hands slapped to his cheeks, “you can’t post that.”

Before the video cut out Yuuri assured, “don’t worry, I’ll blur the good bits… that’s for me only.”

And a cry out: “Yuuuuuuri~”

 

“This’ll be good Yuri, I promise.”

“What’s with you two and trying to catch each other naked?” He scowled.

“First of all, I do not need to _catch_ Yuuri naked, he gets naked if I just ask-“

“Gross.”

“- and second, this is just payback for that last video he posted of me in the shower… Just go wait in the hall, come in with the camera and bring Mila, Otabek, and Georgi too.”

“Right right,” he walked out to hide while Viktor used a spray glue to cover the bench, he snickered to himself, “he’ll get undressed for the shower and when he sits down to take off his knee wrap he’ll get stuck, it’s perfect, I’m an evil mastermind.”

Mumbling voices belonging to Phichit and Yuuri came down the hall, Viktor hid the glue under the bench and stumbled out of the locker room quickly.

“I don’t know Phichit, I just don’t trust anyone who will say dogs are stupid, like come on…”

“Yeah, I mean it’s one thing to like cats but another to _only_ like cats? Nah.”

They talked back and forth, Yuuri peeled off his sweaty work out shirt and his tight pants, he sat on the bench in just his boxers to work the leggings around his ankles, and after chucking the pants to the side he worked on undoing the wrap around his knee.

“-it’s just a philosophy of mine,” and he moved to stand up… but couldn’t.

“That’s good philosophy…” he tried again and failed.

“Phichit…”

“-not that you need to follow any sort of philosophy anymore-“

“Phichit!”

“-not when you have Viktor.”

“Phi! Chit!” Yuuri whisper shouted.

Finally, the thai boy noticed him, “what?” he asked clicking his tongue.

“I’m freaking stuck… to the bench.”

“Uh…” Phichit made his way and tried to push Yuuri off, when every part of Yuuri bucked around besides his ass he walked around the bench and fell to his knees, in between Yuuri’s legs.

“Hand me that robe, please? Can’t have Viktor getting what he wants…”

“Oh… it’s that? That prank war, right?” He reached back and grabbed the robe from the locker handing it to Yuuri.

“Yeah,” he accepted the robe, swung it over his shoulders and tied it around his waist.

“Oh look…” he pulled the glue out from under the bench.

“That bastard,” Yuuri hissed, “he should be coming in any second, quick think of something!”

“Mmm… okay… Ah!” He took the glue and sprayed Yuuri’s thighs up.

“Phichit!?”

“Trust me. Now, when he comes in, play it cool and just seduce him y’know,” Phichit stood up to make his exit, as an afterthought he added, “just make sure he gets between your legs!”

Yuuri gaped at Phichit but then the man was gone.

It was only a minute later when Viktor snuck in the room, Yuuri quickly settled into a relaxed and inviting pose. “Oh, Yuuri,” the man sang, when he saw Yuuri sitting he said, “aren’t you going to shower?” He was doing a poor job of hiding a wicked smile.

“Oh, well…” Yuuri’s finger painted across the bench next to him, “I was actually waiting for you…” _I do this all the time, I can do this,_ “why don’t you come over here and kiss me,” his eyes left no room for contemplation, it was a demand and Viktor knew.

Obviously forgetting his prank, he drifted over to Yuuri, captivated by his hooded eyes and moist lips, “you look… very sexy my darling.”

“Oh, yeah? Why don’t you come take care of this,” he grinded his hand down onto his clothed crotch.

Viktor licked his lips, “mmm…” he fell to his knees between Yuuri’s legs, running a finger ran down the length of Yuuri’s cock through his boxers and Viktor pouted, “Yuuri… you’re not even hard,” but then a smile, “I supposed I could change that.”

He moved to lick at Yuuri’s crotch but before he could make contact Yuuri closed his thighs around Viktor’s head, “Yuuri?” Viktor tried to pull away but when he couldn’t he froze.

“You glued me to this bench?!” Yuuri half shouted.

“Oh yeah…”

“You forgot?!”

“Well just now… you just looked so seductive, Yuuri.” His voice was muffled from below.

Yuuri flicked his robe over Viktor's head to cover it, “hmph, now we’re both stuck here.”

Viktor didn’t get to see Yuri, Mila, Georgi, Otabek, and Phichit enter the room but he did hear Phichit’s laughter and Yuri’s “what the fuck!?”

Mila added, “Yuri, why did you drag us in here? To show Viktor blowing Yuuri?”

Yuuri settled back and flashed a smile, “ah… I can explain,” he said casually and Phichit was still laughing.

“This is a little weird Yuri,” Otabek said before exiting the room.

“Wait… Beka!? This wasn’t- this is wrong?!” He still has the camera pointed at Viktor and Yuuri.

Viktor’s muffled voice floats from down below, “Yuri! It backfired, I was tricked! And now - unregrettably – I am glued to Yuuri’s sexy thighs."

“That’s not a word,” Yuuri untied his robe to show his boxers and Viktor’s mouth not wrapped around anything phallic.

“Still… why were you between his legs?” Mila asked, “you were definitely _going_ to do something…”

“Oh my god,” Yuri stomped out of the locker room.

Before he could shut off the camera you could hear Viktor yelling out, “wait, Yuri! We’re stuck here! Please help! Anyone!? Where are you all going?”


	46. Cake (in the kitchen)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> happy birthday Yuuri!!!

An off-key rendition of Happy Birthday flitted through the apartment stirring Yuuri from his sleep. No matter the well intentions, Yuuri was not a morning person and he could not “wake up on the right side of the bed.” He flipped the sheets off and the cold air tickled across his bare legs, his one leg buckled in complaint against their activities last night, but he made it to the kitchen in one piece.

“Good morning my darling! And happy birthday!” His one leg kicked out on the counter and the rest of his body draped against it as well, one side of a banner hooked around his toe and he held the other side in his hand, it read “с днем рождения.” Yuuri couldn’t stop the small smile that graced his face in this instant, but it dropped and he grumbled, “Vitya, it’s too early!”

Viktor climbed off the counter and that’s when Yuuri noticed his partners attire, a lone apron with pizza slices decorating it… nothing else. Yuuri gravitated towards the man, “but we both have work today and I wanted to celebrate right away,” a pout that went away as quick as it came, Viktor flashed a bright smile and indicated to the table, “I made a cake! Even the frosting,” he looked so proud, “come! Try it.”

Yuuri followed Viktor the two feet to the table, “it looks delicious…”

Viktor wiped a finger through the frosting and held it up for Yuuri to try. Yuuri had to think about it for a second, he couldn’t just let Viktor _get away_ with waking him up so early – though he loves to see his boyfriend before he leaves for the day. Yuuri leaned forward and gave a tentative lick off Viktor’s finger, the second lick was more suggestive, he went from the third knuckle down licking up to the tip and then took the whole thing in his mouth, sucking slowly. He looked up through his eyelashes at Viktor’s face, his pupils had blown up and his tongue brushed along his lip.

“Mmm, that is good, baby. Thank you,” Viktor knew when Yuuri used the term _baby_ that he was in trouble.

Viktor shuddered, “Yuuri… I just want to make your birthday special.”

Yuuri tapped a finger to his chin, “hmm, I know,” he plucked up some frosting on his own finger now and wiped it along Viktor’s bottom lip, he yanked Viktor down from the back of his neck and kissed the frosting off him, biting at his pink lips, making them pucker up involuntarily. Viktor moaned at Yuuri’s intrusive tongue, with his free hand Yuuri grabbed Viktor’s ass and he bucked against Yuuri’s body compulsively.

“I have an idea,” he grinned against Viktor’s mouth, “why don’t you bend over this table so I can unwrap my present?”

Viktor practically purred, “present, hmm?” He bent over the table as instructed and Yuuri ran a finger from the back of his neck and down his spine, Viktor shivered under his touch, when he finger reached the bow of the apron he took his time plucking the strings, the apron fell away from Viktor’s body – only holding on by the string around his neck – revealing Viktor’s hard cock.

“Oh, what’s this,” Yuuri flicked a finger across the tip of his dripping cock.

A strained breath fell from Viktor’s lips, “Yu- Yuuri…”

“Shh,” Yuuri pressed his body against Viktor’s, the bulge in his boxers pressed between Viktor’s ass cheeks, he rubbed gently with a sigh.

“Mmm,” Viktor moaned, cheek pressed against the table, his moan turned into a whine when Yuuri pulled away from Viktor’s body.

Instead he reached over to the cake and took a big dollop of the frosting, he licked a little bit, “this really is good,” and a hum of satisfaction came from Viktor, turning quickly into a gasp and Yuuri’s frosted coated fingers started circling around Viktor’s hole.

“Oh! God… you’re filthy, Yuuri,” but he pressed back a bit.

Yuuri put his free hand on the small of Viktor’s back to hold him still, “actually,” he replied pressing in the first finger, “you’re the one who’s filthy, Vitya.”

A chorus of mmms and ahs spilled from Viktor’s mouth as he fucked into Viktor’s hole with another finger, another two fingers. Yuuri got on his knees and removed his fingers, replacing them instead with his tongue, Viktor didn’t even have time to complain, a gasp echoed off the walls, he sang Yuuri’s name and his hands gripped the edge of the table. When Yuuri stood up he wiped his frosted covered mouth on his arm, Viktor rolled over on the table, “Yuuri, please…”

His aching boner tented the apron up so Yuuri pushed it to the side to get a good look at Viktor’s chest, “hmm, but I’m not done eating? That is what you woke me up for right?”

“Ugh~”

Yuuri took handful of the cake and rubbed it against Viktor’s chest, Viktor’s face was scandalized and Yuuri laughed, “you look ridiculous.”

Viktor’s head came up only to say: “You’re cruel, birthday boy,” then it thumped back to the table.

“Are you ready?” Yuuri asked while pulling down his boxers.

Viktor nodded fervently, “yes, I already said _please~_ ” Yuuri lined himself up with Viktor’s hole and pushed in slowly, “mmm.”

“Ah… this isn’t… the best… substitute for… ah… lube.”

“Don’t… care…” Viktor’s breath of heavy and his back arched off the table, gripping Yuuri by his shirt. Yuuri pinched his nipple and kissed at his soft pink lips, “ah, Yuuri,” and when Yuuri hit just the right spot, “ _fuck,_ Yuuri~”

Yuuri abused the spot repeatedly and then generously wrapped a hand around Viktor’s cock, stroking fast until Viktor was spilling across his stomach, white mixed with cake.

Yuuri’s cock bucked inside of Viktor and he finished deep inside of him, letting out a “mmm, Viktor, so good.” Both hands supported him on the table as he caught his breath leaning over Viktor, he pulled himself from Viktor and walked over to the sink after tugging his boxers back on. He wet a paper towel and moved to clean up Viktor’s stomach, laughing he commented, “that… looks very appetizing.”

“Yuuri don’t be sarcastic, or I might make you try this as well,” he swiped a finger through it and wiped it on Yuuri’s face, Yuuri dropped the towel and stumbled back.

“Oh, gross!”

“What!? I worked hard on that cake! And I’ll have you know my diet constitutes for delicious tasting come!”

“That’s- Well...  _still!?”_

“Hmph,” Viktor whipped himself up and stood up, “come, let’s go take a shower birthday boy, my insides are too sticky to go to work.”

“Ah, sorry,” Yuuri blushed.

“No, you’re not,” he said over his shoulder as he entered his bathroom.

And Yuuri smiled, “no,” he followed after Viktor, “I’m not.”


	47. Not Highschool Sweethearts

Viktor dated Katsuki Yuuri in high school, they weren’t each other’s firsts and they weren’t meant to be each other’s lasts. After a year a half of dating they broke up, were they any good together? Maybe not, they fought all the time, and it was about stupid shit, he’d get mad when Viktor texted Phichit too often, Viktor would get mad when he didn’t want to have sex. Just stupid kids getting mad at stupid things.

Though, when they were just playing video games or watching a movie or exploring the woods behind Yuuri’s house their relationship seemed so worth it.

So _why_ – after five years – is Viktor standing in the same bar as one Katsuki Yuuri? Viktor’s standing around the table in the corner with Christophe, Georgi, and Mila, JJ was meeting them, but he could honestly show up whenever, no one actually cared… well, Viktor didn’t anyway, Mila and Chris claimed he was hilarious.

Currently, Viktor couldn’t peel his eyes from Yuuri, he hasn’t seen him in so long and he looks so so good. His dark hair grown out a bit and hangs loosely in his face, his black framed glasses traded out for cute blue ones, they may distract from his face but they suited him, and _dear god_ those legs… they look _firm._

Viktor knows he’s grown into his own body as well, having cut his silver hair a year after their break up, and everything else, he gets his fair share of compliments and prospective lovers. Maybe he should go up to Yuuri… see how he’s doing.

“Earth to Viktor,” Mila waves her hand in front of his face and he doubles back.

“Wh- what?”

“Where are you?”

“…I’m over there,” he answers honestly and nods vaguely in Yuuri’s direction.

She looks over, “why? Oh… JJ’s here.”

He looks up at the door and when JJ’s not there, he looks quickly to Yuuri again, and JJ is there. Talking to Yuuri, putting his arm around Yuuri, and _kissing_ Yuuri.

“Who’s that?” Mila askes, Viktor doesn’t answer but in his head, he’s screaming _what the fuck?_

Chris does respond though, “oh, JJ said he was bringing his new boy thing to meet us, tonight.”

Viktor shoots a glare at Chris, his face feels warm and JJ and Yuuri are walking over. Quick, he has to decide what to do… bring up the fact that we already know each other? Or just play it cool? No, Yuuri would _hate_ it if he just played it cool… but who cares what Yuuri wants. Okay, decided!

 _Wait, why am I being so petty? It’s been five years._ Good question, Viktor didn’t know what was coming over him, and he didn’t have any more time left because JJ and Yuuri were here.

“Hey guys! JJ’s here, the fun can finally start,” Mila laughed and Georgi offered a sincere fake laugh, but Viktor just wrinkled his nose in distaste.

“Who’ve we got here,” Viktor said in his most cheerful voice, he flicked his bangs away from his eye and put a finger to his jaw. Yuuri finally looked at him and his eyes went wide.

Yuuri’s soft, “oh,” went unheard under JJ’s exclamation of, “this- is Yuuri,” he gestured to the man and then introduced, “this is Mila, Georgi, Christophe, and-“

“Viktor…” everyone heard his voice now, JJ had to double take.

“O- oh, you already know each other, that’s good…”

“What?” Yuuri whips his head to JJ, “no!”

“No? You don’t know each other?”

“Er… not anymore…” Yuuri bit at his lip, guess some habits never die.

Now Viktor just wanted to make JJ mad, “Yuuri how could you? I’d say we know each other severely well, _inside_ and out,” his smirk was broad.

Viktor only had eyes for Yuuri who raised his eyebrows unimpressed, he didn’t get to see Georgi and Mila’s shocked faces and he only got to hear Chris whistle low. From the corner of his eye he did see JJ’s jaw drop a little low, and it was worth it.

JJ, bless his soul, tried his best to steer into a more normal territory, he laughed off Viktor’s teasing and scooched onto the bench next to Viktor, Yuuri started to follow but Viktor’s eyes came down harsh, “you’re going to stick Yuuri on the end? He’ll feel left out, JJ. Why don’t you let me catch up with him, get to know your boyfriend,” he smiled sweetly and tried to make it unintimidating.

JJ quickly jumped out of his seat, “oh, yes, sure… Yuuri,” he gestured for Yuuri to take a seat and Yuuri did.

“Oh, this is gonna be fun,” Viktor said under his breath.

“What was that?” Yuuri asked with a gorgeous smile.

“Oh, nothing,” Viktor sang but Yuuri gave him a knowing look, because in the end, Yuuri was the only one who could ever get through Viktor’s fake smiles and his cheap laughs.


	48. Distracting Viktor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> was gonna post a part ii for yesterdays - but i got so caught up in this x__x

“Yuuri, a little birdy told me you have quite the poster collection of the figure skaters we work with,” Viktor spoke through the door, announcing himself, but let himself in anyway, he looked around the room at the bare walls disappointed. Yuuri had taken down the posters the day he arrived at the onsen, now it’s been a month, just who could’ve told him such a thing. In actuality, it wasn’t ‘the figure skaters they worked with,’ but instead just one… Viktor himself. Viktor had covered the walls and Yuuri was only a little ashamed of the way he abused the posters to get off as a teen.

…Okay, he still did it up until two years ago, many of his partners did _not_ like that, but they had to know Viktor always came first.

Yuuri’s gaze shot to the closet where the posters were hidden and then back to Viktor, where a smile slowly crept onto the latter’s face.

“Oh…” he said, moving towards the closet, _crap_ , Yuuri thought, but he was quicker than Viktor and he blocked the door with his body. Viktor’s hand was on the door knob just under Yuuri’s arm, he had to lean down a bit to reach the knob so his face was inches from Yuuri’s.

Yuuri flushed - what’s new - but he had to think here; _what should I do, I need to distract him!_ He couldn’t think of anything and his body practically moved on its own, he placed a palm on Viktor’s chest and pushed him back, there was no resistance and the sultry look Yuuri was going for must’ve been working because Viktor’s smile fell to a gape and his hand slid off the door knob easily enough.

Yuuri’s hand turned into just a finger and he ran it down the length of Viktor’s chest to his pant line, he dug it under and snapped Viktor’s pants back against his skin.

Viktor practically yelped at this sudden change in Yuuri and now both of Yuuri’s hands were on Viktor’s chest pushing him back towards the bed, “why don’t we just forget about what’s in that closet,” the back of Viktor’s knees hit the bed and buckled so he was sitting on it. Yuuri climbed into his lap, his knees on either side of Viktor’s hips, he ran a hand through Viktor’s soft hair, but it fell right back into place across his forehead.

Viktor looked up at Yuuri with hooded eyes, “Yuuri…”

“Hmm?” and Viktor swallowed.

Their thighs were warm pressed together and it encouraged Yuuri further, a warm feeling low in his gut that couldn’t be stopped and he didn’t want it to be, either.

Viktor rolled his hips up slowly and the tip of his nose turned pink at his inability to control himself, Yuuri’s response was to push his ass down and Viktor choked out a groan, biting his lip. Yuuri leaned forward expecting Viktor to meet him halfway, instead Viktor glanced at his moist lips and closed his eyes in anticipation, so Yuuri moved down to his neck instead, kissing just below his ear, and maybe Viktor pouted at the deception but he wasn’t at all disappointed when Yuuri bit at his earlobe, his soft breath tickling at the inside of his ear. His shoulders folded up but he forced them to relax quickly and Yuuri giggled at Viktor’s involuntary body spasms.

Yuuri moved to the hem of Viktor’s shirt and pulled it up over his head, Viktor’s limp arms moved with the shirt and fell back to his sides once they came out of the sleeves. Yuuri chucked the shirt to the floor and pushed Viktor down gently to the bed. His ass grinded down on Viktor’s hardening cock as he pressed kisses to Viktor’s chest, his fingers encircled his nipple before squeezing it gently, “mmm,” Viktor moaned at the attention his body wasn’t used to. His toes clutched at air, his feet rubbing together so his mind wouldn’t blur into a dream world, Yuuri had a grip on the short hairs that clung to the back of his head and Viktor was scratching at the back of Yuuri’s shirt.

Yuuri pulled back to look at Viktor, silver hair a mess from the hands running through it, chest covered in red marks, his nipples perked up, a boner _definitely_ pressing against his ass. Yuuri was sure he looked just as bad, he couldn’t hide his hard on.

“Vitya, if you’re a bad boy who goes into my closet, I’m afraid we won’t be able to do this again…”

“I don’t need to know what’s in there, I’ll be good, Yuuri.” And the way he says his name sounds like a prayer so Yuuri rewarded him with an actual kiss this time. Viktor’s fingers grasp at nothing so Yuuri supplies him with his own hand, their fingers interlock and Viktor’s smiling against Yuuri’s lips. Then, it’s hard and fervent, unlike everything else they’ve done and maybe Viktor’s starving because he’s stretching off the bed to get at Yuuri as hard as he can. Yuuri pushes back and lets him use force because it feels good, it feels amazing to be wanted like this.

Yuuri’s grinding down and at the same time he’s biting at Viktor’s lips, Viktor moans out long abandoning his half of the kissing, so Yuuri just licks into his mouth, Viktor bucks his hips up and Yuuri knows he just came. There’s not enough friction on Yuuri so with his palm he rubs down on himself, kissing at Viktor’s neck, now that Viktor is _gone,_ and with one last push of his hips he’s ruining his own pants.

“ _Fuck.”_

“I should be saying that,” Viktor finally opens his eyes and Yuuri rolls off him and to the side. They lie next to each other until their breathing evens out, “let’s go take a shower?”

“To- together?!” and a full force blush spreads across Yuuri’s cheeks.

“Yuuri… I think what we just did-“

“Don’t say it… let’s just go.”

“Are you embarrassed, oh Yuu- aah ah ah,” and Yuuri was rubbing against Viktor’s sensitive cock, “don’t do that, please, I’ll be quiet.”

Yuuri laughed and it was like the sound of wind chimes, “come on,” he pulled Viktor up by the wrist and led him to the shower.


	49. Not Highschool Sweethearts (part II)

Viktor arrived at the bar early today, he knew Yuuri would be early too, he always was. Or…he always used to be… where is he? Viktor wanted to talk with Yuuri alone, see what he’s been up to and the like, he always liked Yuuri’s family, what were they up to? He looked around the bar, scanning every inch for a dark haired Asian but was unlucky, _maybe things have changed,_ he made his way over to the bartender and ordered a drink, nothing fancy, it’s still early. When the bartender handed him his vodka with lime the door slammed against the wall, thanks to the heavy wind and Viktor couldn’t help but turn to see the patron. When he realized it was Yuuri, _finally… I knew it,_ he quickly turned back in his seat to wait for Yuuri to approach him.

But Yuuri went to the other side of the bar and ordered his own drink – probably something with tequila, that was always his favorite – and minutes passed and he still never moved closer to Viktor.

The bar was practically empty, he _had_ to see him, his hair definitely sticks out, dammit! He gave himself courage and moved over to Yuuri’s side after waiting five unbearable minutes, “I didn’t see you come in…”

Yuuri looked to him and gave a soft smile, “hey, Viktor.”

Viktor nodded and continued, “me, I just got here myself, never could stand being late.”

“No, you couldn’t, could you,” Yuuri teased at the obvious sarcasm.

“What are you having?” _Tequila sunrise, margarita-_

“Scotch.”

“I kn-“ Viktor turned to look at Yuuri, getting whiplash, then looked at the gold liquid in his cup, “scotch? That’s very unlike you,” without thinking he grabbed the cup and took a sip, he sputtered at the sour taste and a sly smile grew on Yuuri’s face, “ugh, you think you’re funny.”

“I just wanted to see your face,” Yuuri was laughing now, eyes closed and everything.

“You must hate me, you know I hate tequila so you trick me into drinking it.”

“Hey, I didn’t tell you to drink my drink.”

“But, you knew I’d do it anyway.”

They both laughed and when the laughter died down they sat in comfortable silence, Viktor never got to ask the questions he wanted to – about Yuuri’s mother and sister, about his dog, and his schooling – instead he asked, “why aren’t you nervous?”

And maybe Yuuri was shocked by the question, but he didn’t show it, he swirled the liquid around in his cup before answering, “why should I be nervous around _you?_ I know your crummy ass too well.”

And Viktor wanted to laugh but instead that comment made him feel warmer than the alcohol did, because Yuuri did know him, “Yuuri, what are you doing with a guy like JJ?”

“Ah…” He looked down, “JJ’s funny.”

“Not you too,” Viktor groaned.

Yuuri laughed lightly, it didn’t reach his eyes, “okay, at first I thought he was funny, but he’s still… very nice-”

“Dump him.”

“Wh- what!?”

“Come on, you and me. The sex was great.”

Yuuri gave a disbelieving look, “Vitya-” his hand almost went up to cover his mouth but instead he just corrected himself, “Viktor… don’t be ridiculous, we were seventeen years old, the sex was awful.”

Viktor smirked, “you can all me Vitya, nothing’s changed.”

“Everything’s changed,” but right here was an example of one thing that definitely didn’t change, Yuuri was staring at him like he held the world up, bright eyes and a soft smile and it made Viktor mad, he wouldn’t mind going insane for that look.

“Still, why don’t I show you that our sex _could_ be phenomenal.”

Yuuri shoved his arm gently with a laugh, “stoooop~”

Yuuri took the teasing well, in fact he teased back, but his smile dropped for a second and something flashed in his eyes, and if Viktor’s learned anything in five years, it’s that maybe if he had communicated a little better they could’ve lasted a little longer. So, he tries something, “I’m _not_ only interested in you because I can’t have you. I’ve been thinking about you all this time.”

Yuuri looks up at him then, “…oh,” it was a soft thoughtful look that went with the words but quickly he changed to a smirk, “not like it matters anyway, you can’t have me _Vitya.”_

And maybe Yuuri expected something along the lines of a sarcastic ‘agh! I thought that line would work,’ but instead Viktor gives him a look with a tilted head, and his hand comes up to stroke his cheek. Yuuri’s smirk falls and so does Viktor’s hand.

“Alright,” Viktor claps his hands snapping himself back to a more realistic reality, “let’s get another drink.”


	50. Not Highschool Sweethearts (part iii)

It’s been a month since JJ introduced Yuuri to the group and inadvertently made Viktor a lot more willing to say yes to hanging out with his friends. Yuuri and Viktor would drink and get high all the time when they were in high school, Viktor lived the bar scene when he was nineteen and twenty, since then he’s been sick of it, but his friends came here all week, it was actually ridiculous and now he was going to become one of them. Just to see Yuuri. A taken Yuuri.

Ah, Viktor hung his head, he should stop thinking about Yuuri… well it can’t be helped, because he’s just parked his car outside his _new_ favorite bar. He looked at his watch and realized he was _way_ too early, not even Yuuri would be here yet. He rolled down his window and turned down his music, he’d wait a bit, Yuuri doesn’t know his car yet so he’ll blend right in and when Yuuri arrives and goes inside, he’ll follow right behind.

He rolled back in his seat and closed his eyes, it was still too early in the evening for rowdy drunks to play in the parking lot, so, he just listens to the cars passing by on the roads surrounding the corner bar.

A car screeches to a stop in the parking spot right next to him, and _damn, do they have to park_ right _next to me,_ but he doesn’t lift his head. The car door clicks open but doesn’t slam shut instead someone speaks, “why do we have to come here so early?” It’s indistinguishable from any other voice Viktor’s heard, though he can say one thing, it’s obnoxious.

“JJ, you didn’t _have_ to come with me,” a softer voice sang.

_Yuuri._ “Yuuuuuri, if we’re gonna keep up this act-“

“You should be careful what you say here,” he warned.

“Just… you wouldn’t say anything to him right, it’s… y’know, part of the whole deal.”

Yuuri laughs, “I know, JJ.”

The door slams and the other one opens, presumably for JJ to get out as well, and they both make their way into the bar. Viktor’s eyes are wide open, _what kind of deal… an act?_

He’s sitting straight up in his car now, but he doesn’t rush in after Yuuri like he thought he would, instead he sits out there for another ten minutes or so. His mind is a-buzz when he finally climbs out of the car, he walks into the bar as if on autopilot, the noise in the bar snapped him out of it and he looked around for Yuuri and JJ, contemplating going over to them at all.

He decided to, “hey Yuuri,” a big smile grows on his face unwillingly.

“Hi Vitya,” a smile, and the combination warms Viktor up completely.

“Oh, hey,” JJ says, with a wave, almost being completely ignored.

“Yeah,” Viktor says without turning away from Yuuri, “did you two break up yet?” He jokes and this time he turns to JJ to show he’s serious.

“Ah, we- well-“ JJ steps back.

“Yeah,” Yuuri says.

“Mmm, that’s too bad,” Viktor says but then he whips his head towards Yuuri, “’yeah?’ Did you say yeah?”

A laugh bubbles up out of Yuuri and he tries to speak, “yeah,” he says again through the laughter.

“That’s great!” He gently puts a hand to Yuuri’s cheek and the man stops laughing so vibrantly, but a soft smile remains on his face and Viktor soaks it in, “that’s really great!” and his voice makes Yuuri jump a bit, he slaps his hands around JJ, “well not for you.”

“Oh my god, do you have any couth?” Yuuri giggles.

“Why, what has he done now?” A smooth voice askes from behind him.

Viktor spins around to see Chris and Mila, “well, we were just going to tell him-“

“That you and JJ weren’t actually dating?” Mila chimed in.

“What?” Viktor asked at the same time as Yuuri’s, “yup.”

He turns to Yuuri with a questioning look, “JJ and I weren’t actually dating…”

Viktor shakes the confusion from his features, “actually, I don’t care. I don’t care about him at all,” he waves his hand flippantly in JJ’s direction, “I just want you. And I want to stop coming to this crappy bar.”

“Hey,” JJ complained.

“Maybe… we could get out of here, and you could tell me more about this _deal_ you have with JJ?”

“How do you know about that?”

“Yeah, okay,” Yuuri reached for his hand and Viktor let him take it, intertwining their fingers, “that it why I let him drive me here today, anyway.”

Chris gave a low whistle and Yuuri dragged him out the door straight to his black sedan, Viktor almost forgot but then he realized, “how’d you know this was my car?”

“Please, who else would drive this… besides I saw you get into this a couple weeks ago.”

“…oh, that means-“

“Yeah, I wanted you to hear all that. Now take me home, Vitya.”

On the drive to Viktor’s home Yuuri explained his little deal with JJ and how even though he asked Yuuri “not to say anything to Viktor,” he just _had_ to cause it was hilarious. JJ had propositioned him to sleeping together and Yuuri was going to take him up on it, but…

“He couldn’t get it up…”

“Well, yeah. JJ’s straight.”

“Yeah, he said that…but still, he’s the one who wanted to try.”

But the night went on and Yuuri was going to leave his apartment when he noticed JJ worked at the same company as Viktor. This was when he admitted to keeping tabs on Viktor through social media, nothing too harsh (he blushed anyway), and when he asked JJ about it, he said he was a close personal friend of Viktor’s.

Viktor had scoffed at this, “so you asked to get close to me, via JJ?”

Yuuri nodded, his flush deepened, “and he asked me to keep his little _problem_ secret.”

“I’m _very_ glad to hear that, Yuuri. I may have kept in contact with Phichit just for updates about you as well…”

“Phi- Phichit?! That sneaky-“

“Ah, he would tell me the best stuff-“

“Vitya, don’t go there,” Yuuri warned.

“Okay, okay… let’s just get home, I’ve been thinking about this for a _long_ time.”


	51. Don't Call Me 'She'

Yuriko was turning 8 years old this year and she was determined in her ice skating career, she had just been taken on my Yakov Feltsman, one of the greatest coaches in Russia currently. He was currently training Viktor Nikiforov and Mila Babachiva, who would help Yuriko when she had a moment. Yuriko constantly got in trouble for attempting triples and other jumps, she also got in trouble for using the boy’s bathroom and refusing to wear the typical female attire for small competitions. Yuriko insisted on things with tiger print and wouldn’t wear her hair up, she rarely got her way but that didn’t mean Yakov didn’t know exactly how she felt.

The ISU was in a frenzy about a new up and coming junior, Katsuki Yuuri, he just broke Viktor’s junior championship record and next year he would be making his senior debut. Yuriko couldn’t contain the excitement she got while watching Yuuri, Viktor teased her about her crush making her blush and Mila helped her practice his record breaking short program, she had wanted to do the short program but she didn’t have enough stamina.

She turned ten and insisted that she no longer wanted to be referred to as she or her, “call me a he, I’m manlier than all of you combined,” a lot of the teens giggled at Yuriko and some didn’t even take him seriously, but he kept insisting. Katsuki Yuuri was in his second year at the senior grand prix and he’s been unable to get about bronze but Yuriko knows he can do it.

Sasha was an older boy, in his twenties and in his last year of skating, he never spoke to Yuriko before but he overheard an outraged Yuriko fighting with another boy about his preferred pronoun, “what’s going on over here?”

“Nothing,” he stood defiant.

The other boy pointed a finger at Yuriko, “ _she_ keeps telling everyone to call her a boy, but we _all_ know she should just put on the skirt and shut up.”

“What?” Sasha looked at Yuriko and his stubbornness dropped in favor of worry, he was about to get yelled at by an adult, _again_ , but then Sasha looked back at the other boy, “if you’re not going to respect his wishes don’t talk to him, or about him, get outta here.”

Yuriko whipped his head up to look at Sasha and as the other by grumbled and stormed off, a string of tears slowly rolled down his cheeks.

Sasha fell to his knees, “hey hey it’s okay, you’re so brave, okay?”

Yuriko nodded fervently.

“Are you a girl?” A frown and even harder shaking of his head, “okay, see, as long as you know that it doesn’t matter what little asshole kids think… or even asshole adults, okay?”

Another nod.

“What’s your name?”

A sniffle, “Yuriko.”

“That’s a nice name,” he offered a soft smile.

“No, it’s too girly.”

“Hmm… then why don’t we change it,” he wiped the tears from his cheeks.

Yuriko looked up at his hopeful, “change it? How?”

“Simple. We just will… why don’t you think about it. Come on, let’s get some juice.”

 

Later Yuriko would find himself skating in an almost empty rink, save for Viktor who just ignored him anyway, listening to the radio which played Skate America. Yuriko listened a bit too, “unsurprising Katsuki Yuuri takes gold again with a score of 301.53,” he could hear the screams in the background of the announcer, and Viktor’s exclamation of “wow!” as he stopped his routine to move closer to the radio.

Yuuri… well, Yuri is a russian name too.

“Call me Yuri!” He exclaimed and Viktor turned away from the radio to look at him.

“Yuri, huh?” A huge smile grew on his face, “Yuri, you’re crush is just _too_ much, you are so cute,” Viktor started skating circles around little Yuri, singing out his teases.

But Yuri couldn’t help the huge smile that broke out across his face, it felt incredible. He could do anything.


	52. Freaky Friday

Yuuri opened his eyes blearily, his ear was itchy so he went to scratch it, his leg came up to scratch at it in spastic movements, his ear flopping against his head… wait, _flopping? Leg?_ Yuuri’s eyes suddenly shot open and he was surprised to see. That’s right, to be able to see, without his glasses on. He was even more surprised to look down and see his body was brown and furry all over. He looked up to where Viktor was, turns out Yuuri is on the edge of the bed, then he sees his own head perk up from under the covers, _what the fuck_.

 _“Okay, I’m in Makkachin’s body,”_ but all that comes out is a little doggy whine.

“Mmm, what is it Makkachin,” Viktor’s body stirs and Yuuri’s body or actually Makkachin starts bouncing in his seat and moving to plant kisses all over Viktor’s face, one on his chin, one on his eye, one on his cheek, all across the face.

Viktor erupts into a giggling fit, “Yuuri! Yuuri, hah, oh my god,” _oh god, stop this,_ and then Makkachin is rubbing Yuuri’s body against Viktor’s, but it’s more like a grind from a human point of view. And Viktor’s laughing dies down and his voice turns sultry, “oh it’s gonna be that kind of morning, hmm,” and Yuuri doesn’t like where this is going, he pounces between Makkachin and Viktor’s grabby hands and wiggles around hoping to get some distance between the two.

“Ah, Makkachin, I wouldn’t forget about you,” he gives Yuuri a soft pat on the head, and _ooh that does feel nice,_ his leg starts shaking, _now I get it._ Viktor stands up, “come on boy, come on Yuuri, let’s go eat.”

Yuuri follows Viktor out of the room, quickly getting the hang of his four feet, Makkachin on the other hand, gallops out of the room on hands and feet chasing after Viktor like a mad man.

While Yuuri hops up on a seat and sits expectantly, Makkachin stays on the floor, Viktor speaks up again as he pulls some ingredients from the fridge, “Yuuri, you’re awfully quiet today?” Yuuri tried to answer with words but only a bark came out, “but, Makkachin on the other hand, you’re quite talkative,” he turns to look at the two of them, notices Makkachin in the chair and furrows his brow, “uh,” hands pawing at Viktor’s legs brought his attention downwards, “what’s… going on? …Oh! Are you playing puppy? What a good boy,” he leaned down to pet Makkachin, who went absolutely crazy. He hopped on his legs like a puppy standing on his back legs and his tongue lolled out of his mouth, definitely not as long in Yuuri’s body.

Viktor straightened back up with a laugh and started cooking up some eggs, with a few moments to spare in between he set up a bowl of dog food and put it on a paper plate, placing it in front of Yuuri.  When he finished making the egg and cutting up the avocado he served it with some toast, putting it on the floor for Makkachin who gobbled it up.

Then he looked to Yuuri at the table who was definitely _not_ going to eat dog food, “what’s wrong, Makka? That’s your favorite? …You two sure are acting strangely.”

“ _Obviously! Notice the difference in our behaviors,_ ” but a bark and a soft whine only came out.

“Alright, some eggs for you as well, then!” _Ugh_ , can dogs roll their eyes? Viktor got to cooking up the eggs for Yuuri, he had to work through a bit of pride to eat the eggs without chopsticks but he was starving so he did it, munching down on them as graceful as he could. Viktor sat at the table to eat with Yuuri, not even batting an eye at the absurdity of it all.

When they finished he put their dishes in the sink, rinsed them off and grabbed the collar and leash off the coat rack. “Come, Yuuri, let’s walk Makka,” he reached down to Makka to pull him off the floor, but Makkachin only offered his neck as if he was the one who would be wearing the collar, Viktor almost stumbled back, “Yuuri… I didn’t know you were into that…”

“ _I’m not!”_ he screamed, alas only a bark. Viktor tugged on Makkachin’s wrist and pulled him to his feet, Makkachin was unsteady at first – like a baby deer – adjusting to his two legs but he got the hang out it quick enough. Yuuri allowed Viktor to put the collar around his neck and they went out into the blistering cold weather, Yuuri found it was still enjoyable, though technically naked, this fur coat kept him plenty warm.

Makkachin cased after birds, scattering them through the park, he tried to go up to other people to greet them but Viktor held his hand tight ignoring Makkachin’s tugging. Yuuri on the other hand was a good dog, staying at Viktor’s feet, only barking when he wanted Makkachin to stop making him look like an idiot. Unrealistic expectations.

When they got back home they all slumped down on the couch, Makkachin curled up in Viktor’s lap and though Yuuri wanted to complain, he knew he couldn’t, so, he curled up next to them. And soon, he was dozing off.

 

Yuuri woke up on something firm, he didn’t dare open his eyes, instead he reached over to grip at whatever he was on… a thigh, _thank god._

He opened his eyes, blurry. He jumped up and looked down at his body, he was back in his own body. Viktor had startled at Yuuri’s sudden urgency, “what’s wrong, Yuuri?”

He ran to look in the mirror in the bathroom, rubbing his hands all over his relieved expression, _just a dream,_ then he ran back to Viktor and crawled onto his lap, slapping his hands over Viktor’s shoulders, “you would be able to tell the difference if me and Makkachin switched bodies, right?!”

And it was an odd question and Viktor was noticeably confused, “uh… I think so. Though, you’re both very similar.”

“Wh- what? No, we’re not,” he started scratching behind his ear with the flick of his wrist.

“See like that? You’ve both been weird all day.”

“That’s… wait,” he stops immediately and looks at the clock, half the day is gone. _It wasn’t a dream!_

He looks down at a very smug Makkachin where he had fallen asleep earlier.

“Ah, I should’ve taken advantage of the stress free life…” Yuuri sighed.

“What?”

“…Nothing.”


	53. "I'm Not Usually for Hire"

There wasn’t a single doubt in Yuuri’s mind that the man who just slid into the booth across from him was Vitya, the famous camboy. No one could imposter that gorgeous smile, those bright blue eyes, that silky white hair.

“Hi,” was all Vitya had offered as Yuuri struggled not to choke on his tea, he kept the mug at his lips to cover as much of his face as he could, wanting to shrink into the bench. “I’m gonna be honest here,” he flashed a beautiful toothy smile, “I only came over here because you are exactly my taste in the looks department… you also look like the kind of guy who can’t say no to a hot man such as myself.”

_Oh god, he definitely knows I subscribe to his show,_ Yuuri bit into his bottle lip and set down his mug, “that- I’m- you’re quite att _ractive,_ I mean!” _Pull it together, Yuuri,_ Vitya smiled big, his eyes closing, “what would I be saying yes to, then?”

“Hmm,” he tapped a finger to his chin, “my job… isn’t particularly well received,” at that Yuuri blushed, “but, well… I was wondering if you would be willing to help me out for a certain _escapade_?”

“What?” He straightened, unsure of where this was going.

“I’m a cam boy.”

Yuuri’s face stayed where it was, _okay, I already knew that,_ apparently Vitya expected a different reaction because when Yuuri didn’t react he tilted his chin to the side and squinted a bit at Yuuri, when he smiled a little Yuuri went wide eyes, _shit, did I just give myself away?_

But it was too late because Vitya continued, “so…” Yuuri swallowed hard, “I’m asking you to have sex with me.”

Yuuri’s eyebrows fell into a crinkled line above his eyes, he leaned his chin onto his fist and stared out the window, _I must be dreaming… obviously,_ without looking at Vitya he answered, “cam boys don’t usually have sex with anyone besides themselves though, right?” He was managing a fairly calm demeanor, surprising himself as well as his guest.

“A few of my patrons have asked if I was willing to try something for them,” Yuuri looked back at him now, afraid of his facial expressions. “I don’t need to go too crazy into details but they’ll pay an extra sum to enter the chat for an hour and the partner of my choice – _you,_ ” he winked, “if you’ll have me – will hold the camera at eye level and…” now he leaned across the table and with a sultry voice whispered, “fuck me.”

Yuuri pulled his lips into his mouth, his mouth felt dry and the inside of his head was loud, “oh,” and a few beats later, “like one of the POV shots in porn?”

“So, you’re familiar,” his eyes glistened.

“Oh my god, _no_ ,” he stuttered out quick, failing to convince Vitya otherwise. His palm went to his forehead and red tinted his ears.

Vitya laughed and it wasn’t a sound ever featured on his shows, it was mesmerizing, touching every inch of his face and shaking his body down to its core, Yuuri was shocked back against the bench cushion, “you’re funny. My names Viktor, but you can call me Vitya… for filming purposes.”

“Viktor,” Yuuri sounded out, the elegant name suited a man who carried so much elegance, even for a sex worker.

“I like how you say my name,” he purred, “and what. Do I have the pleasure. Of calling you?”

_This is unreal,_ “Yuuri.”

“Yuuri…” the u’s rolled on his tongue. _I like the way you say my name too,_ “so, what do you say, Yuuri?” At Yuuri’s quizzical look he clarified, his teeth getting stuck on the _F_ , “fuck me.”

Yuuri’s eyes glazed over, he could imagine a million ways to fuck Vitya, he _had_ imagined a million ways he would want to fuck him, the answer had to be yes, right? “Like you said,” he bit at his lip and brushed the hair from his face, “how can I say no.”

A smirk stretched across Vitya’s face.

 

Vitya sat Yuuri in front of his lap top at his desk and leaned over Yuuri to pull up a couple videos, Vitya’s breath ghosted across Yuuri’s ear and he shivered, he clicked play on one of the videos, Vitya spoke as it started, “watch a couple of my recent shows to get the feel, I’m good, I promise,” a wink, “I took a poll and my fans are interested in a submissive Vitya so all you’ll have to do is fuck me hard and unforgiving. I can handle it. They’ll tell you what to do, other than that.”

Yuuri turned back to the screen, where Vitya was just starting to strip his clothes off, Yuuri had already seen this one, honestly, he’s probably seen all the videos Viktor pulled up for his to ‘get a feel for,’ but he buckled down to watch anyway.

In the video lining the bed was an assortment of toys, a large blue dildo, a pink vibrating dildo, a black vibrator, a cock ring, and a clear stroker. Yuuri wanted to believe there was nothing more nerve wracking then a cam boy inviting you over to watch his videos while _he_ watched _you_ but there was, and it was yet to come.

Vitya was playing duck duck goose with his toys when his hand finally wrapped around the blue one, he gave a wink to the camera and licked from the silicone balls to the tip of the toy. He asked his fans how they wanted him and when he got an answer he liked he turned around to show off his tight hole and an arched back. He cupped his balls from underneath and poked at the tight ring of muscle with his fingertip, before drawing his hand back, he looked over his shoulder at the camera and started sucking on his fingers, Yuuri didn’t even notice he had started to get hard, all he could feel was the sweat on the back of his neck. He rubbed his palms on his jeans, on screen Vitya had sufficiently coated his fingers and started to finger himself, one at a time. He only got to two before he read a comment, “that’s it? You’re crazy… but~ if you insist,” a wicked smile and he pulled his fingers out, it broke with a groan at the loss of his fingers. Vitya lubed up the toy and held it to his entrance, “mmm,” he moaned on the screen.

Yuuri ground his palm into his groin, “enjoying yourself,” and this time it wasn’t on screen Vitya speaking.

Yuuri jolted, “ah, er,” his face turned a bright shade of red, “this is-“

“That’s the point anyway, come on. That was quicker than I thought,” he pulled Yuuri from the chair who tried to adjust his uncomfortably tight pants to no avail.

“Oh, well, you’re…” he fidgeted trying to squeeze loose from Vitya’s grasp.

“Go on,” he turned to look at Yuuri as they made their way to the bed.

“It’s… easy to get hard for something like that,” and even quieter, “…some _one_ like you,” Yuuri looked down at his shuffling feet.

Vitya turned back around then, not answering, but the softest of smiles graced his lips. With one last tug of Yuuri’s wrist and a push Yuuri was sprawled across Vitya’s bed, the bed where all those videos were made, his eyes were wide, he looked to each side of himself at the comfortable bed where he was supposed to ‘fuck’ Vitya.

Vitya crawled over Yuuri, straddling his hips, “I thought we could do a practice run, get to know each other’s bodies…?”

“Yeah…”

“Great,” and the way Vitya said great, he made it sound more than great, he made Yuuri feel so comfortable even when he should definitely be uncomfortable, Yuuri was not himself today, did someone spike his tea? He leaned over Yuuri to reach the table on the side of the bed pulled out lube and a condom, placing it next to them. “Can I undress you?” All Yuuri could do was nod.

Vitya grabbed Yuuri by his shoulders and rolled his up so he was sitting straight, his chest was an inch from Viktor’s, his face at the perfect place to kiss his neck, but he held back. “Up,” Vitya ordered, and Yuuri raised his arms up as Vitya linked his fingers under the hem of his shirt and pulled it up and over Yuuri’s head.

Then he inspected Yuuri’s chest, pressing the pads of his fingers against his chest and brushing down, Yuuri shivered but despite the cold of his fingers his skin felt hot. “You’re very in shape, do you go to the gym?”

Yuuri wanted to laugh at that, “I’m a ballet instructor.”

“Oh?” And Vitya’s voice hitched in a way of intrigue and it made Yuuri feel incredibly special. “That means you’re very flexible than, right?” His tone had dipped to a lower level now, only a voice shared between lovers.

Yuuri basked in the tone and couldn’t help but join in, “it means I can do a _lot_ of things. Like… hold a man up while I fuck him.”

Vitya’s eyes widened and his nose turned pink, he leaned his weight onto Yuuri’s knees, “you do have it in you.” He looked pleased at that realization and climbed off of Yuuri.

Yuuri pouted at the loss but Vitya went to the edge of the bed and grabbed Yuuri’s ankles pulling him down the bed, Yuuri’s head hit the mattress as he skidded down. Yuuri leaned up on his elbows and looked at a smiling Vitya who dropped to his knees, undoing Yuuri’s pants buttons, his gaze never leaving Yuuri’s. Yuuri voluntarily lifted his hips as Vitya tugged his pants down and over his hips, his thighs, his knees, his shins, his ankles, and then Yuuri was on a stranger’s bed in just his boxers.

“Uh…”

“Hmm?” Vitya tilted his head.

“Aren’t you…?” Yuuri indicated to Vitya’s fully dressed state.

He gasped, “oh! I’m so used to being _told_ to get undressed,” and Yuuri blushed.

He sat up to face Vitya fully, “may I?”

Vitya’s face softened, “sure,” he stood up for Yuuri who made slow movements tugging off his shirt and undoing his pants letting them and his boxers fall to the ground so Vitya could step out of them. Yuuri took in Vitya’s naked form, milky white, a scar on his hip that you wouldn’t be able to see on screen, his knees and elbows a deep red in contrast to the light colored skin, freckles on his shoulders that you also couldn’t see from the cameras perspective.

“I haven’t slept with someone in a while,” Vitya confessed, “this has…” he shrugged, “kinda been enough for the time being.”

“How long have you been doing this kind of thing?” It wasn’t asked in a judgmental way, Yuuri was just generally curious.

“Eight years.”

“Hmm,” Yuuri had only been watching him for three years, “how old are you?”

“Twenty-Eight…” a wicked smile, “I’m not good enough for you as I am now? Gonna look up my younger years?”

“No,” to the first part. Yes, to the second. Yuuri sat back on the bed and patted his lap, inviting Vitya to sit on him again and Vitya did. His ass cushioned on Yuuri’s groin, he pressed up a bit with a bite to his lip. He moved to touch Vitya, then stopped, “can I touch you?”

“Please do.” Vitya closed his eyes and Yuuri traced the freckles on his shoulders like constellations, Vitya let out a shaky breath, “Yuuri.”

“Hmm?” he answered absentmindedly.

“Like I said, I haven’t been touched… by another man in a while.”

A crease formed between Yuuri’s eye brows at first but then he looked down and realized he was grinding up in Vitya’s ass and Vitya had popped quite the formidable boner.

“Oh,” he stopped moving his hips, “sorry…”

But then Vitya started moving his own hips, “no, I just, was hoping… we could _do_ something.”

“Mmkay.” He bucked up his hips to pull off his boxers, Vitya bounced up with a “yip,” stumbling to Yuuri’s side. He kicked them off and turned to face Vitya, “what do you wanna do? Can I kiss you?”

A smirk, “I don’t know Yuuri, I’m scared, will you make me fall in love with you?”

Yuuri snorted, very undignified and he tried to reel it back in, “not likely.” He put a hand to Vitya’s cheek, he swallowed hard, he had mentioned kissing but he was too scared to move.

Vitya moved in, humming as his lips floated over Yuuri’s, when Yuuri breathed in he could smell coffee on Vitya’s breath and peach on his skin.

Instead of kissing Yuuri on the lips though he pecked at the corner of his lips, “well can’t be too sure,” Yuuri only had a second to be disappointed because then he was kissing his jaw, then his neck. Sucking red marks into the skin and licking the offended skin afterwards, Yuuri stretched his neck up allowing the onslaught.

He wrapped his hand around Yuuri’s cock, startling Yuuri’s eyes open, “mmm.”

“Let me give you an idea of what will happen when we record…”

 

“Vitya…you’re amazing.”

Vitya collapsed onto the bed, “ah, I haven’t lost my touch.” They lay there quietly until it was unbearable, luckily Vitya spoke first, “Yuuri, I’m excited for tomorrow.”

Yuuri blushed, it painted across his chest and up to his nose, “me too.”

There was a loud thumb in the other room and Yuuri jolted up, _oh god, he has a boyfriend._


	54. "I'm Not Usually for Hire" (part ii)

“Oh, sorry, that’s just Makkachin, she must’ve gotten out of the room.”

_A girlfriend_ , _oh my god, I’m going to get beat up,_ “I didn’t know someone was here… I should go.” He scrambled to get up but Vitya tugged him back down by his wrist.

“What’s wrong?”

“’What’s wrong?’ Why didn’t you tell me someone was here,” Yuuri was blushing fiercely, but Vitya just laughed. “What’s funny,” he bit out, mad now.

“Sorry, _sorry!_... That’s my dog.”

It clicked into place slowly, the red only managed to deepen on Yuuri’s features, completely embarrassed he slumped to the mattress, “oh my god, I’m an idiot. Sorry,” he mumbled.

He toed at his shirt on the floor and for the first time he realized there was no window in this room, “what time is it?” He whispered at the floor.

He felt Vitya shift in the bed and a moment later he was reading the time off his phone, “seventeen forty.”

“Ah, then I really do have to get going, my roommate is gonna wonder where I got off too.”

“Roommate, huh?”

“Yeah,” he answered too quick as he stood up, “just roommate,” he didn’t know why he felt so compelled to clarify.

Vitya didn’t move from the bed as Yuuri got dressed, he just watched him move about the room collecting articles of clothing and shoes strewn about, until he was all put together again, hiding any evidence of his time here with Vitya, the red bruises, bites, and nail marks. Vitya did start to climb out of the bed as Yuuri moved towards the threshold, “it’s okay, I can let myself out.”

“Well… Makkachin’s waiting for me anyway,” he wrapped a robe around his himself, foregoing the tie.

“Of course,” Yuuri wanted to slap his forehead. _Idiot._

“You’ll come back tomorrow?” And he sounded a little unsure – as if Yuuri could change his mind _–_ and he held the door to his apartment open.

Yuuri stepped through the door before turning around to answer, he met blue eyes, “yeah, see you Vitya.”

He caught a glimpse of Vitya’s smile before he walked off. When he reached outside the cold nipped at his face but it felt refreshing, he took a huge breath in letting the cold fill his lungs, it stung and at the same time it was a like waking up. He wanted to sprint home, he felt good. Instead he walked and whereas he’s never let himself absorb the city’s skyscrapers, he kept his eyes up the entire walk home.

When Yuuri reached his own apartment, he tried to enter as quiet as he could… unsuccessfully.

“You’re home,” Phichit sang from the kitchen, he was standing in front of the coffee maker.

Yuuri unwrapped his scarf and stuffed it in his pocket, hanging up his coat he answered, “ah yeah I was just-“

“You had sex!” He looked scandalized but at the same time was hiding a wicked smile behind his hand, “with who?!”

“Wha- what…” Yuuri tried to act nonchalant, but he couldn’t help the blush that crawled up his face, lighting up the guilty party, he gave up quick, a sigh- “how did you know?”

“You are a disheveled mess, honey. Also… you just have that kind of smell.”

He tugged his shirt up to his nose and sniffed, scrunching his face, “what do you mean a _smell?_ I have no smell… Anyway-”

“Nope, you’re not getting away that easily,” he spun around the island with his mug of coffee sloshing around and grabbed Yuuri by the arm pulling him to the couch, “spill.”

Yuuri let out a heavy breath, “some guy came up to me today… but he wasn’t just any guy,” Yuuri told Phichit everything, leaving out the gritty details of what happened once they got to Vitya’s house.

Phichit’s reactions ranged from surprise to proud to hysterics, all at Yuuri’s expense, “Yuuri! I didn’t know you were _like_ this!”

“I- I’m not! _Like this_? What?”

Phichit playfully slapped at his shoulder, “you’re quite the slut, Yuuri.”

Yuuri face planted into the couch, “oh my god,” his voice muffled.

“Can I come tomorrow?”

He shot up, “no!”

“Aww~”

“Ugh… I really don’t wanna ask you this, but. I need help with something…”

“Anything,” Phichit stood up now too.

“Vitya decided I should have my hands free, so we need to think of a way to have the camera on my head or something.”

“Okay,” he tapped his chin, “ah,” he ran out of the room quick and Yuuri heard a crash from Phichit’s room, when he returned he was holding a go-pro camera and a thick black strap. He wrapped it around Yuuri’s head, who scrunched up his face.

“This is hardly sexy.”

Phichit rolled his eyes, “Okay~ What about…”

They tried a few more ridiculous things but Yuuri had to veto them all, how would they get through the show if Vitya couldn’t stop laughing at him.

“Oh! I know,” he grabbed his phone off his desk, “Guang-Hong is working on something for his final project for that Senior Design class. I don’t know why I didn’t think of this before,” he hit his hand to his forehead, “duh, they’re glasses with a camera, it works off of wi-fi, you’d be a great test subject for him I’m sure.”

“Call him.”

 

“Okay stand behind me, so they can see my face but only your body, right, I imagine you wanna stay anonymous?”

Yuuri nodded and moved behind Vitya, standing where he was told, he put his hands on his hips, _how do I look sexy?_

Vitya stared at him through the computer screen, he bit his lip to keep from laughing, “is that how you’re gonna stand there? You look like a superhero.”

He turned around to face Yuuri now, “uh… no…” in stuttered movements he tried out a different pose, it looked more like the Thinking Man and he quickly changed to something else, he splayed his elbows out and put his hands behind his head, stretching his torso open.

Viktor did laugh now, “what?!”

“You’re face! You look so full of dread!”

Yuuri’s arms fell, “I’m not,” he flashed his most ridiculous depiction of eros and held his hands directed towards his crotch like an invitation, Vitya took the bait and looked down and then up at Yuuri’s face, in time for his to flash a shit eating grin and wink. Vitya burst out laughing, even harder now. Yuuri brought his arms up and flicked his wrists at Vitya, pursing his lips into a big kissy face, all the concentration on his lips and his eye brows were brought together at the serious attempt.

Vitya fell back on the bed, grabbing at his sides, “Yuuri, please…” he tried talking in between fits of giggling but he barely had time to breath, “do _exactly_ that behind me.”

Yuuri fell over on the bed now too, laughing full heartedly, they both rolled around. Eventually they both settled into the middle of the bed, parallel but upside down from one another, they settled into a calm and turned their heads at the same time to look at each other.

“Okay, you need to get serious.”

“Yes, my apologies Mr. Serious,” Vitya stuck out his tongue and instinctually Yuuri made to grab it but it was to slippery and Vitya pulled it back into his mouth. They both sat up at the same time, returning to their positions, but now Vitya stood up. “I used to nude model when I was first starting college, I’ll show you a couple poses and you can use one of those?” He shrugged.

“That... would help a lot,” he sighed.

 

They got back to the camera, now with only fifteen minutes to show time, Yuuri decided to try to pose with his back to the camera, his fingertips touching at the center of his back, one arm reaching over his shoulder and the other tucking underneath, “yeah that looks good, accentuates your back muscles- _damn,_ Yuuri.”

“Wha-what?” He unfolded himself to look at Vitya, “am I doing something wrong?”

“No. You’re fucking hot.”

“Oh…” his face turned bright red.

“Just-“ and Vitya stood up and came over to Yuuri now, “get back into it,” so Yuuri did and Vitya got to his knees behind Yuuri, he put his hands on Yuuri’s upper thighs and he shivered at the contact. “You’re gonna put an arch in your back and lean on your left leg completely… yes. Perfect, like that. Now, let your right leg fall behind your left leg with the top of your foot resting on the carpet… good! Beautiful.”

“Haa, what are we even doing anymore?” Yuuri tried to control his tone and keep it light but it came out breathy. After all, Vitya’s hands were all over him.

“Oh. Yes. Right.” Vitya stood, releasing his grip on Yuuri’s heel and moved back to the bed. Yuuri’s pose fell a bit and he looked over his shoulder at Vitya, on the screen Vitya’s nose and ears were tinted pink, Yuuri bit his lip.

“Just run me through the whole thing again?”

“Yes. So, I’ll talk to them like usual and let them notice you on their own and ask about you, it’s the usual, they pay and I do as they ask, tonight the only difference is you, they’ll be paying to tell _you_ what to do to _me,_ so be a dear and listen close for the beautiful sound of coins dropping into the chat.”

Yuuri nodded firm.

“If there’s something you don’t feel comfortable with just shake your head and I’ll distract from it, it’s only an hour show, quick and painless,” he flashed Yuuri his brightest smile.

Yuuri rolled his eyes, “yeah, painless,” he huffed a laugh.

 

“Good evening lovers,” Vitya purred into the camera, Yuuri wanted to laugh but he also wanted to stay still and be good for Vitya, his muscles flexed in his position and it felt good to have his chest stretched open like this, it helped him breath.

Yuuri could hear the cash already rolling in, the sound of people commenting coming in as well, Vitya started reading them immediately, “oh, that? He’s nothing, just a toy... Alright, alright, you caught me, you got me thinking last week and now I really want you to fuck me, is that okay?”

This was a Vitya Yuuri had known for three years but it still threw him off because he had been spending time with a different Vitya the past couple days, with _Viktor_. He almost stumbled out of his pose when he thought the name, Viktor, he hadn’t called him that once, had completely forgotten about it.

“Oh,” his voice hitched up in pleasure, “you wanna get straight to it, huh?” His chin tilted towards Yuuri but he didn’t look away from the camera, “come here, baby,” he beckoned.

Yuuri gracefully fell from his pose, _thank you, ballet,_ and sauntered over to his position, right behind the computer. Viktor leaned close to the camera currently recording him while Yuuri placed the black frames on his nose, they didn’t help his vision at all, but he knew what he had to do.

He got the frame camera as close as possible to the other one so when they switched it wouldn’t be noticeable. He put his finger to his chin playfully and fluttered his eyeglasses, Vitya’s lips twitched and he clicked the button on the camera, suddenly bright blue eyes were searing into his, “there you are,” he reached up and touched Yuuri’s cheek. It was so gentle.

He could see the comments on one lens of the glasses, he tried to read through it quickly, what caught his eye the most was, “take off his clothes.”

Yuuri moved around the table and encroached on Vitya who slowly melted against the bed, Yuuri tugged Vitya’s leggings off, he wore nothing underneath, his cock already hard sprung up, “I’m already so excited for you,” he promised, his hand roamed downwards, his fingers splitting into a V and boardering the base of his cock, “mmm.”

_“No touching,”_ Yuuri read, with the sound of coins dropping, he grabbed at Vitya’s hand and dragged it up above his head, Vitya pouted.

“No touching, boo~ Alright, I’ll wait for you to touch me, baby.”

Yuuri climbed onto the bed and pulled Vitya’s shirt up and over his head, Vitya settled back into the bed. He knew like this they couldn’t do any of the things he’d actually like to do. Like sucking on Viktor’s nipples or kissing his neck, or interlocking their fingers and sucking bruises to his pink lips.

He followed the directions and spread Vitya’s legs, climbing between them, “I’ll be a good boy, I promise,” he responded to a comment. Yuuri licked at the tight entrance and a shudder erupted through Viktor’s body, Yuuri soaked it in and used it to work harder, the camera had a nice shot of Vitya’s tight balls, his hard cock leaking pre-come on his stomach, and his chest heaving up and down, as Yuuri began to prod at the hole.

“Ah, yes,” Vitya moaned as Yuuri licked inside him. Viktor was hot, Yuuri wanted to make him feel good, unprompted his snuck his thumb in, pressing at the tight muscle, Viktor gasped and it sounded so good Yuuri pressed it in alongside his tongue. Viktor’s head hit the headboard hard.

_“Can’t have you coming too early, Vitya baby, why don’t we finger you_ slowly _instead,”_ Yuuri read, coins dropped.

Vitya groaned as Yuuri pulled away, he looked down at the tight hole, glistening with spit, he spit on his fingers generously and started with two fingers as requested, Viktor’s body resisted at first, but Yuuri pushed slowly and soon the muscle relaxed for him. He pulled back just a bit to get a full shot of Vitya. Viktor’s body started rocking in sync with Yuuri’s fingers, “more, please,” he begged, but Yuuri waited for the coins to drop. They did eventually, he added one more finger and Viktor moaned, his eyes closed and his jaw slack. Viktor was beautiful.

_“Fuck him open with the green vibrator until he’s begging for the real thing,”_ coins dropping, a large amount.

Viktor looked to Yuuri with lustful eyes, then his head lolled to the side indicating where Yuuri could find the green vibrator. He climbed off of Viktor who whimpered at the loss and opened the draw, inside was all his toys, he pulled out the green one.

_“Suck it,”_ coins.

Yuuri climbed back on the bed, and held it out for Vitya, who leaned up on his elbows, Yuuri could barely see the blue of his eyes anymore, completely taken over by pupil. Vitya licked at the tip and moved to take the whole thing in his mouth quick, he sucked until his audience was pleased. Yuuri was so hard, his hand grinded down on himself, he bit his lip to keep from moaning. Viktor flicked a look down and met back up with Yuuri’s eyes quick, he closed his eyes and moaned around the toy.

Yuuri pulled it from his mouth, “I would prefer to suck you off,” Yuuri’s mouth felt dry, a comment read: _“you can suck me off while you fuck yourself with this toy.”_

Yuuri’s ass clenched and his gut felt hot, he couldn’t take it any longer. And it looked like he wouldn’t have to.

Yuuri looked down, displaying his chest on the camera and Vitya. Vitya wrapped a hand around the vibrator and placed a hand on Yuuri’s chest, slowly pushing him down, Yuuri gave up possession of the toy and laid back, displaying his erection for the entirety of the internet, he blushed something fierce, _at least no one can see_ that.

Vitya gave a sultry look to the camera and flicked on the vibrator, he bent low and planted a kiss to the base of Yuuri’s cock. He managed not to buck up, Vitya arched his back and reached over to show off the way he pushed the toy into his entrance. He looked up at Yuuri with dark eyes, he slowly pushed the toy in, in sync with the way he sunk down on Yuuri’s cock. Yuuri had to fight everything not to let his head drop back. When he pumped the toy fast he sucked down on Yuuri fast too, Viktor’s back arched so beautifully for him, he reached over, making sure not to block anything, and tugged a bit at silver strands, Viktor moaned around his cock and it vibrated down his shaft. When Viktor hit just the right spot inside himself with the toy he let out an “ah!” he abused the spot hard and fast, finally pulling off of Yuuri who thought he would have to come any second.

_Not yet, not yet…_

“Please, baby, I can’t take this anymore, I want the real thing. I want to feel you inside me,”

Yuuri read: _“that’s right, good boy, I’ll fuck you now.”_

_“I’d rather watch you choke on my dick.”_

_“Fuck him, rip him open.”_

Vitya responded, “that’s right, split me open, please baby,” he begged. Well, it was unanimous, Yuuri took the toy from Vitya and put it on a towel behind them, “how do you want me?”

_“On your back, I wanna see your beautiful face when you come for me,”_ coins.

Viktor obliged, he fell back onto the mattress and kicked his feet into Yuuri’s lap, letting the soles trickle down his thighs before splaying his legs out wide for Yuuri.

Yuuri moved in close and dug his knees up under Viktor’s thighs to give him a little boost, he showed off Vitya’s hole for the camera, using his thumb to spread it open, “mmm baby, I’m so open for you, please fuck me.”

_I’m gonna come like a teenager…_

He lined up with Viktor’s hole and pushed in slowly, Viktor moaned hard until the head of his cock was completely in. _“Push in slow,”_ he read, so he did. Centimeter by centimeter, it felt like hours.

“Yu- _Ba_ by~” Viktor quickly corrected himself, thankfully it only sounded like he was saying ‘you,’ but Yuuri reveled in Viktor’s misstep, “oh,” he groaned, “you got harder…”

Yuuri lost himself, ignoring the comments and rammed into Viktor, he remembered where his sweet spot was from last night and aimed for that right away, a high-pitched moan escaped Viktor’s lips, so Yuuri abused it hard and fast.

_“Just like that, Vitya,”_ coins.

They’re breathing synced, Viktor pushed against Yuuri as he pushed against him, “I can’t hold it in any more, I’m- I’m gonna come,” their audience forgotten Viktor reached low and grabbed Yuuri’s hand, interlocking their fingers.

White spurts decorated his stomach, _“finish inside of him,”_ Viktor squeezed Yuuri, telling him “yes, please.”

Yuuri pushed in with two more hard thrusts, Viktor’s body rocking up with the force, and shuddered with the orgasm.

Yuuri wanted to fall over but as he went to pull out someone commented, _“open him up, I wanna see it drip out.”_

Viktor lay there, limp, Yuuri leaned back on his haunches, he used both thumbs this time to stretch open Viktor’s hole gently, Viktor tried to pull away but gave up just as quickly with a low groan. Yuuri kept one thumb holding the loosened hole open while his other finger reached in to scoop some of his cum out.

_“Lick at it,”_ coins.

Yuuri’s never tasted himself before and he didn’t _really_ want to, he was more interested in what Viktor tasted like, but he did as he was told. He leaned down and started eating Viktor out again, he was so sensitive he whined at the contact.

Viktor managed to pull himself up and pulled the glasses from Yuuri’s face, he put them on instead and reached down to push the hair out of Yuuri’s face, displaying Yuuri clearly to the world.

Yuuri wanted to object but he was so fucking satiated he just kept licking at Viktor’s hole, letting Viktor show him off to the world. After all, he wanted everyone to know Viktor was his now.

Viktor pulled the glasses off again and held them above himself, directed at his face so he could talk to his audience, “thanks baby, I had a great time, I hope we can do this again,” he winked and Yuuri reached over to end the show.

Once the screen was black they both looked at each other, their faces lit up and they both stumbled into laughter. Yuuri grabbed the towel and wiped Viktor off and they both fell back into the bed in a huff.

They stared at each other, Yuuri spoke first with a shake of his head, “god, Viktor.”

Viktor’s eyes widened at his name being said for the first time since they met, when his face settled back a smirk grew on his face, “Yuuri, can I have your number?”

Yuuri has never grabbed his phone to offer it up so quickly before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lol at the high tech glasses I had to bring into the story... james bond, right??  
> I just couldnt? think of a sexy way to have Yuuri's hands free.
> 
> If you're interested in Yuuri's pose, I was going for something like this:  
> http://www.artmodeltips.com/wp-content/uploads/2014/02/99cfb364202a4a78c1cea5fe13b9c365.jpg
> 
> and for his legs:  
> http://www.artmodeltips.com/wp-content/uploads/2014/02/1-4.jpg
> 
>  
> 
> thanks for reading! and as always i appreciate the kudos and comments, guys <3


	55. Past Lovers

The radio flicked on when Viktor turned the engine over, a soft melody was playing when it was quickly accompanied by lyrics.

When Viktor started humming the music Yuuri looked over at him under his eye lashes with a soft smile. Without turning away from the road, he sang the words quietly and with such care, “ _-white snow red as strawberries in the summertime…_ ” He chanced a glance at Yuuri and Yuuri blushed the same color, “this song reminds me of a girl I used to date.”

“Oh?” Yuuri asked, unlike the first time Viktor brought it up, Yuuri wanted to know more about Viktor’s past now.

“I wonder where she is?”

“You haven’t spoken to her since?”

“No, we tried to stay friends – we were friends before we dated – but after hanging out twice we stopped contacting each other…”

Yuuri hummed and looked out the window.

“She broke up with me.”

“ _Really?_ ” He turned to look at Viktor now, “tell me more.”

Viktor huffed a laugh at Yuuri’s reaction, “she had a brother named Michael who passed away a month after we started dating, she cried in my arms in a Carvel parking lot. She would play video games and name her character Satan, she watched horror films and Christmas movies all year long. Whenever she went on vacation she’d bring The Hobbit by J.R.R Tolkien and she’d bring home a mug.

She told me she was too sad and couldn’t be with someone who was sad too, that, she loved spending time with me, but she needed help to heal.”

Viktor looked forward, chewing his lip.

Yuuri put his hand on Viktor’s thigh, his fingers swirled gentle circles, and he felt Viktor’s body relaxed, “you don’t look very sad anymore.”

Viktor finally looked at Yuuri with soft eyes, “I’m not,” a sweet smile tugged his lips upwards.

 

They were rushing through the train station to make the last train of the night, so Yuuri was obviously baffled when Viktor just stopped running to listen intently to… “what are you listening for?” He asked exasperated.

“Oh, just the song… it reminds me of my this guy-“

“You dated? That’s great, you can tell me on the way, we don’t have time,” he grabbed Viktor’s wrist and tugged him along.

“There’s not much to say,” he said huffing in shallow breaths, “just that he was the singer of that band. It didn’t last.”

“What- oh my god.”

 

Yuuri’s ipod played through the Bluetooth speakers in the kitchen while they cooked dinner and Viktor attempted his hand at mixed drinks, they tried each drink and each time it got a little closer to perfect. But each shot of tequila added to juice added up to them swaying around the kitchen like fools.

“Oh!” Viktor swept away from Yuuri like peeling a tablecloth from a table, he put his hand on his forehead like a girl on the verge of fainting, “ _love is really nothing but a dream that keeps waking me_ ,” and Yuuri loves when Viktor sings, but he doesn’t feel particularly found when Viktor added on, “this song reminds me of you.”

“ _This song?_ Why this one?”

“’Why?’ Yuuri you should know better than anyone,” he grabbed at Yuuri’s hand and tugged him close, “ _I want you so bad, I’ll go back on the things I believe_ ,” he sang.

Yuuri gives a disbelieving look, “this is a sad song… _there I just said it, I’m scared you’ll forget about me_ ,” he speaks along with the song.

Viktor’s eyes dropped, the tip of his nose turned pink, “ah.”

Yuuri shook loose an uneasy feeling before pressing on, “Viktor…”

“It’s nothing,” and when Yuuri stepped closer to him, “I guess you’re right, this is a sad song…”

Yuuri thought that was all he was going to get out of Viktor so he went back to his sauce pan, then Viktor continued, “when we first started dating, after clearing up the whole banquet thing, I was scared every morning when you’d leave would be the last time I’d wake up to your beautiful face.”

Yuuri put the wooden spoon down, his eye brows creasing, “Vitya…” he moved towards him and Viktor met him.

“I thought you would start thinking about everything we did and were, I thought your mind would start running and you’d label us as a mistake, I was scared I’d have to beg you to stay with me.”

“Oh, Vitya… I’m so sorry I ever made you feel that way.”

Yuuri wished a happier song reminded Viktor of him, just like his past lovers.

 

“This song reminds me of my ex-boyfriend,” Yuuri wanted to roll his eyes, he had, at first, wanted to hear about Viktor’s past but now he just couldn’t help getting jealous.

A street performer across the street played a tune Yuuri didn’t recognize, he didn’t sing it so Viktor filled in the words, “ _and my love is yours but your love's not mine… So, I'll go but we know I'll see you down the line, and we'll hate what we've lost but we'll love what we find._ Oh, you’re what I found!”

His grip tightened around Yuuri’s and Yuuri blushed, feeling guilty about the annoyance that only spurred a moment earlier, “tell me about him?”

“He was a busker, when we ended things he stood outside my apartment singing that song and every other love song ever written. He was a nice guy, carried his drum sticks everywhere,” Viktor shrugged, “a little weird, but a nice breath of fresh air.

He worked at a puppy café and introduced me to Makkachin! So, I definitely got one good thing out of the relationship.”

“Why’d you break up?”

Viktor hesitated, but he answered, “he used to carry around this cross, which is fine I guess, you can be religious, but then one day he shoved it in some guys face and started blabbing about atheism being the path the hell… and it was really scary.”

Yuuri blanched.

“I don’t have a problem with religious people or people who chose to abstain from religion altogether…”

“Oh my god,” Yuuri broke out into a laugh and Viktor drooped.

“Yuuri~ don’t laugh!”

“Sorry, I can’t help it! I can’t- that’s not where I expected that story to end.”

“I told you he was a little weird… I think now he’s living with some girl he got pregnant, I heard he wouldn’t let her use birth control or something…”

“Pft!”

“Yuuri!!”

 

They were shuffling through Yuuri’s music when Viktor clicked on one to play, “I can’t skate to this,” Yuuri objected, moving to change the song.

“No, no.” He tapped Yuuri’s hand away, “this song reminds me of you.”

Yuuri fell back a bit into his seat, “ _this song?”_

He put a hand to Yuuri’s chin, “ _no one is ever gonna love you more than I do and anything to make you smile, it is a better side of you to admire…_ ”

And Yuuri loved when Viktor sang.


	56. What's My Kink?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i really only think Viktor's gay but sometimes i think he doesn't care about gender if he really likes the person?

Viktor hardly wanted to come to this costume party, but Mona insisted, they were dressed as poison ivy and bat girl – she was only a little annoyed that he insisted on going as cat girl, “well you wanna do Batman characters but I hate Batman!” – and they were probably the best-looking ones there.

That is… until he saw the cute cop in the corner, spinning his handcuffs around his finger, “Mona, I’m gonna go talk to Yuuri.”

“Hmm, okay,” she moved off to grab a drink for herself and he walked over to Yuuri’s corner of the room, just in time for him to excuse himself from the person he was talking to.

“Hi Yuuri,” he spoke in a low voice, “have I been a bad boy?”

A flush quickly spread on Yuuri’s cheeks, “uh…” his gaze quickly moved from Viktor’s face down his body, a spark of recognition hit, Yuuri placed his fingertips on Viktor’s leather clad ribs and the metal handcuffs clinked together where they were wrapped around Yuuri’s finger like a ring. He quickly let his hands fall, “Viktor, I barely recognized you.”

 _But you did by my body, huh,_ “scared ya, did I?”

“Yeah,” he breathed out a laugh and went back to fiddling with the hand cuffs in his hands. Yuuri went on to say something else but Viktor couldn’t hear him over his own thoughts. What that cold metal would feel like on his wrists and his ankles, restraining him to the bed, pulling him until he was spread out on the bed for Yu- Mona to do as he… _she_ pleases. Maybe she’d lick up his thigh and tease him, refusing to touch where he needed it the most, until he begged. Wrap that blue tie around his head, blocking out his vision – yeah, the one Viktor hated so much, the one he should burn – _oh wait._

“Yuuri, I need a drink I think…”

“Oh, okay. See you later Viktor.”

“Are you sure you wanna do this?” Mona asked him, holding the fuzzy handcuffs and looking at him with an eye brow raised.

“Yeah, yeah definitely, I trust you.”

“o-kay.” She clambered around the bed quietly, restraining one wrist, then an ankle, the other ankle, and then the last wrist. Viktor closed his eyes and tried to pull in, heat rushed to his groin at the feeling of being unable to move, but the fuzzy handcuffs weren’t what he imagined, he wanted to feel the cold metal.

He felt Mona climb onto his lap, “what do you want me to do next?” He opened his eyes and looked up at her, her red hair contrasted with the cream lingerie she wore.

“You’re supposed to be in charge, Mona,” he purred.

So, she did what she could and even when it was the things he liked the most, what led to him coming was thinking back to the costume party and the tight blue suit hugging at firm muscles, and the slender fingers twisting around metal handcuffs, “ah, cахарок, that was good.” The handcuffs weren’t what got him off, though.

“Caхарок? You never call me that,” she mused, climbing off of him and going to remove the handcuffs.

“No?” He asked, he pulled the condom off and went to go wash off, “I guess you’re right.”

 

It was little Yuri’s senior debut and in celebration all the skating seniors were wearing cat ears, Viktor wore magenta, Mila had red to match her hair, Georgi’s black, Chris’ were an orange blond.

But Viktor was captivated by the dark blue ones Yuuri adorned to match his costume, _oh that’s a nice color_. When Viktor stepped closer to Yuuri he imaged a dark blue tail swishing behind Yuuri’s back, he pictured Yuuri crawling towards him on all fours and begging to take his cock in his mouth.

Viktor shook the image from his head and took a quick U-turn. Can’t go up to Yuuri, not like this, he tried to will away his boner and quickly made his way towards the rest room.

He was caught though, “Viktor,” he stopped short at his name, cursing himself in the process. He pulled his sweater off and wrapped it around his waist before turning to face Yuuri. The goose bumps prickled on his arms before he had any say, and when Yuuri finally got over to him, the first time he looked at was Viktor’s arms, “you’re freezing,” he reached up and grasped Viktor’s arms, rubbing up and down to cause some friction.

Oh, it caused friction alright, Viktor ached in his pants and a blush painted his face.

“Are you alright, Viktor, you _look_ hot, but you’re so cold?” Concern crossed his features and Viktor wanted to die.

“You- you’re right Yuuri, I just need to go rest, so I better…” he half turned and indicated towards the door.

“Of course, why don’t I take you back to the hotel-“

“No! No no, that won’t be necessary… thanks though. You’re very good to me, cахарок.”

“You always call me that…” pink raised on Yuuri’s cheeks, “what does it mean?”

“Oh nothing, bye Yuuri! Good luck today,” he shuffled away quickly, steam pouring out of him.

 

“Which one is better?” Ru held up tiger striped ears and black ones.

“No, no, I think blue would look good on you,” he pulled one from the rack.

“That’s not a realistic color, Viktor,” but he accepted them anyway.

When they got back to Viktor’s apartment, Viktor went to wait in the bedroom while Ru changed into the kitty attire. He opened the bathroom door and leaned against the molding, dark blue ears on his head and a dark blue tail fell flat behind him. He looked good, Ru always looked good, he was a model after all, but Viktor’s gut didn’t stir like it had at Yuri’s debut.

Ru made his way over to Viktor who slunk to the bed and when he was close enough he went down to his knees and crawled over to Viktor on all fours, nuzzling at Viktor’s thigh with his cheek. Viktor petted his head, praising Ru, “good boy.”

Ru took care of him but when Viktor closed his eyes he imaged dark slicked back hair and chocolate brown eyes, a dark blue skating costume with glittering lapels. He came thinking about the Japanese man instead of Ru, but he wasn’t ashamed at all.

 

Yuuri stood outside the rink, looking up at the night sky, he was shivering but he paid to heed to it. Viktor noticed though and couldn’t ignore it. He pulled his red Olympic jacket off himself as he made his way over to Yuuri’s lone figure and draped it around Yuuri’s shoulders nonchalantly.

“Yuuri, you look cold,” he easily curled into the warmth of the jacket.

“I’m fine,” he said, though he actions said the opposite because he slid his arms into the sleeves of the jacket and pulled it tight around himself.

“What are you looking at?”

Yuuri looked back up, “the stars are beautiful here. In Detroit, the lights bleed out the bright natural light, here I can enjoy it, just for now.”

Viktor couldn’t tear he gaze away from Yuuri’s, “yeah, I know what you mean,” Viktor said softly.

Yuuri looked so sexy in his jacket, his shivering had died down, but his cheeks were still stained red and Viktor followed the smoky breath that Yuuri blew out with each exhale.

Could he help it when he imagined Yuuri lying across his bed in nothing but his jacket, licking his lips and inviting Viktor over? No. No, he could not.

 _Didn’t know I had a kink for someone else wearing my clothes_.

“What?”

Viktor’s eyes shot open, “did I- did I say that out loud?”

Yuuri laughed, “yeah, you did.” Viktor turned a bright red but he couldn’t help to smile at Yuuri’s gorgeous laughter, “am I turning you on, Viktor,” Yuuri purred.

Viktor swallowed down hard, “no… well, just the idea… Sorry”

“Don’t be sorry, just something you’ll have to try with your partner,” he laughed again but this time it was terse, this time it didn’t light up his face.

“yeah…” Viktor looked up at the stars now, _wow._

 

Anton laid across the bed in nothing but Viktor’s jacket, he blonde hair splayed across Viktor’s pillow, “is this what you wanted, baby?” He smirked over at Viktor, “come over here…”

Viktor moved towards the bed, it didn’t look as good on Anton as it did on Yuuri. He couldn’t get into it that night, not until he thought of a certain Japanese man wearing only his jacket, looking at him with big round eyes, “ _Viktor, please… fuck me._ ”

_Ugh._

The banquet was boring as usual, though Yuuri wasn’t here yet and usually things got better when Yuuri was around.

Speaking of, Yuuri sauntered into the room and as usual all eyes went to him. Viktor almost choked on his drink, he had to cover his mouth to stop the liquid from spurting out. He shook the liquid from his hand and wiped it on his pants. He quickly moved to Yuuri, putting his glass down in the process.

“Yuuri,” he breathed out, “wha- what are you wearing?”

“Oh? You don’t like it? You’re the one who told me I should throw out my suit and tie just the other day…” then he blushed, “is this no good?”

“No!” Viktor answered quick, “you look… so hot.”

“Oh.” Yuuri perked up, the flush spreading wider on his cheeks, “thanks.”

 _I can’t believe I just called him_ hot, _I’m an idiot._ They walked into the room more, met by Chris and Yuri. Chris whistled, “wow, Yuuri, you’re _sexy_.”

“Gross,” Yuri chimed in quick.

“Mila helped me, she only had an old figure skating costume that would fit me though,” the dark purple halter top dress glittered, making the pink of his face look dark. The purple faded into a magenta to match Viktor’s own costume, and promptly ended right at the top of his thighs where black stockings contoured against Yuuri’s strong legs.

Viktor was very obviously checking Yuuri out and when he looked back up, Chris had a wicked smile and Yuri had his eye brows pulled down.

“Ah…” Viktor started to defend, but he was cut short by his own thoughts, _I’ve been with plenty of women who wear stockings and short dresses_ , realization struck Viktor so hard he almost stumbled back. “Yuuri, sleep with me,” he said sternly.

“What!?” He leaned back, bewildered. Chris’ eye brows shot up.

Before he could even realize what he was saying and where he was he leaned close to Yuuri and grabbed his hand, pulling it close to his chest, “everything you wear and do has been turning me on, I just thought I had a kink for this or that, but when I tried it with partner’s it never worked out. I just have a kink for _you!_ ”

Chris pulled his lips into his mouth, he was lit up and on the verge of laughter. Yuri managed to choke out, “oh my god,” in the most disgusted voice.

Yuuri’s eye lashes fluttered open and closed in quick successions, a quiet “oh,” was all he managed. Viktor fell back, realizing where he was, he was about to apologize but Yuuri spoke again, he cheeks had finally returned to a normal color but now they flushed again, this time reaching up to his ears, “I’d like that…” Viktor almost didn’t hear him.

He swallowed and pulled himself up straight, he looked down at Yuri and then to Chris, “we’re gonna go,” he said in a casual voice.

Chris’ face cracked, he nodded, “o-kay.”

Viktor’s grip on Yuuri’s hand tightened and he pulled him towards the door in which he had just arrived.

 

Back at Viktor’s hotel room, Yuuri laid across the bed, shoes kicked off and the dress riding a little higher up his legs, he waited expectantly as Viktor loomed over him. “You’re so fucking gorgeous,” the curse was chewed on and Yuuri took a deep inhale at the word.

“What do you wanna do to me?” Yuuri asked biting at his lip.

Viktor’s head lolled to the side, “oh god, cахарок, everything,” he climbed onto the bed and straddled Yuuri. This time when he came – and for the first time in a long time – he looked his lover in the eye, only picturing them. Dark chocolate eyes pleading for him, panting beneath him, Viktor would never let him go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cахарок = sugar
> 
> Yuuri's banquet outfit = https://i.pinimg.com/736x/1c/f7/f8/1cf7f85c9887e24b258857276806fe8b--figure-skating-dresses-ice-skating.jpg


	57. Inspiration

“And then I said, ‘Anya, this isn’t the end, we’re supposed to be together forever’ and she flipped her hair at me – typical Anya,” Georgi laughed like she could do no wrong, “- and stomped on my foot so hard, she may have broken my toe. It’s okay though, I’d gladly give up ice skating if she promised to spend the rest of her life with me. I voiced this, of course, because honesty is key…”

Georgi hammered on and on and all he could think was _finally, someone is listening to me,_ but at some point, he had completed forgotten about his main objection.

And Viktor said nothing.

 

“I don’t know what everyone’s so impressed by, you’re one of the shittiest people I know,” Yuri ticked off his fingers to further his point, “you always make everyone wait for you, you sing along to _every_ song on the radio, you leave your dirty underwear out in the locker room…”

And still, under the crushing insults, Viktor said nothing.

 

Chris clicked through different pages on his phone, “ah ha, this should spark your interest…” He cleared his throat and he read, “JJ ripped Viktor’s shirt off with his teeth, eliciting moans of ‘king JJ, king JJ, yes, harder harder,” he looked to Viktor and when he got nothing he continued, “Viktor spoke between his gasps, ‘I have something to show you, JJ,’ and he spun around to show off his new tattoo, a big JL on his lower back. ‘Oh Viktor,’ JJ moaned, and licked a stripe across the tattoo…”

The only response Chris got was a look from Viktor that said, _who is JJ?_

 

“Vitya! Yakov’s just _died!_ ” she slapped her hands to her cheeks but Viktor didn’t even look up.

A thick accented, old man screamed from the other side of the rink, “Mila, don’t go killing off your coach!”

 

The four of them huddled together, they were only six feet from Viktor lacing up his skates, but they knew he wasn’t listening, lost in his own world.

“He hasn’t responded to _anything_ ,” Georgi complained.

“And you’re the worst person to listen to,” Yuri spat.

“He hasn’t spoken since he made the announcement,” Mila spoke quietly.

“’I won’t speak again until I find inspiration,’ what a crock of shit,” Yuri grumbled.

“Listen…” Chris took their attention, “it’s time to pull out the big guns…” the three stayed quiet, urging Chris to continue, “I know a guy… but it’s completely unorthodox.”

“Wouldn’t expect anything less from you,” Mila gave her nod of approval.

“I don’t want to hear any disgusting details, just get it done.”

Georgi nodded in agreement, Chris nodded and they broke their huddle.

So, Chris went off to make a phone call.

 

Chris made arrangements to have his friend meet them at the rink. The dark-haired boy snuck in through the back, as per directed and found them in the women’s locker room, “uh…”

“It’s okay,” Mila chimed, “I’m the only girl here at the moment… I’m Mila by the way,” she offered her hand.

“Right, right, this is Mila, Georgi, and Yuri… and you already know me,” Chris took a deep bow, “Ladies and gentlemen, this is my good friend Katsuki Yuuri.”

“Tsk, another Yuri?”

“It _is_ nice to meet you all…” he had a bit of a confused expression on, “but why exactly am I here.”

Instead of answering him directly Chris turned to the three skaters, “Yuuri here is in my pole dancing class,” said man blushed at the mention of his extracurricular activities, “he’s good… dare I say, better than even I,” Chris threw a hand to his forehead in mock pain.

“Yuuri,” he continued, “we need you to get Viktor to talk,” he must’ve seen the sparkle in Yuuri’s eyes cause his grin grew ferocious, “yes. Viktor Nikiforov. And I mean by _any means necessary_.”

“What are you asking the guy to sleep with Viktor,” Georgi asked with a screwed-up face.

“I’m not a sex worker!” Yuuri argued, the blush spread down his chest.

“We wouldn’t pay you!” Yuri half shouted.

“Oh.”

“That’s not what I meant…” but Chris went ignored.

“’Oh’? Now he’s interested,” Mila laughed.

“Tha- that’s not what I mean!” There’s no way the blush was going to die down now.

“Hey!” Chris stomped his foot impatiently, they finally looked to him, “I have an idea, so, Yuuri, will you help?”

Yuuri sighed deep, “yes.”

“Do you know how to ice skate?”

 

Chris, Georgi, and Mila climbed high into the stadium seats, making sure they were unseen and unheard by Viktor who danced around the rink. Yuri left, muttering something about being too young for something so vile.

The lights flicked off except for a dim light over the rink, Viktor stopped his movements on the ice and looked around but he was unable to see them when they were up so high.

The squeak of the locker room door brought his attention over there and out stepped Eros himself, Yuuri was clad in black skates to match his best lingerie, (he had complained about it, “it’s freezing in here,” but eventually went along with it) thigh high stockings held up by garters from his black corset, the black panties he wore were black as well but completely sheer in the back. This was accented by his swept back hair, a thick black choker, and long black gloves, hugging all the way up and around his biceps. Even from up here, Chris could see Yuuri’s defined back muscles under the dim light.

Yuuri stepped out onto the ice delicately, and slowly glided over to Viktor who stood stock still, he must’ve thought this was a dream after all.

The three of them couldn’t take their lack of visuals so they moved down as close as they thought they could manage, three rows from the ice, with Viktor’s back to them.

“Hi Viktor,” Yuuri’s voice echoes through the rink, “I heard you were looking for some… _inspiration_.  I’m here to deliver.” Yuuri’s movements were obviously cautious, willing to back off if he had to, but so very bold as he moved in and pressed a hand to Viktor’s jaw. The man’s blue eyes followed Yuuri as he moved to skate around him, his hand fell and when Yuuri had completed a 360 around him he stopped, only leaving five centimeters between their faces. Yuuri pulled at Viktor’s shirt until he was eye level with Yuuri, “are you interested?”

Viktor could only nod. Yuuri knew what he was here to do and found himself annoyed at Viktor’s quiet mouth, he scowled, but quickly replaced it with a wicked grin. Yuuri pressed his body up against Viktor’s and with his face so close he couldn’t resist teasing, Yuuri licked Viktor’s bottom lip with the flat of his tongue, and gently tugged at it with his teeth after.

Viktor’s eyes grew wide, “what’s the matter, cat got your tongue?” Yuuri asked as Viktor’s pupils dilated, completely hiding the blue.

Viktor opened his mouth but a soft cough is the only thing that came out, his throat completely dry. Yuuri grabbed Viktor’s wrist and pulled him until he skated after Yuuri, he followed him over to the boarder of the rink. Yuuri did a quick spin and backed into the wall, pulling Viktor into him and Viktor visibly gulped, he pulled back a little bit putting some space between them.

Yuuri pouted but grabbed Viktor’s hands and put them on his chest, he guided them down his sides and to his ass, once they arrived there he squeezed his own ass around Viktor’s hands and pressed again, into Viktor.

“Tell me what you want,” he coo’d to Viktor, “I’d do anything for you… _Vitya.”_

And that was the last straw because Viktor moaned, long and heated, and Yuuri wanted to cheer, _yes! That’s it!_ But he knew this wasn’t it, Viktor needed to speak words.

Viktor’s eyes dipped closed and he pressed into Yuuri, finally reciprocating, his hands squeezing around Yuuri without the encouragement from Yuuri’s hands.

And it seems the flood gates opened, because Yuuri didn’t have to do anything else, Viktor slipped onto his knees and grabbed at Yuuri’s thighs, “you’re so gorgeous,” he whispered, he pressed his face into his thighs then and he looked up at Yuuri with a pleading expression. Viktor’s face was red, his silver bangs stuck to his sweaty forehead, and his mouth hung open with heavy breathing, “can I kiss you?” and it sounded like a beg.

And somewhere on the risers Mila was whispering to Georgi and Chris, “whoa, we’re getting out of here,” before dragging them off. They had seen all they needed to.

Yuuri looked down at him with soft eyes, “go ahead, baby,” and Viktor did, with a tight grip on Yuuri’s thighs, he kissed at the thick muscles, biting into the stockings causing the thin fabric to run. Yuuri carded his fingers through Viktor’s hair, pushing it off his face.

“What is your name?” Viktor asked in between kissing and biting.

“You can call me Yuuri.”

Viktor’s hands came to rest on Yuuri’s hips, with his lips pressed into his thigh he tried the name, “Yuuri…” and then, “you’ve inspired me…”


	58. It's a Roller Coaster

It was hot, it was humid, and Yuuri’s deodorant was wearing off. How Yuuko and Takashi could still hold hands, he would never know. They were on line for the new ride, three huge drops and a record breaking hundred and fifty-two miles per hour, and Yuuri was really excited. It was the only time he felt like he could really let loose – besides his drinking – and just throw his hands in the air and scream.

Sixty-seven minutes later and they were finally at the front of the line, Yuuri separated from his friends to get on the separate line for the front row of the coaster. On the other side of the loading dock was another single line for the front row and Yuuri knew he would get matched up with a stranger, even that didn’t scare him a bit, Yuuri was ready to face The Intimidator.

Speaking of, he was next in line, he stared longingly at that track, watching the person who was just in front of him zoom off. When the next coaster rolled up he rocked on his heels until the barrier opened for him to slip through. He climbed into his seat, vibrating rhythmically.

Next to him, he felt a body slip into the seat, he forced himself to calm down and then he looked at the person next to him. Though, when he turned he was met with pleading blue eyes, Yuuri reeled back and almost laughed at the desperation on this man’s face.

“Please…” he begged, “my friends dared me to come to the front and I’m. Absolutely. Terrified.” His voice was thickly accented but the way he enunciated each word made the man’s fear completely clear.

“Wha-what can I do?”

“Hold my hand?” He held out both his hands, just inches from Yuuri. Yuuri tentatively reached up and offered his hand. The man quickly grabbed on with both hands and pulled it to his chest, “thank you!” He sat back in his seat clutching Yuuri like there was no tomorrow.

“All right, riders! Are you ready!?”

Yuuri and the rest of the crowd erupted with woo’s and clapping…except for the man next to him, he just bit down on his lip and gripped Yuuri’s hand tighter. Where he couldn’t take his eyes off the track before, now he couldn’t seem to take his eyes off this nervous man… he was just so _cute._

Yuuri shook his head to clear it, the woman counted down, “Three, Two…” Before she said one, the man next to him was screaming and Yuuri whipped his head to look at him.

Asking, “are you ok-“ but his words turned to screams as the ride took off, hitting the full speed immediately. They whipped out of the terminal and around a curve, Yuuri thought he was going to be flung off the ride, they were climbing up the first drop and they weren’t slowing down at all. They climbed up to four hundred feet, the coaster slowed a bit – just enough to go over the hump – and just when Yuuri had caught his breath and adjusted to the non-stop screaming coming from the man next to him they reached the peak and dropped down. Flying down at top speed and going over two hills before climbing back up to another four hundred foot drop. They started to drop, but Yuuri’s scream choked off as the ride lurched to a stop just over the hump of the peak.

In that moment Yuuri felt his hand throbbing underneath the tight hold of two clammy hands, “uh…” he stared down at the ground, his hair hung in his face, four hundred feet from the ground.

The man next to him finally stopped screaming, “is it over,” he rasped out, but then he opened his eyes, blinking away the spots, “oh my god, we’re going to die.”

“We- we’re not going to die,” Yuuri comforted.

The man jerked to look at Yuuri, his silver bangs hanging down, “you promise?!”

“Er… ye- yes, of course!”

“Oh, thank god.”

“Sorry folks,” a man below bellowed into a megaphone, “the problem will be fixed momentarily.”

“Damn,” interrupting such a ride, Yuuri felt a little agitated.

“You like this kinda stuff, huh?” Yuuri looked over at the man, “not enough excitement in your life?”

And Yuuri should be offended but instead he found himself laughing, “you- What are you doing here, then?”

This obviously shocked him because he pulled back a little bit, “me?!” Obviously… “I’m… well, don’t tell my friends, okay?”

Yuuri gave an incredulous look, but nodded his promise.

He took in a big breath, straightening his body and then slumping back into himself as he turned towards Yuuri more fully – as fully as he could, seat belted in the way he was – “My friends think that I-” he put his fingertips of one hand over his chest but quickly returned them to Yuuri’s hand, “-am in need of some _fun_. But… I have enough fun! What I need is something to inspire me. I’m _tired_ \- Wait! What’s your name?”

“Ah, Yuuri… I’d shake your hand but,” he nodded to his captured hand and the man looked at it.

“Oh! I’m sorry,” he released it and for some reason Yuuri wished he hadn’t brought it up at all. “I’m Viktor,” he swept his now empty hands through his hair. Yuuri took a look at his appearance, he was a gorgeous man, when he had gotten on the ride his hair was perfect, now it was disheveled and unfixable and yet he tried to tug the knots from his short locks with his fingers and Yuuri felt tempted to try as well.

Yuuri felt disconnected from his mouth because he unwillingly asked Viktor, “what do you need to be inspired for?”

“Hmm?” He looked at Yuuri again and his blue eyes pierced through him, “I’m a writer, what do you do, Yuuri?”

“I’m… a danseur,” he blushed a bit, he didn’t want to sound like he was boasting but he loved his career.

“You’re a danseur,” Viktor repeated, “magnificent, that must be truly stunning. You’ll have to dance for me… yes. Once we land back on the safe ground.”

“What? Here?!”

“Yes, of course, where else?”

_Is he for real?_ Yuuri’s eyebrows scrunched down, he blinked hard, “you could just look me up,” as soon as the words left his mouth Yuuri immediately regretted it, _why did I just say that? Just so I wouldn’t have to dance for him at an amusement park? I could’ve just said no! Like a normal person,_ his thoughts ran off the handle and Viktor was trying to free his phone from his pocket. “Wait, wait, wait. I was kidding, obviously I’m not famous or anything, there won’t _be_ anything!” Yuuri tried to have him give up.

But he didn’t, and he got his phone free and pulled open YouTube, “Yuuri…”

Yuuri let his head hand, “Katsuki,” he said to his knees.

“Ah, here’s a bunch, ‘Katsuki Yuuri dances Tschaikovsky Pas de Deux,’ it says under the video that you’re with ABT. Sounds to me like you’re pretty famous.”

“I shouldn’t have said anything,” he slowly shook his head in his hands.

Yuuri listened to the familiar music from Romeo and Juliet play from Viktor’s phone, then he heard Viktor gasp and he finally looked at the screen, “oh, she’s beautiful right,” he had just placed his partner down and she was moving into a spin.

“No,” Viktor looked away from the screen to look at Yuuri, his eyes were wide and he shook his head, “I mean yes, but. You… are incredible.”

Yuuri turned completely red from the tips of his ears down to his neck, “you should put that away or you’ll dro-“

The coaster lurched forward and the cart rolled down the hill from the weight. Viktor’s grip on his phone became lax in favor of reaching for Yuuri, his phone dropped the four hundred feet never to be seen again and Viktor’s hand was wrapped around Yuuri’s thigh, squeezing tight. When they fell to the bottom of this drop the coaster sped up, back to its intended hundred and fifty-two miles per hour speed, they screamed the entire way.

Until they pulled back into the terminal and we’re released from their buckles. Yuuri sighed as he heard the click indicating his freedom, but when he tried to stand up he was unable to, he looked down to see Viktor’s hand was still wrapped around his thigh, tight. He looked to Viktor, whose eyes were shut hard, causing wrinkles to form around them, “Viktor?” He pried the fingers from his leg and tapped Viktor on the shoulder, “we’re here, it’s over.”

Viktor opened one eye and peeked at Yuuri, then at the rest of his surroundings before opening his other eye, “ah, thank you jesus,” he hopped out of his seat so quick and Yuuri followed.

They followed the path out of the terminal and towards their friends, Viktor stuck close to Yuuri’s back. It felt good to be on solid ground and Viktor said so, Yuuri gave him a sympathetic smile and agreed, “sorry about your phone.”

“Oh… right. It’s okay,” he waved it off, “I’ll just get a new one.”

“There you are!” Yuuko ran over and grabbed Yuuri into a hug, “we were so worried, we saw you stuck up there,” she pulled back but kept her hands on his shoulders.

Viktor’s friends came over too, the tall blond one said, “we thought we’d never see you again,” he cocked an eye brow, “glad to see you’re okay.”

“Made a friend, did we?” Said the red head.

Viktor ignored his friends in favor or talking to Yuuri before he lost his chance, “Yuuri,” Yuuko released his shoulders and he turned to Viktor, “you are… so amazing. Please, will you let me see you? One day, any day, any time?”

Out of the corner of his eye, Yuuri saw Yuuko fall back a bit in shock and Viktor’s two friends go wide eyed.

“Ah,” he brought a hand to the back of his neck, “I’m not that good…”

“Non-sense! You’re beautiful!”

“Little forward, Vik,” went unnoticed.

“I need to watch you in person,” he continued, “please?” And it was just like when he had asked for Yuuri to hold his hand, how could he say no.

“F-fine… If you really want to…”

“Yes! Okay, give me your phone,” Yuuri hesitated and Viktor must’ve seen because he added, “y’know… cause I can’t give you mine. So, I’ll just add my number into your phone.”

“Okay. Okay.” He handed his phone over and once Viktor had put his number in and texted himself they went their separate ways.

But not before Viktor gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and said, “thanks for everything, Yuuri.”

_Everything? He’d hardly done anything._

They walked away and he heard Viktor's friend say, “what happened to your phone?” and he couldn’t hold back the giggle. What stopped his laugh short was Yuuko’s, “what is that large hand shaped bruise on your thigh?!”


	59. A Flood (part iii)

It was Yuuri’s dinner break, so Viktor decided to call him up and see what he was doing tonight after work, when the line clicked open Yuuri didn’t say anything, all Viktor could hear was his hiccupped breathing and quiet sobs.

“Yuuri?” Nothing, Yuuri was gasping on the other side of the line and Viktor stood up harsh, “Yuuri, baby? Where are you?”

“I’m-” he choked on his, “I’m outside of the restaurant,” he finally managed to say.

“Hey, hey, everything’s gonna be okay,” Viktor only had an idea of what could be happening to Yuuri, “I need you to breathe for me, is there a bag nearby?” He put the phone on speaker and opened Uber, quickly finding a ride for Yuuri, if he doesn’t want it, he’ll just pay the man and apologize.

He heard shuffling on the other end, Yuuri was looking for something, “no. No, there- there’s nothing.”

“Yuuri…” He was at a loss for what to do, he’d never had to talk anyone through... whatever this was, “I- I’m coming to you. Just talk to me… I’ll come, and… and we’ll go home and… I’ll go get Kiyoko from your parents and we’ll curl up in a ball on the couch and watch Top Chef. I know it’s your favorite, I won’t tell Gordon Ramsey-“

“Vik- Viktor. Just,  _please,_ shut up…”

“Sorry,” he said softly and then he went quiet.

Viktor knew Yuuri was crying, but eventually his breathing started to sync with Viktor’s own and they stayed quietly on the phone just breathing together for a long moment.

“Viktor…”

“Yes, Yuuri?” He kept his voice low but he spoke quickly.

“I’d like that… they don’t need me here, I’m gonna leave. Yeah, I’m gonna go home. I…” he tried to speak around another wave of sobs, “I wanna go home.”

Viktor was already grabbing his coat and walking out the door, “hey, shhh, Yuuri, baby, that sounds like a great idea. I got you an Uber, a Toyota Camry should be pulling up in front of the restaurant any minute, go tell your staff? Okay? I’ll go pick up Kiyoko and meet you back at the apartment.”

“You- you don’t have to get her… she’s not your responsibility…”

“Oh,” he waved his hand at no one, “it’s no big deal, I love to see your parents. Do you… want to stay on the phone with me?”

“…no,” he spoke quiet, almost too quiet against the rushing traffic outside Viktor’s apartment, "no it's okay, I'll see you soon."

"Okay."

"Okay, bye..."

"Bye," he let Yuuri end the call. Yuuri lived close enough to his parent’s hotel, but Viktor would have to take a cab to get there from his own home.

He should’ve gotten himself an Uber while he was at it, but he didn’t think about it. Despite the number of cars driving by, none of them were unoccupied cabs so he walked through the wind around the corner hoping to get lucky, Yuuri stayed quiet on the phone until his ride arrived, then he told Viktor he would see him soon and clicked the end call button. When he did not have the desired luck for a cab, he walked down the steps into the subway and hopped on the M train. He had to switch over to the L train to get to the hotel which is why he usually avoids the subway, but he got there relatively quickly.

He couldn’t stop thinking about Yuuri, _would he be okay? He had to be._

“Hello~” He sang as he entered the hotel.

“Oh! Vicchan, it’s good to see you,” Yuuri’s mother had taken a sudden liking to him the next time Yuuri had brought him over, their first and second meeting hadn’t been during the best of circumstances but under a different state of mind Hiroko seemed to love his company. “Yuuri’s at work, sweetie.”

“Oh, I know, I’m here for-“

“Uncle Viktor’s here!” Kiyoko popped up from behind a table and offered a small wave, “look what I can do,” she started to climb onto the low table.

When it became clear what she was about to show him was a dive to her death (in actuality it was only a two-foot drop) Viktor ran over, sliding to his knees and caught her against his chest with an “oomph,” he dramatically fell back against the floor with her on top of him now, she giggled down at him, “you need to be careful, Miss Kiyoko,” but it wasn’t so much a scolding.

“Are we going to see Uncle Yuuri now?”

“Yes ma’am.”

“Yay!” She climbed off of him, more excited now, and ran to grab her two shoes scattered around the lounge. She put them in front of Viktor so he would help her into them, once she was situated in her boots and coat she reached out for him to pick her up, “I wanna hold you.”

“Okay, okay, I’ve gotcha,” he scooped her up into his arms and made the rounds, “give grandma and grandpa a kiss goodbye,” he held her out for Hiroko to take her, but Kiyoko gripped to Viktor’s shirt.

Hiroko leaned in a kissed Kiyoko on the cheek instead, “bye sweetheart,” then she kissed Viktor on the cheek too and he may or may not have blushed, hard. Toshiya got the same treatment, he squeezed her cheeks together with his one hand before planting a loud kiss on her cheek and offering Viktor a “bye, son.”

“What about mama?” She pushed against Viktor.

He pulled his lips into his mouth, “of course,” his sinuses stung, “let’s go say bye to mama,” Hiroko frowned and looked down. Viktor brought Kiyoko into Mari’s old room where they had set up a butsudan for the girl, he dropped to his knees and placed Kiyoko down before lighting an incense. He let Kiyoko ring the gong and she said her goodbye.

“Bye, mama, I’ll be back tomorrow!”

“Tell her you love her.”

“I love you!” She climbed back into Viktor’s arms and they made their departure. They walked over to Yuuri’s, she bundled herself into Viktor’s coat and the coat whipped around his legs.

It was a short walk and soon they were standing at Yuuri’s door, requesting entry, Viktor knocked but Kiyoko had her own way of doing things, she yelled at the door, “let. Us. In. Uncle Yuuri!”

Viktor smiled at the laugh they received on the other side of the door and it swung open quickly. Kiyoko squirmed out of his arms and he placed her down only for her to run and tackle Yuuri’s legs, “hi!” He looked much better than he sounded on the phone.

Kiyoko released his legs and ran into the apartment, all her interest in the two of them lost. Viktor watched her run off, the television was already on, the tea water heating up on the stove, “come in.”

Viktor turned to look at Yuuri, his eyes were red and he looked tired, “Yuuri…” Yuuri’s face flashed with guilt and Viktor rushed to correct it, “can I touch you?”

Brown eyes met his, wide and shocked, “y- yes.” Viktor’s arms wrapped around Yuuri before the s finished on his tongue.

“I was so scared, I’m glad you’re okay,” he contemplated his next words, he didn’t want Yuuri to feel like he was blaming him for anything, “you can always talk to me, okay? I-“ _I love… no, not now,_ “I’m here for you.”

He pulled back to get a good look at Yuuri’s face and received a small smile, he brushed the dark hair out of Yuuri’s face. He let himself into the apartment, tugging Yuuri after him and pulled him over to the couch. He flopped down and let Yuuri fall into him, wrapping his arms around him, he fit his chin into the junction of Yuuri’s neck and shoulder. Yuuri’s arms hugged at Viktor’s arms and they sat there contently quiet, watching Kiyoko play with the toys she had scattered across the floor, not a care in the world.

The tea kettle started to sing and Yuuri went to stand up but Viktor tugged him down into the couch, “I’ll get it,” he moved quickly so Yuuri couldn’t object. Two mugs, two tea bags, filled to the brim. And brought it over to the coffee table, Yuuri placed coasters down for Viktor and he put the mugs down, Yuuri leaned in and pursed his lips to blow at the billowing steam rising from them.

“Thank you,” he put his hand on Viktor’s, “I…” he bit at his lip and looked away from Viktor. When his eyes met Viktor’s again a moment later, his resolve had changed, he fell back into the couch and asked, “come back?”

The tea forgotten, Viktor climbed into Yuuri’s arms, he turned on Yuuri’s favorite show, turning the volume to a quiet hum, and they snuggled into the couch.

Eventually Yuuri had to get up to put Kiyoko to bed, but when he came back they got right back into the same position they were in initially.

“I could stay here forever,” Viktor commented.

Yuuri didn’t answer and Viktor tilted his head to look back at the man, quiet tears rolled down Yuuri’s cheeks. He released Viktor to wipe the tears away quickly and gave an awkward, sad laugh, “I thought I was all cried out.”

Viktor just gave a frown, “Yuuri, it’s…” he turned fully and grabbed Yuuri’s hand, wrapping it back around himself before putting a hand to Yuuri’s chin and making it tilt to look at him, “talk to me. It doesn’t have to be about anything, but I think it’ll make you feel better.”

Yuuri closed his eyes and leaned into Viktor’s touch, he whimpered but didn’t talk. Viktor didn’t let him go, he waited patiently for Yuuri to speak his peace.

He turned away and faced the television, offering privacy and eventually Yuuri did speak. “We had such a large age gap… we weren’t super close when I was younger because it was more like she was taking care of me, driving me to ballet, picking me up at school, taking me out to eat when I couldn’t stand to be home. When- I mean, as soon as I turned twenty and I started to take care of myself we were able to become like friends. I love Mari. _Loved_ ,” he choked on the word, but continued, “I’m so sad,” his last words elongated into a cry.

Viktor flipped around then, he pulled Yuuri to his chest, letting the tears soak into his shirt and he carded his fingers through Yuuri’s hair and pressed a kiss to his temple.

“Shh, it’s okay, it’s okay.” Yuuri’s body convulsed against Viktor’s in quiet agitation and he rubbed at his back. The tears didn’t stop, flowing like a flood.

Viktor felt his eyes sting, he was crying too, tears curved around his chin and dripped into Yuuri’s hair and into the dip of his collar bone. Fingers clutching at fabric, red cheeks, tensed bodies, they clung to each other with everything they had.

Viktor sat there until Yuuri fell asleep. Viktor would miss the dates he had taken Yuuri on, ice skating at the park, dinner at a nice restaurant, a Broadway show. He loved the evenings in with Kiyoko, making dinner, watching television, or taking her and Makkachin out for walks. But, he misses the dates he had taken Yuuri out on, and he misses the chance to take Yuuri out on dates in the future, but only because of the reason why. To see Yuuri so devastated was heart breaking. He _loved_ to hold Yuuri, but he hadn’t wanted it to be like this.


	60. The Mysterious Yuuri

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> based on this:  
> http://skygemspeaks.tumblr.com/post/156733406313/okay-but-imagine-yuuri-retires-from-competitive
> 
> I’ve been thinking about this for a looooong time

It’s not Jordan’s first year at Wayne University but it is her first time becoming so interested in another student, and it’s only the first week. Her schedule consists of mostly English courses but she had to sign up for a gym class, so she went for ballet, and she needed a science, thus biology. Coincidently a very cute Japanese boy was in both of those classes with her.

Matías sat on the floor besides her in the ballet studio, “I’d like to see him do some stretches,” he nodded towards the boy, looks like they’re both interested in him. It’s not surprising, theres just something about him, the boy holds himself with such grace. Each footstep seems planned the way he falls into them, he walks around comfortably in leggings and a loose sweatshirt like they’re a second skin, his blue framed glasses make his brown eyes look warm and the consistently natural blush that adorns his face is appealing. Matías called “gay,” and who was Jordan to argue.

Unfortunately for the two of them, the teacher was spending the entire class going over the rules of a ballet studio and demonstrating ballet poses, Jordan participated in it when she was younger but quickly switched to soccer once her mother gave her the option.

“He’s in our biology class, as well, you’d know if you looked up from your phone once in a while.”

Matías held his hand up to his mouth with an offended gasp, then he dropped his hand and winked, “just kidding,” he sang. “But seriously, JP, let’s go talk to him.”

She shrugged, “okay,” she whispered turning back to Kitty who was now demonstrating attitude derrière.

 

At the end of class Matías nudged her and jumped to his feet, tugging her with him, “come on JP, come on~”

“Okay, okay,” she _did_ want to talk to him, but she felt bad bothering him.

“Hi,” they went over to the boy’s side and he turned to face Matías and Jordan.

“Oh,” he jumped a bit, but quickly settled into a relaxed face, “hi,” he offered a soft smile.

“My name is Mat, this is JP-“

“Jordan,” she cut him off, giving him a look.

“- and we noticed you’re in our biology class too! We were gonna get together a little study group and wanted to know if you wanted to join us.”

“Okay, sure,” a bright smile stretched across his face and his eyes crinkled, it didn’t seem like the boy noticed Matías’ light sigh of an “oh.”

“Let me give you my number.”

“Yeah, okay, gimme your phone,” as Matías offered his phone over, the boy pulled his phone from his pocket and clicked open the contacts app handing it to him.

He put in his contact info before realizing the language was set to Japanese, _hmm,_ he handed the phone to Jordan and took his own. He read from the newly added contact, “Yuuri?”

“Yeah,” another smile showing a one cheeked dimple.

“Where are you from? …I noticed the language,” he added when Yuuri’s eyes softened to a confused look.

“Oh, Hasetsu, in Kyushu.”

“That’s very cool, you’ll have to tell us more about that on Monday,” he winked.

A shrill ring went off next to Matías and Jordan jumped in her spot, “oh, sorry, here…” she gave the phone back, “I got all the info in there, just hit save when you’re done with your call.”

“Thanks,” he accepted the phone back.

“See you later,” Matías added before leaving Yuuri to his phone call.

As he turned to go, Yuuri responded “bye,” and then spoke into his phone “привет, да да,

I’m leaving now, あなた-”

“The person calling him…” Jordan whispered to him, “his contact name was Binktop… or something like that. His photo was a face pressed so close to the camera all I could see was his huge smile… it looked like a heart.”

“Binktop? Did you hear that conversation, I heard the Japanese and the English but what was that first bit? Probably the same language as Binktop?”

“Definitely.”

 

That Monday, they made sure to sit closer to the Yuuri, Matías sat in front of Yuuri and Jordan on his side, dropping their books on their desks and turning to face him.

“So, Yuuri, what made you choose this dump of a town from Japan?” Yuuri didn’t immediately look up, he stayed staring at the magazine on his desk, “see, Jordan and I have lived here our whole lives so, we have no choice…” Yuuri still didn’t look up.

“You don’t look like much of a magazine person, Yuuri,” Jordan chimed in, looking over his desk to see it. It was open to a full spread interview, on the left page was a photo of a man leaning back on a loveseat, his legs spreading open a pair of tight suit pants, a white button up hugging a tight chest, one arm lie across the armrest but the other hand was brought up to his face, fingers splayed out and his pinky pulling at his bottom lip. Gorgeous silver hair gelled back and out of his face, except for a bit of fringe which hung over blue eyes. Though the eye was immediately drawn to the six gold medals that hung around his neck and spread over the white shirt.

“ _Who_ is that,” Jordan commented, “he is fucking hot,” and she doesn’t usually curse.

“I know right,” Yuuri mumbled, then his head pulled up and he looked at Jordan like he was personally offended, “did you say, _‘who is that’_?” Without a second to breath, he answered her question anyway, “only the most decorated figure skater in the entire world. One Olympic gold, seven from the GPF’s, five of those were consecutive, he’s won numerous-” Yuuri caught himself, looking at the two of them, his eyes wide. “Sorry, sorry, I got so carried away,” red tinted his cheeks.

“Oh… no, it’s okay. I didn’t know you were so passionate about sports.”

“Not sports… just the one. Kinda have to be.”

“Have to-” Jordan started to ask but Yuuri quickly cut her off.

“I’m sorry, was I ignoring you? What were you asking me before?”

“Ah…” Matías shook himself out of a stupor, “right, I was asking. What made you pick Detroit?”

“Hum, well… I came here when I turned eighteen to study and got my bachelors, I decided to come back to school now that I’m retired and get a different degree, I didn’t know where else to go,” he shrugged.

“We?”  
“Retired?” They asked at the same time.

Yuuri looked between the two of them with eye brows raised, “I-”

“Good morning class,” Professor Caleb came in interrupting Yuuri and grabbing a piece of chalk, “straight to it then,” Matías turned around in his seat, Jordan straightened in hers, and Yuuri delicately tucked away his magazine into his backpack. And class went on.

 

“Whoa, he’s flexible,” Jordan whispered to Matías, who was also watching Yuuri bend over the bar into a port de bras forward, his chest flat against his knees. When he pulled himself up she repeated herself to Yuuri, himself, “you’re flexible.”

Kitty was walking them through basic stretches but Yuuri was turning them into something extremely difficult and making it look _easy_ , he stretched onto his toes and laughed at Kitty’s comment, “I had to be for my career, guess I’m unable to give up morning stretches.”

“You said you retired, what was this career?” Jordan asked.

Kitty cut them off, “next, use the barre to stretch your hamstrings, I’ll be coming around to assist your stretches now.” Jordan put her ankle up on the lower bar and even though she couldn’t fully extend her knee she bent over to the side for the burn. Matías had about the same luck as her, his left leg shook where it held him up on the floor.

Yuuri gracefully raised his leg and let it rest on the higher barre, completely folding over his leg and wrapping his fingers around the sole of his foot.

“Yuuri…” Matías exclaimed, “how can you do this so easily?"

He laughed again, apparently everything they said was funny, “I’ve been doing ballet my whole life. Don’t worry guys, you’ll get there.” He didn’t even sound out of breath seated so deeply in the stretch.

“Were you a professional ballerina, Yuuri?”

“Wha-” He pulled himself up to stare at them now, laughing harder than before, “you’re funny, Mat.”

The rest of class they got lost watching Yuuri stretch and perfectly execute several ballet moves, though they were just beginner moves.

 

One day done with Yuuri and somehow he managed to avoid all their questions… but, it would be several more weeks before they got the information they actually wanted. Well, there was always Wednesday.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uh oh, should i have done something sexy for day 69??  
> aaaah, oh well.
> 
> will finish this tomorrow !


	61. The Mysterious Yuuri (part ii)

“Flexible like all hell, has done ballet his whole life but it’s _not_ his career, and retired,” Matías ticked the points off on his fingers, “he was definitely a sex worker, JP. Lady of the night, porn star, stripper, you name it, I guarantee that’s what his career was. Who else retires this young and is _that_ flexible.”

All Jordan could do was laugh at his absurdity, she doubled over and coughed over the words she couldn’t get out, “Mat, please! Stop being ridiculous. Yuuri… shy little Yuuri!?”

“I know there’s a sexy beast in there, ready to come out.”

“Oh, my god! You’re crazy.  Though, I can definitely see those thighs wrapped around a pole.”

“Hey,” a guy with sandy blond hair came over to them, “I’m Connor, in your biology class. You guys are close with that Yuuri guy, right,” he ducked his head, “what’s his, like, deal? If I ask him out am I gonna get turned down.”

“Dude~ You are like the seventh person to come up to us…” Matías complained.

Jordan shrugged, “he’s been rejecting the ones brave enough to go up to him, but as far as we know he’s single, so you could give it a shot.”

Connor nodded his head and offered his thanks.

They had finally all agreed on a date to meet for a study group, so at seven o’clock on the dot Matías and Jordan made their way to Bean’s, the coffee shop on the corner by Floyd’s Diner. When they entered Yuuri was already there, he was looking at a thick book, his usually messy hair even messier and his usually big sweatshirt even bigger, hanging low around his collar bone.

“Where’d ya get that sweatshirt, Yuuri, looks a little big,” Jordan laughed.

“Oh, it’s Viktor’s,” then he grumbled something about _the_ _baka spilling soup all over his clothes_. Matías was about to ask him to elaborate on this Viktor person but Connor showed up next and confidently asked Yuuri to step to the side with him, then he flashed the two nosey twins a blushing smile, Yuuri gave a small smile and got up following Connor. Matías and Jordan were treated to something they had yet to actually witness, Yuuri rejecting one of his many suitors.

They couldn’t hear and all they could see from their seats was Yuuri’s face, he bit at his lip and they saw him mouth ‘thank you,’ but then he held up his right hand. And _damn it, move your head Connor, what is he showing you?_ The tips of Connor’s ears turned red and he nodded fiercely. The hand must’ve been some sort of deal breaker because that was it, Connor and Yuuri both came back to sit down quietly, with no comment.

Shortly after Rasesh, Julia, and Mally showed up. Yuuri offered to get everyone drinks, took their orders and made for the counter. A hush fell over the group as Yuuri walked away, they all starred after him, Matías is convinced he even heard someone sigh. The girl at the counter turned red as soon as Yuuri went into her sight of view, _can’t blame her,_ she seemed to be making a lot of mistakes because they heard her raise her voice a bit too high in an apology and Yuuri rubbed the back of his neck and gave a sympathetic smile.

They finally finished up and when he moved to walk towards the pick-up counter the girl stopped him, they heard her say “uhm!” because it was too loud for the quiet setting of the café, but then she mumbled the rest of her words and slip and pen and notepad towards Yuuri. They couldn’t see his face now but Yuuri leaned down and scribbled something on the notepad before handing it back to the girl.

Jordan turned around to face their little group, “what the…”

Connor chewed at his lip, looking like he was rethinking something, did he look angry?

“I was _so_ convinced he was gay…”

Mally spoke then, “he turns down everyone who talks to him… what makes that girl special enough for him to give his number?” And maybe he sounded a little bitter.

“Malachy, don’t be like that,” Julia scolded, he just slouched in his seat. “Anyway,” she looked to Jordan, “he could be bisexual.”

“Even still…”

“Alright,” Yuuri was back, “I’ve got everyone’s drinks here, lemme know if they’re wrong… they should be good though.”

“Yuuri, did you give that girl your number?”

“Rasesh!” Julia gently slapped at her hand.

She just shrugged, “gotta get things straight, y’know.”

“My number?” He looked confused, looking around at his peers, “she’s like eighteen…”

“So,” Matías finally spoke, “that’s legal… what’s a couple years?”

“Hardly a couple of years,” he mumbled, “I’m twenty-nine.”

Mally choked on the drink he had been drinking, “twe- twenty-nine?!”

“You don’t _look_ tweny-nine!” Matías gasped, “ _damn,_ Yuuri.”

“Wha- what? Of course I look twenty-nine!”

“So, you didn’t give the girl your number?” Rasesh asked again.

“N- No!” His hand came up to his mouth, “do you think that’s what she wanted?!” The group just nodded their heads at him, “oh my god, she just mumbled something and handed me a piece of paper. I thought- I just thought… I just signed my name…”

The group was quiet.

Until it broke and all at once everyone was cackling and talking over each other, Yuuri chewed at his cuticles.

“You gave her your autograph-“  
“He didn’t even know she was flirting with him.”  
“-you just… _signed_ your name?!”  
“Who do you think you are? Yoko Ono?”

Yuuri stopped chewing on his hands then and tried to defend himself, “we- well, it’s just… that’s what they usually want,” but nothing could be heard over the sound of laughter so he gave up and slumped back into his seat. “Can we just study,” he grumbled opening his book.

 

Study groups became a regular thing at Bean’s, the girl at the counter still blushed at Yuuri, and once people from their class – and even other biology classes – found out Yuuri was in this group they came to join, and seven people turned into thirteen people.

Yuuri hadn’t shown up yet and as usually the group was talking about him. Somehow all the attention had turned to Jordan and Matías, “what do you guys _really_ know about Yuuri?” Sofie pushed, “he never talks about himself, no one knows anything about him.”

Out of the corner of her eye, Jordan saw Connor look away mumbling something under his breath, she pushed aside any paranoia that that had made her feel and looked Sofie straight in the eye, “Yuuri can tell us whatever _he_ feels comfortable sharing,” she challenged.

“Yeah, and when Yuuri wants to tell us he used to be a stripper we’ll be understanding friends,” Matías commented.

“Mat!” Jordan complained.

“What! Come on, JP, it’s obvious.”

“No it’s not, and it’s definitely not our business to spread that kind of rumor.”

“A stripper?” Sofie pushed, “why do you think that?”

 "I guess I really shouldn't say," Matías mumbled looking down, "but if you  _must_ know," he popped up, sticking his hand out - palm down - and ready to dish the details, "Yuuri was definitely a stripper or something! He said he's retired from his job, and come on, who retires at twenty-nine. I know can you believe it, he's almost thirty," Matías was speaking fast, "so anyway. He's also, like,  _super_ fucking flexible and eros as hell."

Sofie gasped at the new information, Jordan deadpanned, "am I the only one with respect for Yuuri's personal life."

"My what?" They all turned around to face the voice just coming in.

"Ah... Yuuri," Jordan said, her voice quivered, just a little bit.

"Don't blame them, Yuuri," Sofie said in her sweetest voice, "I was being nosey about everyone's personal lives."

"Oh, okay."

Just then the café door swung open, ringing the bell, Jordan looked over around Yuuri's body and, "hey, Yuuri isn’t that the guy from your magazine?”

“My magazine?”

“Yeah, the silver fox,” she put emphasis on the last word and nodded towards the door.

Yuuri took a quick look and when he looked back at Jordan his eyes were wide with fear, “oh no.”

“’Oh no’?” She repeated, “what do you mean ‘oh no,’ shouldn’t you be stoked to see your, like, _muse -_ or something - in person.”

“He’s even hotter in person,” Matías commented, feeling a little hot.

" _Who_ is that?!" Rasesh pushed Connor down to see the man better.

“Oh, Yuuri~” And maybe Jordan and the rest of the group were a little more than shocked that this man – a man from a magazine – was calling out to their friend, and by name, no less.

Yuuri was crouched, halfway ducking down to hide from the new comer, and he froze at the call of his name, he stood straight as a rod, his face screaming for help. The silver haired man made his way over, “I see you, my Yuuri, you can’t hide forever.”

Suddenly all of Yuuri’s anxious features melted away and a surprisingly sultry look took its place, Matías almost fell back, Yuuri put his finger to his lips in a shushing motion. Yuuri spun around to face the man, “Ah, you found me,” his body quickly – and comfortably – found itself wrapped around the silver haired man and Yuuri stroked his cheek, “I haven’t been trying to hide from you, baby.”

This act did little to dissuade the man, “Yuuri,” he tsk’d, “what did you do to my precious car,” he pouted, “she’s _hurt!_ ”

“I’m sorry, Viktor, I’ll make it up to you, okay? I didn’t mean to run over that nail, I swear, we’ll get a new tire!” From the side Jordan could see Yuuri offering what was probably his best puppy dog eyes and this _Viktor – where have we heard that name before –_ melted like putty.

“Oh, Yuuri! Of course I forgive you! I just couldn’t stand the way you were avoiding me! You haven’t talked to me since breakfast! I was heartbroken!”

Viktor leaned in for a kiss but Yuuri straightened, he cleared his throat and straightened his shirt, “hum, now that that’s settled.” Viktor looked downtrodden, but Yuuri turned back to his group of classmates, half of them with their eye brows raised and he turned a deep shade of red. “G- guys… this is Viktor, my husband.”

“Husband?”  
“Magazine man!?”  
“You’re married?”

It was a harsh onslaught and before any of them could get their answers, three women came over to their group and interrupted, “uhm, excuse me,” the dark haired one asked, “sorry, but… Viktor?”

Viktor turned and gave them an Award-Winning Smile, “hi ladies! What can I do for you?”

“Ah, just an autograph? We were always big fans.”

“I would _love_ too!” That makes sense, Jordan remembers Yuuri telling her about all of Viktor’s accomplishments as the world’s best figure skater. But that only reminded her that she had _plenty_ of questions for Yuuri.

He signed some paper for them and then the red headed women pushed forward, “and… Yuuri?!” She pushed the paper into his hands, Yuuri took it with a warm smile signing his name, the other women gave their papers over as well, and she spoke again, “I know this is silly coming from someone my age, but I love you, I wish you hadn’t decided to retire!” She spoke quick, her face turning the same color as her hair.

“O- oh! Well, it was just time,” his smile became a bit meek, and this made less sense… Viktor, sure, professional skater… but what is Yuuri?

“Well, give Yurachka our best luck!” and then the ladies were gone.

And the questions came hard again:  
“Yuuri, what was that?”  
“Are you famous?”  
“Excuse me, married?”

Yuuri held his hands up in defense and tried to step back but Viktor put his hand on his lower back, “Yuuri, did you neglect to tell your friends about… well, everything?” And he was still smiling but for some reason this smile was a little scary.

“N- no! I told them things.”

Then Viktor pouted and it was ridiculous to see on a grown man, “you didn’t even tell them you were married, are you ashamed of me?!”

“No! Never! It just never came up… You can clearly see the ring I wear!” He pointed to his right hand, “and… I told Connor!” He spouted as a last defense.

Jordan looked to Connor and had a flash back to the rejection just two weeks ago, “all right, Yuuri you have some explaining to do, you two," she pointed to Yuuri and Viktor, "sit down.”

Neither were brave enough to object, Yuuri sat with his hands in his lap ready to be scolded and Viktor dragged a chair over so his thighs could touch Yuuri’s while they sat, he placed a hand over Yuuri’s.

“Let’s start at the beginning. You’re married,” she nodded to Viktor, “that’s nice. Now what is this career of yours that you have retired from, has made you famous, and also you avoid talking about at all costs.”

“I don’t avoid talking about it!”

“We were totally convinced you were a stripper,” Matías admits.

“A stripper!?” Yuuri gasps.

Viktor just laughs, “oh my god, you could totally be a stripper!” Yuuri gives him a disapproving look and Viktor stops laughing, “what… I’ve never seen anyone pole dance like you…”

A collection of groans, “I wanna see that,” Connor complained.

Jordan gave him a look, “are you also a figure skater?”

“My Yuuri is the best figure skater in the world!” Viktor announced.

…Quiet. The aforementioned man just blushed, looking down at his hands.

“Yuuri…” Jordan looked to Viktor instead, “he said _you_ were the best figure skater in the world.”

Viktor just scoffed, “I _was_! But Yuuri took both of my world records and he has just as many gold medals as I do. Definitely more silver.” He smiled proud.

“It- it’s not that big of a deal!”

“Not that big of a deal?” Jordan pushed, “of course it is!”

“Ah look here,” Matías was looking at his phone, “I don’t know why we never thought to look Yuuri up before but he has his own Wikipedia page!”

“Duh,” Viktor says flippantly, “I update it all the time.”

“Vitya!” Yuuri complains.

“It says here that you coach a Yuri Plisetsky now… who’s that.”

“Jeez, doesn’t _everyone_ watch the Olympics?” Viktor rolled his eyes, “you guys were in the midst of greatness and didn’t even know it,” he turns to Yuuri, “you need me here, darling, these people don’t know how perfect you are, let me show the world.”

“No, Vitya,” Viktor faces forward again, pouting _again_.

“’It’s unclear when Katsuki and Nikiforov’s relationship began,’” Matías read, “’but, it became public knowledge after the Cup of China, in 2016, when Nikiforov met his skater on the ice to share a passionate kiss.’”

“Stop stop stop,” Yuuri begged.

Rasesh leaned in towards Viktor, she put her hand up to block her words but she hardly whispered, "tell me  _you_ wrote that sentence, Mr. Nikiforov," she snickered. And Viktor nodded.

“Oh. My. God,” Jordan spoke slow, “I remember hearing about that… two figure skaters broke down a huge barrier in figure skating, skating a same sex pairs for their exhibition…” she let it all process. “That was you!”

“ah…” Yuuri shrugged, “yes.”

Jordan crossed her arms, "Yuuri, why didn't you tell us any of that?"

"It didn't come up?" It was supposed to be a defense but it came out like a question.

"It didn't come up? You didn't think to mention it, like 'oh b-t-w, I'm the top figure skater in the world, I just retired with my husband, second top figure skater, Viktor Nikiforov,' - that would've been nice information!"

Yuuri pulled his lips into his mouth, "sorry," he mumbled, "I didn't want to be that guy... I hardly expected to make any friends."

Viktor wrapped his fingers around Yuuri's hand and squeezed, "ah my золотце," and he shook his head.

"Ah, so you were speaking russian that time, then?" Matías brought the attention back to himself for a moment, "i can't believe you can speak three languages."

"Well-"

"Yuuri can speak six languages," Viktor bragged.

"Six!?"

"Hardly-" Yuuri starts to say but Viktor interrupts him.

Ticking off on his fingers, "Japanese, Russian," a wink added there, "english, JSL, Thai, Italian... Is that it Yuuri?"

"I barely know Thai and Italian, just the little bit I've picked up talking with Celestino and Phichit over the years! That definitely doesn't count."

"Hmm," Viktor taps his chin, "well, I know for sure you only know the sexy stuff in french cause in bed-"

"Vitya, stop right there," Yuuri warned, he couldn't hide the pink that tinged his cheeks, though.

Matías groaned quietly to himself, "I never had a chance," he leaned over to whisper to Jordan while the two husbands were in their own world, "look at them! They're so in love, I hate life."

"You don't  _hate_ life, Mat."

 

From then on, Jordan and Matías didn't let Yuuri get away with little details about his life going unnoticed. If someone interrupted them they made sure to get right back on topic; "you were saying, Yuuri."

"Oh, just how Yurio won gold at the Four Continents this weekend," he smiled proud, "he landed a quad axel."

Matías had already pulled out his phone and was searching for a 'quad axel' on google, he read aloud, "'most quadruple jumps have exactly four revolutions; the quadruple axel has four and a half revolutions, although the only figure skater to date that has completed this jump in competition in Katsuki Yuuri,'" they looked up at him, "jesus, Yuuri."

And even though half the class and half the other classes had a huge crush on the mystery man known as Katuski Yuuri, they couldn't ever have him, but they  _could_ have nights dedicated to watching "Katsuki Yuuri's greatest programs" and "Katsuki Yuuri's greatest falls," though, those were mostly of him in his early twenties.

And his friends may or may not have taken advantage to thrust magazines in his face to sign, grumbling "don't know why we never noticed before, you're definitely hot like a famous Olympian."

Yuuri just groaned.


	62. Viktor's Hair

The toy vibrated against tight muscles, Viktor fingered himself around the toy, moaning in pleasure. He turned the vibrator up to its highest setting, his hips bucking in the air, wishing it was something- _someone_ else.

The door clicked open, “Vitya,” in a haze Viktor saw the man of his desires standing at the door shocked, he was less than ten feet away. Viktor pushed his hips down against the mattress to try to hide what he was doing, but it was all for naught because in that move the vibrator pressed against his sweet spot causing him to finish right then and there in front of his beloved coach.

“Vi- Vitya,” he said again, “I should’ve… should’ve knocked.” Viktor rolled over, his moans obscene, covering Yuuri’s apologies, his come spurting over his stomach and his cheeks flushed red. His coach didn’t make any move to leave though, staring down at Viktor’s body, he let his head loll to the side to stare at his coach too, red stained his cheeks and was that a bulge in his pants? He clicked the vibrator off, grinding his ass into the bed.

Viktor let his breath even out, Yuuri just stared, when he took a step back towards the door Viktor moved. He grabbed a towel from the end of the bed and wiped himself off. He left the toy inside of himself - attached by a string to the remote control in his hand - and walked over to Yuuri at the door.

“Why don’t you play with me, coach,” he tried to hand the remote to Yuuri, but he wouldn’t accept it. Viktor pouted and pressed his body against Yuuri’s, he had already finished his growth spurt so he leaned over Yuuri now.

“N- no, Vitya, I can’t,” but he visibly swallowed.

“Why not?” His voice a soft purr.

“Vitya, you’re just a child,” Yuuri’s hand went to the door knob.

“Just… Is that what you see me as? A child?” He squinted his eyes, “I’m nineteen,” Yuuri reached over and where Viktor hoped he would grab hold of his chin and guide him in for a kiss, instead he grabbed hold of his long strands of hair. He ran his fingers within the strands and Viktor closed his eyes. _Oh, so that’s why_. He knew what he had to do, if he didn’t do this now, Yuuri would only ever see him as a child.

“I’ll be back in ten minutes, do try to be dressed by then.”

Viktor turned his head away from Yuuri, his eyebrows arched down. Out of her peripherals he saw Yuuri bite his lip and turn the knob to slip out the door.

Any libido he had, gone.  “Ugh,” he pulled the toy from himself gently and tossed it in the sink in the bathroom before quickly getting dressed and heading out.

When Yuuri would get back in ten minutes, Viktor wouldn’t be there.

 

Viktor was back two hours later. He knocked on his own door like a stranger and waited for Yuuri to answer it, when Yuuri did he smiled in relief that Viktor had returned – hopefully now they can move on from this.

Except a _different_ Viktor was back, or at least that’s what Viktor was going to convince Yuuri of. His long locks, which had depicted a genderless teenager chopped, revealing now a grown man, chiseled cheeks defined by the short strands tickling his cheek. Yuuri’s jaw dropped open, only a fraction, but it was enough.

Viktor felt confident, “am I old enough for you now, Yuuri. I no longer look like a sixteen-year-old, right? You can see me for what I am, an adult. A potential lover,” and he curled his tongue around that last bit of words in an attempt to seduce. _Is this working?_

“Vitya-“

“Why don’t you call me Viktor, I’m not a child after all.”

“Vi- Viktor… I,” Yuuri visibly swallowed down a gulp and Viktor knew he was right to cut his hair.

Viktor bent down to get eye level with Yuuri, just centimeters between them, Yuuri was obviously interested, but he wasn’t going to do anything until he got an explicit ‘yes.’

“Yuuri, I’ve always been attracted to you – even before I knew what attraction was – and now I know it’s more than just attraction. Aren’t you interested as well?”

Some sort of resolve flitted through Yuuri’s eyes and he smirked at Viktor, unwilling to be outdone, as usual. “Yeah, alright.”

Viktor pressed forward and kissed Yuuri, it was light and sweet, he had to show Yuuri he was an adult after all. When he pulled away, Yuuri's blush was bright, he brought his voice low, offering a sultry look, “why don’t you go get cleaned up, I want to eat you out…”

Yuuri fell back an inch, his pupils blowing wide, he didn’t say anything, just turned around and went over to the bathroom, the door closed with a click.

_Oh my god, did that just work!? Thank god, I practiced that line the whole way over, the cabby probably thought I was a weirdo._

 

 

When the media swarmed him with questions about the reason he cut his hair, he couldn’t exactly say, “to get laid,” so he settled for “I have to keep you guys guessing,” with a wink.


	63. Happy Birthday Viktor

For the week of Viktor’s birthday Yuuri wanted to do something special and under Phichit and Chris – two pretty bad choices – advisory, something special turned into something _sexy._

They put together a bunch of outfits that he ‘just had to wear,’ and picked out the order and everything. It was a different piece of lingerie for each night, and for the night of Christmas eve he’d be wearing sexy santa lingerie, _how do people come up with this stuff?_

 

 

The first night, they had a Christmas party, Yuuri dressed into his lacey underwear and put on a tight suit over it, he grabbed a headband and while holding it behind his back he moved out of the bedroom.

“Ah, you look so good in the suit I picked out for you, солнышко,” Viktor purred swooping to his side to grip his hips and kiss his neck.

Yuuri hummed at the given affection and a smile curled onto his lips, “mmm, does this suit do enough convincing then, to leave the party early?”

“Ah, a proposition? Well, I could never say no to you. We can leave at te-“

“Nine.”

Viktor pulled back to get a look at his face, Viktor’s smile was amused and Yuuri looked up at him through his lashes, daring him to push for longer, Viktor chuckled, “nine it is.”

“Perfect,” Yuuri reached up on the balls of his feet to kiss Viktor on the lips. The way the lace rubbed against his skin in his stretch made him want to curl against Viktor completely, he groaned into the kiss, falling back on his heels.

Viktor’s eye brows rose, “if you keep making noises like that, we won’t be able to leave at all,” he promised.

“Okay, okay, let’s go,” with one hand he ushered Viktor out the door and with the other hand he placed the headband on the counter.

 

They left at nine like Yuuri asked and when they got back to the apartment Yuuri entered first, he slipped through the door to put the headband on his head. Viktor flicked on the light and Yuuri leaned against the counter with the mistletoe hanging in his face, “is this why you wanted to leave early? To do something more _interesting_ ,” Viktor pressed against Yuuri and flicked the mistletoe hanging by the headband.

“Mmm,” he tilted his chin up in invitation, closing his eyes.

Viktor got the message loud and clear, wrapping an arm around Yuuri and pulling him impossibly closer, he kissed him hard on the lips, Yuuri pushed off the counter, he grabbed the headband and flicked it away from him. Viktor ran his hands up Yuuri’s chest, pushing the jacket from his shoulders and let it fall to the floor.

“Viktor,” Yuuri spoke against his lips, “that’s no good, that’s expensive.”

“I’ll buy you another one,” he pressed back into the kiss but Yuuri gently pushed him away.

“We have to take care of our things.”

Viktor groaned and leaned down to pick up the jacket, as he turned around to hang it over the couch Yuuri started to unbutton his dark blue shirt, revealing the lace starting at the top of his abdomen, under the rest of the suit the lace ran down and strapped to a pair of black lacey thigh highs. Yuuri though Viktor would especially like the skimpy black thong he wore to match.

When Viktor turned around and saw, he fell back a step, visibly swallowing as he took it all in, Yuuri ran a finger down his chest and over the lace. Then, Viktor took two long strides over and stuck his own hands into Yuuri’s half open shirt, “oh. My god… Yuuri… you’re.” He licked his lips, “holy shit.”

Yuuri chuckled at Viktor’s distress as Viktor caressed his sides, “undress me,” he ordered.

Viktor didn’t need to be told twice, he unbuttoned the rest of the shirt, plucking the tails of it out of his pants, but this time he took it and gently laid it on the counter. He slipped a finger into the belt and unbuckled it carefully, he snapped open Yuuri’s pants button and zipper and pushed his pants around his hips and down. They pooled around his ankles and Yuuri stepped out of his shoes and pants at the same time, revealing his sheer tights.

Viktor took a look down at Yuuri’s legs and gasped, he dropped to his knees and gripped into his thighs, “fuck, Yuuri…”

“Mmm,” Viktor kissed at the insides of his leg, where lace met skin, as his fingers left divots. Yuuri let his head fall back and his hands brushed through Viktor’s hair, he hummed quietly at the attention.

And suddenly Viktor was standing and gripping Yuuri’s hands instead, “bedroom!”

 

 

The next couple days were varieties of thongs, garter belts, corsets, and some lingerie that wasn’t so much underwear as it was rope. And on Christmas eve Yuuri slipped into his red skirt – which was short! Maybe Yuuri blushed a red to match – and red thigh highs to match, both with accented white faux fur on the hems. He foregoes a top and called Viktor into the room, offering a Christmas present.

When he slipped into the room he melted against the door, “Yuuri, you’re spoiling me! What a wonderful christmas~”

“That’s right, tonight’s the last night of your six nights of Christmas,” he lied, “so take advantage, Vitya.” And Viktor did.

 

 

But that wasn’t the last night and December 25th was Viktor’s birthday, so Yuuri suited up in his last outfit. Though it wasn’t really an outfit at all… just a big red ribbon. He searched the internet for easy ways to wrap himself up, some of them too ridiculous and some would only work for females, eventually he looked down at himself, “okay, I can’t do this,” he spoke to no one in particular. He called up Phichit and asked him to come help him, when he hung up he spoke aloud again “now… just have to find a good spot.”

He roamed around the house, “I could go under the tree… never mind that’s just… too much.” He settled for the bed, Phichit arrived ten minutes later, he handed the ribbon over, “you won’t ever speak of this again,” Phichit gave him a cheeky grin and nodded, pulling his fingers across his mouth like a zipper. Yuuri gave him a skeptical look and then stripped down to nothing, not like Phichit hasn’t seen him naked before.

Phichit tied him up tightly and then pulled his arms behind his back, Yuuri complied and Phichit fastened them behind him, then his legs, bending them back as well.

“And your mouth?”

“Hmm… no, he likes me vocal,” once he admitted it he blushed something fierce.

Phichit blinked and then laughed, Yuuri looked up at the clock and realized it had gotten late, Viktor would be back with dinner soon.

“He’ll be home soon, you have to leave… Quick, help me get in a good position.”

Phichit helped him and then left, Yuuri finally heard the front door click open and shut hard, “Yuuri!” Viktor called, “I’ve got the food!”

Yuuri squirmed in his seat, “Viktor, come open your present!”

Silence. Then he heard the plastic crinkle as it was placed down and Viktor’s socked feet swiped across the floor towards their bedroom, “we already did presents this mo-” and then Viktor was in the doorway and his eyes were wide, staring at Yuuri. His jaw fell slack, “but… but last night,” he bit his bottom lip hard.

“That was Christmas… Happy Birthday, Vitya,” and his voice was low and inviting, he inclined Viktor to come closer with the bend of a finger, and you would’ve thought Viktor was attached to that finger by a string because as it curled in Viktor was plucked forward.

His feet moved mechanically as towards the bed, he fell to his knees in worship, “Yuuri, Yuuri, Yuuri,” he prayed, “you are everything.”

Yuuri bit his lips into his mouth to keep from smiling, “are you going to unwrap me?”

“Mmm,” then Viktor’s demeanor changed a bit, “you’re my present, da? Then I’ll do with you as I please~,” and he looked up at Yuuri through thick lashes with a wicked smile.

Yuuri shivered under the gaze and almost flinched when Viktor reached up, pulled the ribbon from his left leg free and pulled his foot to the edge of the bed where he knelt. He licked from Yuuri’s heel up to his toe, “Vi- Viktor!” Yuuri lost his composure and pushed into the mattress.

“Stay still, baby,” and he wasn’t asking.

Yuuri steeled himself against the bed and Viktor pressed his thumb into the flat part of Yuuri’s foot while taking his toes into his mouth, he groaned at the pressure until Viktor’s fingers moved up and teased between each toe. When Viktor started to pull himself onto the bed, kissing at Yuuri’s ankles and shins, Yuuri noticed the bulge growing in Viktor’s pants.

“Already?” He asked under his breath.

“Hmm?”

“Oh, nothing,” as Viktor got closer Yuuri pushed his foot out and pressed the ball of his foot against the bulge.

“Mmm, f- fuck,” Viktor buckled over, his chest falling against the mattress, “aah~”

“Come here, baby, let me treat you good,” Yuuri retracted his foot and Viktor dragged himself up onto the bed. He climbed over Yuuri and kissed at his shoulder, on his clavicle, up his neck and under his ear, then on his soft pink lips.

He released Yuuri’s other foot slowly and Yuuri stretched out straight, “happy birthday to me,” he softly sang against Yuuri’s lips, tugging at the end of the bow behind his back, releasing the knot. The ribbon around Yuuri fell slack and as Viktor kissed at Yuuri’s lips he pulled the ribbon away completely, leaving just his hands tied.

Yuuri pushed into the kiss and with his body he pushed against Viktor’s, he fell onto his back and Yuuri climbed on top of him, his knees on both sides of Viktor’s hips. He grinded down, his own erection growing fervently.

“If you untie my hands I could take care of _this,_ ” he pushed down again, Viktor’s cock – though still clothed – pressed between his cheeks.

Viktor groaned, “mmm, I could… or” he bucked his hips up and Yuuri bumped up off him.

“Oof,” Viktor went to work undoing his own pants, “hey, I wanted to do that,” Yuuri complained, he kicked Viktor’s hands away gently.

He refolded himself to bend over Viktor, he looked up at Viktor with dark eyes and a sharp smile and with those teeth he latched onto Viktor’s zipper and pulled down, “ugh, Yuuri…” when the zipper splayed open for him he licked at Viktor’s cock through his boxers, Viktor shuddered under him.

“Now… you may undress,” he sat back on his heels.

Viktor pulled his pants down so fast, Yuuri thought he’d get whiplash, he jumped up and pulled them off his feet, practically ripping his shirt off but getting caught in the collar. He finally got it off and stumbled back onto the bed, when he went to climb over Yuuri again, Yuuri stopped him with his foot on Viktor’s chest.

He pushed Viktor down and pressed against Viktor’s balls with his toes ever to lightly, Viktor’s head lolled back and he mouth fell slack. Yuuri moved his foot up the shaft and encircled his toes around the head, he leaned back on his elbows for leverage and let his other foot join on Viktor’s hard cock.

“You like that, Vitya? Do my feet turn you on?” He used both feet to grip around the shaft and rub up and down in fluid movements.

“Y- yeeeees, god yes.”

“I rarely get to see you like this… are you gonna come on my feet?”

“Please~”

Yuuri moved faster, his shins and hamstrings burned, he bit the inside of his cheek, Viktor’s moans kept him going and soon Viktor was humming between words, “I’m gonna- gonna come.”

Yuuri used one foot to press Viktor’s cock down against his stomach so he could keep rubbing it with one foot, while the other went to the tip and rubbed there. Then Viktor was coming and it came out in spurts between Yuuri’s toes, “look at me, baby,” Yuuri whispered. Viktor’s head snapped up and blue met brown as he rode out the rest of his orgasm.

Yuuri’s legs fell to the side, and Viktor fell back against the mattress, “are you gonna untie my now, baby?”

Viktor sprung back up, “I’m not down with you,” he climbed over Yuuri and the latter giggled at the onslaught, “I have to take care of _this,_ ” a gasp as Viktor circled his fingers around Yuuri’s cock.

Viktor kissed the moan off his lips as he pumped Yuuri, he pushed his tongue into his mouth and licked around enthusiastically, when he pulled back he kissed down Yuuri’s chest, sticking his fingers in Yuuri’s mouth instead, “make them wet for me, darling,” he kissed at Yuuri’s hip and pumped his fingers into Yuuri’s mouth in sync with his other hand around his cock.

When Viktor’s lips made it to Yuuri’s cock he moved his hand and replaced it with his mouth, kissing the tip and quickly taking it into his mouth, Yuuri’s own mouth squeezed around Viktor’s fingers to match Viktor’s pace.

When he pulled his fingers away from Yuuri’s mouth he felt the saliva drip back onto Yuuri’s chin, he made quick ministrations with his mouth while his fingers encircled Yuuri’s hole.

He came off Yuuri for a second, only to say, “can I finger you, Yuuri?”

He whined out, “mhm~”

Viktor pressed against the entrance, pushing in slowly, when Yuuri wiggled underneath him Viktor steadied him with his free hand. Viktor bobbed up and down on Yuuri, his own cock gaining revitalization, he wanted to press down on himself but resolutely held back. He moaned around Yuuri’s cock, Yuuri moaned at the vibration, “Vitya~”

He added another finger and Yuuri pushed against it, “more, more, please, I want more. I want to feel you. I want to touch you, please~ untie me~”

Viktor pulled off Yuuri’s spit slick cock and leaned back, his fingers didn’t stop but he looked down at Yuuri, “sorry baby, you can’t touch. This is my gift…” he teased.

He added another finger and Yuuri’s eyes closed in bliss, “mmm, Vitya please! Don’t make me beg… stick it in~”

Viktor chucked, “oh baby, I love to hear you beg, go on ask me for more,” he pulled his fingers out slowly.

“Viktor this isn’t a joke,” Yuuri pressed against the mattress, “ugh, Viktor. Nikiforov!”

“Oh! My whole name~” He grabbed lube from the drawer and lathered up his cock before lining it up with Yuuri’s entrance. He pressed the tip against his whole, but didn’t press any further and it took all his restraint, “more, more,” he egged on.

Yuuri glared down at him, a frown on his lips, he tried to get his arms free, “I’ll make you regret this,” he promised.

“Mm, not a beg… but works just as well,” Viktor pressed in slowly still.

Yuuri gasped around words, “thank you, thank you, god yes~”

“Ah, Yuuri, you feel so good, so hot, so tight, I love you.” He couldn’t hold back any more, he pushed in fully, “fuck, baby, I’m in all the way,” he stayed there for a minute too long because Yuuri tried to push down on him.

Viktor moved fast then, thrusting hard, they both grunted and Viktor reached down to untie Yuuri’s wrists. The ribbon fell loose and Yuuri jolted forward to wrap his arms around Viktor, his fingers dug into Viktor’s shoulder blades. Then they were roaming quick, Viktor pushed into him hard and Yuuri met him halfway, he gripped at hips, at ass, at thighs, at anything, leaving red marks everywhere his fingers pressed.

Their lips locked in a hot kiss, Yuuri bit at his lips and sucked bruises, their breath intermingling, sighs becoming one. Yuuri pulled away and fell back against the bed, kicking his ankles up and onto Viktor’s shoulders, Yuuri licked his lips in encouragement and Viktor’s lips curled up.

As he pushed into Yuuri he turned his head and licked Yuuri from the heel to his toe. When he came he was kissing at the arch and Yuuri followed soon after.

“Mmm, so good for me, Vitya,” he let his legs fall and Viktor pulled out and fell next to him.

“I love you.”

“I love you too. Happy birthday, baby.”


	64. Icestorm's Fiance

“Mwahaha,” the villain cackled, he tied off the knot behind Yuuri’s back, “now that I’ve got Icestorm’s precious boyfriend-“

“Phe-on-say.”

“Wh- what?” He looked down at Yuuri.

“Phe! On! Say!”

“I can’t understand you…” he untied the ribbon around his mouth to let him speak.

“Fiancé!” Yuuri emphasized, “I’m Icestorm’s fiancé!”

“O-oh… my apologies.” They stood there awkwardly staring at each other, “anyway…” he tied the ribbon back around Yuuri’s mouth, cutting off speech once more, “now that I have Icestorm’s _fiancé_ I can lure him into a trap and kill him!”

He was so caught up in himself he didn’t notice Yuuri rolling his eyes.

 

Icestorm laid out a sheet on the cold hard floor at the foot of The Sleeping Prince and the Ice Tiger pushed him over with a soft shove, he grunted as he hit the floor, trying once more to break free of his ice shackles.

“I’ll break out! And I’ll try again! And next time, I _will_ succeed!” The Sleeping Prince cried out.

Icestorm just chuckled, “oh Georgi, don’t be so dramatic… oh wait… you can’t help it, can you?” He laughed again at his own joke, Ice Tiger scowled.

“You’re not funny, old man.”

“My _name_ is The Sleeping Prince!”

“A very long name,” Icestorm complained. “Anyway~” he picked up the bottom of the sheet and dragged The Sleeping Prince over to the stairs and let him thunk all the way down, he grumbled with each step.

Ice Tiger was taking a phone call as he followed behind them, “hello… da… da… da…okay bye.” He let the caller hang up on him and stuck the phone back into his pocket, “Icestorm, your boyfriend has been kidnapped, _again._ ”

“We’re engaged.”

“So?!”

“He’s my fiancé.”

“Your _fiancé_ has been kidnapped, don’t you care?”

Viktor stopped in his tracks and turned to face the Ice Tiger, “Yuuri’s been kidnapped!?”

He growled, “that’s what I just said!” Icestorm dropped The Sleeping Prince and ran off, “hey! Get back here!”

 

Icestorm whipped into Yakov’s office like a hurricane, “Yakov! What happened?”

The Ice Tiger followed, his arms crossed.

“Viktor, listen… Yuuri has been taken, by a man who named himself, The King, he has set up a meet. It’s obviously a trap for you.”

“No! Not my Yuuri! I have to go save him!”

Yakov shoffed, “Yuuri can take care of himself.”

“That pig?! He’s as useless as anything,” the Ice Tiger frowned, “we’d better go.”

“I’m telling you no, Yura” Yakov ordered, “this happens… what… eight times a year? Seriously, way too often, and Yuuri is fine every single time. He’ll manage.”

Viktor pouted like a child and stomped his feet, “fine.”

“Seriously?! You’re not gonna fight harder for him, he’s going to be killed!”

Viktor crossed his arms and looked to the side, “I _want_ to go, but Yakov’s right.”

“He gets kidnapped all the time and he _always_ needs help! Last time that hero Eros had to save him!”

Viktor furrowed his brow, “Yura… Eros _is_ Yuuri…”

“Wh- what?!” A bright blush formed on the young boy’s cheeks, “n- no. no. no. no.”

Viktor smirked, “yes, yes, yes.”

 

“You’re Eros?!”

“Well, yeah,” Yuuri shrugged, standing above the villain who had captured him an hour previously and brought him straight to his lair.

“My fiancé gets jealous, so I retired – well for that and other things… Now,” he dug his heel into the man’s chest, “are you gonna keep this a secret for me?”

“Y-yes, of course.”

Yuuri winked down at him, “good boy,” he took his foot of the villian’s chest and went to leave.

 

Yuuri waltzed into Yakov’s head-quarters, “you guys didn’t even send out an update to all the heroes… I’m a little hurt.”

“Yuuri! Baby~” Viktor ran over and wrapped himself around Yuuri like a koala, “I wanted to come, Yakov told me no! And then Yura didn’t even know you had a power! And and and I was so~ worried, I’m glad you’re okay!”

“Vi- Vitya, please…” Yuuri’s face heated up and turned quite red. Yuri stood to the side, face scrunched in displeasure, “what’s wrong with Yura?” His flush turned to concern.

“He just found out your Eros,” Viktor said nonchalantly, rubbing his cheek against Yuuri’s.

Yuuri tilted his head in confusion, “hmm… oh!” He perked up, “he must be embarrassed from that time…”

“What time?!” Viktor pulled back.

“Oh… nothing.”

“Yuuri~ Tell me!”

“Maybe… one day.”


	65. Bad Mood

Viktor was in a bad mood.

“Vitya…” a glare, “…what’s wrong?”

“Nothing,” a huff and his arms are crossed over his chest.

Yuuri rolled his eyes, he knew because of Viktor’s behavior it wasn’t actually serious, so he knew he could push.

Yuuri poked into his side and the man bent away from the poke like it was a burn, his nose scrunched in an effort to avoid laughing _and_ keep the scowl.

Yuuri’s lips curled up, he turned away from Viktor and instead talked with the dog, “Makkachin, daddy’s not being nice to his husband~”

Viktor scoffed and walked into the living room, falling into the couch and patting it next to him, an invitation for Makkachin and _not_ Yuuri.

“Viktor…” he glared at him through a side eye, _so… definitely something I did._ Makkachin knew when to choose sides and when not to bother, he glanced up at Yuuri apologetically before walking over to Viktor and hopping onto the couch next to him.

“You’re being ridiculous,” Yuuri crossed his own arms now and walked away from the man.

When he realized the defensive act wasn’t going to work and started to actually get worried this could be something a little more serious, Yuuri tried to make amends. He cooked Viktor’s favorite meal for dinner and opened the good wine, he even lit a candle and put on the blue sweater Viktor liked on him. Viktor’s frown disappeared at the sight of Yuuri’s hard work and suddenly he couldn’t be angry at him anymore.

He smiled throughout dinner, complimenting Yuuri’s efforts and smiling through every bite and sip. He helped with the dishes and kissed Yuuri on the cheek, thanking him for everything.

Then, he took a step back and said, “I’m still mad.”

“Wh- what?! Vitya, what did I do?”

Viktor’s chin juts out to the side.

“Come on, just tell me what’s wrong, I want to make you feel better.”

Viktor turned to him like a whirlwind, “you want to make me feel better?” He asked sarcastically, Viktor is never sarcastic, except when his pride has been hurt, “well then Yuuri, you owe me a rematch at Mario Kart.”

Yuuri openly gaped, “Mario Kart?! That’s what this is about?” He had to force himself not to roll his eyes, “if that’s what you want,” then he smirked, “but I’m totally gonna own your ass. All. Over. Again.”

Viktor gasped, “I won’t lose again!”

Viktor was no longer in a bad mood.


	66. Kindergarten

“Mrs. Butternut, have you seen Yuuri,” Viktor chirped to his kindergarten teacher.

She looked down at her little student, “he went out to the playground with Phichit, sweetie.”

“What?!” And he looked horrified, “he said he’d walk with me today!”

He took off then running down the hall, Mrs. Butternut yelled after him, “hey, you need a partner!” She followed after him, what was running for him was just a quicker pace walk for her.

When Viktor got outside and saw Yuuri and Phichit walking to the swings together he gasped, “they’re holding hands!” He sounded so distressed and Mrs. Butternut had to hold back her chuckle, “Yuuri, how could you?!” Viktor yelled across the playground, breaking out into a run.

Mrs. Butternut followed close behind to see how it played out but gave them their space.

Viktor grabbed Yuuri’s other hand and tried to tug him away from Phichit, the latter tugged Yuuri back towards him as well, saying, “pull yourself together, Vicchan.”

“You can’t call me that! Only Yuuri can!”

Phichit brushed his words off, “you should try your luck with Chris.”

Then Yuuri spoke, “we already told Mrs. Butternut we were partners,” he indicated between himself and Phichit, “sorry Vicchan. I’ll be your partner tomorrow.”

Viktor dropped Yuuri’s hand and started to pout, “that’s not good enough, I want to be your partner every day for the rest of my life.”

“Vicchan~ we’re too young for that. It’s not now or never! Wait ten years, we’ll be together, I promise!”

“Better late than never… just don’t make me wait forever.”

Mrs. Butternut fell back a step, _these kids? What the heck._

“Okay,” Viktor didn’t look happy but he walked away from the two, “tomorrow,” and it was more like a promise to himself, Mrs. Butternut furrowed her eyebrows.

“Are you okay, Viktor?”

“I _was_ doing fine, until Yuuri! Took my heart!”

_What’s with these kids?! They’re more like adults than I am._


	67. 5 Times Viktor Was Late and 1 Time He Was Still Late

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> character death... though its very old age.

One

“I’m so sorry, солнышко, I’m late.”

“You’re late,” Yuuri nodded.

“I was late for this, I was late for the love of my life. I promise, when I die, I’ll be on time.”

“Tsk, don’t speak of such things, love,” Yuuri uncrossed his arms and reached out for Viktor’s hand. In taking it, he dragged Viktor away from the entrance and into his family’s home, “everyone, this is Viktor!”

 

Two

“I need a dozen blue roses,” he tapped his fingers on the counter while his other hand patted his breast pocket.

The florist rose her eye brows, “that’s a peculiar request… I’ll need ten minutes to dye the white roses… but I can do it.”

“O-okay…” he looked down at his watch, “I should’ve ordered in advance,” he spoke only to himself, then as the woman gathered her equipment he spoke to her again, “I’m proposing tonight.”

He flashed a huge heart shaped smile, it’s been a long time since he’s used the paparazzi smile and barely remembers to do it anymore.

She turned to face him, “oh, congratulations! Are blue roses their favorite?”

“Blue roses are… very symbolic between the two of us. But,” he looked at his watch again, only a minute had ticked by, but that’s another minute late, “I’m always late, late for this, late for that, and right now, I’m late for the love of my life.”

She laughed, “oh no! Let me get straight to work.” She plucked a dozen white roses from the display case and brought out a blue dye.

Viktor spoke under his breath, it was accompanied by a sigh, “when I’m dead, I’ll be on time.”

 

Three

“Phichit, please, tell them I’m on my way! This time it is _not_ my fault! The weather couldn’t be predicted when we made this date three months ago!”

 _“Yuuri’s used to you being late, Viktor, but this is just… I mean the guy was standing on the alter. Now he’s sitting on a bench_ next _to it, is that how a wedding should go?”_

“I’m… I know. I’m a terrible husband… Or not even, if I can’t get there. No, but I can, I’m on my way.”

Viktor took a deep breath, “just tell him… I’m sorry. I know I’m always late for this and late for that. I’m late for the love of my life. Tell him… I promise when I die, I’ll be on time.”

 _“Hey!”_ He heard in the background, “ _don’t you dare speak like that!”_

Viktor let out a sigh of relief, “Yuuri! I’m coming!”

 

Four

“I’m here, I’m here,” Viktor had one hand on his phone and the other to his chest, heaving in breaths, “I’m in the lobby, what room number are you guys in.”

“I can’t believe you, can’t you even be on time for the birth of our child! I mean this woman is pushing a tiny watermelon out of her crotch and you’re sitting at the gym!”

“…I wasn’t _sitting_ at the-“

“Vitya,” and that was Yuuri’s stern voice.

“Sorry, babe.”

“We’re in the delivery section… room 2B – shouldn’t be hard to find, but you need a visitor’s pass… and Vitya…”

He quickly walked over to the front desk, “room 2B, Murakani.” Then back into the phone, “yes, Yuuri?”

“We’re having a baby…” and Viktor could hear Yuuri’s smile in the words.

His own smile broke across his face, “we’re having a baby.”

When Yuuri hung up, Viktor looked at the guard to take his visitor pass, with a lazy smile he said, “I’m late for the loves of my life.”

 

Five

“I should be used to it by now...” Yuuri mumbled, he scrunched the blade guards in his hand, “this is her junior debut and you’re late.”

“I’m late. I’m sorry.”

“What took you so long to get here?” He looked away from Viktor and back to the ice where Izabella danced across rink.

“I… wanted to make sure I looked perfect.”

Yuuri’s face scrunched up, “you always look perfect.”

“I didn’t want to embarrass her…”

“She…” now he turned to face Viktor, “you could never,” his face was soft, “she was nervous.”

Viktor huffed a small laugh, “well she got your nerves… that means you were the best person to be here for her.”

Yuuri just hummed.

When Izabella stepped off the ice, Viktor was at the gate waiting with open arms, her small smile towards the crowd spread out across her cheeks once she saw her two fathers standing together.

“Bella! You were incredible!”

She skated into his arms, “you’re late, papa.”

“I’m late, I’m sorry,” and it was the same thing he said to Yuuri, but this time he added, “I’m late for the loves of my life. I promise, when I die, I’ll be on time.”

 

Plus One

Yuuri was eighty-four, he had lived an incredible life. But he didn’t want to be burying his husband. Izabella linked arms with him, whether it was to help him walk or just for comfort he didn’t know, she was old now too, in her late fifties, so she could also use the support.

They walked from their car up to the hill of the graveyard, Yuuri had purchased a double plot, one for Viktor and one for himself, when the time came.

Everyone had arrived - standing around the hole in the ground – except Viktor. Yuuri looked behind him at the small road, _no hearse._

Yuuri burst out laughing, Izabella looked at him like he was crazy, “dad, what’s so funny?” She looked concerned.

In between fits of laughter he managed, “the hearse… it’s not here!”

She looked behind them then, as well, and then she was laughing.

“Wh- what’s funny?” Izabella’s husband asked from the side, his eyebrows furrowed.

“He… Vitya, he… he’s late! He’s always late… even to his own _funeral…_ ”

Izabella had to finish for Yuuri who was gasping for breath, “he always used to say... ‘sorry I’m late... promise when I die, I’ll be on time...' and here we are! ...And he’s late!”

“He’s late!”

The group around them fell into soft chuckles at the hilarity of the situation. And the hearse pulled up, the driver stepped out, “I’m so sorry! I’m late!”

The laughter only grew, much to the confusion of the driver.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> late fifties isn't old, dont listen to me <3


	68. Rules to Raising a Child (part ii)

“That’s great, Chi! Let’s go put a sticker on your chore calendar!” Viktor picked his daughter up and swung her around, the sound of her giggle so sweet.

“Yay!” She cheered and he put her back on her feet, quick as anything she jets off to the pantry door where the calendar hung. She hopped, trying to reach for the sticker sheet, “up, up,” she demanded.

“Alright, alright, I’ll get it, sweet girl.” Viktor grabbed the sticker sheet and peeled the broom one off, “here you go, thanks for sweeping!”

She took it graciously and with her little palm she slammed it onto the paper.

“Now what do you say,” Yuuri askes from the kitchen, stirring honey into his tea.

“Thank you, papa!” She beamed up at Viktor.

Viktor smiled at her, pink spread across his cheeks, “of course, зайка,” then he looked over to Yuuri and gave a wink. Yuuri giggled at that and deposited the spoon into the sink.

Now that the little girl had gotten her reward to ran off to do other things, “Makka,” she sang, searching for the big puppy.

Makkachin responded by perking up from behind the couch, Chiyuki bounded onto the couch, bouncing on the springs next to Makkachin. “Be careful of her, Chi baby,” Viktor gently warned as he walked to meet his husband in the kitchen.

“Daddy, papa! I wanna be a puppy too,” she grabbed Makkachin’s chew toy from the basket and put it in her mouth, pretending to chew on it.

Viktor gasped with a small look of disgust, barely under his breath he said, “oh no…”

But Yuuri laughed full and complimented, “that’s great baby, you’re a good puppy!”

She brought the toy over to them, walking on all fours, and spit the toy out, Yuuri bent down to pat her head, “what a good girl,” he picked up the toy and threw it for her to retrieve.

“Yuuri… I’m hardly one to talk… but should you be encouraging _this_?! Of all things?”

“It’s harmless,” he stared after her with a gently smile.

 

That’s what he said, but…

Chiyuki would mimic the dog all the time now, Yuuri would find her curled up in Makkachin’s bed by the fire place, she would request food from Viktor and then go sit by the dog bowl. Viktor would invite Makkachin out for a walk and Chiyuki would bound over with the collar and leash asking him to put it on her, “no, baby,” he would shake his head, “this is for Makkachin. You’re a good puppy, you can walk on your own.”

“Oh, okay!” She’d chirp, and she was adorable.

Viktor would tell Yuuri, “she’s a little weird,” with faux concern that quickly turned to a fond smile.

And Yuuri would respond, “just like her papa.”

 

The puppy activity was all fine and good at home, definitely odd, but not unmanageable. Then they went to visit dedushka and babushka, Chiyuki loves seeing her grandparents and she greeted them with a big, _sloppy_ kiss, one for each of them.

“Oh!” Viktor’s mother exclaimed.

“Chi!” Viktor exclaimed, horrified.

“I’m a puppy!” Chiyuki claimed, unbothered.

Yuuri was cracking up, meanwhile Viktor tried to salve the situation, “зайка, you can’t lick people!”

Viktor’s father spoke then, “what’s the harm, she’s a puppy after all,” then he joined Yuuri in on the laughing.

Viktor looked around at his family when his mother spoke, “you used to do weird things too, Vitya.”

Viktor face palmed.

 

_Rule Number two to Raising a Child: Make sure all puppy activity remains in the home._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> зайка - little bunny


	69. Cops and Robbers

“Yuuri! Yuuri! Where are you going!” Yuuri ignored the incessant yelling of his partner as he broke into a run down the street.  His right hand went to the handle of his gun, or where it _should’ve_ been clipped to his belt, “fuck,” his hands dropped and he followed the shadow of the perp where he slipped between buildings.

He heard a gruff voice just around the next corner, “we have to get out of here, we’ve been spotted.”

“I’m not leaving until we take care of this asshole,” another voice spat.

And then Yuuri heard another voice laugh, it was mocking, “you’re doing such a fine job of that.”

Yuuri rounded the corner and saw several heads, two guys on the floor, one guy running down the alley, and two men facing off just feet away from him.

The dark-haired man took one look at Yuuri and raised his gun and aiming it at Yuuri, he wished now more than ever that he had his badge and gun with him, he should consider thinking before acting…

The light-haired man turned to look over his shoulder, his eyebrows furrowed, “this is between you and I,” but the man ignored him, clicking off the safty and letting his finger rest of the trigger.

The light-haired man stepped between the gun and Yuuri, pushing it down in a quick instant, the loud ring of a gun going off sounded and the man crumpled in on his right leg, “agh,” he complained, his hand dropping to his knee. The dark-haired man suddenly looked scared, he let his hands fall and turned to run off.

“Fuck you, prick!” The light-haired man yelled after him, before completely collapsing to the floor. Yuuri ran over to him and dropped to his knees.

“Sir! Sir, are you alright? I have to get you to a hospital.”

Surprisingly the stranger chuckled, “that won’t be necessary,”

He looked at the wound, blood gushed from the man’s leg, pooling at Yuuri’s knees. Ignoring the man’s words,

he pulled his phone out with his free hand and dialed Phichit and as it rang he put pressure on the wound with his shirt as a buffer between his hand and wound.

“Phich… two lefts and a right… yeah I’m behind the Shoe Gallery… yeah that one… okay and, I’ve got two men down and another shot, I didn’t have time to check for pulses,” he quickly peeked at the face of the one man lying up. Phichit spoke in his ear but he was absorbed in the details he took in, after all, who could forget the face of the Sicilian mafias boss’ son, Yuuri was just looking at it in the papers yesterday morning.

“R- right… sorry, I heard you…” he lied, “and I need an ambu-“

A bloody hand clamped over his mouth, “I’m not going to the hospital.”

Yuuri let the phone fall into his lap, “…why?” _And how are you associated with the Sicilian mafia?_ Goes unsaid.

Another laugh, “hmm, I don’t have insurance,” the man shrugged.

“Yuuri,” the sound of his out of breath partner rounding the corner stirred Yuuri out of his thoughts, “there you are…” and as he got closer, “oh my god. What happened here?”

The man reached up to grip Yuuri’s arm, squeezing it to get his attention, when Yuuri looked down at him the man shook his head.

“Phichit, did you call it in?”

“Yeah, there on their way.”

“Go get my car… pull it over there,” he pointed to the clsest street from them, “you have to help me get this man into my car.”

“What?! Are you crazy? Call a goddamn ambulance!”

Yuuri shook his head, “I’ll take him to Yuuko.”

“…Yuuri. This is-“

“Phichit, _please!_ ”

The Thai man shook his head, turned and ran off.

The man laying below him offered a small smile, “thank you,” he closed his eyes and breathed lightly. He didn’t pass out or anything, Yuuri could tell by the way he opened and closed his mouth to let in oxygen.

Quick as lightning Yuuri’s 2006 WRX, “you know I hate driving this thing,” Phichit grumbles as he climbs out of the driver side.

“I can’t get rid of her now… we’ve been through too much together,” Yuuri says in reply. The man hisses as Phichit grabs his legs to heave him up, “that’s where the bullet is.”

“Ugh, sorry man.” He hooks under his ankles instead and Yuuri grips under his armpits.

The man puts a hand to his forehead, “this is humiliating,” he grumbles.

They get him in the back seat and shut the doors, “you’ll stay here and wait for the Eighty-Eight?”

Phichit looks up, his face scrunching in frustration, “yes, Yuuri. Just go, get out of here… I want answers tomorrow.”

Yuuri nods and walks around his car to get in the driver seat, he shifts into first, “how you doing back there? Getting blood all over my seat?” Second gear.

“Uh… no?” Third.

“Hmm, sure.” Fourth.

That was the fastest he could get to, even in the quiet night of this city.

“I’m bringing you to my friend, Yuuko, she’s a nurse at Sebastian John’s on the west side… used to guys like you.”

“Ha, guys like me?”

Yuuri didn’t answer, the rest of the drive was quiet, save for the man’s quiet pants in the back.

He pulled up the Yuuko’s apartment building, “can you walk? It’d be suspicious if I carried you…”

“I can walk just fine,” the man swung his good leg off the seat and attempted the same for the bad one, “whoop, nope… You’ll have to help me a little bit.”

“Okay, okay.” He climbs out of the driver’s seat and clambers around to the other side, he drags the man out, ignoring his groans, “ugh, my floor is covered.”

“Er… the red looks good. With the. Beige…”

“Thanks,” Yuuri said sarcastically. They make an attempt at a three-legged race up into the building and hobble onto the elevator, Yuuri knocks on Yuuko’s door.

“What is it~” A voice from the other side.

“I’ve got a present for you.”

“Oh! Yuuri,” she swung the door open, a bright smile as she greeted Yuuri and then looked to his left, “oh,” she scrunched her face at the stranger. A sigh, “alright, come in,” she groaned.

 

The next morning Yuuri woke to knocking… at his bedroom door. His hands searched for his gun, finding it on the dresser next to him and he sat up quick.

“Yes?” He asked, even though every instinct told him to just put a bullet through the door and get on with his day.

“Yuuko told me where you lived~” the voice sang, “I let myself in.

The stranger. Yuuri sang back, “why would she do that~”

He got up and opened the door, the gun loose at his side, the stranger sprung forward and wrapped his arms around Yuuri’s neck, “you saved my life! I needed to thank you!” Yuuri blushed at the sudden contact, his bare chest hot against the man’s bloody suit. The man pulled back and looked down at Yuuri’s almost completely naked form, “oh,” he winked, “this is nice.”


	70. Please, give me a shot too

“I know, baby, the first time is the hardest but I promise it’ll be quick and (almost) painless,” he crouched down to pet his new puppy’s whimpering head while they waited for the vet. She was new to the world but she just _knew_ where they were and she wasn’t happy.

“Makkachin Nikiforov!” The vet tech yelled from beyond the door, Viktor hopped up and practically dragged her across the lenolium.

“Come on~ girl, you’re gonna like Dr. Ting.”

“Actually,” the tech closed the door behind them, “Dr. Katsuki will be looking at her today.”

“O- oh okay… are they any good… I’ve only heard about Dr. Ting.”

She laughed, “trust me, you’ll like him.”

 

The vet tech weighed Makkachin, looked at her fur, looked at her paws, and gave her a small treat before leaving to grab Dr. Katsuki.

“Alrighty, she looks good, I’ll get the doctor!”

“Thank you,” Viktor rubbed her fur as the vet tech exited through the back door.

They waited a short bit, Viktor rubbing her and whispering promises of going home and playing outside the rest of the day, “good girl, such a good girl,” though he knew the hard part was coming.

The door opened and in stepped Dr. Katsu _damn, he is fine._

“How’s our patient,” he smiles down at the puppy.

“Oh, I’m excellent,” Viktor purrs, missing the table as he tries to lean on his elbow and falls forward.

“Ah, er… I meant… her,” the doctor’s smile falters and his eyebrows scrunch down.

“R- right.” Viktor straightens and steps towards Makkachin, “you’re doing good, right girl?”

“That’s good,” from behind his back he brandishes two needles, holding one between each knuckle as Makkachin is looking away towards her owner. He lets Viktor see them then sticks them in his pocket. “These are just rabies and DHLPP shots, preventative things, I’ll inject them back here in the muscle, he gently grabs her by her haunches and gives a little shake.

Makkachin folds around to playfully chew at his fingers, her butt is wiggling about and the doctor is laughing. Viktor smiles fondly at his future boyfriend getting along so well with his new puppy.

“Alright look at daddy.”

“Actually, I’m not really into that,” Viktor mumbles, looking down at the puppy.

“Um… sorry?” Dr. Katsuki looks at him concerned.

“Ju- just joking around,” _you can call me whatever you want._

The doctor blushed then, his cheeks a fiery red. “Okay.”

Viktor can’t help the blush that crawls up the back of his neck, he steps forward to distract Makkachin… as well as himself.

“Hey, good girl, how about we go to the park later, just you and I…as usual… since your papa’s single and all…” he glances at Dr. Katsuki, _nothing,_ he’s just pulling the plastic ends off each needle. Viktor pouts at the lack of response, “I’ll throw the ball around for you, maybe Christophe will bring Josephine, I know you love her.

“All done,” just like that Dr Katsuki was replacing the caps on the needles and dropping them in a sharps container. He gives her a quick once over and asks Viktor about her eating and if shes making proper waste, Viktor must give good answers because Dr. Katsuki is smiling an approval and Viktor’s swooning.

“Anything else you have any concerns about?”

“Actually, _I’m_ not feeling too great,” he forced a cough, “maybe you could check me over once… since we’re already here.” _This works in movies all the time…_

“Oh… I’m not really a… people… doctor…”

“That’s fine, I’m sure it’s quite similar. Makkachin and I are made up of the same stuff.”

“Hmm…” Dr. Katsuki pulled his lips into his mouth, “well I know a good doctor you can go to, she’s great,” he pats around for a notepad.

Viktor steps forward, with the intention to put his hand over Dr. Katsuki’s to stop his search, when he sees the way the doctor flinches he stops himself, “that won’t be necessary. Thank you though…” he steps back, giving him space, “guess I’m no good at this, “he mutters under his breath.

Dr. Katsuki gives him a concerned glance, “not so good at what?”

“This,” Viktor’s arms flail, he moves to pet his antsy puppy on the table, “flirting.”

“Flirting!?” The wide eyes he gets are adorable and he wants to smile, “what do you mean flirting!”

“See, you couldn’t even tell.”

“Well… I’m not really a people person,” his cheeks flush again.

“He’s really not,” a high voice speaks from the other side of the door, “whoops.” She could be heard shuffling off, then.

“I’m… sorry Mr. Nikiforov, I didn’t notice.”

“Oh…” Viktor’s head fell, he bit the inside of his cheek.

“Maybe… if you just asked me straight out?”

He perked up then, looking at Dr. Katsuki full on, “will you raise Makkachin with me.”

The dark-haired man laughed, “that may be a little _too_ forward.”

“My name is Viktor, please give me your number?” He tried again.

“Sure, Viktor,” and there was that soft smile again, finally directed at him and not just Makkachin. He pulled out a notepad and scribbled a number on there and when he handed it to Viktor, he saw the doctor had also wrote his name, _Yuuri,_ a heart dotted the I, _cute._

“I- I’ll call!”

“Okay,” his eyes crinkled to match the smile and Viktor beamed.

 

He ended up calling sooner than later, just an hour later when he knew the veterinary office had closed for the rest of the weekend.

He couldn’t help giggling over the line as they made plans to meet.

A new puppy and a new man all in one week? Things were looking good for Viktor.


	71. Sing My Song

Everyone knew Viktor Nikiforov was the best singer in the school, he’s the lead singers of the coolest band in town, they play at every benefit concert the school holds, they end the night at prom every year – even when they were in middle school – and he’s even asked to voice the announcements over the loud speaker in the morning. _A little overkill,_ if you ask him, but he does it with a smile on his face.

If everyone knows Viktor Nikiforov is the best singer in the school, how is it possible that that very man is listening to the best voice he’s ever heard? Viktor stood outside the band room listening to a soft voice sing one of _his_ songs, “Stay Close to Me,” a song Viktor wrote in one of his loneliest moments. He still resonates with the song quite a bit, though his band mates wrote the music to accompany it to be a little more upbeat, to go with their flow.

“I’m afraid of losing you… your hands, your legs, my hands, my legs… and our heartbeats, are blending together…”

Viktor stands stock still, listening to the music sung in a softer tone and the piercing notes of a string instrument accompanying the voice, this is how it was meant to be sung. “He completely understands the words… who is he?” He whispers half to himself, half to anyone who happens to walk by with answers.

Eventually the song comes to an end and he hears exuberant clapping, “that was beautiful. Really Yuuri! Incredible, better than _that_ guy.”

Then Chris was walking over and Viktor rushes to his side, “it’s fate, right? It has to be!?”

Chris put the tips of his fingers to his chest with a cocked eyebrow, while his other hand gently pushed Viktor back an inch, “are you talking to me? Because I _just_ got here… I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

Viktor looked over his shoulder, “that voice!”

“Er… what?”

“Someone was just singing Stay Close to Me,” when he looked back at Chris, both of his eyebrows were raised now, “the most gorgeous voice. That has to be a sign… right?”

“A sign for what?” He started walking towards the door, “let’s just go see who this mystery man is?”

“R- right!” Viktor follows after him, but when they enter the room, a lone violinist sits there with his violin propped under his chin, bow at the ready as if about to start, before rudely interrupted. “What… where’d they go?”

The boy looked up, his eyes wide at his two visitors, and was that a blush? He let the violin gently fall from under his chin and rest upon his thigh.

“Uhm…”

“I need to talk to the person who was just here? Do you know where they went?”

“Uh… Phi- he… he went to his next class?” The boy pointed to the side door.

“Ugh, how could we miss him,” Viktor bolted out the door and Chris followed, “he’s gone,” he sunk to the floor.

“Don’t be so dramatic,” Chris rolled his eyes.

“You’re right… I heard his name, _Yuri._ Isn’t there a freshman by that name?”

“Viktor… come on. Mila’s little _brother,_ Yuri. Pay attention to someone other than yourself.”

“Oh! Right!”

 

“Yuri~ You didn’t tell me you sing!” Viktor slid to a stop in front of the smaller boy with a big smile and a finger pressed to his nose.

“ _Hah?_ ”

“I heard you, I heard you, no need to hide it.”

Yuri’s chin pointed down but his gaze was shifted up and he looked at Viktor with absolute disgust through his eyelashes, “I. Don’t. Fucking. Sing.”

Viktor’s eye brows went up and he bit into his lower lip, his lips curling up to from dimples, “well~ I heard someone in the band room singing and then I heard someone else say, ‘beautiful. Really _Yuri_ ,’ they may have said something else, but that part hardly matters…”

Yuri flinched, “ugh, probably that stupid senior with that same name as me, bastard should just graduate already. He spells it with two u’s though, don’t get us confused.”

“He’s a senior… with me?”

“Yeah, you don’t know him?” Yuri crossed his arms and snorted a laugh, “of course you wouldn’t, you self-absorbed t-”

“Do you know his last name?”

Yuri’s eye brows furrowed, “no… you can find him easy enough, he’s a little fatty,” he sniggered.

Viktor rolled his eyes and gave a disapproving shake of his head, “well, thanks Yura.”

He turned to walk away as Yuri said, “you’re not my mom! Don’t call me that!”

Viktor laughed and over his shoulder said, “it’s gonna get confusing if I don’t use a nickname with you now, huh?”

He could swear he heard a growl behind him as he scampered off.

_Yuuri…_ _I’ll find you._


	72. Queen of Extra

Mademoiselle Blackbird traipsed into the office as usual, quickly and loudly, “oh, darling, that is _not_ your color,” pinching the fabric between her fingers, the intern blushed a fierce red. She’s already walking away when she says, “Dominque, get her something from the basement, can’t have her walking around in that. God forbid Mr. Badeshi sees her.”

“I- I’m sorry ma’am,” the intern mutters, bowing her head.

“Oh, dear, it’s no worry, just do better next time,” the smile she flashes over her shoulder is exuberant.

“Just Domi _nic,_ ” he whispers so she wouldn’t hear him.

But she did, she whipped her head to look at him, a broad smile brandishing itself like a weapon and it must’ve felt like staring at a hungry hawk, “my apologies dear, I won’t get it wrong again, Dominique… whoops I mean Domin _ique._ Truly sorry, it just won’t come out any other way!”

Then her office door was slamming shut and everyone in the office was scrambling back to work, or in Dominic and the interns case: going to find a new shirt.

 

Yuuri is new here, no one expects him to get along so easily just yet, that’s fine, everyone has a hard time with Mademoiselle Blackbird at first. Hell, they all _still_ have a hard time with her.

“Oh, he is going to get chewed and spit out,” Janette spoke behind her hand to Marcel.

“Pft, you’ve got that right,” he didn’t bother hiding his words, meaning to strike a chord in Yuuri with his snarky smirk.

But sweet, quiet Yuuri took everyone’s concerns and comments in stride, Marcel was no different except Yuuri met him with high eyebrows and a smirk of his own. Challenging his senior with just a look.

Color me impressed. Marcel was because his own smirk faltered and he rolled his lips between his teeth.

 

“Just a moment, Yuuri dear-”

“Oh, she can say _his_ name correctly,” Dominic complained.

“- Come back for just a sec, I need your opinion on these fabrics and you’ve just got _such_ a way with words.” Despite Mademoiselle Blackbird calling Yuuri back into her office, she rushed out of her office after him with a sheet of fabrics and laid them out on the floor, pushing away any feet that lingered in the area, Trish almost lost her coffee and spreadsheets all in one sweep.

Yuuri gracefully skipped out of her way and bent down to look on with her, a finger curled to his chin.

“Oh. My. God. How can he handle her with such ease?” Geri gasped.

“I… don’t get it.”

None of them did.

 

Yuuri left the office to go to lunch with his spouse each afternoon and he never missed a day. Everyone was curious as to who got so lucky to marry Yuuri, there were bets around the office, a model, an elementary school teacher, a stay at home parent, someone else in the fashion industry (“that’s the same as a model,” “no! It’s an entirely different job”), only one suggested a danseur, but they're also the only one who has seen Yuuri dancing around while his tea heats up in the breakroom.

All the theories didn’t seem to matter anymore the day his spouse actually did show up to the office.

“Yuuri~ I had the _worst_ day! I was driving over here on the Two Thirty-One, like usual, and I got pulled over~ They gave me a ticket for going twenty over the speed limit! Can you believe that? With a face like this~ It’s absurd!”

“Ah, Vitya, you need to be more careful when you drive. You’ll hurt yourself.”

“Did he just say twenty over the limit? That’s ninety-five miles per hour?!” Trish whispered to Sim, “what the fuck.”

“And look at this,” this Vitya pulled his trousers out by the seams on either side of his legs, “I bent down to pet a gorgeous puppy – y’know one of those _beautiful_ long-haired spaniels, ugh you would’ve fell _in love_ – and while I was down scratching behind her ears, telling her she was just perfect, someone walked by and kicked my coffee over! It soaked by knees, look at this!”

“Oh. I get it now,” Sim replies.

“We have clothes here you can change into, あなた, come with me,” Yuuri slipped his arm into the crook of his husbands and led him down the hallway to the closets of outifts.

“Get what?” someone asks, falling back into their chair.

“Yuuri. And how he can handle Blackbird with such… such… _proficiency_.”

Trish gasped, “you’re right! His husband is exactly the same brand of Extra!”

Yuuri and his husband came back out a few moments later, the latter wearing a new pair of pants and Yuuri had the old pair flung over his arm.

Everyone waited to be introduced, Yuuri noticed and rubbed the back of his neck, “ah, everyone, this is Viktor, my husband. Viktor, everyone.”

“Hey, Viktor.”  
“We’ve heard a lot about you.”  
“Nice to meet you”

But Viktor just tsk’d, “Yuuri, you should introduce me to your co-workers with a little more _flair_ ,” his fingers splayed out and wiggled.

“See…” Sim leaned back, proud of himself.

“Oh~” Marcel, Dominic, Janette, the intern and everyone else said at the same time.

“Wh- what!?” Yuuri questioned everyone’s sudden awareness.

“Nothing, nothing,” Trish promised, Sim spun around to face his computer, and everyone else dispersed.

“That was weird…” Yuuri whispered to Viktor.

“It’s because you didn’t give me a grand entrance, you should’ve dipped me like when we salsa.”

“Don’t be ridiculous, Vitya.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who's more extra? Viktor or Blackbird?


	73. Be Careful When You Drink, You Might Fall in Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> teenage boys getting drunk and sharing feelings
> 
> Warning: fifteen year olds kissing  
> if ya not interested in that, skip this chapter

“Vitya~ let’s go see if there are any free bedrooms, I wanna talk~” Yuuri slurred, his drink spilling everywhere.

Viktor chuckled, trying to steady Yuuri’s hand but instead almost tripping over his own feet, “what do you wanna talk about, Yuuri,” and he always said it like that, _yoo-ree,_ when he was wasted.

“Come on, come on. I just wanna talk with you.”

They stumbled through the senior’s home looking for a vacant room, ending up in the master bathroom instead. Sitting on the edge of the whirlpool bath and tipping back their glasses they sat just listening to the sound of their feet kicking the ceramic.

“Hey,” Yuuri scooted closer to Viktor, putting his drink down next to himself, “we should kiss?” He looked at Viktor through half lidded eyes.

“You’re drunk, Yuuri,” he laughed, _that’s not a no._

“Come on, aren’t you… curious,” he ran a finger down Viktor’s chest, stopping at his belly button. Viktor’s skin felt warm under the fabric of his t-shirt.

“O-of course I’m curious,” he blushed and made a half attempt at knocking Yuuri’s hand away, “I’m fifteen!”

Yuuri leaned over to kiss Viktor and the latter closed his eyes anticipating the embrace, when it didn’t come he peaked an eye open, Yuuri had stopped half way in and his eyes had glazed over. He shot straight up and looked down at the tub, “let’s get in!”

Viktor fell back on his hand in shock but Yuuri was already standing up pulling his shirt off, “come on!” He tugged Viktor up and out of the tub, turning on the water first and then the jet streams.

As the water rose bubbles formed where the jets began and then Yuuri was sinking into the tub in nothing but his boxers. Viktor was chucking now too, he undressed quickly and went to dip his toes in the water, “ah, wait, we need…”

When he didn’t finish his sentence and instead was throwing back the curtain to the stand-up shower Yuuri’s eye brows furrowed down, “what are you looking for?”

“Ah- ha! This!” He pulled a thin white bottle from the shower and moved back to the tub. He climbed in this time fully and leaned over to the faucet on his knees, squeezing the bottle of soap to mix with the water and-

“Bubbles!” Yuuri was laughing, swirling his hand through the white foam that slowly formed around them. At lease when the water level was high enough Viktor remembered to stop the faucet, lest it overflow.

It was a big tub, big enough for four people to fit comfortably, Viktor and Yuuri sat across from each other, legs intertwined, they giggled at nothing and sipped from a shared glass – whatever was left of Viktor’s drink. Yuuri clambered to his knees, water sloshed out and over the edge, when he fell back on his rear next to Viktor on his side of the tub even more water spilled out.

“Yuuri!” his laughter bubbled through the name, “be careful!”

“Sorry, sorry, I wanna touch though.”

Yuuri’s words seemed to somehow get stuck in _Viktor’s_ throat and he almost gasped, “o-okay.”

Yuuri smiled at the compliance and moved in to kiss Viktor like before, though this time he actually connected. For Viktor at least, it felt like electric, the warmth of the water was nothing in comparison at the heat he felt course through his chest. Yuuri’s lips were soft and pliant, Viktor pressed against them enthusiastically and Yuuri hummed against him before – regrettably – pulling away.

Though he only left centimeters between them, Viktor could swear it was kilometers, Viktor moved back in but Yuuri only pulled away further, and when Viktor offered a pout Yuuri responded with wonder in his eyes. He stared down at Viktor’s body, only his chest and up were visible from the bubbles, he placed a hand on his side under his elbow, his thumb and forefinger perfectly pressed against the rib under his nipple.

Viktor never felt the gaze of such worship, he crooned at the way Yuuri’s tongue swiped across his bottom lip. Yuuri’s hand fell away, but only for a second, then his fingers were brushing through Viktor’s long hair, they went through smoothly but got caught in the tips where the silver locks were soaked through from the bath water.

“You really are beautiful, Vitya. I wish this world was just the two of us.”

“It-” Viktor caught himself pressing closer to Yuuri, “it can be!”

Yuuri chuckled, but the laughter didn’t reach his eyes, “no it can’t…”

That was a face Viktor never wanted to see again, he would make sure Yuuri never looked like that with him, never again. He dipped his fingers into the bubbles and pulled out a dollop of foam, pressing it to Yuuri’s nose, he laughed at his own joke, falling back against the cold ceramic, where the water doesn’t reach.

Yuuri laughed too then, _thank god,_ his golden eyes glowing redder with the heated lamps above them.

 

When they climbed out of the bath, they realized they had forgotten to grab towels, they got water everywhere and when they drained the tubs they left foamy residue all over it. They didn’t clean up their mess either, leaving the glasses and their soaked boxers to dry over the edge of the tub.

Viktor had only ever seen love portrayed in television shows and movies, he felt love from his parents, but this sort of warm, fluttery love, this was new. For the first time, with Yuuri, he felt so much love. He felt himself oozing it and at the same time – even if Yuuri didn’t know it – he felt Yuuri giving it to him as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> don't worry, yuuri remembers it in the morning


	74. Be Careful When You Drink, You Might Fall in Love (ii)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> again: underage boys kissing.  
> if it aint yo cup of tea, skip it! <3

Every party was another night for Viktor and Yuuri to outdo themselves, first they were just stealing family photos, then they were hiding frozen hot dogs around the house, right before thanksgiving they had stolen a turkey out of J.J.’s garage freezer – he was _not_ thrilled with that. Viktor had to remind him that they contemplated stealing the dog’s ashes from Guang Hong’s, and decided that would actually be a little _too_ fucked up. He definitely needs to be reminded of when he got so close to Mila, because he woke up right after her party to a direct message on twitter from her, letting him know she lost her virginity the night before. Viktor cackled over the phone when he told him, “you’re just easy to talk to Yuuri.”

Tonight though, Yuuri wasn’t going to come along, he made plans with his older sister for the night, Viktor understood, but that didn’t mean he was happy about it.

Mari was visiting from college and even though he loved going out with Viktor he loved seeing his sister when he could. She took him out to dinner and some crappy Japanese place - nothing beat moms cooking, but they wanted to be alone - then she took him to a movie.

After the movie, it was still early and Yuuri couldn’t help thinking to himself, _I can still make it to the party_ , Mari must’ve sensed his thoughts because she feigned a yawn and requested they get home so she could “promptly sleep.”

He nodded and maybe it was a little too enthusiastic, because she just laughed and sped home.

Yuuri was fiddling with his phone, texting around to see if anyone _wasn’t_ at the party yet, but they were. He jumped when his phone started violently vibrating in his hands, indicating a call, the screen read: **Vityaaaa**

He clicked accept and put the phone this his ear, “hello~” his voice sang in anticipation for his (probably, definitely by this time of night) drunk friend.

“Yuuri! Where are you~”

Yup, definitely drunk.

“I’m trying to find a ride, my parents will take me, but I didn’t want to bother them…”

“You need to get here quick,” that’s when Yuuri noticed the eerie silence on the other side of the phone.

“Vitya, where are you? Why aren’t you surrounded by noise?”

“I’m hiding out in the bathroom,” a full laugh, “remember last year when we hid out in the master bathroom and took a bath?”

“Yeah,” Yuuri chuckled too, that had been fun.

“And. And you kissed~ me,” Viktor was laughing again.

Now Yuuri blushed, “a-ah, right, I remember,” how could he forget. Though, they never talked about it.

“Yuuri, you should be drunk with me, I want. You know… I’m _curious_.”  
“Curious? About what?” Yuuri bit his bottom lip, Viktor was clearly struggling with words.

“You don’t remember? You asked me! You asked, ‘aren’t you curious,’” and Yuuri had to admit, he did the perfect impression of his own voice, “you asked me that and _teased_ me! And I am! I am very curious, about you! About me, about us.”

“Viktor,” Yuuri was more like chewing on his lip now, “I can hardly understand you…”

“I wrote you a song~”

“Oh yeah?” And Yuuri laughed as Viktor recited lyrics he most definitely _did not_ write, but Yuuri went along with it anyway, “that was beautiful. I’ve always said you were an amazing singer.”

“Yuuri…”

“Yes?”

And Viktor was already moving on, like that last bit didn’t even happen, like he had to start from scratch, but Yuuri already understood what he was trying to say.

“I want you to be here. Or I want to be there. You’re my _best_ friend. Ah, but that’s not enough.”

Yuuri swallowed hard, he wanted to be on the same level as Viktor, he wanted to talk with Viktor. This was his chance to finally tell Viktor his feelings, he’d always used drinking as an excuse to kiss Viktor and touch at Viktor’s skin, Viktor had always allowed it but Yuuri was never sure if he was interested as well. And maybe he’s not actually, maybe he’s just not used to getting drunk without Yuuri there to ask him to do those sorts of things.

“Decide.”

“Huh~ Decide what, Yuuri?”

“Either start chugging water so by the time I get there you’re sober enough to talk to me, or tell me now so I can chug some sake before I get there.”

Viktor gasped through the line, “I’ll…” and even though there was so much distance between them and Yuuri couldn’t see him, he knew Viktor had come to some sort of resolve because he said, “I’ll drink water… I’ll sober up. Come.”

Yuuri hung up the phone and scrambled to pull on shoes and a jacket, when he couldn’t find his parents, he went to find Mari, who luckily hadn’t fallen asleep just yet.

With his hands pulled together in prayer, he dropped to his knees, “please, drop me off somewhere?”

She rose her eyebrows at him but nodded.

He gave her some details and the address and they were off. Twenty minutes later they were two towns over – only made possible by the quiet roads of night – and Yuuri was unbuckling his seat belt with appreciation spitting from his lips and practically falling out of the door.

He dialed Viktor once more, “where are you?”

This time there was noise in the background. “Hello? Hello?!”

“Vitya, can you hear me?” Yuuri put a finger in his other ear, people were on the front lawn with him, drinks in their hands, only one person lay listless on the lawn, Yuuri didn’t bother making sure they were okay because they had an arm stretched up towards the sky.

“Ye- Yuuri, yeah I hear you!”

“Where are you!?”  
“Where are you?”

Yuuri rolled his eyes at this pathetic display of communication, “I’m in the front!”

“I’ll come out!” And the line was dead.

Not three minutes later Viktor was practically slamming through the front door, he made a run towards Yuuri and his arms opened like he wanted to throw them around Yuuri, but when he got within a meter he sudden let his arms fall and came to a short stop. _Looks like he managed to sober up, a near impossible feat._ It was all thanks to those Russian genes.

It looked like Viktor wasn’t going to initiate the hug so instead Yuuri wrapped himself around Viktor and said what he was working himself up to say the entire ride over, “thank you for that phone call, Vitya.”

Underneath him, Viktor shook with a small laugh, “that sounds like a rejection.”

When Yuuri pulled back he wanted to pretend to not notice the tears on Viktor’s face but his body moved instinctually and his fingers were brushing them away before he even realized.

“It’s… not.”

“Not?”

“Not a rejection… So, you meant it then?”

“Ah,” Viktor’s cheeks grew rosy and Yuuri knew this time it wasn’t alcohol, “do you wanna go somewhere else?” Yuuri looked around, it _was_ a little loud, Viktor look his hand and guided him to the street, “there’s a park on the next block.”

“Okay,” Yuuri’s fingers closed around Viktor’s grip.

They walked in silence, neither willing to let go of the others hand, not even when they got to the park and sat on swings next to one another.

“That was a nice song you wrote for me,” Yuuri broke the silence.

Viktor chuckled, “thanks, I was inspired by Cher.”

They both laughed then, Yuuri let his fingers slip away from Viktor’s and started pumping on the swing, _it’ll be easier if we don’t have to look at each other._

“I’m gay.”

“Me too.”

Neither voiced that that much was obvious and needn’t be said, but it helped Segway.

“I liked kissing you.”

“I also… liked kissing you.”

“I only want to kiss you.”

Yuuri stopped pumping his feet and let the swing slow, he chanced a glance at Viktor, “I… would also like that.”

Viktor stuck his hand out again and Yuuri took it easily. He pulled Yuuri and his own swing closer together and though gravity tried to pull them apart they used their feet to keep themselves locked together at the hip, faces just centimeters apart.

“Can I do it now?”

“We’ve never done it while sober.” They both snickered, “yes, kiss me.”

It was slow and tentative, unsure for the first time. But it was electric, for both of them, Yuuri’s grasp tightened around Viktor’s hand. They kissed until Viktor’s foot skid in the dirt and gravity pulled him away from Yuuri, without Viktor’s body to keep Yuuri stable he quickly swung away as well, they both laughed while trying to regain control of their swings.

They held hands and quietly pecked lips whilst walking back to the party, Mrs. Ji drove them home and the next day while remembering the party they finally weren’t wondering if their love was reciprocated.


	75. Assassin (ii)

“A red sedan… yeah, on Five Ninety-One… He’s been following me for thirteen miles now, since Lark Avenue. I’m gonna turn off and go straight to Jake Star’s at exit fifty-seven… Okay, I’ll contact you later.”

Yuuri ended the phone call and put both hands back on the steering wheel. It was fourteen forty-three in the afternoon and there were plenty of cars on the roadway, anyone could have easily overlooked another car following them but Yuuri had been waiting for this particular person. He glanced at the pistol on his passenger seat

“All right, Eli Alfandari, let’s see if you can keep up,” Yuuri slipped into sixth gear and sped off, four miles to exit fifty-seven.

 

**Forty Two Hours Earlier**

“Celestino gave me permission to give you some information,” Phichit rarely met Yuuri in person to give him his case work, this past job was no exception, so what could be so important that he showed up here in person.

Yuuri folded over his cuffs, “he needed to give you permission to hand me information for my assignment?” Yuuri’s lip curled up.

Phichit gave a quiet hum, slapping a manila envelope on the table and sliding it across with his fingers, “this isn’t about Lei… it’s about Aria.”

Yuuri’s hand stilled as it reached for the envelope, his eyes met Phichit’s, “why now?”

“Celestino’s always liked you best, let’s say he’s throwing you a bone. Aria’s in town for his own assignment, anyway he was so impressed with your performance in Lohengrin he gave me this to share with you.”

Yuuri scowled, “my _performance_ ,” he huffed a laugh, though there was no amusement showing on his features. He picked up the envelope, “thanks,” and stood to leave.

“Ah, one more thing,” Yuuri looked down at him through his peripherals, “he said,” and then he put on his best impression and started swinging his arms as he talked, “’make sure he knows not to slack with his assignment, he can look for Aria but that only means he has to finish this job with Lei in _two_ days!’” And Yuuri had to snicker at the impression, because it was pretty good.

Phichit preened at the reaction he received, “okay, deal,” Yuuri picked up his coffee cup and slammed the rest back before walking out of the café.

Yuuri wasted no time, he already had Lei’s details mapped out, he’d take care of that tomorrow morning at zero six hundred, so tonight he had time to look over whatever it was Phichit had given him. He opened the envelope and pulled out its contents… three pages. Three pages? This is the smallest report he’s ever seen.

He shot off a quick text, _“is this a joke.”_

A quick response, as expected of Phichit, “ _what do you expect, he’s not our problem.”_

Yuuri shook his head and let his phone slide out of his hand back onto the table, he took a look at the three pages quick, a profile, one long winded report on… a gambling problem, and a copy of an invitation to an underground black jack game, which should’ve been burned immediately.

“Elijah Alfandari…” Must be Aria’s reason to be in town, Yuuri clicked his tongue against his teeth as he read the report.

The game was tomorrow at noon, he would be there.

 

-         -          -

 

**Present**

“Alfandari isn’t going where we expected him to go today, he’s completely blown off his meeting with Donavan and after that shit show of a poker game yesterday he’s clearly running.”

“It was blackjack, Aria,” Plisetsky sneered through the line, “just keep following him, don’t fuck this up. You were supposed to finish this yesterday.”

“Yes,” Viktor growled, “but none of us expected that _man_ to show up.”

A scoff, “whatever.”

“Mind your seniors, Yura,” the anger Viktor had held was gone in an instant.

“Don’t call me that here!”

 “He’s turning off onto exit fifty-seven, I’ll call you after.”

 

**Twenty Eight Hours Earlier**

Viktor loitered outside of the building, Yakov had gotten him an invitation to Donavan’s game obviously, he had already put in his hundred thousand buy in, now he was just scooping out the people he already knew would be here. Laura Vineyard, Josef Bernard, Etan Belenky, Sara Crispino, Jacob Ritari and … wait, who’s that?

A man bumped into Ritari and Viktor would’ve thought nothing of it but he knows he saw the man slip something into Ritari’s pocket. His eyes followed the stranger who had continued walking, only to stop two doors down with a phone to his ear, just listening, not talking. Ritari entered the building, giving the guard the password before stepping in, and without exchanging any words the stranger ended his phone call and followed Ritari into the building. No hesitance as he gave the guard the password he had clearly just gotten, _somehow_.

Intrigued, Viktor called back to his company, “Pussy Galore here.”

He rolled his eyes, “I’m not calling you that, Christophe.”

“Ah, why do all you external people get the cool nicknames?”

“We’re not even secret agents.”

“Same thing.”

He shook his head, leaning against a long-abandoned phone booth, “I need you to look someone up for me.”

“Name?”

“I don’t have a name.”

“… What can you give me than?”

“I can give you more later, but right now I just know that he’s eastern Asian, roughly a hundred seventy-five centimeters, maybe sixty-two kilos, _smart_ , and definitely _not_ invited to today’s game.”

“I’ll look at the footage from the street cameras.”

“That’s all I ask.”

 

-         -          -

 

Yuuri slipped his phone into one of the guest’s pockets and quickly scampered off, putting his other burner to his ear to listen to the man enter the game, through the phone he heard the man give the password. Two minutes later he followed after, he could feel someone’s gaze on him, but when he looked he couldn’t tell who it was.

“Hey,” he said turning back to the guard.

“Password?”

“Sunnydale.”

The guard opened the door for him and to the other guard inside the door said, “he’s good.”

He scanned the room, quickly walking past the man from outside and pulling his phone out of his pocket with two fingers before walking over to a woman he recognized.

“Sara.”

“Yuuri!” She moved in to kiss him on the cheek, he reciprocated, “what are you doing in New York?”

“Ah, just business, I’m glad to see you, I was hoping you could help me with something.”

“Of course!”

“I need you to point out the guy running this show and if you can… one Elijah Alfandari” It’s time to cause a scene.

 

**Present**

Yuuri pulled into the parking lot and hopped out of the car, he waited patiently for the red sedan to speed in as well before quickly walking into the hotel.

He entered the bar, before he could get to a stool a hand on his shoulder stopped him, “you,” the voice spit. Yuuri turned to look at Alffandari, “you fucked everything up yesterday, I needed that money.”

“Sure, sure. The money’s upstairs take it,” he held out a key card. Alfandari’s eyes glanced at Yuuri’s hand and then back up at his face, he released Yuuri’s shoulder and snatched the key card.

“Which room? Don’t play games with me, you don’t know who you’re messing with.”

Yuuri wanted to laugh, but he resisted the urge, “two forty-one.”

Alfandari stormed off. Yuuri sat at the bar waiting for the real person he had meant to follow him today. Not three minutes later someone took a seat on the stool next to him, Yuuri didn’t look up, waiting for Aria to speak first, though he couldn’t stop the smile that tugged up on his lips.

“I saw you yesterday… at the game.”

“Ah, I’m not surprised, I made quite a showing.”

A chuckle.

“Actually… I’ve been looking for you,” Yuuri turned to stare at the man who had killed his sister.

“Oh? Not many people succeed in such a feat.”

Yuuri pulled a knife from his jacket pocket, he plucked at his nails like he owned the world, the way he let his elbow rest on the bar displayed the pistol situated in a holster under his arm. Aria pulled back a bit, clearly startled, but definitely not intimidated.

“You’re guy… he’s upstairs, room two forty-one. You have about two minutes.”

Aria moved to stand up, Yuuri knew if he waited the man would come back to finish their conversation but he’d be quick.

“’If you wanna get me back when you’re older… you’ll find me by the name of Aria,’” he mimicked the taunt from when he was a boy, a smile grew on his lips as he turned in his seat to catch the look on Aria’s face. T he memory flashed through Aria's eyes, they went wide, “my name is Katsuki Yuuri. Found you, Aria.”


	76. Fight Club (part ii)

_“Get out of my way, Yasunishi, you can’t protect her forever.”_

_Yasunishi’s eyebrows rose as if to say, ‘oh yeah?’ But he didn’t speak, he never did._

_The man rushed at Yasunishi with a switchblade, he avoided it by sticking his palm out to push the knife wielding hand away, at the same time he kicked at the man’s ankles and went to strike his back with his elbow._

“Ah this is the best, and at the end Yuuri’s character finally talks, for the first time in the entire film!”

“That’s stupid, why doesn’t he have any lines… must not be any good,” Yuri slunk deeper into the couch, crossing his arms.

“You’re wrong Yura! Yuuri was telling me he was trying something different with this film, he wanted to learn to make words with just his movements. He also told me that this movie made him take up martial arts, he tried a bunch of different fighting styles and ended up becoming really interested, isn’t that impressive,” I know I’m practically swooning, “that’s how we ended up meeting.”

“Uh, you never explained that properly at all!”

With a finger on my chin, I look up through my eyelashes at the ceiling, “didn’t I?”

On screen Yuuri’s character was knocked to the ground.

 

**[Scene Change]**

Yuuri took a fist to his left cheek, his eyes squeezed shut at the impact and I could hear the thunk over the roaring of the group of people surrounding the fight, “fuck him up, baby!” I yelled through cupped hands.

Yuuri reared back towards his opponent, in one swift movement he lines the crown of his head up with the bridge of Joey’s nose and jerks up head-butting him. While Joey stumbles back trying to regain his balance Yuuri turns to face Viktor and flashes him a bloody toothed smile, he spits and red splattered on the floor before he stepped over to the dizzied man. With a quick spin and his back to Joey, Yuuri slams his elbow into Joey’s solar plexus, he sputters and falls forward, Yuuri pulls up onto his toes, arching his back, and again puts his elbow into the man, this time his back. He falls to the floor and Yuuri kicks him over, climbs on top of him and punches at his blocking arms, at his neck, at his flank, anywhere he can get a clean shot.

“I give,” Joey shouts, sending spit up at Yuuri.

I hunch forward and make quick steps into the circle, pulling Yuuri up and raising his hands for him, we scream in triumph and the crowd of men and women go crazy for Yuuri.

 

Yuuri sips water from a plastic cup in the back of the cement basement, “’baby,’ huh,” Yuuri teases.

I never did call Yuuri with that acquired number, I thought about it dozens of times, but never could click that green call button. Yuuri never mentioned it.

“Yeah. I could tell you needed inspiration, and I’m like, you’re only friend here, right?”

Yuuri laughs, “you’re definitely the only one who will root for me.”

“I enjoy your movies,” a shrug, “can’t have you getting _too_ hurt.”

“Thanks,” he scoffs, “ _baby._ ”

I can’t help the laugh that bubbles up, “f- _fuck,_ ” a sharp pain through my chest, “my ribs are killing me,” from my earlier fight with Tessa.

“She fucked you up,” Yuuri’s laughing at me now, _great, I’m in pain and this is what I get._

I shove at his shoulder, playfully, and Yuuri shoves back still laughing, but nothing stays playful in this basement. We grab at each other’s shoulders and push, Yuuri pulls his knee up to press into my thigh and it works, I buckle over, pulling him with me. The table gets knocked over and the water cooler that was on it has lost its lid, spilling water all across the cement. On the floor, we elbow and punch each other, the scab on my eye brow rips off and blood is in my eye.

Yuuri is not without injury, the beginnings of a contusion spreads across his ribs like a spider web and I use the heel of my palm to stab into it, “agh,” he groans pulling away.

I take this chance to clamber to my feet and he pulls himself up as well, we dance around each other, he steps in and goes to jab at me, I grab his right arm and twist it around his back. Yuuri hisses at the pain, stumbling completely against me, I press closer and let my chin rest of his shoulder. We’re still for a moment, “do you give?”

“Fuck that,” he growls, he tries to squirm from my grip but I only tighten it, pushing his wrist up his back.

Our lips are so close, “can I kiss you?” For some reason, I’ve gathered some weird courage from nowhere.

“He can’t call, but he has the balls to ask for a kiss.”

“Ah…” Right, fuck. “I’ll call you, promise.”

Light reflects off Yuuri’s eyes and he’s smiling, he moves up quick and I swear I’m about to get the same treatment as Joey, but then Yuuri’s lips are on mine. It’s the softest he’s ever touched me, we press closer together, I release my hold on his left arm and suddenly…

Yuuri bites hard into my lip, I taste the iron, “ _f-_ ow,” Yuuri pulls away from the kiss and now with his free arm he wraps around me, putting his bicep to my neck, his chest pressed to my back. “Ah.”

“Got you.”

“Damn.”

“Say it.”

I stick my lips out in a pout, “don’t wanna.”

Yuuri’s bicep clenches and my face grows hot, I’m coughing at the lack of oxygen, I feel light headed all of a sudden, Yuuri doesn’t play nice at all, “okay, I give,” and it hardly comes out as full words but Yuuri gets it, releasing me.

He flashes a shit eating grin, “you’ll call tomorrow, right?” He starts walking backwards towards the two men fighting in the circle.

I can’t help but chuckles, a hand gently protecting my throat now, “right,” I follow after him, “tomorrow. I’ll definitely call.”


	77. Living Together

The first things Yuuri noticed when he and Viktor moved in together in St. Petersburg were the obvious things, how nice it was to wake up with someone keeping the other side of the bed warm on the weekends, his tea being set on his night stand and a kiss to his forehead to wake him on the week days, to hear sweet humming while they do the dishes, and - though he can’t understand a lick of it – listening to soothing Russian being spoken over a phone call.

They’re both trying to find their way around the apartment, trying to make things work for both of them, how they each like the dishwasher loaded, which days are best to go down and do laundry, where to put Makkachin’s water bowl because, “I keep tripping over it and spilling water everywhere, Viktor. Please keep it in the same spot!”

Along with the things Yuuri loves about living together and the things he can’t stand – but slowly and surly will get used to or _over_ – he is learning everyday new things to love about living with the man you love.

 

“Fuck fuck fuck,” Viktor pulls the shower curtain back on Yuuri and pressed against him to get the warm water to wash over him, “hi babe,” he looks down through hidden eye lids and offers a lazy smile.

“Viktor?! What are you doing?”

“I’m late!”

This is not like sharing a bath in the onsen, “oh… okay,” Yuuri pushes the soapy hair that fell into his face back lets it rinse out as Viktor turns around, grabbing shampoo of the ledge to lather up his own hair.

Once the soap is out of Yuuri’s hair he scoots around Viktor to give him better access to the water, Viktor’s fingers are massaging into his scalp but he catches Yuuri trying to move past and presses him against the wall with his body, giving him a quick kiss because pulling back.

Yuuri flinches at the cold tile on his back but laughs into Viktor’s kiss, “thought you were trying to rush?” He raises a skeptical eye brow.

“I am, I am, help me wash.”

Yuuri shakes his head with a fond smile, he grabs a bar of soap and wraps his arm around Viktor to let water run over the soap. Once it’s sudsy enough he runs it across Viktor’s chest, Viktor is running his fingers through his hair in the water and Yuuri is moving the bar of soap all across his body, under his armpits, down his legs and plucking his feet – one by one – off the tile floor to soap up the bottoms and between his toes. Then he lathers up his hands and puts the bar down, with a wicked smile he takes advantage of Viktor’s closed eyes and slaps his hands onto Viktor’s ass before quickly sliding his fingers between each cheek and cleaning him in his most intimate place.

Viktor straightens out and yelps at the surprise, his eyes open wide, “Yuuri!” His hands grab at Yuuri’s wrists.

Yuuri laughs as Viktor’s cheeks clench at the intrusion of his fingers, “gotta keep you clean, Vitya,” he purrs.

Viktor laughs now too, “you’re practically fingering me! Get outta here!”

Yuuri’s fingers pull away, “alright, alright, but I still have to clean this guy” he points down at Viktor’s penis with a coy smile.

Viktor swats at his hands, “well get to it,” he puts his hands on his hips and raises his eye brows.

“Pft,” Yuuri puts more soap on his hands, while one had wraps around the base of Viktor’s cock, the other grabs his balls, using his thumb to soap them up.

Viktor folds at his waist into Yuuri’s touch, “ah~”

Yuuri rubs a little faster, he can feel Viktor starting to harden under his grip, “alright,” he steps back, “rinse off, you’re late, right?”

Viktor’s eyes widen and his jaw falls slack, “curse you, Katsuki Yuuri, you beautiful bastard.”

Yuuri giggles as he hops out of the shower, he grabs his towel to dry off and puts one out for Viktor where he had forgotten to, “love you~”

“I’ll believe it when I see it!” Viktor shouted as the door clicked shut behind Yuuri.

Viktor swept through the kitchen like a hurricane, clean work-out clothes clung to hard muscles, wet hair pushed back with a headband, he grabbed the water bottle and tumbler of coffee Yuuri set out on the counter for him and only stopped to give Yuuri a kiss before he was out the door with just a, “enjoy your day off, darling~”

 

Later that night, when Viktor got home he slumped over Yuuri’s body on the couch, Yuuri dropped the book he was reading in favor of wrapping his arms around Viktor. “I’m home~” his lazy voice carries the words sluggishly.

“Welcome home, babe.”

“Ah, you’re comfortable.”

Yuuri loved these little things about living with Viktor.


	78. The Heist

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by Queen_ Drexie  
> I hope you like it!! <3

Viktor Nikiforov and Katsuki Yuuri were household names, several months ago a string of burglaries started on the west coast and slowly worked their way towards the east coast. No one knew where they’d show up next and frankly they’d be happy to find out the duo had completely blown past them.

For the little town of Burgundy, population three hundred and forty-two, they didn’t get so lucky. It was situated just south of Drussel, population three-thousand sixty-four, but managed to avoid the big city’s conflicts. This would all change this week when Viktor and Yuuri swept into Burgundy to plan their next heist concerning the city Drussel.

 

Yuuri looked down at the motel bed, looking over the freshly pressed suit, on the other side of the room Viktor was eagerly ironing out wrinkles from his own suit, now that Yuuri’s was done. “Babe, aren’t these a bit… much?” He plucked the mask off the bed and looked it over.

“No, no! They’re perfect, now that people know who we are we need to have a staple so they can attach a burglary to us!”

Yuuri plucked the string of the mask and pulled it over his head, adjusting it to fit his face comfortably, he moved over the closet and looked in the mirror, hanging on the door. Cat ears pointed up and thick black lines outlined the thin slits for the eyes, red painted across the cheeks and a little black dot sat on the tip of the nose.

The mask left the bottom have of his face exposed, Yuuri wasn’t surprised, Viktor often brushed his thumb across them and told him they were perfect lips. Whenever he’d say that, he’d get a dreamy gaze in his eyes and he’d never fail to swoop down and kiss Yuuri, no matter what they were doing, he’d bite them and cause them to swell and then marvel at how “delicious” they were.

As his thoughts wandered into dangerous territory Yuuri brushed his own fingers across his lips, biting into his cheek to keep his thoughts straight. He stared into the mirror at his reflection and then turned to face Viktor, Viktor took a moment to look away from the ironing board and match his stare, his eyes went immediately to Yuuri’s lips so he pouted in an attempt to get Viktor to leave his post at the iron.

From the closet, he could see black overtake blue in the other man’s eyes but he stayed by the iron, his grip turning white around it.

Yuuri half rolled his eyes, pulling the mask off, he chucked it onto the bed and instead picked up Viktor’s mask now. Strolling over to the man, who had no choice but to put the iron down now, as he turned to face Yuuri. Yuuri used a finger to push the string away from the mask and slipped it over Viktor’s face, he put a finger to his chin to contemplate it. His mask was the face of a woman, high cheeks with red blush, black curls painted across the top, gold embellishments around the eyes, and bright red lips.

“Hmm, I can’t see any bit of your face,” he flicked at the cheek, “this won’t do.”

“Yuuri~ It doesn’t matter what _I_ look like. People want to see _you_ , you’re gorgeous.”

“You’re ridiculous. And _wrong._ ”

Viktor pulled the mask off and flicked it away, then he waved his hand down, “I’m never wrong.”

Yuuri grew a couple inches by leaning on his toes and planted a soft kiss on Viktor’s lips, “mmm, sure.” He pushed off Viktor’s chest and sauntered back to the bed when he collapsed onto it in a huff. “Tell me again.”

Viktor went back to ironing, “tell you what?”

“The plan, I want to hear the plan again.”

“You’re too nervous,” he set the iron down and plucked the suit off the board to examine it, “we’ve been over it and over it.”

Yuuri hummed in response, “it would make me feel better,” he toyed with the hem of his shirt, peeking a glance at Viktor.

Viktor smiled at his perfect work and moved to lay it next to Yuuri’s suit on the bed, then he flopped down next to Yuuri, careful to avoid the pressed suits.

“It’s a three-part heist, we’re gonna be the first to pull of such a thing. First,” he opened his hand above them like framing the corners of a photo, “a security truck, every Tuesday morning Bank of Drussel gets a delivery of one million dollars, the drivers are interchangeable between four people, three men and one woman. I looked into them-” he offered Yuuri a wink, “I know you like that – and they’re just your regular joe-shmo’s.

“Carlo Rossi, forty-five years old, father of two high school boys, divorced, former cop out in a farm town, no big business there. Lisa Santori, thirty-nine, no kids, life-partner of twenty-three years, former patrol officer of Drussel City, probably knows the city like the back of her hand. These are the two we have to worry about because they’ll be the drivers tomorrow.”

Yuuri snuggled against Viktor’s side, that’s when he looked down and saw that Yuuri had fallen asleep. He huffed a laugh, but kept going, speaking to the sleeping form, “second part is the gold mine at the rim of the city…”

 

“Viktor, hurry up! They’re here!” Yuuri yells, standing at the back of the security truck, Viktor runs over and flings several bags of gold they pulled from the mines into the loaded truck. Yuuri slams the door shut and they run around the truck to climb in, Viktor rolls over the engine and they speed off down the road.

Overhead J.J. Leroy flies his father’s blimp, through the rumbling of the truck they hear his megaphone, “stop, thieves! We’ve got you cornered!”

Stop is not what the two men did, they drove and drove, but no road straight enough to help them gain enough distance between themselves and J.J.

J.J. sends warning flares shooting out of his airship, the flash of the light sends Viktor turning into an unexpected tunnel, “shit!”

“Viktor! Watch where you’re going!”

He lowers his hand and quickly turns the wheel to avid striking the wall of the tunnel, it’s dark, there’s barely any visibility in this tunnel.

“This tunnel wasn’t on the map of Drussel… I’m sorry Yuuri, I don’t know where we’ll come out.”

“Look! Up there! There’s a turn,” he points in front of them and Viktor squints into the dark. “You’re right,” he makes a sharp turn and it takes them out of the tunnel and on a quiet back road, down the dirt road the poor lights of the truck shine on a broken down red barn, they quickly drive to it and park the truck deep in the field behind the barn.

Viktor runs around the truck and opens Yuuri’s door, extending a hand to help him out, “ready, darling?”

A smile breaks across Yuuri’s face, “yes,” he accepts Viktor’s hand and jumps down. They break into a run, back to the tunnel, they can see J.J.’s blimp flying above the tunnel, his search lights flicking across the ground, they avoid it and run alongside the tunnel to the exit they would have come out on had they kept driving straight.

The light catches them next to the brick of the tunnel and all at once, twenty men and women cascade down ropes from the blimp and land on the dirt next to Viktor and Yuuri. They’re all aiming guns at the duo and they both raise their hands in defeat.

J.J. comes down next, “ha _ha!_ I’ve got you now!”

“Ah you got us,” Yuuri said with faux fear.

 

 

“Nice cape,” Viktor says at the same time.

“Oh thanks,” J.J. flicks the cape back, “my name will soar across America! They’ll have to make me King! I’ve captured the two greatest villains in the world!”

“Villians…” Yuuri mumbled, “is that what they’re calling us.

“That’s what _I’m_ calling you… it’s more dramatic. Makes me look better.”

“Ah, okay.”

“Cool!” Viktor chimed in.

“Handcuff um, boys! …And girls,” he added after a few glares were thrown his way.

A woman grabbed Yuuri harshly, gripped his mask from his face and chucked it on the ground, she spun him around pushing him against the brick and handcuffs wrapped around his wrists.

“Hey! Don’t hurt my Yuuri!” Viktor pushed the man coming to grab him away and moved towards Yuuri, only for three more people to grab him by the arms and waist and give him the exact same treatment.

At least he was pushed against the brick next to Yuuri, their faces were centimeters apart and Yuuri smiled at him, “I’m okay, thank you my love.”

A smile grew on Viktor’s face as well, “anything for you.”

On the ground lie their two masks together.

 

**The Open Wound**

Katsuki Yuuri and Viktor Nikiforov Arrested

[Photo of Jean Jacques Leroy and Mayor Leroy shaking hands]

Finally, we see the end of the atrocity that was fiancés, Katsuki Yuuri and Viktor Nikiforov. After robbing a security truck on its way into our fine city, they broke into the Yang Gold Mine’s on the outskirts of town, [pictured below Yang’s daughter, Isabella hugging J.J. Leroy in thanks].

This isn’t the first time Katsuki and Nikiforov have stuck, their first time was in California, and they’ve been running across state lines since. Thanks to J.J. Leroy, who has personally been the protector of Drussel for the past three years, the city can sleep peacefully because the two men are locked up on his airship at this moment, ready to be transported to a high security prison.

 

“Mayor Leroy stated at today’s press conference that J.J.-“

“Gimme that,” Viktor tugged the paper from Yuuri’s grip, “he only gave this to us to gloat,” he crumpled it up.

“What now?” Yuuri asked leaning against the bars of his cell.

Viktor leans closer too, linking his fingers with Yuuri’s, “now…” a wicked smile grows across his face, “for part three of the heist,” he winks at Yuuri and the boy laughs.


	79. Two Yuuri’s

“Would you have sex with yourself, you know, like a clone or something?”

Viktor turned his book over and set it on his knee befor looking over at Yuuri with a face of straight composure, “I think everyone knows what I would say to that,” he teased, a large smile cracking across his face.

”That’s a yes... I think I would too-”

Viktor’s smile fell, ”wait, your's is a yes? Mine was a no, because now I have you!”

”O- oh well... it’d just be something...” he looked at Viktor skeptically before turning back to the television, it was on a couple of seconds before he was looking at Viktor from the corner of his eye, “no, Really? You wouldn’t be interested?”

”Two Yuuri’s, definitely,” a smirk.

Yuuri gently slapped at his arm. Viktor giggled, he put his book down on the ottoman and climbed closer to Yuuri, kissing his shoulder and moving towards his neck. Yuuri turned to face him and catch his lips on his own.

 

Viktor climbed into bed, he waited to get under the covers for Yuuri to come out of the bathroom. It was a long day, though they didn’t partake in any activities.

The bathroom door clicked open and swung wide, Yuuri didn’t immediately step through the threshold but then he was sliding up against the molding, clinging to it in... black lace. Viktor’s jaw dropped, “Yuuri... what are you-“ The last of his sentence got stuck in his throat as _another_  white laced Yuuri stepped through the door, his lithe fingers pulling through the black laced Yuuri’s slicked back hair and tugging a bit, before making his way over to Viktor on the bed. “Yuuri?” And this time when it came out it was a record breaking high pitch.

”This is gonna get confusing, you can call me Eros.”

”And you can call me Agape.”

Viktor swallowed hard, Agape fell to his knees and crawled over to Viktor, he grabbed his knees and pulled them apart situating himself between them comfortably. Eros climbed into the bed and saddled his thighs around Viktor's back, his hands climbing up Viktor’s back as he kissed at Viktor’s neck.

”Is there anything you’d like to do with us, Vitya?”

”H- how is this-“

”Is that how you want to use your time with us?” Agape asked tugging down his pajama bottoms to expose his thighs. His fingers tickled against Viktor’s skin and his lips felt like petals.

”Asking pointless questions?” Eros tongue licked a stripe up Viktor’s neck to his ear.

”N- no.” Viktor managed to choke out.

”Then what do you want to do?”

”Fuck us?” Viktor’s cock was already twitching in his boxers.

”Or we could fuck you...” Eros has reached around and was palming at Viktor’s hardening  cock.

”Oh, at the same time,” a wanton moan spilled over Viktor’s thighs and he was shaking with the thought. 

”Mmm, please~”

Eros moved from the back of Viktor and Agape climbed up to push him down flat onto the bed, Viktor let himself fall easily. Agape tugged Viktor’s boxers off next, he bent over to lick up stripe up Viktor’s cock from the base to the top.

Eros sucked on his nipples, his fingers lightly scratching into Viktor’s sides. Agape sucked him until he was completely hard and then Eros came and straddled Viktor, he moved to seat himself completely down.

”Wait, let me- at lease let me finger you firstly, Yuuri.”

”Call me Eros,” and then he pressed the tip of Viktor’s cock to his entrance and pushed down onto him slowly until he was completely seated.

”Ahh~ So good, you feel so good.”

”That’s right, we wanna hear you,” Agape coo’d. Eros moves off of him slowly before falling back down, his movements became quicker and moans tumbled from Viktor’s lips. “Can I finger you while you fuck him?” Agape whispered into Viktor’s ear, biting his ear lobe.

Viktor only nodded dumbly. Eros climbed off of him in compliance and Viktor clambered to flip over, Eros looked up at him with hooded eyes as he fell onto his back, one had splayed across a tight stomach, the other pulling his black panties to the side to display his wet pink hole as an invitation to re enter.

Viktor pushed into him slowly and then he was moving at the same pace as before, he didn’t know whom to look at, Agape sucking so gingerly on his fingers, like a lollipop, or Eros, moaning beneath him.

But then, Agape's fingers were no longer in his mouth, but behind Viktor, “when you fuck him, you can fuck back on my fingers,” he purred.

Viktor pushes into Eros and as he pulled out he felt Agape’s finger press in. Soon it was another finger, then a third, then a fourth, “ah, I’ll gonna... come.”

”Go ahead, baby,” Eros said sweetly, from under him, his hand coming up to stroke Viktor’s chin.

 A few moments later Viktor was pulsing inside Eros, Agape's fingers never stopped pushing into him until he had pulled out of Eros and flopped over on the bed.

”Hmm, we’re not done yet~” Agape climbed onto the bed behind Viktor and pulled him against his chest, “I’ll fuck you nice and slow until your hard again,” he whispered, pressing a kiss to his temple.

”Mhm,” Viktor groaned, closing his eyes and pressing his face into his pillow and pushing back against Agape.

Agape gripped his ass and slowly pushed in to his more than ready hole, Eros brushed his fingers through Viktor’s hair, kissing at his chest gently.

Agape moved slowly, the drag of his cock felt heavy and incredibly good, Viktor purred at the treatment he was receiving, and soon enough his cock started to grow hard again.

”Mmm,” Eros licked at his lips, “I think he’s ready.”

”Are you?”

”Yes,” and it sounded more like he was pleading.

”Climb on top of me?” Agape pulled out of him and moved closer to the edge of the bed, letting his legs hang off. 

Viktor straddled his hips and pressed back down on his cock, moaning at the feel. Agape put his hands on his hips to keep him still but Viktor wiggles on top of him, “mmm... wanna move.”

”Just be a little patient,” Eros whispered. Viktor was fully seated on Agape and itching to move, itching for the friction, he gasped at the sudden intrusion of something else.

”Ahh~” he jaw hung loose, Eros finger gently pressed in alongside Agapes cock, he fingered him slowly, “more, more, I want more, Yuuri.”

Eros added another finger, Viktor rocked his hips more, begging to fuck down onto Agape’s cock and Eros fingers. Eros added a third in and Agape finally let Viktor move, the added bump of Eros knuckles had Viktor practically sobbing.

”Yuuri, Yuuri, you’re so good, so good...” until Eros pulled his fingers away, Viktor couldn’t stop riding Agape to fully face Eros to complain but he still managed the compliant part through his moans, “come back, please, I need more~”

”I’m gonna fuck you now too, Vitya, you're being so good for us.”

”Yes, yes, yes...” Eros pressed closer against Viktor’s back and Agape pushed Viktor off until he was just of the tip of his cock, Eros slowly pushed in, Viktor moaned at the burn, then the two Yuuri’s were both in and they pulled Viktor down.

They let him adjust but only for a moment then they fucked into him slowly, which turned into a fast pace. Viktor let them push him away and pull him back, he’d never been so full in his life, his eyes were shut tight, his hands clutched at whatever they could reach - sheets? Yuuri’s skin? He wasn’t sure - and his toes curled tight.

When he came it was like his entire body was shaking, electricity ran through him, his eyes slammed open, “Viktor... Vitya...”

Yuuri was above him... fully dressed, “wha...”

”I’ve beeen trying to wake you for a couple minutes now,” he looked down at Viktor’s crotch, “you were... very... aroused,” he offered an amused smile.

Viktor’s eye brows furrowed, “I was gonna offer to help you out but it looks like you just finished...” and then he was giggling into his hand. Viktor sat up quick, checking himself over.

Yuuri was right, Viktor had come in his pants like a teenager, he fell back into his pillow with a groan, a hand slapping over his eyes.

”I can’t believe I came in my pants and not all over your beautiful chest.”

That got Yuuri to stop laughing at him, “wh- what...”

”In my dream... two Yuuri’s.”

”Oh my god! You’re a pervert!”

”You brought it up!”

Then they were both laughing, Viktor pulled him down by his shirt and kissed him hard on the mouth.

”Well, one Yuuri is absolutely perfect enough for me.”

”Aw...” Yuuri kissed him again.

”Though... do you think...”

”Hm?” Yuuri pulled away.

”Next time we... you know, have sex. I’d like to... try it with a dildo as well... as your cock.”

Suddenly, Yuuri was very interested. And maybe even a little turned on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my computers being fixed /: so this was typed on my phone  
> and for the next week i'll be using my phone <3  
> please overlook my pain and try to enjoy what i can manage to post :3


	80. Dakimakura

Yuuri's phone rang from his pocket, he pulled it out to see it was a video call from Viktor, a light smile graced his features as he clicked accept the call.

The screen flashed to their living room and half of Viktor's face, "Yuuri, dear~ what is this?"

He flipped the camera to a body size pillow of himself in his Stammi Vicino costume, he gingerly flips the pillow over to show the opposite side, him lying completely naked, both photos taken of him for playgirl magazine last year.

"Uh... I... Have no idea!" Viktor smirked at his bright red blush, caught. He quickly hung up to hide his obvious shame.

Because Yuuri did in fact know, lately he had been waking up in the middle of the night and (practically) unconsciously ordering merch of Viktor. When he wakes up he doesn't remember, but really odd things had been getting shipped to the house and at first thought Yuuri assumed Viktor was ordering these things, though he quickly realized it was him with a look at his own phones internet history.

He hadn't told Viktor, instead hiding them in the unused office closet. Yuuri hadn't anticipated this, though. He ducked behind the display case in the canned vegetables aisle of the store to cool his face off before continuing to shop. His nerves quickly reached a boiling point, so he have up after two more aisles and checked out.

When he got home and clicked open the door he was greeted by Viktor, a very naked Viktor printed on a pillow, the blush came back with a vengeance and Yuuri tried to will it away, Viktor peaked out from behind the pillow laughing and Yuuri, refusing to make eye contact, moved towards the island in the kitchen instead, placing the grocery bags down.

He tried to remain calm and Nonchalantly stated, "se- seriously, must've been a fan or something. You know how they like to mail us things."

The grin that stretched across Viktor's face than was wicked, "yeah, a fan or something, probably my biggest fan."

The tips of Yuuri's ears were painted with the red now too, he started emptying the bags and putting the items way.

"Yeah, probably," he muttered.

Viktor had abandoned the pillow on the stool and was helping Yuuri unload the bags, "ah I get it, one Viktor is not enough for my Yuuri anymore."

Yuuri knew it was his teasing tone but he felt the urge to defend himself anyway, "no no no, it's not like that Viktor, really, you're more than enough. Just when I'm sleeping I've... Recently I mean... I've been ordering things in my sleep."

"So he subconsciously needs more than one Viktor..." He taps his chin.

"No!" His hands dropped the box they held to throw them up in defense, the box clattered to the floor.

Viktor's eye brows rose and for a second the two men just stared at each other, unmoving, until Viktor's resolve cracked and he broke out into laughter.

"What! What's so funny, Viktor!?"

"I'm just playing Yuuri! Though," and he managed to sober up, "I'm glad you said that cause honestly... I was worried what you were gonna do with those sanitary napkins in the office closet."

Yuuri slapped a hand to his forehead, letting it slide down until it covered his mouth, "why would you even do an advertisement for a woman's sanitary napkin," he mumbled through the spaces in between his fingers.

Viktor just shrugged, "I only did it under the condition that for every box bought, they'd donate a box... I mean, why are they so expensive."

"Quite the feminist, aren't we?"

"Well... Yes!" He chirped.

Yuuri laughed but it quickly turned into a groan, "you saw everything in the closet? Why didn't you say anything?!"

"I thought maybe you were gonna throw a weird party... Didn't wanna ruin the surprise."

"That... Sounds like a terrible party," and now Yuuri was laughing hysterics.

Viktor looked offended though, "how!" But Yuuri just laughed over him, "humph," he crossed his arms and looked away, blowing the bang out of his eye.

"Okay okay. I'm sorry, that would be a great party, shall we then... throw a party?"

"No, you don't wanna throw a Viktor themed party, it would be terrible," he grumbled.

"It would be the best party in the world," Yuuri slid over to wrap his arms around Viktor's side.

"Only if you sneak that mousepad with my bulging pecks into Yakov's office!"

"What! No I wanna keep that," offering Viktor a sly smile.

They both laugh at that, Viktor pulled Yuuri into a kiss, Yuuri tugged the pillow from the stool and snuck it between them, turning to kiss that instead, "oh, Viktor," he moaned against the pillows 'lips.'

"Yuuri!~" Viktor pushed away and stalked off to the bedroom, letting the door slam.

"Viktor! I was kidding," he chased after the man dropping the pillow, "I'm sorry! I'm sorry, it was a bad joke! You're the only man for me! And the only Viktor I need!

 


	81. One Hundred Ways You Love Me

Viktor lives in what used to be the garage of his friends parents home, it's a small twelve by fifteen room with a twin sized mattress, a television in the corner, a kitchenette with a double burner on its counter top and a small fridge under it.

I crawl out of bed, climbing over Viktor's sleeping form and grabbing his shirt on my way. I throw it over my head, the hem brushing the tops of my thigh, it's a short two meters to the door from the bed and I make quick steps only grabbing my cigarettes before making a quiet escape.

The morning is early, the sky grey with clouds, hiding the sun rise. The click of my lighter is the only sound around, I bring the cigarette to my lips and pull in, I hadn't coughed from the nicotine in five years.

The car in the drive way lights up and Mike's dad steps around the corner to step through the driver side door, I offer a wave before snubbing my half finished cigarette out on the fence post and dropping it in the garbage pail. Then I quickly scurry back in because I hadn't meant to be caught standing outside without any underwear on. Though, we'd be lucky if he hadn't heard us last night, sometimes I just don't think to watch my volume, I blush at the realization that he _definitely_ heard us.

When I come back into the little room Viktor's leaning on his elbow staring up at me, he starts at my face but quickly skims over my form and comes back to my face, a light smile graces his sleepy features, "god, you're gorgeous."

You can't help the things that make you feel good, with just a few words Viktor makes me feel so confident, even if it's just for a moment. I pull of the shirt and crawl back into bed, pushing him back against the wall, there isn't much room on a twin size mattress but we both enjoy pressing close to each other.

The next time I wake, Viktor is coming out of the bathroom drying his hair with a towel. Out the window sky is still grey, yet the sun shines from behind a cloud higher now. I lean up on my elbow and accept a kiss from Viktor, "ah the sweet taste of morning breath," he comments as he pulls away from me, eyes still closed and a smile on his lips. I force a heavy breath out, blowing it on him, he staggers back clutching his chest and falls into the love seat next to the door, "I've been struck," he shuts his eyes in mock death. I fall into a giggling fit until he peeks an eye open at me and lurches from the chair.

Viktor jumps on top of me and starts to tickle under my arm pits, the laughter is accompanied by tears, "Vi! Viktor! Viktor please! Stop!" I try to scream between heaves of laughter.

"No way, I love the sound of your laughter just as much as I love being able to wake up and kiss your stinking mouth!"

Instinctually my leg kicks out into Viktor's ribs and he stumbles from the bed, my laughter is immediately satiated and I look over the edge of the bed to the sloppy form of Viktor sprawled across the floor. Viktor's feet are at my ears and I'm looking down at quite the sight, "woo, you need to clean better down there," I tease.

He flushes red and quickly puts his two hands between his thighs to block my sight, "I'm kidding, I'm kidding!"

He pouts, "I know you're kidding... It's still embarrassing for you to be looking... so up close.

My eye brows furrow but I still feel the hint of a smile, "Vitya... I was eating out of that just last night."

He rolls over and stands up, making his way to the double burner, "I know, I'm being ridiculous," he looks over his shoulder and flutters his eye lashes in an overzealous fashion. "Tea?"

The reminder of caffeine makes me yawn and I stretch up to the ceiling, "yes, please." I settle back into the pillows and lazily watch Viktor flit across the room for a mug, a tea bag, and the milk. Once the water boils, Viktor expertly pours the hot water into the mug and after pouring in the milk he hands it off to me with a bow. A chuckle slips past my lips and I bring the mug up to cover my smile, but he catches it anyway and offers me a wink as he rights himself up.

I place it onto the open folding chair next to the bed, "it's perfect," I say before pulling him on top of me and back into the bed.


	82. One Hundred Ways You Love Me (ii)

The first time I saw Viktor I was chewing on a pill - a pill that had been full of promises, like "you'll feel like you're on cloud nine" - and he was putting his fist through his own ceiling. I was cracking up even with the chemical like taste taking over my mouth, Viktor looked up at what he'd done and then back to his peers, his face screamed, "did you just fucking see that?" But he didn't actually say anything, as his hand pulled from the ceiling, plaster rained down on him.

When I finally introduced myself to my host he held my legs up for a keg stand and for the rest of the night we were inseparable. I was seventeen and Viktor was twenty one. He told me he loved the way I could chug a beer and laugh off the chaos that ensued in his presence.

He wrote me a name tag that read Satan, and offered me his friend Oscar's wand, Oscar had said from behind him, "it's Cedric Diggery's! He's the best one, after all!"

 

The first time I realized I liked Viktor we were leaving his cousins wedding. I was just about two years out of high school now and Viktor was about to turn twenty four. Viktor asked me to go to this wedding with him and of course I'd say yes, though it's funny, because this was the first time I was meeting his mother, she had asked me to zip up her dress and she had looked stunning.

The wedding was beautiful and Viktor's brother, Yuri, had photographed the reception for them. We all drank a little too much from he open bar and on the drive home I was splayed across the back seat, Viktor sat between my legs and we blasted Kings of Leon. I hadn't liked that band until Viktor, now when I look back, I hear the song that was playing and remember how I had felt with Viktor between my thighs. The heat I felt, the flush that burnt my cheeks, the tingles of electricity from his fingers gracing my shin, and his bright smile that lit up the back seat as he chatted with his brother and sister.

He had asked me to stay over that night and I nervously said no, he made moves to kiss me and I knew he must've felt something in that car ride as well. It was a good thing I said no though, because the next day he clutched his forehead in a hungover fashion and let me know he had pee'd in the bed, too drunk the night before to get up. Of course I laughed at him, just glad I had woken in a dry bed.

 

The first time Viktor and I had sex was wonderful to say the least, we had been dating for three weeks and he had invited me to come with his family to Pennsylvania. The lodge we stayed at had a huge tree outside decorated for the season, that night they set off fire works above it for Christmas. Viktor had drank to celebrate his birthday and when we climbed into bed that night we had kissed and kissed.

We kissed until I worked up the nerve to reach over and grope him through his pants, he moaned into the kiss and pulled back an inch, "are you sure?"

"Yes," I let a heavy breath through my teeth, "it's your birthday, after all."

He rolled his eyes, though in his drunken state it was more like a hard blink, "that hardly constitutes this... But I." A kiss, "will." Another, "take it." Another.

Viktor slid down the bed and pulled up my shirt, he kissed at my belly and moved to my sides, he stopped for a moment, pulling back and tracing lines with his finger, "mm, what are these?"

"Stretch marks..." The swallow struggled in my throat, but just like I'd practiced a hundred times, I said, "aren't they hot?"

"Yes," he purred, licking at them, "they're hot, you're hot, everything about you is perfect."

 

Viktor loved me, he showed me in all of his words and all of his actions. I was loved, so very much.


	83. One Hundred Ways You Love Me (iii)

"Get your toes off of me! They're freezing!" I love the sound of Yuuri's accented english, the letters don't curl off his tongue the way he'd like them to, even though he's lived here for ten years now. I laugh but just move my feet up to where he's scrunched away, tucking my toes under his thighs, "ah!~ I hate you!" But this time he didn't struggle away.

"No, you don't. You love me," I press closer to him.

"You're right," he concedes, "I do love you," he huffs out, "you and your damn cold toes."

I press my smile into his back, humming softly, he reaches over his head to push his fingers into my hair. I fall asleep to the gentle work of his caresses.

 

  
"You have funny feet," Yuuri mused, he linked his fingers in between my toes, as you would with another hand, "why are your toes so spaced out?"

I curled my toes over his knuckles and laughed at the unfamiliar feeling, "they're funny?! They just want to be held."

"You're right, they're perfect."

 

  
When the sun would set and Yuuri and I could be alone in the quiet of the night we'd turn on a movie, or I'd strum the guitar for him, or we'd put on some music and he'd stand above me, tugging at my shirt until I stood up to dance with him.

The room wasn't wide enough for the beautiful turns Yuuri could produce, but we made do. One day, when we are both accepted into a company, I will buy us an extravagant home, with a ball room, so Yuuri will dance with me forever, using up all the space.

My hand rests on Yuuri's shoulder as he leads me through a foxtrot and when he dips me it's so low, though I know he'd never drop me. And when he pulls me back up, the hand on my hips pull me closer, I press into his chest and our foxtrot turns into a slow box step. We dance for hours, until our feet are too tired to stand any longer, when I get the chance I sweep him off his feet and throw him onto the bed.

"Vitya~" he tried to complain, but he's laughing and he lets me crawl over him to take a kiss. Though he only lets me have one, then he grabs my face between his hands and reaches up to do the kissing, "I love you," he kisses a brow, "ti amo," the other brow, "je t'aime," the tip of my nose, "te quiero," my jaw, "愛してる." His hands crawl back to my neck.

"Ah~" I can't help the content hum that comes from my throat, his words tingle against my skin, or is it the feeling of his warm lips pressing to my skin? I can never be sure and maybe I'm just a sap, but it feels like his love reaches through to me and I just want to absorb it.

He kisses both of my cheeks, "слова не могут описать мою любовь к тебе," my face heated at his words.

"Yuuri..." He halted anything I had to say with a final kiss to my lips, his fingers dig into my neck. When he allows me to catch my breath he doesn't speak, just stares into my eyes, I feel as though I'll melt. "Aishiteru..." The words aren't as friendly on my tongue as they were on his, they're not even as friendly as the Russian he spoke, he must've been practicing those words for quite some time.

His eyes close and a smile spreads wide on his face, he lets out a heavy sigh in contentment. My arms collapse beneath me and I allow myself to crumble on top of him, I feel him say "oomph" more than I hear him say it and I'm laughing and then he's laughing. We lie there for a while, the music still playing in the quiet night

 

  
Yuuri's had a long day at work, moving on his feet and barely having a second to sit, when I come out of the shower I find him curled up on the couch, his face pressed into the pillow as he stares off into space. He hasn't changed, only kicking off his shoes before climbing onto the couch.

"Yuuri~ will you paint my toe nails," I sing the words and plop down onto the couch next to him in just a loosely tied robe.

"Ugh," he groans, but he's already rolling from the couch and thumping on the ground, he holds out his hand asking for the nail polish.

"Oh babe, you're so tired, maybe I'll just paint _your_ nails..."

"No, no, it's okay, I want to."

He holds my foot gently as he paints the fuchsia across my toe nails, I giggle when he presses a kiss to the ball of my foot before placing it back on the ground.

"Ah, you love me."

He smiles up at me with a lazy gaze, "yeah," he mumbles, "now... You'll make dinner."

The gasp I produce is so very fake but he laughs anyway and I concede, because how can I deny to such a beautiful man, "alright, alright, but only because I love you too."

 

 

 


	84. Rules to Raising a Child (iii)

Chiyuki was a sweet little girl, she was very good at home and even when they went out together as a family she never gave Viktor nor Yuuri a problem, always behaving her best.

But this week she had started Kindergarten and already the teacher had pointed out to them that she was probably the least disciplined of the group, Yuuri could argue that the teacher is “quite the bitch,” but Viktor felt it was understandable due to the last year being no kids and only adults around her.

“Yuuri, you can’t be upset with the teacher, we’ve hardly had a chance to teach Chi to share and what not, we’ll invite Yuuko’s girls over for a playdate this weekend!”

And Viktor said it like it was the best idea in the world but Yuuri looked at him like “really?” and pointed out that “the girls are eleven! Chi-chan is much too young for them to have any fun.”

“Oh,” his finger came to his chin, “you’re right… I’ll talk to her,” he turns to walk away but Yuuri grabs his arm.

“Ah~” his face is skeptical.

“I can be stern,” Viktor argues to an invisible conversation.

“Mhm,” Yuuri’s tone seems to suggest he disagrees.

“Here,” he holds out an empty hand.

“What,” Yuuri reluctantly holds out his hand to accept, even though there’s nothing there.

“Take this. It’s my title as Papa, I’m gonna be like you, I’m putting on my Daddy pants.”

Yuuri can’t help but snort, his hand falls away from Viktor and laughs deeply at Viktor’s seriousness, “okay… good luck.”

Viktor nods, he looks down at the floor as he’s walking away, “Chi. No, that won’t do,” he’s talking to himself, “ _Chi,_ listen to me… no, Chi _yuki_ -“

Yuuri sneaks up to the wall to listen in on their conversation.

“Hey sweetie,” he’s already being too soft, Yuuri clears his throat so Viktor knows to step up his game, “hum, Chiyuki, we heard back for your teacher today after your first week of school and your father and I are a tad disappointed... зайка.”

Yuuri rolls his eyes, but Viktor can’t see that, maybe he’ll _feel_ it, “but I didn’t wanna play with Tahne! And Misha kept stealing my crayons!”

“Ah ha! We didn’t give you any crayons... so you were obviously stealing _Misha’s_ crayons! ...But that’s not the point... ah what was the point,” the last bit was under his breath, but he quickly got back to it, “Chi,” now his voice took on a stern twist and Yuuri pressed into the wall, “you need to listen to your Daddy and be good in school, share with your classmates and play with each other, or Daddy’s going to be very disappointed.

“Can you do that for me?” He was quiet long enough for a tiny head to nod, “good girl, because if you don’t behave in school there will have to be a punishment,” Yuuri perked up at Viktor’s words, “Daddy will have to punish you… and… and that’s that.” He clapped his hands as if dismissing himself of the situation, then he strode out of the room and right past Yuuri and only had to cry in the bathroom for seventeen minutes after to cleanse himself of his daughter’s sad face.

 

“Hey that was good today,” Yuuri crawled onto the bed, twisting his legs underneath him.

“She’ll never want to call me Papa again! I’ll forever be the mean mean Daddy.”

Yuuri scoffs, “ _I’m_ always the mean mean Daddy,” he waved it off, “she’ll be over it tomorrow.”

“Easy for you to say, you’re used to her sad face,” Viktor came and sat on the bed and Yuuri brushed off the comment, because for now, he was in the mood.

He climbed onto Viktor’s laugh, receiving a sweet smile, wrapping his arms around Viktor’s neck he whispered, “you got me thinking today… it’s been a while and… I think I’ve been a good boy for you _Daddy.”_

Viktor was screaming inside his head and his face clearly expressed that, his eyes blown wide and jaw falling slack, “oh… oh yeah?” Was the brilliance he managed to utter.

“Yeah,” he grinded down on Viktor’s lap, “will you punish me if I’m a bad boy?”

“I- yes I… will definitely have to punish you if your bad.” Viktor grinds up into Yuuri’s ass eliciting a soft moan from the man’s lips, they’re both feeling it now, growing hot against each other, “are you gonna do what Daddy tells you?”

“Yes, god yes,” Yuuri answers quickly.

Yuuri’s moaning again then, halfway through it he cuts himself off at the quiet knock at the door.

“Papa, Daddy,” tap tap tap, “I can’t sleep,” she tries the door knob, “can I sleep with you?”

Viktor practically pushes Yuuri off his lap – Yuuri was already flinging himself off – and runs to the door, “did you hear that! She called me Papa! She still loves me!” He flung the door open and Yuuri’s groaning, “of course зайка, you’re my sweet girl after all.”

She walks past Viktor and climbs straight into Yuuri’s lap, “hi Chi,” he smiles gently at the girl and she cuddles to his side.

Viktor pouts but quickly rushes back to the bed, “hey, make room for Papa!”

 

_Rule Number Three to Raising a Child: Never try out new kinks when the child is home_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> guess who got their computer back!!  
> yeeeees  
> thanks for reading <3 as always  
> you guys are the best
> 
> and guess who never tried the daddy kink again... it just hit too close to home y'know


	85. Getting Personal with Viktor Katuski-Nikiforov

**Five Questions with Viktor Katsuki-Nikiforov**

 

Lucky enough to get an interview with one half of the sexiest couple of the year, I have Viktor Katsuki-Nikiforov here with me today. We had originally planned to meet at _Le Rivage_ but he insisted on something other than French for this afternoon, now I’m sitting across from him in a small wine bar in the Upper East Side, that he promises is “divine,” and honestly, what else would I expect from Viktor Katsuki-Nikiforov? Everyone knows by now, it’s always a wild ride with him.

Now you’re all reading this because it’s the first time Viktor’s promised to answer some more person questions and we plan to deliver! We asked for more, but he only agreed to five, so let’s begin before he changes his mind.

 

_Let’s start with the easy stuff, what do you wear to sleep?_

(Viktor has to take a moment to think because where as he used to wear a loose t-shirt and some sweatpants, that’s changed as of Yuuri’s request. When they had just gotten engaged and moved in together Yuuri had curled up next to him in the fashion of a small cat, his bare legs slid against Viktor’s and his arms brushed under Viktor’s shirt. Yuuri rubbed against him for a couple minutes before beginning to strip from his own clothes, “Viktor,” he had said, “take off your clothes, I want to lie together naked.”

“Oh?!” Viktor couldn’t help his excitement, but Yuuri quickly corrected him.

“No, no, not like that, I just think it’ll be nice.”

And they really did only sleep that night, and it had been nice, rubbing their bare skin against each other, taking each other’s heat only when they needed it.)

_Viktor: Ah, well, in nothing of course (a familiar wink)._

_Yuuri must love that. So, what about your first kiss with Yuuri?_

(Viktor couldn’t exactly tell them the truth, that their first kiss was slamming into the rink at the Cup of China. So, he did what any sane man would do, fabricated a story).

_V: Yuuri and I shared our first kiss under a beautiful display of fireworks, during the sweet summer in Hasetsu, there was a festival and Yuuri shared with me all the food and culture of a Japanese festival. Our months together were certainly building up to that kiss and I don’t think either of us were surprised when Yuuri pushed me over on the bench, climbing on top of me_ (Yuuri would definitely tell him to stop speaking at this moment) _and just taking my breath away._

_Oh my, that is just truly beautiful, and sexy! Speaking of sexy, we’re all dying to know, does Yuuri wear butt pads when he skates?_

_V: (Viktor laughs here) Butt pads?!_

(Viktor was on his knees for Yuuri, his hands moved up Yuuri’s thighs and wrapped around his ass, gripped at firm muscle he pulled back a bit. Stunned at what he was feeling he pushed Yuuri to turn him around, “oh my god!”

“What?!” Yuuri had asked him, looking over his shoulder and down at the man.

“It’s real?”

“What is?”

“Your ass!”

“Of course it is!” A beautiful flush spread across his cheeks.

“Well, there’s all these rumors,” Viktor had mumbled, “I had no reason to _not_ believe them… your ass is just too perfect.”

Yuuri had swatted his hands away.)

_V: I don’t blame you for thinking as such, but no, Yuuri is all natural._

_Oh, we’re very glad to hear it._

_V: Now though, I thought this was about me!_

_Yes of course! Back to it, were you ever the playboy the whole world made you out to be?_

_V: Playboy, huh… I suppose I have to answer this truthfully,_ да _? Yuuri was only the third person I’ve slept with! (He puts his hand to his mouth in mock surprise)._

(“Don’t worry Vitya, I’ll take care of you,” Yuuri had promised as he straddled Viktor. He reached back to finger himself, so he could ride Viktor and the man thought he was actually staring up at a literal angel.

“You’re so good to me солнышко…”)

_V: Yuuri is the one who teaches me_ (Yuuri would _absolutely_ tell him to shut up right about now) _and tells_ me _what to do._

_This is… yeah, just great, perfect really. I guess this brings us to our last question: how do you transition from coach to boyfriend – and eventually husbands?_

_V: Well really… he seduced me first, then ran off and forgot about me… I know, true playboy there,_ да? _So I followed him to Japan and told him I’d be his coach if_ only _to get closer to him. So… it was all a ruse to get him to fall in love with me… but I really do feel lucky to bring out his best on the ice as well._

There you have it guys, getting personal with Viktor Katsuki-Nikiforov, Cosmo is the only place where you’ll get to enter the bedroom with the hottest stars! Thanks for reading

 

_Published by Jackie Corvetto_


	86. Chain Mail

Yuuri’s phone dings, **_Mail_** _[VNikiforov@xxx.com](mailto:VNikiforov@xxx.com)_ , “Oh good, this means Viktor’s finally shifting through his emails,” Yuuri clicked it open, “…wh- … what is this?”

 

WARNING!! Do not delete, skip over, or ignore this email! You have been chosen to share this story! If you do not forward this email to ten of your contacts then you will not wake up on the fourth night from receiving this email. You will end up just like the little girl in this story…

 

Yuuri squinted his eyes at his phone’s screen, “…what the hell am I looking at?” He scrolled to the bottom of the email to read the end of it:

 

Little Sally Ann’s father smashed her head in with a soda bottle screaming, “get away from me clown!” He killed her thinking she was the clown. The clown is still alive to this day, killing innocents who do not share the success story he considered Little Sally Ann’s death.

 

“Seriously… what the hell?” He deleted the message right away and called Viktor, the phone only rang once when Viktor answered, “what did you email me?”

“You got it?! Oh my gosh, I’m so sorry Yuuri but I was so scared you know! I don’t want to end up like little Sally Ann! Did you forward it out too!?”

“Viktor… when was the last time you went through your emails? What year was that from? 2006?”

“Uh…” Yuuri could hear him pull the phone away from his ear and click at his screen a couple times before coming back to it, “2008, actually…”

Yuuri sighed, “no… I deleted it. I didn’t forward it.”

Viktor gasped and Yuuri wanted to laugh because he could picture Viktor’s look of horror, “Yuuri! No! You’ll end up like little Sally Ann in four days! What do we do, how do we fix this?!” Now Yuuri did laugh, “this is no laughing matter, Yuuri!”

 

“Okay,” Viktor slid into the seat next to Yuuri at the counter and displayed his computer screen for Yuuri to look, “I’ve figured out a way to reset the curse from the email, we just have to-“

“Viktor… don’t worry about it, really.”

“I insist. I can’t just stand by while you get killed by some clown!”

Yuuri sighed and for the next two days he was receiving links to suspicious websites about evading ‘evil spirits,’ Viktor was sprinkling weird herbs in Yuuri’s tea in the morning, he was waking up in the middle of the night to Viktor praying over him (that had been terrifying, to say the least), and walking in on Viktor ‘cleansing the apartment’ with burnt sage.

On the morning of the fourth day Yuuri found Viktor crying over his coffee, “Yuuri, I’m so sorry… I did this to you…”

Yuuri wanted to roll his eyes but the sight actually made him feel quite upset, he couldn’t wait for that night.

That night Viktor clung to Yuuri, “if you go, I go too!”

The lamp next to the couch illuminated the room for them pretty well, Yuuri rubbed Viktor’s back consoling him, but he froze when the lamp and the television flicked off. Viktor’s scream was way over the top but Yuuri clumsily searched for his phone, wiggling away from Viktor’s hold, _oh my god, is this seriously happening,_ when he found his found he clicked on the night light.

Yuuri and Viktor whipped their heads to where the light shined brightest, across the room it shined on a… stack of pillows and blankets, they both screamed.

“Wait…” Yuuri caught himself, “it’s nothing,” he let out a sigh of relief, “Viktor, Vi~ktor, stop screaming!”

The man finally calmed down, “oh, thank god,” he sagged into Yuuri.

“I can barely breath, can you let go a little…”

“Yeah… sorry,” his grip around Yuuri slacked. The phone rang and he jumped and tensed again, before he realized what it was. “Oh… jesus.”

It had been the super intendant apologizing about a small power outage that would be fixed right away. They had fallen asleep on the couch and when they woke the next morning the lamp and television were back on.

“Yuuri…” he woke to incessant tapping, “Yuuri!” He blinked awake, “your’e alive! Thank god!”

“Yes, yes, of course,” he grumbled sleepily.

“Cпасибо, спасибо, спасибо,” he said over and over again kissing Yuuri all over his face until the man pushed him off of him and he collapsed on the floor.

“You are _never_ checking your email again.”

“Okay,” the man sang.


	87. Girlfriends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They are GIRLS! cause who doesn't love girls?  
> I didn't change Yuuri's name cause it works for both genders ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

The water pressure ran even on her back, she washed at a slower pace than she normally would, consumed by thoughts. The way Viktoria had been parading around the apartment lately was so… desirable but neither of them actually had the time to touch each other the way they wanted to. And Yuuri has been incredible pent up, the stress from skating, the stress from her coach, her friends and family, she couldn’t take any more, she just wanted to fucking _come_.

What used to be Viktoria’s hands rubbing the knots from Yuuri’s shoulders turned into hot packs and the warm pressure of the shower hose. Yuuri quickly found another use for the shower head, she plucked it from its holder on the wall and toyed with the pressure options until she found the perfect one.

Closing her eyes and leaning her head against her arm on the wall, she imagined Viktoria on her knees for her, touching herself as she flicked her tongue at Yuuri’s clit, she spread her legs open wider at the image and brought the shower head between her legs, letting the water vibrate and cause waves of pleasure spread down her legs and up her torso, through her arms.

“Vika, Vika, Vika,” her lips formed the other woman’s name like a plea, falling so easily and without any thought.

“Are you calling me, Yu- _oh._ ”

The sound Yuuri made as she jumped away from the wall was a bit undignified, she let the shower head fall as she stared at Viktoria through the glass, “I… I thought you left for practice!” The shower head clunked against the floor hard and the water sprayed up into her face and hitting the ceiling, she scrambled to pick it up and held it to her chest.

“I forgot something, then I heard you say my name…” she smirked, “though I see I’ve walked in on infidelity!”

“No!” Yuuri squeaked.

Viktoria just laughed, “you look so beautiful when you flush like that солнышко,” and she’s already stripping off her clothes.

Yuuri steps back against the wall, the cord connected to the shower head tugs a bit, but she ignores it and Viktoria is stepping into the shower. She closes the glass door behind her and steps close to Yuuri, skin to skin, her smile is striking and Yuuri’s breath hitches. Viktoria takes the shower head and without looking away from Yuuri hangs it back in its place on the wall, her hands wrap around Yuuri and grip her ass as she presses in for a kiss.

Yuuri moans against her lips and her hands slide up Viktoria’s sides until they cup her breasts, one thumb rubbing against her nipple, eliciting a soft groan from the woman.

And slowly Viktoria sinks to her knees, just how Yuuri had imagined, “wait wait,” she slips away and opens the glass door slightly, just to reach out and grab a hand towel. “Here,” she places it on the floor for Viktoria to kneel on.

“Ah, thank you darling,” she says kissing Yuuri’s thigh, then she’s pushing them open with the back of her hand.

Yuuri gulps slightly but lets her feet slide apart so Viktoria can access whatever it is she’d like to. Viktoria’s fingers slide between the lips first, spreading them apart and taking a look, then she licks a stripe from Yuuri’s entrance up to her clit and starts making small ministrations. Yuuri moans at the devotion, though the water pressure was warmer and harder, there’s nothing quite like Viktoria’s teasing.

Viktoria’s one hand squeezes at Yuuri’s thigh but the other comes up and pressed a finger against her entrance, she doesn’t push it just yet, waiting for Yuuri to speak, “mhm, mhm,” Yuuri moans in agreement, nodding her head before it falls against the tiles.

Viktoria’s finger presses in and soon after another finger follows, the two fingers lazily push in and out as her tongue works hard to bring Yuuri over the edge. Yuuri’s gripping at Viktoria’s hair, pleas and whimpers fall off her tongue and Viktoria moans into Yuuri, her tongue pressing into Yuuri’s entrance along with her fingers and maybe Yuuri’s screaming but she can’t hear herself over her own pulse.

“Vika, Vika, you’re so good to me, I love you, I love you…” and then her entire body feels like electricity, her head goes hazy as she slips into such pleasure, she takes a deep breath, not realizing she had been holding her breath for that end of it all. Her fingers tingle as she releases Viktoria’s hair, her legs wobble and she wants to fall over, she never did like standing up during any kind of activity such as that. But she stays standing and pulls Viktoria up to stand with her.

 “Let me,” she mumbles kissing Viktoria’s lips, she fingers crawl down her skin to reach for Viktoria’s entrance, but she stops Yuuri.

“Tonight, солнышко, I have to go now,” she pulls back, her face is regretful. “I’m glad I could see your orgasm face,” she teases, “it’s been too long, I truly miss you… every second.”

Yuuri frowns now too, “I’m sorry it was all about me…”

“No, no! Don’t think that way, I came in here knowing that would be the outcome. I love you,” she kissed Yuuri and stepped out of the shower quick, water dripping on the floor, “but I do, _really,_ have to go! Tonight, okay? Tonight.”

She pulled a towel around herself and ran from the bathroom, not even shutting the door, “yeah, tonight,” Yuuri agreed.


	88. Sing My Song (ii)

“Do you know Yuuri?”

“Everyone knows Yuuri,” Leo said without looking up from their English assignment.

“Well!?”

“Well what?”

“Tell me all about him? What’s his last name! What is his schedule? What club is he a part of?”

Now Leo looked up at him, “I don’t know _those_ things about him… you should talk to Phichit, they’re always hanging around together.”

Viktor drooped, “thanks,” he managed before moving to slink away.

But Leo grabbed his arm, tugging him back, “why are you so interested in Yuuri anyway?”

“He’s…” Viktor chewed his lip, “I just need to talk to him.”

Leo raised his brow at him but before he could say anything else Viktor handed in his sheet to the teacher and took the hall pass to leave the room.

 

                                   _chris, be a dear…_

_…? what_

_come meet me_

_-___- where are you?_

_i’m in the english hall_

Viktor slid down the lockers to wait for Chris, his shirt rode up and exposed his back to the cold steel and he let out a small sound of discomfort before hitting the floor. He tapped the pass against his knee, _how am I going to find this Phichit? Let alone, Yuuri,_ the task at hand seemed more and more impossible each person he spoke with.

But he wouldn’t give up, Viktor clenched his fist in resolve, I _will_ find him!

“Alright what’s up, I only have a minute, Mr. Donahue is a real stickler,” he sticks out his tongue and scrunches his nose, hands on hips.

“Oh… I’ll walk you back over,” he pulls himself off the floor and they start to walk back to the science wing upstairs. “I need to find someone named Phichit, do you know them?”

“Yeah, yeah,” he was nodding along with his words, “he’s a loud kid, a grade below us, I have art with him seventh period.

“Really!” Viktor stepped in front of Chris to grasp his hands, he continued walking backwards, though Chris’ steps faltered, and he had to fall into a slower pace, “can I come to your art class then later?”

Chris chucked, “of course, mon ami.”

Viktor was running back to his own class, “thanks Chris!” He shouted over his shoulder, the boy only shook his head, a fond smile still lingering.

 

Viktor left lunch two minutes before the bell even rung to make his way over to the art wing, which wasn’t far by any means, he leaned against the wall next to what would be Chris’ next class, and _Phichit’s._ He pulled his phone from his pocket and scrolled through his feed, liking random things and even throwing one or two comments out there, he was in a good mood after all.

The bell rang, kids crowded out of their classrooms, and Viktor stuck himself to the wall in an attempt to not get trampled, only one person stepped on his shoe. He made a stink face at him but got over it just as quick.

“Hey,” Chris came over, he peaked into his classroom and then looked back at Viktor, “Phichit already went in,” he pointed to the doorway.

“ _What?_ Show me…” He put his hands together in a plea, Chris rolled his eyes but waved him into the room.

“Mrs. Weisman won’t care anyway,” he strolled right over to Phichit who was already logging into the computer. “Hey Phich, my friend here was looking for you.”

Phichit looked up from his computer and gave Viktor a once over, he looked back at Viktor’s face and scoffed, Viktor would’ve been offended if the following words didn’t come out of Phichit’s mouth, “you aren’t actually looking for _me,_ are you?”

Viktor opened his mouth to object but quickly shut it, because… no, he wasn’t, “actually, I’m looking for one Yuuri.”

“You already have a Yuri. Mr. Plisetsky, is it? Yeah, I know everyone and their circles.”

Viktor fell back an inch and looked to Chris with his eye brows pulled down, Chris just shrugged, “that’s true, he does.”

Viktor grumbled something under his breath, but then admitted, “I heard him singing…”

“Ah, understandable. He’s better than even you, right?” Viktor just nodded, “I try to tell him, but he doesn’t believe me,” a shrug, “a real shame…” He looked back at his computer, opening up his past work and started clicking away at it, Viktor assumed that was the end of the conversation and was about to leave as the final bell rang but Phichit spoke again, still facing the computer, “I’ll talk to Yuuri for you… he’s shy. So he’ll have to make the first move.

Viktor gasped, “thank you!”

“Sure, sure,” and you could hear the smile in Phichit’s voice but he didn’t turn to show the two boys.

Viktor ran off to his next class, “thank you!” He shouted again before exiting the classroom and pushing past Mrs. Weisman.

“Mr. Nikiforov, please be quiet… and get to your _own_ class!”

“Yes ma’am!”


	89. I'm Not Gay

“If I was gay? Sure, I’d totally be into Yuuri, but I’m not,” Viktor shrugs, leaning away from the mic and back into his seat on the stage, Yuuri's hands met his shoulders as they reached the cushion and started to rub away the tight knots, Viktor melted into the touch.

The press buzzed at the comment until someone stood up, “WBU News, and actually… the question wasn’t… asking if you were gay, nor if you had feelings for fellow competitor Katsu-“

“I heard the question. Next,” Viktor waved his hand, dismissing the woman who slunk back into her seat.

 

-            -            -

 

Viktor climbed onto his knees on the bench, bumping the table away with his hips, “Yuuri, over here!” he waved his arms towards the younger man until he caught sight of Viktor and made his way over, Viktor sat back on his bum as Yuuri slid in next to him.

“Hi,” Yuuri pecks Viktor’s cheek while he settles into the cushion and then greets his friends as well, “hey guys.”

“So you two are like… dating?”

“What~” they both chorus at the same time, on the table their fingers intertwine, and their palms lie flat against each other.

Yuuri continues, “psh, no, I mean _yeah_ , if I was gay I’d be obsessed with Viktor,” he looks at Viktor and they share a laugh.

Phichit and Chris also share a look, eye brows raised, “mhm, sure.”

 

When Yuuri pulls out his wallet later to cough up his part of the bill, they can all see the picture of Viktor Nikiforov, Junior World Champion, sticking out of one of the folds before he quickly snaps it back shut and stuffs it into his pocket once more.

 

-            -            -

 

Yuuri and Viktor were the last performers of the afternoon and they huddled together under the television out in the hall, pressed together, small kisses being shared and sweet words of encouragement between each one. Each shared one hand with the other but Yuuri’s free hand tapped a beat against his thigh while Viktor’s free hand was cupped on Yuuri’s behind.

“Just admit it! You’re gay for each other,” one of Viktor’s rink mates had snuck up on the duo and proceeded to shove his finger into his mouth to fake gag.

There wasn’t an inch between the two men, they both turned their heads to face the teen, cheeks pressed together, Viktor spoke, “we’re not gay.”

“If we _were_ gay, I’d totally be gay for Viktor.”

“Ew.”

Viktor pulled back just to look at Yuuri, “awe, Yuuri, that’s so sweet. If we were gay, I’d totally hook up with you.”

A faint blush painted over Yuuri’s cheeks and the bridge of his nose, “that… is so sweet, Vitya.”

“You two are fucking gross.”

As the teenager stormed off Viktor and Yuuri leaned back into each other, gently touching their foreheads together.

 

-            -            -

 

@Yaoifan4life

 Just admit it, @v-nikiforov @katsudon, you’re dating RIGHT?!

 

           @StraightMate

            they’ve said it plenty of times! they’re not gay!

 

           @MrsNikiforov

            @v-nikiforov, my darling, would NEVER be with such swine

 

           @v-nikiforov

            @Yaoifan4life @MrsNikiforov im not gay but if i was i would very much be with @katsudon piggy

 

@SpicyKatsuki

 Waiting for @katsudon to come out like …………

 

           @Katsudon

            @Spicykatsuki I’m not gay, but if I was I would definitely come out for @v-nikiforov

 

-            -            -

 

"Thank you for coming this evening."

"We've called you all here today..."

"-because it seems the secret's out."

Chris shook his head in disbelief, a faint smile graced his face. Phichit looked around at the select reporters invited to these shenanigans and pulled out his phone to record. Yuri grumbled to himself, arms folded across his chest. The rest of their friends just offered raised eyebrows.

Yuuri and Viktor looked between them selves then back out to their small crowd, "we're gay."

They pressed into an awkward sort of hug, their bodies still facing their friends and the reports but their arms wrapping around each other, "together. we're gay with each other," Yuuri finished.

"Yeah, that."

"Duh!" Mila yelled before whooping out in cheers.

"Fucking duh," Yuri stormed off.

The reporters flashes went out, only one spoke, "hard to ignore..."

Even Yakov rolled his eyes, "that was very obvious from the start."

Phichit could be heard from behind his phone, "you're both so sickly in love, I could throw up," he happily voiced.

Viktor and Yuuri molded into a more natural hug, loosing interest in their friends, "they had no idea," Yuuri murmured.

"How could they have?" Viktor pressed his lips to Yuuri's, "we're so sneaky about it."

"Exactly."


	90. A Flood (iv)

Yuuri let the paint brush guide his hand across the paper, he wasn’t any good at drawing buildings like Viktor but when it came to colors he knew he could make something beautiful, and when the subject _was_ Viktor you definitely need color.

What Viktor may have used to color the pavement outside of one of his buildings Yuuri used to paint soft strokes atop his head. He picked up another brush and dipped it in a soft purple, a purple to match dripping wisterias, and made a light stroke under each eye. Viktor often would stay up late with Yuuri until he fell asleep from crying or from exhaustion, when Yuuri would wake in the morning, still wrapped in Viktor’s arms, his fingers would trace the bruises that had surfaced on the man’s face from the dilated vessels.

Another brush. He swept a baby blue in a small circle to match the beautiful eyes that would cry with him, he pushed hard against the paper and let the blue pool and drip down the page like tears. Would this blue match the blue Viktor used for the sky above his buildings? Did he even draw a background when designing a building, or did he only focus on the structure itself? The blue pooled at the bottom of the paper and stained the wooden easel.

A soft peach color to outline his lips, after all kissing Viktor was sweet like biting into a ripe peach, _hah,_ is that too sappy? Yuuri found himself leaning close to the painting, he found it lacking. It didn’t have that something extra that Viktor had, he was probably not someone you could properly portray on paper.

“Ah, better stick to the day job,” Yuuri shrugged, pushing away from the easel.

“Is that Uncle Viktor,” a little head poked around the chair he sat on and peaked at his work.

“Well… sort of.”

“Sort of? It sure looks like him… but you didn’t finish, Uncle Yuuri. Are you gonna give it to him?” She had stepped in front of him now, he swiveled in his seat to avoid her stare.

“No, no, this was just for fun.”

“Oh…” She looked down and seemed to truly think about his words, scaring him a bit, “then, can I have it?”

“S- sure… I don’t see why not.”

“Oh! But autograph it first!”

“Autograph?! Who taught you that?”

“Uncle Viktor says you should always ask for someone’s autograph on something they worked hard on.”

“Oh yeah,” Yuuri mumbled through a small smile, “what else does Uncle Viktor say?”

“That we should go on a date tonight?”

“Wh-” Yuuri almost rolled off his seat, but caught himself on the thin armrest, “what?”

She held up his phone, “he wants to get dinner.”

“When did you learn to read!” He swiped for his phone.

She giggled, “I’m in first grade Uncle Yuuri, I can read great! You taught me, remember?”

_Ah, that had been so long ago,_ “right, right. I shouldn’t have.”

“So, are we gonna go?”

“Sure,” he clicked open the message; _Viktor – We should get dinner, the three of us. There’s a nice little place uptown._ “Uptown? You’ll need to dress your best.”

Really what is Viktor thinking, such an expensive area. He looked at the time stamp, 0842, it was already 1527, he tapped out a reply and moved to put his paint away.

“Oh, right,” he halted in his movements and picked up the brush that rested in the darkest color on the cardboard, which was just a very bright pink, and signed off on the painting for Kiyoko, _Uncle Yuuri_. “Drag that into your room than, but be careful, it’s still wet.”

“Okay~”

He cleaned up the area and finally texted Viktor back, _pick me up at seven?_

And Viktor responded promptly with a _yes, sir!_

 

Yuuri squeezed into a pair of black pants he hadn’t worn since his interview at the restaurant three years ago and a thin button up shirt he bought at Bananna Republiic for his high school graduation _seven_ years ago. Thankfully it all fit still, the shirt just tight around his hips a bit, but that wouldn’t show tucked under the pants.

Kiyoko picked out an outfit and Yuuri politely asked her to pick out a couple more options before he had to go in there and pick out something a little more appropriate. “But Uncle Yuuri, I don’t _want_ to wear that!”

“But… don’t you wanna match your Uncle Yuuri?”

“You’re not wearing any purple!”

_Oh, this is gonna be a hard sell… “_ Right, true… I just meant-” _being dress up,_ “what about… matching Uncle Viktor?”

Her eyes lit up than, bright as the sun, “yes!” she exclaimed, already stripping from her clothes to throw her arms through the dress and let it slip over her shoulders.

“Er… good, yeah let me zip that up, turn around.” She obliged and turned her back to him, so he could get to her zipper, once he zipped it up, he stood and pulled his phone from his pocket, “okay, now pick out shoes! I’ll be right back in.”

He slipped from the room and dialed Viktor’s phone quickly, when Viktor answered, Yuuri barely gave him a second to speak, “hi Yu-”

“Hey. Do you have a purple tie you can throw on? …Kiyoko wants to match you.”

The seconds ticked as Viktor thought, “uh… I don’t, but I’ll get something purple for her sure.”

Yuuri could hear the smile that spread across his face in reply to Yuuri’s silly request. He let out breath of relief, “thank you.”

“Anything for the two most beautiful people in my life.”

Yuuri blushed at the words, “ye- yes… thank you… I’ll see you soon!” He hung up before Viktor could say goodbye, _whoops, sorry Viktor._

He walked back into Kiyoko’s room, she was pulling on her rainbow rain boots, Yuuri face palmed.

 

A knock at the door signaled Viktor’s arrival, Kiyoko ran to the door to greet him, “Uncle Viktor~” She sang as she pulled the handle, giving it a twist until it gave to her tiny hand. She used her entire body to move the door, then jumped back into the threshold to welcome their guest, “hello!”

“Hi Kiyoko!” He gave her a once over, from the top of her pretty brown head, to the bottom of her rainbow covered feet, “you look _beautiful!_ And look!” He pointed to a purple boutonnière he had pinned to his shirts pocket, “we match!” He put on a fake surprised face.

“I already knew you’d wear purple… I’m a clairvoyant.”

“Where’d you learn _that_ word,” Yuuri came around the corner to greet them. He leaned over Kiyoko to plant a kiss on Viktor’s cheek, pink spread across his cheeks in reply and Kiyoko ran around Yuuri’s legs to escape the two men.

Then Yuuri gave him a once over, “wh- are we going to _prom?_ ”

Viktor bit his lip, the corners curled up into a smile, “you gave me such short notice!” He argued, “it’s the only thing I could find that was purple!”

“Okay, fine fine.”

“He looks beautiful,” Kiyoko yelled from the couch, “now let’s go!” She hopped up and went to drag them out the door.

“Yes ma’am!” Viktor saluted the little girl, following her down the hall as Yuuri locked the door behind them. He only looked back to shoot the man a wink.


	91. A Flood (iv.v)

When Viktor had caught up to Kiyoko at the end of the hall she had gingerly reached up and plucked his hand from the air to grasp within her own, it was absolutely precious, and Viktor wanted to fawn over her forever. He looked back at Yuuri and caught the man staring at their hands with a fond smile.

“I wanna do it!” She skipped forward and slammed her tiny fist into the down button for the elevator. In the process she hadn’t released Viktor and he fell forward to accommodate the width she’d put between them, but then she fell back to his side to wait for the quite ding.

Yuuri chuckled behind them as he came to their parallel.

“Uncle Yuuri, you need to hold hand too.”

“Oh? I do? Okay,” he put his hand out for her to take with her other free hand but she just looked at him like he was crazy.

“Not _my hand!_ Uncle Viktor’s, he’s out supervisor.”

“Supervisor huh?” Yuuri questioned and Viktor almost cracked up at the little girl, he preened at her use of the vocabulary words he had taught her. Some of the words he had though unusable but she managed to make use for every single one of them.

Yuuri stayed staring at the little girl until she raised an eyebrow at him, Yuuri popped his lips, “fine~” he said as though inconvenienced, but he shot Viktor a smile when the man met his eyes. He moved to take Viktor’s free hand as the elevator doors opened up for them and a ding sounded through the room.

Kiyoko managed to convince the two men that they had to walk this way all the way to the restaurant, they only agreed because at the end of the first block they’d be getting into a cab to go to the restaurant. So, they stretched out on the sidewalk, like a few obnoxious  tourists and walked slowly, hand in hand, until their toes tipped over the corner and Yuuri reached up with his free hand to hail a driver.

The yellow car pulled up at their feet and they quickly slid into the back seat, Yuuri first, then Kiyoko in the middle, and Viktor on her other side. She picked up their hands and held them in her lab throughout the car ride, chattering away like a happy child should. Viktor and Yuuri just listened on, looking at each other over her head to smile at her enthusiasm. When they pulled up at the restaurant Viktor had asked the cabby to take them to, twenty six minutes later, they climbed out in the same fashion they had climbed in.

“Now, Yoko-chan, you’re gonna be good, right? This is a fancy place.”

“For you, Uncle Yuuri, anything,” she promised in her best Italian accent, which is to say a horrible impression of Marlon Brando.

Viktor’s laugh burst through his lips without warning and he barely caught himself, slapping a hand over his mouth, “jeez,” he mumbled through his fingers, “you’re good at that, Kiyoko.”

“Thanks,” she was back to her chipper voice.

She skipped forward and Yuuri and Viktor followed her into the restaurant, a man held the door open for them and Viktor walked over to the hostess first, “Nikiforov, for three.”

“Mmm,” Yuuri leaned over to Viktor as they walked to their table, “I don’t know what type of food I would like here?”

“I’ll help you order, любовь,” he pecked Yuuri’s offered cheek quickly and then slid into a chair at the table they had just arrived at.

“Ah,” Yuuri straightened, his hand cupping over the cheek that had been kissed, a faint blush spread across his cheeks, but the corners of his lips turned up and Viktor lit up in enjoyment.

He went to usher Kiyoko into a seat but she had already clambered over Viktor into the seat by the wall, claiming her spot next to Viktor. So Yuuri sat across from the man instead, just as he was planting himself into the seat a man swept over to them and flipped over their glasses to pour cold water into them for the trio, before any of them could get out a thanks the man was gone.

A small basket of bread was placed on the table and Yuuri went to reach for one but quickly pulled back, Viktor knew by now, Yuuri would wait until Viktor took a piece of bread first, so he grabbed the top piece and a smaller one for Kiyoko and not a moment later Yuuri was grabbing a piece as well. “Thanks,” Yuuri bit into his bottom lip as Viktor buttered the small piece for Kiyoko.

“Of course,” he gave it to her and like a little gremlin she shoved it into her mouth in two bites. She loves bread, just like her uncle.

Viktor ended up ordering for all three of them and it was absolutely delicious, he loved to watch Yuuri eat, his eyes lit up with every bite, it was obvious the way he enjoyed food. Viktor wanted to take him to every restaurant in the city, to every restaurant in the world.

Viktor has eaten at Yuuri’s restaurant of course, Yuuri’s cooking is his favorite cooking ever, he watched Yuuri pluck the oyster from its shell and offer it to Kiyoko who accepted it greedily. If Yuuri had anything to worry about with his new daughter it wasn’t going to be about food, she was a good eater and he could definitely cater to that.

It had been a month now since Mari had gone and Yuuri was doing so… incredible. Viktor was so proud of the younger man, it was such a task to take on a child so out of the blue like that and yet he managed so impressively. He got her up in the morning with a great breakfast, got her to school on time, picked her up on time and helped her with homework, he even started to reach out to other parents from the school to get a better gist of just what he should be doing.

“Uncle Viktor, are you gonna come ice skating with us?” Kiyoko asked cheerfully through her saucy teeth.

“Er… sure, I love to ice skate,” _I’ve never skated in my entire life._

“Right, I was … gonna ask, actually. I’ve only gone a handful of times,” Yuuri admitted, looked at Viktor through his eye lashes, “Yuuko’s girls suggested it and I wanted to find some sort of… extracurricular activity for Yoko-chan.”

“That sounds great! I’d love to go! Just tell me when.”

Yuuri’s smile was aimed towards the food on his plate but his hand extended across the table, reaching for Viktor’s. Viktor met him in the middle and gave his hand a little squeeze, red spread on Yuuri’s face as a result and Viktor enjoyed the view.

 

They went back to Yuuri’s after they had some of “the best cheesecake in the upper east side,” and planned to just put Kiyoko to bed and sit on the couch, maybe with some coffee. They only managed one part of that, as Yuuri started to brew the coffee Kiyoko bounced around as if she had had coffee.

“Uncle Viktor come look at the new addition to my room!” She grabbed at his hand and pulled in an attempt to drag him off. In a less tired state Viktor would’ve played the part and let her “big muscles” pull him across the room, instead he mumbled an okay~ and sluggishly stood from his stool to slide across the floors to her room. He actually had to pick up his feet once he got to her room - because of the carpets - which is a real bummer.

He took a look around, “hmm, which is it?”

She ran over to the window and plucked a piece of canvas gently from the wall where it had been leaning, “it should be dry now,” she climbed onto her bed and propped it against the wall from there.

Viktor’s eyes roamed over the piece, “wow, it’s-” his own small gasp interrupted his speech, he stepped closer almost reaching out to touch it, _very familiar,_ “who painted this Kiyoko?”

“Uncle Yuuri did! Doesn’t it remind you of someone?” She teased.

It was simplistic, Viktor’s eyes followed the light greys to the quiet purples, the entire thing dripping with a vibrant blue, streaks of it spilling off the bottom of the canvas, it was chunky at the bottom of the page where it must’ve pooled. Then he did reach out, he let his fingers brush along the soft pink lines that made up the lips.

“What are you two doing?” Yuuri said from the doorway, “oh...”

Viktor turned to face him, he was biting at his lip to stop any chance of tears, he’s never cried so much in his life as he has with Yuuri this last month or two.

“Ah that’s-“

“It’s so… incredible, Yuuri,” he looked down and even quieter he said, “thank you.”

No one’s ever drawn him in such a way, it made his chest tight, his legs tingle, he stepped towards Yuuri who hadn’t tried to speak again and wrapped his arms around him in a constricting hug.

It was probably half of a minute before Yuuri reciprocated the hug, “well… you’re just so beautiful, Vitya.”

Viktor sniffed, closing his eyes tight to allow a couple tears to spill before he rubbed them off onto Yuuri’s shirt, he swallowed hard and duh his face into Yuuri’s neck, “you’re beautiful, Yuuri, inside and out. So so beautiful, too beautiful for this world. Thank you for loving me.”

“I do,” Yuuri breathed out the words, “…yeah. I do.”

Viktor pulled back to look into Yuuri’s eyes, his hands clamped onto his shoulders to keep himself from swaying, “yeah,” he said as if he was confirming something and a smile pushed his eyes closed again.

“What are you two doing~” Kiyoko complained.

_Caught._


	92. Failed Contract

“I need you to kill him,” the dark-haired woman held up a picture of a man, he only looked a little bit older than Yuuri did himself. He took it in his thin fingers and examined it, memorizing the length of the silver hair, the shade of blue in his eyes, the number of freckles on his nose, the sharp cut of his jaw, the shape of his ears, the crooked bottom row of teeth in an otherwise straight mouth, everything.

And then he handed the picture back to the woman, “keep this, I don’t want it.”

“His name is Viktor,” Yuuri nodded, he won’t take notes, he remembers all the information he’ll need. “We’ve been married for two years and I ju-”

Yuuri held up a hand, “I don’t care why,” he rubbed his thumb across the pads of his fingers.

“O- oh!” she pulled a large envelope out of her pocket book and handed it to him, “this is half, obviously you’ll get the rest once you’re done.”

“I don’t play like that.” Pushing away from the table with both hands, he stood to leave.

“Wait!” She jumped up, he rolled his eyes at her mini scene and sat back down. She slumped down into her seat as well, “I- okay,” she let her head hang and pulled another envelope from her bag and handed it over.

“Great. We won’t meet again. Is there anything else I need to know?”

“No,” she said in a weak voice.

He stood, threw a bill on the table for his coffee and stalked off. Yuuri wasted no time, he flipped his burner phone open and dialed a number he knew by heart since high school.

“Hey, I’ve got a client… yeah, I wanna finish this by Sunday… I know that it’s Friday, I have a busy week coming up Phich… I’ll text you the details,” and then there was a crack in Yuuri’s serious attitude and a playful smile spread across his face, “thank~ you,” he sang.

 

Saturday morning brought Yuuri outside the busiest company in Toronto, Viktor had a huge meeting coming up and he would be working through the weekend, alone. Yuuri loitered at the coffee shop across the street, he didn’t check his watch once, he just sat and waited with a cup of coffee. Finally, when the sun was highest in the sky, a face he worked hard to memorize slipped from the building and started to make their way to the diner on the corner, where he would sometimes eat on the weekdays. Yuuri grabbed his belongings and made his move, he moved parallel to Viktor on the opposite side of the street, moving quicker so he could intercept Viktor before he got to the corner.

Looking down at his feet, “oomph,” he hit something solid, that something solid stumbled back, his blue eyes wide.

“I am _so_ sorry,” Yuuri quickly spoke, he scrambled for the papers he had make Viktor drop, some had scattered into the street and when he moved to grab them the man stopped him with a tug on his arm.

“Please, be careful,” Yuuri looked up to see a bicyclist speed past, leaving thread makes over the white print out, “don’t worry about it.” Viktor scooped down to pick up the torn page and stuck it back in the pile Yuuri held, before accepting them.

Yuuri usually was able to grab onto a conversation with anybody, that was practically his job after all, but Viktor’s voice was cold towards the man. Yuuri wasn’t used to people not being interested at first glance, though he supposed, Viktor is a straight man.

His lingering eyes caught a glimpse of a scribble in the corner of the page, it was a shitty rendition of a fluffy cat. What was this guy even doing at work on a Saturday, playing around?

Yuuri used this and pointed it out, “that’s a great-“

“That’s my dog!” Thankfully Viktor had cut him off, “she’s a poodle! How could you tell?” Yuuri was almost startled back by the sudden change in the man’s demeanor, he looked up at Viktor to see the shift on his features as well, eyes sparkling and a gorgeous heart shaped smile, it was almost comical, _good thing I didn’t say cat._

“You’re an amazing artist,” he lied.

And somehow even Viktor brightened up even more, “no one’s ever told me that, before!” Yuuri was surprised, with a face like that, he was sure Viktor must’ve gotten lied to quite often about his talents.

“Do you have more?”

“Yes! Will… would you like to grab some coffee with me? I’d… love to show you.”

Yuuri had already had his fair share of coffee for the day, but he offered his best smile and nodded at the man. Viktor led them to the diner at the corner and a man sat them at a booth by the window.

Viktor scrambled through his brief case, pulling out loose papers here and there, “my wife, she says I’m not allowed to draw in the house,” he rambled on pulling out a grey folder and setting it on the table, “she says I’m no good at anything, I’m just a pretty face,” he smiles here but it looks pained and Yuuri’s eye brows furrow. “Well, anyway, that’s what everyone says, ‘Viktor’ – that’s my name by the way – ‘you need to focus on getting a good job in the city, stop drawing,’ but I don’t _want_ to, I love it! I hate my stuffy job!” He threw his arms up exasperated.

“O-oh…” Yuuri let his words sink it, this man was quite excessive, was he always like this? Just five minutes ago Viktor was grumbling on the side walk.

A woman came over to take their order, Yuuri asked for a large glass of organe juice and Viktor ordered a wrap, then she left them alone.

Yuuri held out his hand to accept the folder and other loose pieces of art, he shuffled through them, all of them sloppy, the lines practically scribbled, no shape made sense to what the artist was trying to portray. But still Yuuri couldn’t help but smile, his eye brows rose in amusement, there was so much heart put into these drawings and though there was no timeline Yuuri could tell which had been drawn earlier than the others, because there was a bit of progression between these drawings. Somewhere along the line Viktor _did_ get better and maybe, if given the chance, he could’ve become great.

So Yuuri fudged the truth a bit when giving his assessment to the anxious man across from him, “these are amazing,” it was a half-truth because he was actually amazed at the man.

And again, Viktor beamed, “what’s your name?”

“Oh, right, Yuuri,” _wait!!! You’re not supposed to give your real name,_ Yuuri’s eye’s widened involuntarily but Viktor didn’t seem to notice, looking down and flipping through some of the pages.

“I know you’re just being kind, Yuuri, it’s very sweet of you,” he looked up at Yuuri with an all too familiar smile, “I appreciate it.”

Yuuri’s self-depreciation came to a halt, “Viktor,” he reached forward as if to take the man’s hand but stopped before it was too late, instead settling on the table, “I’m not lying, I think your dedication to art and the warmth displayed in these drawings is incredible.” _What am I doing? Wasn’t I here to kill this man?_

Every time Viktor smiled at him Yuuri fell deeper and deeper into a metaphorical hole, he crumbled in on himself, a groan escaped as his hands came to cover his face, “Yuuri, what’s wrong?”

What was wrong? Yuuri was about to throw his ethical code, maybe his entire career, away, “Viktor… your wife hired me to kill you.”


	93. Failed Contract (ii)

“Viktor… your wife hired me to kill you.”

“Ah...” Viktor’s face crumbled and Yuuri hated to be the one to do it, “that- haha, that’s funny, Yuuri. How did you know I was married?” His fingers went to fiddle with an absent wedding ring.

The two men stared at each other, blank expressions, the waitress dropped off Viktor’s food and lingered for a moment as if waiting for a ‘thank you,’ she did not receive one and she walked away. Another minute passed quietly, Viktor looked down at his food.

Yuuri’s eyebrows scrunched down, “uh, I-“

“Yeah, it’s not the best marriage... I mean like I said-” he cut himself off and looked up at Yuuri, his eyes pleading, “anyway... I’d like to think I met you under... good circumstances?”

_Does he..._ “Viktor... I wasn’t trying to be funny. You should be little more... I don’t know, shocked?” When Viktor doesn’t answer, instead just looks out the window, Yuuri straightened in his seat, “I hope it’s clear, I’m not-“

“My wife, she... never loved me, y’know,” he shrugged, “we met in college, if I had known back then that she had only pursued me because of my looks, well,” another shrug, he slunk down in his seat, “then I probably would’ve had more time to experiment and y’know... found out back then, how I’m actually gay...” now his eyes met Yuuri’s.

Yuuri couldn’t stop the internal celebration, but he kept his face stoic for Viktor’s confession.

“Sorry, you probably don’t care about this personal crap, maybe it’s that thing?”

“That thing?” How was Yuuri supposed to know what he was referring to.

“Yeah, that thing, people are less able to kill someone that they know about, maybe you’ll feel sorry for me, though, I definitely seem pathetic showing you my art and-”

Yuuri’s hand jut across the table without his permission, “your art was incredible.” For some reason that seemed like the most important point to clarify, falling to second place of importance was: “and I thought it’d be obvious… I’m not going to follow through with the contract.”

“Wh- what? You’re not gonna kill me?”

“Just keep your voice down…” only when he released Viktor’s hand to use both of his to ask for a lower voice did Viktor seem to notice there was contact at all.

He looked down at his now lonely hand and back to Yuuri, “you meant what you said about my art?” Now a smile was back, it wasn’t quite like the others but it was still striking, even in all its sadness.

“Yeah… it’s the reason I can’t go through with it,” and definitely not because of this guy’s looks, no, Yuuri was a professional.

Viktor finally starts poking at his food, bringing a bite to his lips and chews it carefully before admitting, “Lisa – my wife – she was always a part of the people telling me to forget about art and become successful in business. Ha, guess she was scared to be married to a loser…” he scooped up another bite of food, Yuuri had started to miss his gaze, instead he fiddled with the rim of his glass.

While Viktor chewed Yuuri looked out the window to survey their surroundings, surely the woman… Lisa, wouldn’t be watching? She must trust him to get the job done, right?

Viktor cleared his throat and Yuuri looked back to him, “but when I came out, oh boy, she was definitely not pleased. That’s why I’m not… surprised per say. Surprised that she’d go to such lengths? Yes, maybe… but surprised that she’d want to be rid of me… no.” There’s that frown again.

Yuuri wanted to reach across the table and correct it himself, even if he had to use his hands. “The first thing she said was ‘I’m not getting a divorce,’ I mean I wasn’t even asking… though, of course… eventually, but-” he breathed out a heavy sigh, his eyes more interested in his ceramic plate then Yuuri’s face now.

He picked up another bite to chew, Yuuri let him mill in his own thoughts before he came out and said, “do you want me to kill her instead?”

Viktor’s head whipped up, “no! God no!” _Why does he look_ confused _?_ “I thought… maybe I was like one of your firsts… maybe that’s why it’s so easy for you to change your mind? Or maybe I just hoped…” his voice petered off at the end of his statement.

It’s not like Yuuri was proud of his hit count but he _definitely_ wasn’t a beginner, he’d been in the business since he was sixteen years old. “Mmm…” he shrugged, “not quite.”

“Oh,” Viktor looked downcast, he put his fork aside and wiped at his mouth with a paper napkin, looking off to the side.

Viktor packed up his drawings, the mood much more somber than when he had pulled them out, Yuuri has regrets over that.

He finished his food in silence and when the waitress came over he just handed her his credit card instead of asking for the check.

He signed the receipt and stood up to leave, wrapping his scarf around his neck. Yuuri looked down at the table and waited for Viktor to leave… but Viktor didn’t. Yuuri looked up at him and Viktor was looking at him expectantly, “are you coming?”

“You- you want me to?”

“I have more questions.”

“Oh… okay.”

Yuuri stood from the table and followed Viktor out of the restaurant, they walked down the road and were headed back to Viktor’s work, “I won’t go in your building, sorry. Cameras,” were his simple explanation. Viktor just nodded, and they walked right past it.

Two more blocks down and Viktor finally looked ready to ask his questions, Yuuri steeled himself, “how many people have you…?”

Yuuri stumbled in his step, _not what I expected, but okay,_ but quickly caught himself, “uh… you wanna talk about _me?_ Not your crazy wife?”

“I’ve always known my wife was a bit of a bitch.”

Scoff, “bit of… yeah.”

“I’m more interested in you.”

Yuuri looked over towards the man, their paces in sync, a light blush spread across his cheeks and Yuuri would say it’s the faint chill in the air, if he hadn’t been observing himself for the latter half of a decade. He felt giddy about the fact Viktor wanted to know more about him, but he knew Viktor wouldn’t like his answer. “Too many."

That seemed to be enough, Viktor nodded, maybe he didn’t actually want to know the exact number. A hit man isn’t exactly the sort to make cheap chat.

“When?”

That could only refer to one thing, right? “When I was about sixteen, eight years ago.”

Viktor seemed to cringe at that response he turned to face Yuuri now, “so young? Haven’t you ever wanted anything else?!”

“Like what? A boring career, a family,” he offered a degrading smirk, “a wife who wants me dead?”

Viktor’s nose scrunched, “right…” then he laughed, “maybe you’re living the right way and I’m the one who’s wrong!”

“Speaking of your wife,” he pulls the envelope from his coat pocket and offers it to Viktor, “you should take this money and go.”

Viktor stopped walking and took the envelope, when he looked at the contents his eyes widened considerably, “where… did she even get all this?”

Yuuri shrugged, “family maybe? I wouldn’t be surprised if the parents who raised this woman were just as bad.”

Viktor made to offer the envelope back to him, Yuuri just looked at in, hands in his pockets, Viktor urged him to take it by pushing it forward into his chest. “I can’t take this. Seriously, take it and move far away, it’s enough to start art school or your own studio… whatever,” but as he spoke he took the envelope from Viktor’s urging hands.

“Just… hold on to it for me… while I… talk to Lisa.”

“…Fine.” He put it back in its place in his coat, here’s my card, when you want it back, call me.” He offered up a blank white card, when Viktor flipped it over there was a single phone number on the back and that was it.

“Okay… Thanks. Bye, Yuuri.” His posture shifted back towards his work place.

“Bye, Viktor,” Yuuri stayed facing in the direction they had been walking in.

They looked at each other for one moment longer and at the same time stepped away in their opposite directions. Yuuri couldn’t help the smile that cracked across his face, what was this feeling? Sort of like glee?

He knew Viktor would be feeling the opposite though, he only chanced one look over his shoulder, Viktor’s figure was hunched over in its walk, definitely not the confident man he bumped into just an hour ago.

_“Haven’t you ever wanted anything else?!”_ No, not really. But right now, Yuuri missed dancing more than anything.


	94. Easy V

“Hey, I need your help, Viktoru,” said the boy writhing against him, his breath smelling of tequila and his shirt abandoned, not even his pants were buttoned, Viktor would argue the button was unnecessary when one had an ass like that to hold up their pants.

“What can I do?” Viktor smirked down at Yuuri Katsuki, and the boy brightened at Viktor’s obvious agreement to do as he asked.

Just earlier in the night Viktor had to be dragged to this party, it’s not that he didn’t love a good party, but he didn’t love to see the owner of the house it was at. One Michele Crispino. He liked his sister, but she had her own life, she was much more relaxed than her brother. Misha insisted he come and right now, staring down at a boy with gorgeous abs and thick thighs, he was thanking Misha from the deepest bits of his heart.

Yuuri stood on his tiptoes and whispered into Viktor’s ear, “can we talk-” he pulls back to indicate to the back door, “outside?”

“Yeah,” Viktor breathes out, Yuuri grins wide and motions for Viktor to follow, so he does.  Yuuri is barefoot but that doesn’t bother him, he pulls himself up onto his toes to walk on the grass, wet from the pool, and _jeez, he can go right up on his toes?!_

No one pays them any mind, they move like they’re heading to the bushes to relieve themselves, though it seems, Yuuri is really leading him to a bush to conspire something.

He tugs Viktor’s sleeve, guiding him between two big shrubs and leans into Viktor again, there’s no need to whisper all the way over here, away from prying eyes, but Viktor’s not going to say anything. The heat of Yuuri’s body is suffocating against his own body and he presses impossibly closer, even though his brain clearly told him to _Back off,_ he couldn’t possibly.

“I need help.” Yuuri starts. “Everyone around school is saying I’m a virgin."

Viktor’s looking straight ahead, trying to ignore Yuuri’s heated look, _are those his lips on my neck._

“I don’t wanna start senior year next week as a ‘virgin.’”

“No problem,” Viktor said straightening up and puffing out his chest, “I’ll sleep with you Yuuri.” He looked over the boy’s head, trying to present himself like a male peacock would and-

Yuuri’s _giggling_ at his display _._ Viktor deflated, _if only I actually had feathers_. “Ah, that sounds…really nice,” Viktor perks up at that, “but…” _but,_ another sulk, Yuuri puts his finger to Viktor’s chest, “only because I can’t be sore for tomorrow. I was thinking more like we _pretend_ to sleep together.” The red painted across Yuuri’s cheeks hasn’t subsided since they danced their first dance, but Viktor was still hopeful it wasn’t just the alcohol. “We could borrow one of Michele’s rooms-“

“Yes!” Viktor linked his fingers with Yuuri and started to pull him back towards the house.

“Wa- wait, Viktor!”

Viktor halted in his tracks, scared that he read or _heard_ something wrong, but Yuuri just shook his head, he smiled, “you’re so enthusiastic,” Viktor blushed at his words, “let’s go.” Undeterred Viktor wrapped an arm around Yuuri’s waist this time and lead him into the house.

They made as much noise as possible, pushing through the crowd, trying to get to a bedroom, “oh, Yuuri, that is just the _funniest_ shit I have ever heard.”

“Viktor, you are so incredible, not even Lilia Baranovskaya dances like you,” Viktor didn’t know who that person was, but okay, he took the compliment.

“Yuuri, you’re so hot, I can’t wait to take you.”

“Oh my god~ I can’t wait to be _taken_ by you.”

They slammed the door closed behind them and burst into a quiet fit of giggles, “do you think that worked?” Viktor asked.

“It had to!” Yuuri preened, moving towards the bed.

(Meanwhile outside, a crowd had formed around the door they had just moved through).

Once they had calmed down, Yuuri looked up at Viktor with what had to be a look of pure lust, Viktor would fight anyone who said otherwise, “so,” Yuuri patted the bed next to him, “ready?”

Viktor swallowed hard and nodded, he moved towards Yuuri, except… Now what? Viktor’s never slept with anyone...

 

They made as much noise as they could, banging against the wall, crying out wanton moans and spoke lewd thoughts.

“Yuuri! You’re _so_ tight!”

“Stretch me out with those gorgeous fingers.”

After some ‘fore play’ they get down to the good stuff, making a beautiful story of Viktor pushing into Yuuri’s pink hole.

“Yuuri, Yuuri,” he moans the other boys name and pushes against the bed frame, so it squeaks across the wood floor, “oh, I’m not enough for you? You need my fingers in there, too? Such a slut, you love this don’t you? My cock and my fingers pushing into you, stretching you wide.”

“Oh my god,” Yuuri whispers from between his fingers, trying to halt laughter, then loudly he moans, “oh god, yes~” Only to quiet again, “you’re so dirty Viktor!”

“Yeah, you like it dirty right, baby,” Viktor says loudly with a smug smile on his face, gazing at Yuuri.

Feeling confident with his dirty talk Viktor moved to lean against Yuuri’s ass – because he just so happened to be on his hands and knees as he banged against the wall with his hands – and pushed against it daringly. Yuuri laughed at his ministrations and pushed back against him, and Viktor felt his blood rush south as visions of Yuuri being pant-less and quaking beneath him, his legs about to give out, “oh,” he breathed out and ran a hand from between Yuuri’s shoulder blades and down to the curve of his ass.

Yuuri arched into his touch, but once he realized what he was doing he pulled away and fell onto his stomach.

“Oh,” Viktor repeated, this time it was followed by a sorry excuse of a laugh, “sorry, got caught up,” he waved his hands in the air, “in this.”

“Ah… I see. Me- Me too.”

They stared at each other, maybe for too long before they remembered… they have a show to wrap up.

“Ah~” Yuuri moaned loudly, he kept his head turned towards Viktor but closed his eyes as he moaned.

Viktor wouldn't dare turn away from that face first, “oh yes, I’m gonna come~”

“Fuck, Viktor, come inside me.”

“Anything for you,” he grunted.

They made plenty more noises indicating their orgasmic release before lifting from the bed and loudly dropping back to it, like two exhausted sex animals.

“Thanks,” Yuuri kissed his cheek and moved to leave the room, not like he could make himself look anymore disheveled. “Oh actually,” _or maybe he could?_ Yuuri started to take off his pants and then his _lace panties – oh my god, kill me –_ and Viktor had to turn away to avoid blatantly staring like a pervert. He can’t help peeking out of the corner of his eyes and Yuuri’s already tugging his pants back on sans panties.

“Here,” he holds out his hand and Viktor just stares down at the offered lace.

“Er…” he doesn’t make a move to grab them so Yuuri rolls his eyes and slicks them in Viktor's pocket, allowing them to hang out a bit for the world to see.

Yuuri turns back towards the door to leave and Viktor finally moves, catching him by the hand, “wait…” Yuuri stares at him expectantly, “I should… give you something as well.” He takes a pen off the desk and scribbles his number on Yuuri’s arm, it takes him a couple tries to get the four at the end because of the dip by his pulse, but he manages. “Call me sometime?”

“Oh, definitely,” _oh, right there!_ That was definitely a blush, Viktor cheers quietly in his head and Yuuri finally makes it to the door. When he pulls it open there are some looks of absolute shock and a couple people even clapped him on the back.

Yuuri’s friend, Phichit Chulanaut, if Viktor remembers correctly, follows Yuuri out the front door and they must be leaving, having gotten what they came here for, and like Yuuri said, he couldn’t be sore tomorrow, so he obviously had something important to wake up for, right?

“Aye!” Misha came over to pat Viktor on the back, “finally lost your-”

“Sh! Don’t try to ruin my reputation.”

Misha looked at him incredulously, “you don’t even like those rumors, you big ol’ virgin… oop,” he covered his mouth, “but not anymore, I guess!”  
“Ah… right,” he didn’t voice the truth to his friend, nor his concern that if Yuuri found out Viktor was a virgin (which meant he _still was_ after their escapade) he wouldn’t want to talk to him again.

He couldn’t wait to hear from Yuuri again.


	95. Teach Him How to Touch You

“No, no,” Yuuri gently slapped his hands over Viktor’s cheeks to halt his deep kisses, “more like this…stay still,” he instructed pressing back in to show Viktor how he _really_ needed to be kissed. His own lips surrounded Viktor’s bottom lip, tugging it out a little before letting it go and kissing at it again, open mouthed kisses with no tongue at first, just letting the feeling of his soft lips press into his own. Then Yuuri’s tongue licked up and over both of Viktor’s lips without pushing inside, more soft kisses starting at his top lip this time, his nose swiped across Viktor’s. He allowed his tongue to get more involved, pressing against Viktor’s lips with his own lips and then bit by bit entering his mouth just a little more each time, swiping across the inside of his bottom lip, rubbing across the top of his palate, pressing against Viktor’s tongue and running it along his teeth.

“Like that.” Yuuri pulled back, finished with his ministrations.

Viktor just looked at him dumbly, eyes half lidded, mouth still hanging open, “ah… right, okay.”

 

“Ah ah ha~ Yuuri no, that tickles too much,” Viktor pushed Yuuri’s hands away, blushing at how his fingers made him giggle, “sorry, it’s just a sensitive area… I like it a little… rougher,” he shrugged.

“Show me,” Yuuri offered his hands.

Viktor grabbed onto Yuuri’s hands and wrapped them around the top of his thigh firmly, “like this, grip tight. Scratch, dig in and bruise me, whatever, you can bite too,” oh yeah, he likes that sound of that, “actually, definitely do that.”

Yuuri raised an eye brow at the man but when Viktor released his hands he made sure to keep his grip tight, he rubbed up and down at the sides of Viktor’s thighs, creating a hot friction between the two of them, Viktor sighed beneath him crumbling back into the bed.

“Yeah, like that~”

 

“You’re so good for me, baby,” Viktor praised down at Yuuri, “use your hand too, yeah like that.” He listened to the wet sounds Yuuri’s mouth made wrapped around his cock and watched his hand pump in sync with his mouth.

“Hollow out your cheeks and use your tongue a bit,” Viktor instructed, he bit his lip to keep control over himself, it was really hard, especially when he was looking down at such an eager man, who was looking up at him asking for instructions for what he liked. “Ah, that’s so- _so_ good~”

Yuuri hummed at his praise and Viktor felt the vibration come up from his throat, “fuck, that’s good, yeah…” So Yuuri did it again, “ah ah, Yuuri~”

 

“Mmm yes~” Yuuri moaned from under him, “oh Viktor, Vik- Ah no!” He put his hand out to stop Viktor’s movements, “bad spot, that hurts.”

“Sorry Yuuri!”

“It’s okay, let me just,” Viktor pulled out of him and Yuuri turned over to lay on his chest, “okay, let’s try like this,” he wiggled his butt in invitation and Viktor took it, pushing back in. “Yes, that’s per~fect, mmm.”

“Ah, fuck yes, Yuuri~”

“Actually, I’m gonna…” Viktor stopped once more to let Yuuri adjust himself, Yuuri reached over and grabbed a pillow shoving it under his hips, “that should be better…”

 

“I’m not really a big cuddler,” Yuuri spoke, his legs tangled with Viktor’s, his lips pressed into Viktor’s side, and his eyes falling into sleep territory.

“Maybe you just haven’t at the right people to cuddle?” Viktor mumbled through his own sleepiness, he squeezed at Yuuri’s shoulders where he rested on top of him.

“I just get so hot.”

“Do you wanna stop?” Viktor wasn’t going to move but if Yuuri could summon the strength to push Viktor out of the middle of the bed he could have at it.

“No, your body is so comfortable…”

“Mmm, good.”

“But can you pull your arm out from under me, it’s so not comfortable,” without even waiting for a reply Yuuri shuffled his shoulders and pushed Viktor’s arm up and away from him, throwing it over Viktor’s head where he let it rest.

“Mmm, sure.”


	96. Don't be so loud

Yuuri signed his name, flung the pen and ran out the door hastily still pulling on his sweatshirt, just in time to bump into…

“Watch where you’re going, Katsuki.” His next door neighbors.

“Ah, my bad Yuri… Hey Mila,” he offered a small wave to the girl next to him, “sorta in a rush tho-”

“You need to be a _lot_ quieter when your jerkin’ off, we can hear you through the walls.”

A blush quickly spread up to his cheeks, Yuri looked smug when Mila laughed along with his jab, “oh-”

“It’s sickening you know, we hear exactly what you like, and that is _not_ information we need. We get it you’re in love with Viktor Nikiforov, you’ll never have him in your bed though!” He stabbed his finger into Yuuri’s chest and much to the boy’s disappointment Yuuri didn’t stumble back even a centimeter.

“Oh _Vitya Vitya…”_ Great, now Mila was even joining in, he had thought she was a sweet girl. Teenagers. “ _More Vitya,”_ she dragged every word, _“Vitya Vitya,”_ not relenting.

“Yes~” A sing-song voice called out behind them, Yuuri didn’t have to turn to see Viktor poking his head out his apartment door.

Mila’s mouth fell slack, next to her Yuri’s nose twitched in displeasure, “what the fuck…”

Yuuri slipped around them, “sorry! I’m late for work!” He only turned now to offer Viktor a wave goodbye and then he was jogging down the hall.

“I’ll call you, Yuuri!”

Yuri kissed his teeth as he rounded and marched into his apartment, Mila followed cackling behind him.


	97. Objects in Space

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> u may recognize some of these stories, i pulled a bunch of chapters that i wasn't happy with out and im working on rewriting them!  
> thanks for your continued support (:

“Maybe we should get a divorce.”

Yuuri didn’t even have the courage to look Viktor in the face and in any normal circumstance Viktor would’ve forgiven him, wouldn’t have called him weak for his anxiety, but not in this moment. In this moment Viktor felt like he was falling to pieces, all he could do was nod when Yuuri finally lifted his head and looked up at him from under his thick lashes.

Yuuri had left after that, no further discussion, and they never were great at communication even though their wedding vows said they would try… those didn’t matter now, framed up on the wall.

Yesterday, Viktor pulled them down from the wall, taking the nail with it and leaving a cracked hole in its place. Alone, he laid everything out on the carpet, books, kitchen things, objects with a specific purpose or none at all. He arranged them like a grid right there on the floor and out of context he took it all in, first the whole picture, then everything individually. One object, then another, and then the next, wondering what they all meant there… if they meant anything still.

Yuuri and him had married six months ago, started living together only four months before that. Maybe they should’ve waited, maybe they should’ve worked on Yuuri’s anxiety first, maybe they should’ve worked on Viktor’s depression first, figured it out together.

Viktor skimmed through boxes that had gathered dust in the closet, he found notes, trinkets from trips to Thailand and Bangladesh, dried flowers pressed inside notebooks, and photo albums he couldn’t bring himself to look through. From the bookshelf he plucked a random book, “Identifying Wildflowers,” they had bought it in the desert and he knew if he flipped through the book he’d find post cards they never sent. On the walls were pictures from vacations, from parties, from their wedding. All of these things are just objects and yet, they hold such strong memories.

He wandered around the apartment, away from the bedroom and couldn’t help but picture Yuuri sitting on the couch, feet pulled up under him.

_ A Tuesday afternoon, a breeze comes through the window and brushes through the curtains, Yuuri sits with his feet on the couch and a book cradled to his knees and Viktor watches him. From the dining room window the sunlight frames his silhouette, it makes Viktor think of lighting fireworks with Yuuri’s family on Christmas or Yuuri’s pirouettes when he dances. _

_ Yuuri’s eyes skim the pages, dark like melting chocolate, and the dip between his eye brows when he’s concentrating. Viktor idly wrote down observations on the scene, writing about Yuuri’s bumpy spine, his round nose, and his bent toes when he pushes them up under Viktor’s thigh for warmth. _

Today Viktor moved everything from their bedroom floor to the table in the dining room, placing each thing carefully without reason or at least, without one he could understand or describe. It wasn’t until he stepped back did he realize what he had made, keepsakes, pictures, letters, all ordinary objects when alone, but together… a memorial.

It reminded Viktor of the ones you’d see on highways or set up by gravestones, things you see but don’t quite understand why you’ve kept them except that they bring a remembered thing back vividly.

It had barely been a minute and yet Viktor scrambled to undo what he had created, he had to take it apart before anybody else saw. Tomorrow he would put them all somewhere else, in a box, maybe the attic, the side of the road, who cares. All these things push and pull him through their shared history, places they once were, places they might’ve gone, and places they ended up going.

He pulled the garbage over to the table and one by one he dropped the objects into it, ticket stubs, old phones, a page from an old calendar Yuuri bought from a thrift store and insisted on hanging, a personalized coffee mug with neither Yuuri’s name nor Viktor’s, old boots.

He picked up a CD case, written across in black ink was: Yuuri on Ice, and Viktor stopped. He fell into the chair at the table and kicked the garbage pail away, it fell over and everything tumbled out, the mug shattered.

He sat there for hours, first in the dining room, then in the living room, he moved things around, picking them up to see where in history they would take him, what moment in their timeline. In the house or on the highway, driving somewhere for the summer, and he pictured Yuuri sitting there with him, the dimple that had peaked through when Viktor managed to make him laugh, long slender fingers that would worry at the hem of his shirt and tug at Viktor’s belt loops, his skinny knees that bent in a bit as he walked and his toes, permanently dented in and feet bruised to hell.

_ Sometimes Viktor thinks of all the people who lived here before them, the wine stain they found on the underside of the couch cushion that was left behind, when they had ripped up the carpet and found the scratches on the hardwood floor. _

_ “Do blueprints alone name a room? Or do we name them on our own?” Yuuri looked at him than and asked him what he meant, Viktor could only stare at the breeze flowing through his coffee steam as he spoke, “do our memories change a room from just blueprints to a place where you live?” _

_ And Yuuri, with his legs at a forty-five degree angle and a book propped up against his knees, just cocked his head to the side. _

“Will I live alone now?” He asked himself quietly.

There was a knock at the door and Viktor moved to answer it automatically, his body numb. When he swung the door open and saw Yuuri standing there his arms became heavy like lead, unable to say anything he just turned away from the door and walked over to the couch.

From the door Yuuri started to say, “um… I-” but immediately gave up with a sigh. He came in and shut the door behind him and Viktor wondered why he even bothered knocking, he had a key after all. Viktor watched Yuuri move from the door through the dining room to join him in the living room, taking in the mess Viktor had made. Things pulled from the kitchen, photos ripped from the wall, books torn off the bookcase. Yuuri chewed his lips as he settled on the other end of the couch.

They barely sat there for a moment when Viktor was startled by a loud sob, his eyes blew wide as he turned to face Yuuri, the man had tears spilling from his eyes and now he had a hand slapped across his mouth to hold back another whimper.

“I’m…  _ so _ sorry Viktor, please, forgive me, I…” he tried to speak through the tears, it was difficult, and Viktor also felt it was hard for him not to move across the couch to hold Yuuri, but would he even want that.

“Yuuri, please don’t leave me,” Viktor finally snapped, he only moved to the middle of the couch hoping Yuuri would meet him, “when you leave here, if you leave our home, you’ll take everything you own, but... but the memories echo and I can’t-” He sucked in a hard breath, Yuuri’s tears didn’t stop spilling and now Viktor was crying too, he choked back his sobs in an effort to continue, to convince Yuuri to stay, “I won’t be able to… to-”

A sob broke through though and he couldn’t say what he really needed to say, Yuuri finally moved closer now, he tentatively put his hands over Viktor’s and that only made Viktor cry harder, “I… I’m trying to say I’m sorry, I don’t want to leave. So please… can we work this out.”

Viktor lunged forward and curled himself into Yuuri’s embrace. Whatever the cost, “yes. Yes, please,” he would do whatever he had to to keep Yuuri in his life, in this apartment, and not just in his memories.


	98. Not a Morning Person

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Viktor's always first to rise and everyone knows he's a morning bird.  
> except...

Yuuri could hear Viktor getting ready for the day in the bathroom from where he lay in the bed. He couldn’t help but smile. He gently lifted Makkachin’s paw from his chest and rolled out and away from her warmth, she didn’t even lift her nose to look at him making his escape. Yuuri sat up and rubbed his toes into the carpet before pushing up completely and making his way over to the bathroom.

He could hear the _swish swish_ of Viktor brushing his teeth. “Do you want me to start the coffee?” Yuuri pushed the door open, hissing at the cold tile. They really needed to get heated floors.

“I already did,” Viktor’s words grumbled as he talked around his toothbrush.

When Yuuri finally opened his eyes more than a centimeter, Viktor wasn’t at the sink like Yuuri though, he was… sitting on the toilet.

“Oh! Am i… I’m sorry-” Yuuri made to turn and leave Viktor to some privacy.

“No, I’m just sitting here,” he mumbles nonchalantly.

Yuuri’s eyebrows scrunch down, he stares at Viktor, then his toothbrush which is now in his hand, then down at his ankles were his underwear rests.

“Uh…”

“Well I was peeing, _now_ I’m just sitting here. Brushing my teeth,” he sticks it back into his mouth as if to prove his point. “I’m tired.”

Yuuri stifles a laugh, he can get away with that this early in the morning because his voice is still gruff. “Oh,” he says instead, though his lips have hitched up at the corners and he _will not_ laugh.

Viktor stands up now and gets situated. He turns on the faucet and finishes up his teeth’s precious treatment. Then he looks at Yuuri accusingly, “is something _funny_ , my dearest fiancé, who has promised to love me through thick and thin.”

“That’s not said until we’re married.”

Viktor glares at him.

“Do you do this every morning?” Yuuri changes to topic back quickly.

Viktor’s face falls back to blank, “brush my teeth?” He asks playing dumb.

Yuuri can’t stop the laughter bubbling up from his stomach now, he falls into the counter and giggles, he loves waking up like this.

With Viktor.

Viktor looks surprised, but he starts to smile a bit as well, his eyes opening up a little more. “You sit on the toilet every morning to brush your teeth?” Yuuri barely gets the sentence out between laughter. Now Makkachin’s interested and she comes nosing into the bathroom to join them. Viktor’s eyebrows are high, he’s amused at Yuuri’s outburst, but he’s not gonna interrupt.

“ _Viktor Nikiforov_ pee’s sitting down so he can brush his teeth at the same time! Where’s the morning bird I was dating!”

Viktor gently shoves at Yuuri’s shoulder, “I’m multitasking!” he argues. He taps at Yuuri’s shoulders in mock pushes until they’re back in the bedroom and Yuuri’s giggles leave him falling back onto the bed, where Viktor crawls over him and into his lap.

“Because you’re tired,” and Viktor looks like he’s just been accused of murder.

“Yuuri, don’t slander my good name, you can’t tell anyone! I’m Viktor Nikiforov, _morning person._ ”

Viktor tickles at Yuuri’s side, turning the tides on him to make the laughter under his control. Yuuri’s body tries to curl into itself but Viktor’s in the way and stopping him.

“Vi- Vik-” His laughter turns hysteric.  
I may never be able to let you leave the house again…”

“Vik _tor_ ,” Yuuri gasps, trying to shove him off, “please~”

“-lest you tell the whole world my secret!”

“Vik-”

“I’ve worked on this image a long time- oof,” Viktor tumbles from the bed at the insistence of Makkachin’s nose.

Yuuri pulls in a full breath and sits up, petting her on the head, “thank you girl. For _saving me_ from this monster. This _not_ morning person thinks he can just do whatever he wants.”

“Yuuri~” Viktor complains from the floor, “I’m awake now!”


	99. Will you Come?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Viktor's so loud in bed... but he never finishes?!

"Aaaahn~  _Yuuri,_ so good! Right there, right there, harder, harder! Nnng~" Viktor moans, his voice hitting off the and coming back. No doubt keeping the neighbors awake, or waking them, depending on which neighbors you're talking about. " _Oh_ god! Fu- fuck, Yuuri."

"Mmm, Vitya," Yuuri groaned quietly into Viktor's neck, "I'm gonna-"

"Do it, baby, do it, god fill me up!"

Yuuri reached for Viktor's cock and started to pump but Viktor slapped his hand away, "let me," but Viktor's pumps were lazy and his fist slack.

"Aah~, _fuck_..." Yuuri finished and Viktor was quick to slip out from under him. Yuuri fell back onto the bed, "let me help you finish." Yuuri has already started to lean up and over Viktor.

"That's okay,  _zoloste,"_ he puts a hand to Yuuri's chest and let's his head fall back onto the pillow. Breathe coming out hard with relief.

Ever since Viktor and Yuuri's first time in bed together, Viktor's never finished, it's been a couple weeks now and Yuuri feels like it's time to address it.

"Vitya... I," he lets out a heavy breath, still trying to catch his. "I've never seen you come... is it no good for you?"

Viktor's head turned fast to face Yuuri, his blue eyes wide for a split second, "it's good! I've never enjoyed myself as much as I do with you." He sighs and his eyes drift away from Yuuri, "it's not a big deal, I come when I get myself off... so it's not like..."

"Well," Yuuri puts his hand over Viktor's by their hips, "is there something different when you're alone? M- maybe you're... i don't know... asexual?" Then he's quick to add, "because we don't  _have_ to do it, y'know."

"No!! I love sex. With you! Uhm... even before you... so it's not..."

Yuuri's eyebrows scrunch together, "when was the last time you finished with another person?" He bit his lip, "you... don't have to tell me that, I just... want to help. I want to enjoy ourselves, together."

Viktor's eyes flicked to Yuuri's then up to the ceiling, he stayed quiet for a moment in thought. "Mm... never." His eyes shut, a pink colored his cheeks.

"Hey," Yuuri's hand came up to cup Viktor's cheek, he pulled his jaw to gently force Viktor to face him. Viktor conceded easily, blue met brown. Viktor chewed at his already bitten lips. Yuuri put everything he knew about Viktor together and guessed at what may be the problem, "you're beautiful, Vitya."

Something flashed in Viktor's eyes, his nose scrunched, "I thought we agreed you'd never call me that, Yuuri."

"Mm..." Yuuri stroked a thumb across Viktor's lip, "we agreed on that because it makes you feel like you're just someone to ogle right?"

"Yeah?" The question in his word was only asking what Yuuri was trying to get at.

"Do... do you think after so many years,  _so many_ years... I mean, all that attention during puberty. That all started... before you were sexually active, right?"

Viktor sits up and out of Yuuri's grasp, his hands hold him up, "what's your point, Yuuri?" It's not accusation in his voice, but Yuuri can tell Viktor's getting uncomfortable. If they want their relationship to progress, Yuuri knows he'll have to push sometimes even when he doesn't want to.

Yuuri sits up too, "do you feel like maybe... you've always felt forced to... like, put on a show?" Yuuri's voice is full of apprehension, unwilling to upset VIktor, completely.

Viktor's eyebrows scrunch down, he blinks hard, "I don't... I don't know."

Viktor lays back down on his side and puts his hand between them in invitation, Yuuri accepts, squeezing his hand. "Maybe we can try something different next time? If you want... whenever you're ready."

Viktor's smile is soft, it sharpens, "well, I still haven't come tonight and... I know you're always ready for another round." Viktor moved in to kiss at Yuuri's neck, the latter stretched his neck out to let Viktor access it easily, humming in approval.

"Are you sure?" He asks.

"Mm, yes, you taste devine."

"Ah~ n- now Vitya," Yuuri instructs while Viktor moves down his torso, "n- no up here, this is about you!" He pulls Viktor up by the bicep and crawls over him, "now, don't force yourself to be so loud, you don't have to make all those noises, you don't have to talk so much, just... enjoy yourself, okay?"

"M'kay." Viktor agrees as Yuuri rubs across his chest and down to his groin.

"What's better for you, top or bottom?"

"I- I like either..."

"Well," a smirk grows on Yuuri's lips as his fists at Viktor's cock, "maybe I'll just ride you than."

VIktor groans at that, softly, the sound vibrating down into his chest. 

 

Yuuri straddles Viktor's hips and as he rides Viktor's cock, slowly pulling off and slowly sinking back down, a burn in his thighs, he listens to the soft noises Viktor makes. His eyes closed, biting into his bottom lip, soft whimpers slip out, calling Yuuri's name with a soft roll of his tongue.

"Are you paying attention to me finally, Vitya? You can feel me clenching around you, my fingers on your nipples? Do you feel my teeth biting into your skin when you're not forcing yourself to show off for me?" To demonstrate his words Yuuri bites into Viktor's shoulder, not to hard but enough to make the skin red.

"Yes, god Yes~"

Yuuri doesn't let him slip back into his habit of talking to much, getting distracted and losing all of his pleasure, he puts a hand over Viktor's mouth. "Good, baby, than just keep, mmm, just keep whining under me. I love the sounds you're making."

Viktor pulls Yuuri's hand away and when he does, he's smiling, "now who's talking too much?"

Yuuri swats his hand away, "I'm making sure you stay in the moment."

Viktor catches his hand again to place a kiss to his knuckles, "thank you,  _zoloste._ I can think of a better way to keep me quiet." He pulls Yuuri's lips to his own, "mmm," he softly moans and Yuuri melts into Viktor.

When Yuuri feels like he's about to come he doesn't say anything, he slows down instead and waits until Viktor's ready, maybe Viktor's always forced himself to not finish with others, just trying to make sure they get off. The thought makes Yuuri upset but he pushes it aside, that's for another day. Though, it would definitely explain why VIktor can last so long, Yuuri plans to change that. After all they've got the rest of their lives.

"Mm, Yuuri, don't slow down, you feel so good," this isn't the same as when Viktor was demanding 'harder, faster,' earlier on. This is Viktor finally wanting more for real, finally sinking into the pleasure, so Yuuri takes on his request and moves, dropping harder and faster, swiveling his hips.

"I love you, Vitya."

Viktor whimpered, he put his hands on Yuuri's hips, "I love you too... I'm gonna-"

"Yeah?" Yuuri asks, excited, he moves faster and bends down to kiss under Viktor's ear, blowing right where it makes Viktor shiver.

Viktor's hips freeze in their movements to meet Yuuri, he groans and it's the most beautiful sound Yuuri's ever heard, he pulls back to look Viktor in the face. A corner of his lip curls up, his eyes shut tight and his eyebrows tight and pushed up. " _fuuck~"_ he licks his lips and pulls them between his teeth and the sight is too much, Yuuri finishes also, white covering Viktor's chest and stomach.

For the first time, Viktor doesn't push Yuuri away from him, and Yuuri doesn't try to pull away either. Viktor's cock softens inside of him and Yuuri leans down to press soft kisses to Viktor's lips, Viktor just lets him, not reciprocating, soaking in the afterglow. Viktor's lips are extremely soft when he's not pursing them to kiss Yuuri back and all of a sudden Yuuri has something new he loves to do.

Yuuri finally disembarks to grab a towel, he cleans himself and Viktor off and then climbs back into bed to squish up next to Viktor. "You're so hot, Vitya."

Viktor barks out a laugh, "yeah?"

"Yeah, I've never seen anyone look so good while orgasming... I hope that's something I get to see everyday."

"Yuuri," Viktor says seriously, and Yuuri turns his head to make eye contact, "thank you... that's the best sex I've ever had."

Yuuri leaned up to kiss Viktor again, "thank you for always trusting me and being yourself with me."

"Forever."

 


End file.
